RWBY: A Silent Temper
by The Burning Ruler
Summary: A silent boy named Ryan has decided to attend beacon with his sister Blake. Slowly but surely, his teammates get him to open up, but when a huge twist enters his life, will he accept it, or will it tear him apart? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I am The Burning Ruler and I am here with the first chapter of RWBY: A Silent Temper. Now hold on, before you all flip your shits, I have an explanation. I know I said I was going to finish RWBY: A Demon's Life and SAO: A Beast's Tamer before I started another story, but please, hear me out. I have a friend who I have known all my life. This guy has lived two doors down from me in a town of less than 400 people for nineteen years. We've met. Now a few months ago, he got hooked on RWBY. Not long after that, he got hooked on fanfictions. When he found out that I was a fanfiction writer, he nearly begged me to start another story with a different pairing because for some reason he seems to hate Velvet. I don't understand it, I merely accept it. Anyways, when I said that I already had two ongoing stories he decided to read those ones first, but finished them a little while ago and I decided to write the first chapter of this to keep him satisfied until I finish at least one story. He also provided me with a few ideas he had to make this story… different is how I'll put it. Anyways let's get this story started.**

Chapter 1: Initiation

'Beacon academy huh?' thought a boy on the airship heading to the top school in Remnant. He was wearing a white shirt with black pants and shoes. He held a neutral expression on his face, not acknowledging the existence of anyone else except his adopted sister Blake Belladonna. His hair was short and dark blue and his eyes shared the color. He had two sais attached to chains attached to his waist and two bear ears on his head. He also had to strange metal bracelets attached to his wrists. He had a large scar on the back of his neck. From the look of it, it was a very deep wound. Looking out the window next to him, he could see beacon academy getting closer.

'Almost there.' Thought the boy as a hologram on Professor Glynda Goodwitch showed up and began speaking about the crime lord Roman Torchwick. 'They still haven't found that guy?' thought the boy before blocking out all noise and focusing himself inward. The last thing he heard was high pitched voice screaming about there being puke on her shoe.

As he got off the airship he just started walking toward the gym with his sister Blake. He knew that his sister could take care of herself, but he still worried. After calming himself down, he noticed a girl that looked way too young to be attending beacon academy. However, he didn't care why she was here, but he knew that she would annoy him. Trying to get away before she saw him, she caught him looking at her.

"Hello! I'm Ruby! What's your name?" asked the girl. However, the boy just ignored her. However, she just thought he hadn't heard her. This time she got in front of him.

"Hello! I'm Ruby! What's your name?" asked the girl again.

However, he still ignored her, but Blake answered for him. "His name is Ryan. Another thing, he doesn't really like to talk."

"Oh. OK. Nice to meet you Ryan." Said the girl.

'Please leave me alone' thought Ryan. However, she didn't.

"So what's your weapon?" asked the girl. The boy took out his two sais, spun them around a couple of times and re-attached them to his waist. Thankfully after this, the girl bumped into someone and Ryan took off before she could react. He heard the girl giggle and ask the boy "Aren't you the guy who puked?" Ryan rolled his eyes.

After arriving at the gym, Ryan walked to a spot secluded from everyone else next to his sister.

"Hey Ryan." Said Blake. Ryan just smiled back at her. Looking around, he saw Ruby talking to a blonde until a girl with white hair walked over and seemed to be telling her off.

'She seems upset about something.' Thought Ryan.

After this the Headmaster got up to the podium and started speaking, but Ryan just ignored him.

After all the speeches were finished, everyone set up in the gym to go to sleep. Ryan got set up next to Blake as she was the only one here he could tolerate. Blake was reading a book while Ryan was polishing his sais. This went on for a while before Ryan heard a voice calling out in his direction. Looking up slightly he saw the blonde and Ruby walking in his direction.

'Please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please don't notice me…' thought Ryan.

"Hey Ryan!" said Ruby.

'Dammit.' Thought Ryan.

"Oh, you already know my sister?" asked the blonde.

"You need a bailing out Bro?' asked Blake quietly.

Ryan just turned to Blake and nodded.

"Sorry, but my brother doesn't like to talk." Said Blake, turning attention to her.

"Oh, ok then." Said the blonde.

Blake turned to Ruby. While Ryan just started to ignore everyone again. He listened every once in a while. He learned the blonde's name was Yang and she was Ruby's sister. However, Ruby still tried to talk to him.

"So why don't you like to talk Ryan?" asked Ruby.

Ryan didn't speak.

"Come on Ryan. How can we be friends if you don't talk to me? Why don't you like to talk?" asked Ruby again.

She asked the same question over and over again, and she was starting to annoy Ryan. By time number seven Blake chimed up for him.

"He's just not a fan of talking. He always used to tell me that there isn't anything that can be said that an action can't say a million times better. Also, just as a warning, he has a very short fuse and trust me; you don't want to light it. Also, did he ever show any sign that he wanted to be friends with you?" asked Blake allowing Ryan to continue weapon maintenance before returning to his weapons.

"Not really, but why wouldn't he want to be friends with me?" asked Ruby, but Yang spoke before Blake had a chance to respond.

"Are you just not going to sleep?" asked Yang.

Ryan's expression fell, before returning to normal. He turned to Blake and nodded. She knew what he wanted to be said.

"He wants me to tell you that there will be plenty of time to sleep when he's dead. Why waste his life sleeping when that's all he'll do when he's dead?" Said Blake in an even tone.

"That was surprisingly dark." Said Ruby.

"He is a surprisingly dark person." said Blake.

Yang and Ruby were about to continue talking before the white haired girl named Weiss came over.

Ryan simply looked back to his weapons again as the three others started arguing. Blake just rolled her eyes and blew out her candle as she went to sleep. However, Ryan still stayed up and finished polishing and sharpening his weapons. This took him well into the morning. Just as he finished, Blake woke up.

"Morning Ryan." Said Blake, knowing that he was up all night.

"Morning." said Ryan getting ready.

Blake also got ready quickly. As Ryan was walking to the cafeteria he saw a very hyper girl planning with someone he assumed was her friend about how to get on the same team while the boy seemed to be going about his own business.

'He seems tolerable at least.' Thought Ryan.

"Hey Ryan!" yelled a familiar voice.

'Not again…' thought Ryan. Ryan turned around to see Ruby. 'Of course it was her. Who else would it be?' Ryan asked himself.

"Ryan!" said Yang.

'Of course this would happen.' Thought Ryan.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we ended up on the same team?" asked Ruby.

'For the love of god no!' thought Ryan, but he shrugged so he didn't come off as rude.

"Alright. Maybe we'll see each other in the forest. Bye!" said Ruby as she left to the cliffs. As Ryan walked by, he saw the boy who puked on the airship pinned to a wall by a spear in his hood.

After leaving the school, Ryan headed towards Beacon cliffs. Once he got there, the headmaster began speaking.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Finished Ozpin.

At this point Glynda Goodwitch chimed in. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." Said Glynda.

Ryan was worried as he thought it would be in order of the platforms the students were standing on. He was standing next to Ruby on one side and the kid who puked on the other. Ryan gulped.

Ozpin then continued. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. Eliminate any opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in you path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Furthermore, since we have an odd number of students this year, there will be one team of five. Are there any questions?" asked Ozpin.

The boy next to Ryan raised his hand and started to ask a question, but Ozpin didn't pay any attention to him.

"Good. Now take your positions." Said Ozpin.

Ryan crouched low to the ground and equipped his sais to their chains and attached the chains to the metal bracelets on his wrists.

Then he saw someone get launched.

'That makes sense.' Thought Ryan.

At this point the boy raised his hand and asked about the landing strategy.

'Oh god. He is beyond screwed.' Thought Ryan.

"Jaune will be ok…I think." Said Ruby.

Jaune continued to ask about the landing strategy, as more and more students got launched. Ryan got launched and not long after, Jaune got launched and Ryan heard him scream.

Ryan got hos sais ready and threw one at a tree in the distance. It stuck in and Ryan pulled himself towards the tree, as he approached he got his other sai ready and sunk it into the tree when he got close enough. He pulled both sais out of the tree and began running deeper into the forest. As he travelled for many minutes, he was shocked when he didn't see anything or anyone else yet, until he heard a scream and saw a tree become engulfed in flames. Ryan wasn't sure why, but he decided that he needed to check it out. Getting there quickly he saw a pack of grim and two people running away. He followed them, hoping one was Blake.

'Please be Blake, please be Blake.' Thought Ryan just before he caught up to them. His worst fears had been realized when he saw Ruby's unmistakeable red hood. He was about to duck into the shrubs around him until Ruby turned around and locked eyes with Ryan. Ryan became even more scared until he saw the white haired girl from the gym and realized that she was already partners with Ruby.

'Dodged a bullet there.' Thought Ryan.

"Hey Ryan!" said Ruby.

Ryan, trying not to be rude, just waved back.

"Who is this?" asked the white haired girl.

"This is my friend Ryan. Ryan, this is my partner Weiss Schnee." Said Ruby.

"He's your friend?" asked Weiss.

"Of course he is." Said Ruby turning to Weiss.

After Ruby turned away, Ryan shook his head no. Weiss caught this and winked. Ruby walked ahead of Weiss at this point. Weiss then walked up to Ryan.

"She annoys you too?" asked Weiss.

Ryan just nodded before making the blah blah blah sign with one hand. Weiss let out a small giggle. Ruby heard this and turned around to see Ryan and Weiss seemingly talking. Or at least Weiss talking and Ryan, doing whatever it is he does.

Eventually Ruby sat down as Weiss tried to figure out where the abandoned temple was. Ryan used his sais to climb a tree to try and find the temple from a higher elevation, but didn't see anything. He jumped down.

"Anything?" asked Ruby.

Ryan shook his head.

Weiss was still walking back and forth saying which way the temple was.

"Ok. It's official. We passed it." Said Weiss after a while. At this point Ryan was rubbing his temples.

"Why can't you just admit you have no idea where we're going?' asked Ruby.

"I know exactly where we're going. We… are going… to the… Forest Temple!" said Weiss.

Ryan decided that this conversation was going nowhere when Ruby and Weiss started to argue. He tuned out until Ruby told Weiss to stop acting like she was perfect.

"I'm not perfect! At least not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you." Said Weiss, walking away.

"You don't even know me…" said Ruby sadly.

Ryan was about to continue walking when he looked back at Ruby to see her very sad. Normally he old just shrug it off, but he walked back and patted her on the head with a smile.

"Huh?" asked Ruby looking up to see Ryan smiling for the first time she ever saw. "Thanks Ryan." Said Ruby.

At this point, Ruby and Ryan caught up with Weiss.

 **With Blake and Yang.**

Blake and Yang looked over the edge of a cliff. "Looks like the place." Said Yang.

Blake and Yang went down to see the relics.

"Chess pieces?" asked Blake.

"Some are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Said Yang.

"We should just pick one." Said Blake.

"Hmm. How about a cute little pony?" asked Yang, holding up a white knight piece.

"Sure." Said Blake. After this, they noticed there were three of each chess piece.

"This must be how their deciding which team would have five members." Said Yang.

"Seems that way." Said Blake.

"Heads up!" they heard coming from above.

They looked up to see Ruby falling until Jaune slammed into her and sent her into a tree. However, not far behind was Ryan, who landed perfectly on his feet and rolled forward. He saw Blake and Yang, and assumed they were partners. Knowing he needed to be on the same team as Blake, he grabbed a white knight piece.

'Now I just have to hope Ruby and Weiss don't pick the other white knight piece. I can handle Yang or Ruby, but both… I'm not sure.' Thought Ryan.

After a long series of Blake asking questions which ended when the red haired girl who was Jaune's partner named Pyrrha getting knocked over to the group, they noticed that a Deathstalker was following them.

"Great, the gang is all here. Now we can die together." Said Yang.

"Not if I can help it." Said Ruby, before charging at the Deathstalker.

It knocked her back, and the nevermore circling above them launched razor sharp feathers at her, one of which pinned her to the ground by her cape. Yang thought she was about to witness the death of her sister, until Weiss ran in and froze the Deathstalker, immobilizing it.

This started a rant from Weiss listing off everything that she thought was wrong with Ruby, which ended with "But if we are going to do this, we are going to have to do this together, so if you stop trying to show off, I'll be… nicer." Said Weiss.

Jaune then began to panic. "Umm guys, that thing is circling back." Said Jaune.

"We don't need to fight these things." Said Weiss.

"She's right. Our objective is to get a relic and make it back to the top of the cliffs." Said Ruby.

"Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind." Said Jaune as he and Ruby grabbed a relic. Jaune grabbing a white rook, and Ruby grabbing the white knight.

'No…' thought Ryan. They all started running back to the cliffs, but they got blocked by the Nevermore at the cliffs, and the Deathstalker at their tail. Ruby, Ryan, Weiss, Blake and Yang fought the Nevermore after Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren fought the Deathstalker.

They were getting beaten until Ryan had an idea. Unsure of how to let them know, he grabbed Blake's sword, jumped to the pillar on the other side of the bridge and threw it back, stretching out the ribbon.

"Guys! Ryan has an idea!" Yelled Blake.

The three girls looked back to see the ribbon and also had the same idea. Yang and Blake stretched out the ribbon and held it. Weiss got the glyph ready, and Ruby got ready to be launched, but the Nevermore was moving too much.

"Ryan! You need to trap it!" yelled Blake. Ryan nodded.

Extending the chains, he threw one to the left of the Nevermore and the other to the right. They both stuck in the cliff wall. They began to recoil and Ryan jumped in the air, driving his feet into the torso of the Nevermore, using the sais as leverage to pin the Nevermore to the wall. Ryan looked back and nodded.

With this, Weiss launched Ruby, whose scythe lodged into the Nevermore's neck. Ryan jumped off the wall and landed next to Blake. Weiss made some glyphs on the wall and Ruby began running up them, ending with her taking the Nevermore's head off.

"Well… that was a thing." Said Yang.

After they got back to beacon, Ozpin was calling out the teams. Ryan tuned out until he heard his team being called up.

"Ruby Rose, Ryan Belladonna, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. Form this point on you will work together as team RRWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose." Said Ozpin.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Said Ozpin.

'Yeah, one that will drive me insane.' Thought Ryan.

 **There we go. My next story's first chapter. Now, I will at least finish A Demon's Life before the next chapter, maybe A Beast's Tamer as well. But, I hope you can understand why I uploaded this, and hope you look forward to it being continued. However, for now, goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!? Sorry about that guys. Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of RWBY: A Silent Temper! I'm sure you can guess why this chapter is out now, but let's go to the reviews.**

 **Valkerix: Good to know that you know what it feels like to have to appease a friend, but your other question, which I'm not replying to, actually is answered in this chapter.**

 **Guest: Hope you continue reading.**

 **DkTrper: Thanks for letting me know. I also saw potential in the silent protagonist which is why I chose that.**

 **Anyways with the reviews out of the way it is time to start the chapter. I only own Ryan and let's start!**

Chapter 2: Team RRWBY

After they arrived at the room that they would be staying in, Ryan and the rest of team RRWBY went to the beds they had, until they realized that there was only four.

Ryan instantly sat in the corner and started doing maintenance on his weapons.

"You can't just, never sleep Ryan." Said Yang.

"I beg to differ." Said Blake.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ruby.

"Ryan hasn't slept for about five and a half years." Replied Blake, sending everyone in the room into a state of shock.

"FIVE AND A HALF YEARS!?" Asked the three other members.

"How are you still so energetic?" asked Yang.

Ryan simply shot a look of "Really?" at her.

"Ok, energetic is not the right word, but how are you so… normal?" asked Yang.

Ryan simply shrugged before returning to his weapons.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" asked Weiss.

"Not really." answered Blake for Ryan.

'Hmmm…' thought Weiss. 'I'll get him to talk… someday.'

"Alright. Goodnight everyone." Said Blake, kissing Ryan goodnight.

"Are you sure you don't want a bed Ryan?" asked Ruby.

Ryan shook his head no and motioned for her to go to sleep.

"Alright. Goodnight Ryan." Said everyone else before going to sleep.

Ryan stayed up doing maintenance on his weapons for. As he finished he noticed that the sun was just starting to rise, but everyone else was still fast asleep.

'Maybe I should get some fresh air.' Thought Ryan. Seeing everyone else was asleep, he snuck out of the room, closing the door lightly behind him and heading to the roof to get some fresh air.

Ryan sighed as he got outside. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, took one out, lit it and took a long drag.

"Beautiful sunrise isn't it?" asked a voice behind him.

Ryan turned around to see a girl with bright red hair tied in a ponytail. He recognized her as Pyrrha Nikos. Winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row. Ryan nodded back at her.

"It's Ryan right? Fifth member of Team RRWBY?" asked Pyrrha.

Ryan nodded once again.

"You smoke?" asked Pyrrha.

Ryan nodded, offering one to her.

"No thanks." Said Pyrrha.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders, as if to say "Your loss." before finishing his cigarette and putting it out. By this point the sun was up and Ryan decided to return to his team's room.

"Yeah, we should probably get back to our teams. Bye Ryan." Said Pyrrha.

Ryan waved back as he walked inside. He began walking back to his dorm. When he arrived outside his door, he heard a loud whistle. He opened the door to see Ruby holding a whistle, and Weiss lying on the ground. It didn't take Ryan long to figure out that she had used the whistle to wake up Weiss. He let out a quiet chuckle. Thankfully, no one noticed.

"Good morning Team RRWBY!" yelled Ruby.

'Oh god. I am in hell.' Thought Ryan.

"You'll be fine Ryan." Whispered Blake.

Ryan simply decided to ignore everyone as they started to decorate and unpack. He saw Yang put up a poster of The Achieve Men, Weiss put up a painting of the Forest of Forever Fall. Looking over to Blake he saw her unpacking her books, just as she pulled out a copy of Ninjas of Love. She immediately froze and hid the book. Looking around she noticed that Ryan saw the book. She put a finger up to her lips, as if to tell him not to say anything, but then realized that he wouldn't even if he wanted to, and not just because he didn't want to embarrass his sister.

'I'm surprised it still affects him this much.' Thought Blake, remembering their childhood.

As they finished unpacking, all the beds were piled up in the middle of the room. Ryan just crossed his arms.

"This is not going to work." Said Yang.

"Maybe we should ditch some of the stuff." Said Blake.

"Or we could ditch the beds, and replace them with bunk beds!" said Ruby, excited.

"That sounds, extremely dangerous." Said Weiss.

"And super awesome." Said Yang.

"It does sound efficient." Said Blake.

"I still think we should put it to a vote." Said Weiss.

"I think we just did." Said Ruby. They then started to make their bunk beds.

"Hey Ryan?" asked Weiss.

Ryan just looked over to Weiss.

"Are you sure you don't want a bed?" asked Weiss.

Ryan nodded, smiling.

"Will you at least make something you can rest your head on? I don't feel good having a bed if not everyone does." Said Weiss.

Ryan just nodded and looked around the room for a place to set up. The only thing he saw was an empty corner. He then looked for something to use, until he saw the leftover rope from Ruby's bed.

'That might work.' Thought Ryan, grabbing the rope and showing it to Ruby, asking her if he could use it.

"Go ahead Ryan." Replied Ruby.

Ryan went over to the corner and began tying the rope together into what looked like netting. After looking at it from up and down, he saw that it was a little longer than he was tall. He grabbed his backpack and pulled out what looked like a ball of fabric. By this point everyone had finished and they were looking at Ryan, trying to figure out what he was doing. He wrapped a good amount of the fabric around the netting, before tucking it in and making sure it was secure. He nodded and grabbed the two remaining lengths of rope, tying them to the ends of the netting. He grabbed one end and held it out to Yang.

"You need a hand Ryan?" asked Yang.

Ryan nodded. Yang took hold of the end and Ryan put it up to a point on the wall, before rummaging through his pack again and pulling out two nails.

"What kind of things do you keep in there?" asked Ruby, quietly.

He held one of the nails up to where the rope met the wall. He began to push on it, slightly putting it into the wall. He grabbed one of his sais, and used its grip to hammer the nail into the wall. He then stretched out the other end and held it up to the wall and waved Yang over again. She held the rope in place as Ryan hammered the other nail in. After Yang let go, Ryan pulled down on the hammock he made as hard as he could to make sure it would stay in place. It stayed in place. He jumped up onto it and crossed his legs.

"Ingenuity. Well done Ryan." Said Weiss.

Ryan simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, next order of business is… classes." Ruby slumped down. "Now we have a few classes together. At nine we have-" Ruby was cut off by Weiss.

"Wait. Did you say nine am?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah why?" asked Ruby.

"It's 8:55 you dunce!" said Weiss.

At this point they all left the room.

"To class!" yelled Ruby as team JNPR leaned out of their room.

"Class?" asked Jaune. They all began running to the classroom. After a little while Ryan began to pick up speed, soon after he had passed everyone and was out of sight.

"He's fast." Said Ruby.

"So are you Ruby." Said Yang.

"Only if I use my semblance." Said Ruby.

"But he isn't using his semblance." Said Blake.

"What is his semblance?" asked Weiss.

"I'm sure you'll see it soon enough." Replied Blake.

After they all arrived in class, they saw Ryan already in a seat, leaning backwards with his hands behind his head.

"He is way too relaxed." Said Yang.

"Just the kind of person he is." Said Blake.

The rest of Team RRWBY took a seat near Ryan. Weiss sat next to him on one side and Blake on another.

'At least the tolerable ones are sitting next to me.' Thought Ryan.

At this point professor Port walked in and began talking. It didn't take long for him to begin telling a story from his childhood.

Ryan zoned out at this point, but could still kind of hear what professor Port was saying. Even though he wasn't paying attention, he noticed that Weiss was getting fed up with whatever Ruby was doing.

He then heard Professor Port explain what traits make up a true hunter, and ask who believed that they were the embodiment of these traits.

Ryan and Weiss both raised their hands at the same time.

"Very well. Both of you come up and face your opponents." Said Port.

They both got out of their seats and changed into their battle gear.

They were back to back, facing a cage each. Both of the locks were broke and a Boarbatusk came out of each, charging towards Ryan and Weiss, both of which, moved out of the way. Ryan, focusing on his target, began to glow gold.

"What the…" asked Yang.

"Semblance." Said Blake.

"Cool." Said Ruby.

Ryan then switched from his sais to his bare hands, punching and kicking the Boarbatusk, but seemingly not doing anything to it due to its armor. As he continued to hit the Grim, his punches seemed to be cracking the Boarbatusks armour.

"How is he doing that?" asked Yang, confused as to how he was cracking the Grim's armour with his bare fists.

Ryan reared back and punched the Grim, shattering it's mask and flipping it over on its back as he pulled out one of his sais, and threw it into the Boarbatusks stomach, killing it.

After finishing off his enemy, he looked over to Weiss, just before her weapon was thrown away from her.

"Ah-ha! Now what will you do without your weapon?" asked Port, noticing Ryan was finished.

The Boarbatusk started charging towards Weiss. Ryan, telling that she wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time, jumped in between them and kicked the Boarbatusk back and stopped glowing, giving Weiss enough time to get her weapon and reflect off a glyph to plunge her rapier into the Grim's stomach.

"Interesting. Mr. Belladonna. May I ask why you chose to help Ms. Schnee?" asked Port.

Ryan wasn't going to answer, but Blake did for him. "Ryan has always lived by the words, 'Everyone needs help sometimes'. If he ever sees someone in a potentially fatal scenario, it becomes instinct for him to help them."

"I see. That is a good instinct for a hunter to have. Ms. Schnee, if your roles were reversed, and Ryan was in trouble instead of you, would you have helped him?" asked Port.

Rather the answering instantly, Weiss began to think. Port began to look at his watch. Twenty five seconds later, Weiss answered. "Yes I would. That is what Hunters and Huntresses do. Help people in need."

"I see. However, Hunters and Huntresses also need to make split second decisions in order to save someone. In the time you took to think, the Boarbatusk would have been able to kill Ryan five times. I would like you to think on that." Said Port.

Weiss' face fell as she and Ryan returned to their seats.

Not long after they sat down, class ended. Everyone other than Ryan left for history, but Ryan was asked to remain for a minute.

"Hello Mr. Belladonna." Said Port.

Ryan did not respond.

"I see. It has been many years since I met a hunter with deadeye." Said Port.

Ryan simply smiled.

"You may continue to your next class." Said Port, dismissing Ryan.

Ryan left Port's room and followed the crowd of students to history class. As he walked in, he found Weiss and Blake and sat down next to them. As the class went on, Ryan started to get bored. Just before he was ready to fall asleep, class ended.

'Thank god that's over with.' Thought Ryan.

As they left the room, everyone became confused. It was almost like Ryan was two different people. There was of course normal Ryan. The one who doesn't talk, but at least acknowledges them. But lately, he seems to be ignoring everyone.

'He's strange, that's for sure.' Thought Weiss.

Team RRWBY arrived in combat class. Ryan almost looked too excited to be fighting.

"You seem too anxious to fight Ryan." Said Ruby.

"He loves fighting. Don't ask me why, he just does." Said Blake.

Ryan smiled and cracked his knuckles, already waiting to fight.

"Hello students. First, you will be fighting with your regular teammates in order to learn about their fighting styles in order to become a more cohesive unit. However, Team RRWBY, one of you will have to sit out in order to keep the fights fair. Please select which of you will be sitting out now, as you will be fighting team JNPR now." Said Goodwitch.

Before anyone even offered to sit out, Ryan immediately jumped out of his seat, got out his sais, equipped them to their chains, and took a stance on the stage, already ready for a fight.

"So he's fighting. Who's sitting out?" asked Blake.

"I think I should sit out. I got hurt fighting that Boarbatusk." Said Weiss.

'He is way too eager.' Thought Yang, following the rest of her team onto the stage.

"Anything we should know Ryan?" asked Ruby.

"Just try not to get in his way. He isn't good when it comes to holding back on his attacks." Said Blake, but Ryan was already focused on his opponents, looking for weaknesses in the stances. He already knew Pyrrha would be a tough one to take out, but knew that Jaune could be taken out quickly based on his lousy stance. The other two looked like they could be wildcards.

'Focus on the weak ones first. Give ourselves an early advantage. That way, two of us can focus on the immediate threat, while the other two keep the others occupied.' Thought Ryan.

"You wanna take care of that Ryan?" asked Blake, seemingly knowing what he was thinking.

Ryan nodded, looking towards Jaune while smiling and crouching low to the ground, preparing to charge at him.

'Uh-oh. This might be b-' Jaune's thoughts were cut short as the buzzer went off to signal the start of the fight, and Ryan was already wrapping one of his chains around one of Jaune's legs. He rolled backwards, and pulled the chain towards him, pulling Jaune with it, and kicking Jaune in the torso, sending him into the air, before giving the chain a sharp jerk downwards, sending Jaune into the ground. After Jaune began to stand back up Ryan began to glow gold again. Not long after, Ryan was in his face again, and he sent a Jaune backward again with a sharp jab to the nose. With the chain still wrapped around Jaune's leg, it sent Ryan flying to. The rest of Ryan's team thought he messed up, other than Blake who knew what he was doing. After Jaune had regained his footing, he looked up just to have Ryan's foot connect directly with his cheek sending him further. Ryan quickly looked back, to see Ruby about to get ambushed from behind by Pyrrha. He swung Jaune around and unwrapped his chain from Jaune's leg, sending Jaune into Pyrrha, as well as his aura into the red.

"Jaune Arc has been eliminated." Said Goodwitch.

Jaune left the stage and went back to his seat.

Ryan, not letting up, charged at Pyrrha, and swung his sais around on their chains. One managed to clip her arm, throwing her off balance, allowing Blake to catch her off guard and score a direct hit on her, lowering her aura slightly into the red.

"Pyrrha Nikos has been eliminated." Said Goodwitch.

This turned the match into a two on four scenario.

"Odds aren't really in our favor, are they Nora?" asked the boy.

"Oh, come on Ren! You can't be thinking of giving up can you?!" said Nora, as both of the turned their attention back to Ryan and the others.

Ryan was going to wait for them to make the first move, but Yang and Ruby ran ahead in an attack, even though their auras were very close to red. Ren and Nora calculated the attack perfectly, countered their attacks, and sent both their auras into the red.

"Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long have been eliminated." Said Goodwitch.

Ryan turned to Blake, held up one finger and spun it in a circle.

"Are you sure?" asked Blake.

Ryan just nodded.

"Alright, on you." said Blake.

Ryan then began spinning in a circle rapidly with his sais at max extension.

Ren and Nora got in a defensive stance and took a step back, not sure what to expect.

Blake the threw her swords at the ends of Ryan's sais, the wind force from the spinning turning them and sending them directly at Nora and Ren, distracting them.

Ryan put his sais back in his belt, still spinning, and Blake jumped at him. Ryan caught her by the arms, and threw her at Ren and Nora.

After Ren and Nora recovered, they came face to face… or rather face to foot with Blake. This sent them backwards. Ryan stopped spinning, and began running at Blake, who had landed on her hands and knees. Ryan launched himself off Blake at Nora and Ren, clotheslining them with enough force to flip them above his knees, before bringing them down on them, sending both their aura's into the red.

"Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie have been eliminated. The winners are Team RRWBY. Well done." Said Goodwitch.

Blake and Ryan shared a hug and raised their arms before returning to their seats.

"What was that?" asked Weiss.

"A special move me and Ryan thought up. 'Whirling Destruction.' Cool huh?" asked Blake, with Ryan smirking.

"Interesting. Have you ever tried adding dust to it?" asked Weiss.

"No. Neither of us are really good enough with dust in order to use it effectively." Said Blake.

"Well, I'm good with dust. I could teach one of you." Said Weiss.

"Sounds good. I'm sure Ryan will be up for it." Said Blake volunteer Ryan to learn.

Ryan turned to Blake with a look of 'Excuse me?' plastered on his face.

"What? You have the main attack in the move, you should be the one using dust, right girls?" asked Blake.

"It does sound like the best idea." Said Yang.

"Yeah." Said Ruby.

Ryan looked around at the rest of his team. He turned to Blake as if to ask 'No way out of this?' She shook her head. Ryan wordlessly agreed to it, even though he was clearly reluctant.

"Alright! We can start tonight on the roof." Said Weiss, almost too eager. What for, Ryan wasn't sure though.

'Alright. At least it's with Weiss. The second most tolerable one.' Thought Ryan.

"Alright. Time for lunch!" said Yang.

'Finally. A place where I can be alone.' Thought Ryan.

When they arrived, Ryan immediately grabbed a large amount of food, and sat at a table, hoping he would be alone. The rest of his team didn't seem to notice him as they sat together. Ryan thought he might be alone for lunch, until a girl sat down next to him. She didn't acknowledge him, so he did nothing in return, which he was fine with. The two sat in silence until four boys came over. Ryan noticed them as team CRDL, but didn't care about them. They didn't seem to be interested in Ryan, but rather the faunus girl next to him.

They began picking on her, pulling on her ears and mimicking her as she started to whine.

 **With the rest of Team RRWBY**

"Hey look at that." Said Yang, pointing over to team CRDL.

"Disgraceful." Said Blake.

"Honestly, I agree." Said Weiss, shocking everyone. "Just because my father doesn't approve of faunus doesn't mean I don't."

"Uh-oh." Said Blake.

"What is it?" asked Ruby.

"Ryan's over there. I hope they don't try to mess with him… for their sake." Said Blake.

Ryan was clearly starting to lose his temper. These boys were really getting on his nerves, but he decided to keep his nose out of their business.

"Please stop! That hurts!" said the faunus girl.

'That's almost identical to… this is bad…' thought Blake, but then realized the boys turn their attention to Ryan. She knew that this was a good opportunity to show the rest of her team what happens when you light Ryan's fuse, so she pointed it out to them. "This is why you don't light Ryan's fuse." Said Blake.

 **Back with Ryan**

The girl's whines sparked a new anger In Ryan's body, but he managed to keep his anger somewhat under control, stifling it into a low growl. Then the boys turned to him as he finished his food.

"Hey look! Another freak!" said Cardin, the leader, reaching out to pull Ryan's bear ear. Just before Cardin reached him, Ryan's arm shot out at him and connected with his chest plate, sending a crack along it and sending Cardin across the cafeteria, causing the rest of his team to disperse.

At this, Team RRWBY walked over to Ryan and began bombarding him with questions.

"What was that?" was the predominant question.

"The height of Ryan's anger." Answered Blake.

"Um, may I say something?" asked the girl.

"Of course. Speak." Said Blake.

"Well, first, my name is Velvet Scarlatina, and I would like to thank… is it Ryan… for what he did." Said Velvet.

"Yes it is, and I'm sure he would like to say, you're welcome." Said Blake.

"Can he not talk? Is he mute?" asked Velvet.

"He's not mute. He just doesn't like to talk." Said Blake.

"Oh alright. Can I ask Ryan a question?" asked Velvet.

"Ryan?" asked Blake.

Ryan shrugged, essentially saying 'Ask away.'

"Ok. Is it Ok if I sit around you guys at lunch so they don't bother me again?" asked Velvet.

Ryan looked at her eyes, and nodded. Velvet jumped out of her seat and was about to hug Ryan before he stopped her and sat her down again.

"Not much of a hugger." Said Blake.

"But he is a fighter." Said Weiss.

"I know. I saw your fight. That move at the end was beyond cool." Said Velvet.

Ryan smirked in the background. The rest of his team talked with Velvet until they finished their lunches and left.

"Hey Ryan? If you want we can head up to the roof and start training now." Said Weiss.

Ryan just shrugged and followed Weiss up to the roof, to see Jaune and Pyrrha up there talking.

"Hang on Ryan. Let's see what they're talking about." Said Weiss, waiting inside.

It was here that Jaune started yelling.

"I don't want to be the guy who's stuck in a tree while his friends fight for their lives! I don't even belong here!" said Jaune.

"What do you mean? You must have some skills. You got accepted into beacon, didn't you?" asked Pyrrha.

"No, I didn't." said Jaune.

"What?" asked Pyrrha, almost in disbelief.

"NO I DIDN'T! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied!" said Jaune.

"Why would you do that?" asked Pyrrha.

"I did it, because this is what I have always wanted to do! My father, my grandfather and his father before him. They were all heroes!" said Jaune.

"All the more reason to let me help you! Please Jaune." Pyrrha nearly begged.

"NO! I don't want help! I want to be the hero!" said Jaune.

Pyrrha was about to leave when Ryan came out of hiding. Even though he didn't say anything, he knew exactly what he wanted to convey to Jaune.

All he did was stare at Jaune with a look of disbelief that he would throw away a chance to train at the top combat school in all of Remnant, just because he wanted to do it on his own.

"You know, back in Grim studies, Ryan's sister made a good point. Everyone needs help sometimes. No one is born with a natural talent for this. The only reason I'm this good is because I trained for years to become this good. But hey if you want to do this on your own, that's not my problem. Do it on your own and fail then." Said Pyrrha walking away, hoping this would do something.

After Pyrrha had left, Jaune began to follow her.

"You know, after seeing that, I'm thinking maybe we should skip training for today. We'll start tomorrow, Ok?" asked Weiss.

Ryan just shrugged before talking out his cigarettes, lighting one and sitting down.

"You know how unhealthy that is don't you?" asked Weiss.

Ryan nodded, taking another drag.

"Alright then." Said Weiss, leaving and going back to the room.

Weiss walked back into the room to the sight of Yang and Ruby trying to pressure Blake into telling them something while she was just trying to read.

"Come on! It's just a question. We're just curious." Said Yang.

"What are you two doing?" asked Weiss.

"We are trying get Blake to tell us about Ryan." Said Ruby.

'That makes sense.' Thought Weiss. "It kind of seems like Blake doesn't want to tell you about Ryan doesn't it?" asked Weiss.

"Well yeah, but you want to know about him too, don't you?" asked Yang.

"NO! I mean, not at all." Said Weiss, trying to hide her curiosity, but failing.

"Oh really?" asked Ruby.

"Fine. I find Ryan… intriguing. I would like to know more about him. Mostly why he doesn't talk a lot." Said Weiss, admitting to it.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you about that. It's a bit too personal. But maybe…" Blake paused.

"What Blake?" asked Yang.

"Maybe I could tell you about why he hasn't slept in five and a half years." Said Blake.

"That probably would have been our next question. If it isn't too personal, go ahead." Said Weiss, sitting down.

"Alright. It started on my eleventh birthday. Me and Ryan were living on our own at this time. He had been planning a huge surprise for me for weeks. He thought he had kept it a good secret, but he couldn't hide it from me. It was set to take place at the park we always went to when we had free time. I left the house to go see what it was. It only took me a few minutes to walk there. When I arrived I saw all our friends there, with Ryan in the front. They all screamed Happy birthday. I went over there and hugged Ryan. He just smiled back at me. We stayed at the park all day long. By the time we finished, the sun was already setting. Exhausted, we decided to call it a day and head home. We began the walk back to where we were living, and when we arrived, we immediately collapsed on our beds. A few hours later, I woke up in an abandoned warehouse with three large men surrounding me. I had been kidnapped in my sleep. The started asking me who my parents were. I was too scared to answer. As they got more impatient, they stared to hurt me in order to get me to talk. This just made me cry." Said Blake.

"You were… tortured?" asked Yang, shocked.

"Yes." Said Blake.

"Do you have any scars?" asked Ruby.

"Don't you think that's a little inappropriate right now?" asked Weiss.

"Right. Sorry Blake. This is a serious story." Said Ruby, apologetically.

"It's ok Ruby." Said Blake, before continuing. "They had spent hours trying to get information out of me, but I was still too terrified to speak. They were about to finish me, but that was when Ryan showed up, swinging his sais around like a madman, trying to hurt them as much as possible, but not kill them. However, that was when he saw me. When he saw the state I was in, he wasn't worried about mercy anymore. He knew that he needed to kill them, so he did. He killed them. He wanted to make them suffer as much as I had suffered, and I knew he was going to. I turned away and closed my eyes. I didn't open them until we got home so I can't tell you what he did to them. He blamed himself for what had happened. If he hadn't fallen asleep, he would've been able to prevent what had happened. That was the last time he fell asleep, and he hasn't slept since." Said Blake, finishing the story.

"He doesn't sleep… for you?" asked Weiss.

"He does it to keep you safe?" asked Yang.

"Yes. Everything he does is to protect me." Said Blake.

Suddenly, a new voice came from the doorway.

"You couldn't have waited for me to tell them all that?" asked Ryan, in a deep voice. However, he didn't look mad, just upset. However, everyone else just looked shocked.

"You just spoke…" said Weiss.

Ryan just shrugged again.

"And back to silence." Said Yang.

Ryan smirked before jumping onto his hammock and going to work on his weapons.

This time, everyone went to bed not questioning why Ryan was staying awake.

'He has so much love for Blake. Unbelievable.' Thought Weiss before falling asleep.

 **There we go. Chapter 2 complete. Happy now? Again sorry to all my regular readers, but you know why I did this. Next chapter for A Demon's Life will be out ASAP. Hope I'll see you there! Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody and welcome back to another chapter of RWBY: A Silent Temper! I really am enjoying writing this story. Not as much as RWBY: A Demon's Life (Which will be finished soon, I promise. It's just a long chapter. About halfway done and already over 9,000 words.), but I still am nonetheless. Anyways, to the reviews!**

 **DkTrper: I am waiting for an opportunity for them to interact because that will be fun.**

 **Valkerix: Yes it is. Yeah, you don't really see them become friendly too often. Thanks for the support throughout all my stories. You rock.**

 **Cmech54: Thank you.**

 **Anyways, I only own Ryan and let's start chapter three!**

Chapter 3: Secrets

 **A few months later in December**

Ryan had been training with Weiss and had improved his fighting style with dust significantly. He had also become more comfortable with speaking, though he was still very quiet.

They had headed up to the roof in order to refine Ryan's use of dust, leaving the rest of their team in the room.

"Is it just me, or does Weiss always seem to be a lot happier when she hangs out with Ryan?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, but Ryan has always seemed to have that effect on people." Said Blake.

"Really? He's so quiet." Said Yang.

"And that changes anything because…?" asked Blake.

"I'm not sure." Said Yang, after thinking briefly.

"My point has been made." Said Blake before continuing to read.

Ruby then began to think.

"Hey Yang? You don't think that Weiss…" Ruby didn't finish before Yang replied.

"Sometimes I wonder. Maybe, but I'm not sure." Said Yang.

"Maybe what?" asked Blake.

"I'm not sure of anything right now, but I think Weiss may like Ryan." Said Yang.

"Of course she likes Ryan. She also likes you and me and Ruby." Said Blake, not getting what Yang was actually saying.

"Not what I meant by like. I think she LIKES Ryan." Said Yang.

This caused Blake to get it. However, she just started to laugh. "You can't be serious. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, liking a Faunus? That's impossible." Said Blake, laughing harder.

"Nothing is impossible. But I can see where you are coming from. It does sound unlikely. But maybe we could ask her about it." Said Ruby.

"Yeah, because THAT won't make her angry at all." Said Yang, her voice dripping with sarcasm, which Ruby didn't pick up on.

"See? Yang agrees with me." Said Ruby, looking to Blake.

"Ruby. I was being sarcastic." Said Yang.

"OK. Well, maybe we can think of something else. Some other way to find out. Maybe we could try and trick them into kissing. Then we could try and figure it out from her reaction." Said Ruby.

"Maybe." Yang said. "But how?" asked Yang.

Ruby and Yang began to think, but Blake just started to read.

"Blake we need your help. You know Ryan better than anyone. Is there anything we can use?" asked Yang.

Blake sighed. "There is one thing. All I am going to say is that Ryan always sticks to tradition. You need to figure out the rest on your own." Said Blake.

The two sisters thought and got the same answer at the same time.

"Mistletoe! We could try and get them under mistletoe together!" said Ruby.

"But how?" asked Yang.

"Setting it up in our doorway, so when they walk in, they have to kiss. We just need to bring it to their attention when they get underneath it." Said Ruby.

"That actually isn't a bad idea." Said Blake.

"We'll need to go into town to get it though." Said Ruby.

"Get what?" asked Weiss as she walked in.

Ruby knew she needed to think fast, but Blake answered for her.

"We were thinking of decorating the dorm for Christmas. You know? Lights? A Tree? Maybe some mistletoe?" asked Blake, waiting for Weiss' reaction.

"Why mistletoe?" asked Weiss.

Ruby answered this time. "Why not?" asked Ruby.

"Alright. Hard to argue with that logic. You wanna head into town now?" asked Weiss.

Just then Ryan walked into the dorm.

"Yeah sure. Why don't you come along too Ryan?" asked Blake.

Ryan simply shrugged.

"Are you always so indifferent about everything?" asked Yang.

"We have been living with this guy for months and you are only now noticing this?" asked Weiss.

"Well, with you spending almost every waking hour of every day with him the only way for us to find out about him is from Blake, and she isn't too talkative herself." Said Yang.

"I don't spend every waking hour of every day with him." Argued Weiss.

"Pretty close to it." Said Yang.

Ryan just started shaking his head and waited for them to stop arguing. After five minutes they decided to just drop the argument.

"So are we leaving now?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah let's go." Said Yang.

They all left for town and went to a store to get Christmas decorations. Ryan however, was clearly not having a good time.

"You bored Ryan?" asked Blake.

Ryan nodded.

"You know, you could go somewhere else while we finish up here." Said Blake.

Ryan seemingly thanked her, but before he could leave, Yang called out to him.

"Where you going?" asked Yang.

Once again, Ryan just shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. Mind if I tag along? I'm getting bored too." Said Yang.

Ryan simply shrugged again, showing he didn't care.

"Well, I didn't hear a no. Later guys." Said Yang, following Ryan.

They just wandered around town, before Ryan saw a place that interested him. Looking up at the sign, it read 'Duncan's Tattoo parlour'. Ryan smirked and went to walk in before Yang stopped him.

"I'm not going to try to stop you, but I've always kinda wanted to get a tattoo, but I also kinda didn't bother to bring my purse. Being fair, I didn't know I would get this chance, but to get to the point-" Ryan stopped her and nodded, saying he would pay for her tattoo.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back." Said Yang, but Ryan shook his head.

"Really? Thanks Ryan." said Yang.

They walked into the tattoo parlour and were greeted by a talk dark skinned man with a shaved head and many tattoos.

"Hey there. I'm Duncan." Said the man in a very deep voice.

"Hey. I'm Yang, and this is my friend Ryan." Said Yang.

"Nice to meet you two. You got any ideas for a design or location?" Asked Duncan.

"Not yet, but we were planning on looking for one. You got a book of designs or something?" asked Yang, before Duncan got out two designs books and handed them to the two.

Ryan and Yang began looking at the designs and started thinking of where they wanted them.

Yang decided on a rose bush wrapped in barbed wire on her shoulder blade. Duncan started the tattoo and it was clear that Yang was in a bit of pain, but because it was small tattoo, wasn't in pain for too long.

"All done girl. What do you think?" asked Duncan, lining up a mirror to show her what it looks like.

"I love it." said Yang.

"It fits you. Beautiful as a rose, but if you aren't careful around it, you could be hurt." Said Ryan, looking over at Yang.

"Thank you Ryan. You have a design picked out yet?" asked Yang after blushing a deep red at Ryan's compliment.

Ryan nodded before heading the book to Duncan, and pointing at a design of a cobra with fire red and black scales, with its mouth open, its forked tongue sticking out of its mouth, with two long fangs, coiled and ready to strike, making it look like it could jump out and strike at you at any moment.

"An excellent choice. Where do you want it?" asked Duncan.

Ryan layed down stomach first on the chair and pulled up his shirt, showing he wanted it on his back.

"You want it big or small?" asked Duncan.

"As big as you can make it." Said Ryan.

"You sure Ryan? Tattoos hurt. Like, a lot." warned Yang.

Ryan just nodded, letting Duncan start.

Yang expected Ryan to be grinding his teeth in pain, but instead his face remained expressionless throughout the whole process. When Duncan finished Ryan sat back up as Duncan lined up the mirrors to show Ryan his new tattoo.

"What do you think?" asked Duncan.

Ryan just smiled and nodded.

Yang saw an opportunity to try and make Ryan blush. "Yours fits you too Ryan. Threatening as a cobra, but also hot as fire." Said Yang.

Ryan just smirked, not blushing at all.

'Damn.' Thought Yang.

"Nice try Yang." Said Ryan, smirking.

"You knew what I was trying to do?" asked Yang.

Ryan just nodded before getting a message from Blake on his scroll, at the same time Yang got one from Ruby.

"We should get back to the dorm now. They are starting to wonder where we are." Said Yang.

Ryan shrugged again, before starting to walk back to the airships. They got on one to head back to beacon.

Before they landed, Yang spoke. "I want to ask you something Ryan." Said Yang.

Ryan turned to her and awaited her question.

"Do you have feelings for anyone?" asked Yang.

Ryan became confused. He pointed to Yang and then pointed towards the dorm building, saying he liked everyone on the team.

"Not what I meant. I mean do you LIKE anyone?" asked Yang, clearing it up.

Ryan seemed to think for a second, before shrugging.

"You don't know?" asked Yang, confused at his response.

Ryan tried to explain it through gestures, but Yang didn't understand.

"I don't get it Ryan. Can't you just tell me? You know, with words?" asked Yang.

"Fine. I've never really felt that kind of like, so I don't know." Said Ryan.

"You have to be kidding. Never?" asked Yang.

Ryan shook his head no.

"Wow. I never would've expected that." Said Yang.

As Yang finished talking, the airship landed and Ryan got off the airship with Yang. Ryan was silent on the way back to the dorm room, but Yang was still trying to get him to talk.

"I don't understand why you don't talk to anyone. It's not difficult. I mean, it's not like talking causes you pain." Said Yang.

Ryan's expression changed from neutral to fearful very quickly, but only remained there for a second, so it was barely noticeable, but Yang barely caught it. Ryan just shrugged, basically saying he didn't know either.

'What happened there?' Yang asked herself.

Ryan and Yang then arrived at the dorm. The opened the door and walked in. As they entered, Ruby started smiling.

"What's up sis?" asked Yang.

Ryan just turned to Blake, who looked apologetic, which confused Ryan. Blake pointed up, telling Ryan to look up.

Ryan looked up to see mistletoe hanging above the door, with him and Yang under it. Ryan sighed.

"What was that Ryan?" asked Yang, thinking he said something.

Ryan turned to her and pointed up. Yang looked up and immediately blushed.

"Oh." Said Yang, looking at Ryan. "No pressure right?" asked Yang.

Ryan shrugged before pulling Yang towards him and kissing her, before grabbing his backpack, leaving the room and going towards the roof, presumably for a cigarette.

"Told you he always follows tradition." Said Blake.

Yang was still in shock that Ryan didn't hesitate at all before kissing her.

"Guess you were right Blake. But that was unexpected." Said Ruby.

"You're telling me. What shocked me was that there was no hesitation whatsoever. The second I stopped talking, he kissed me." Said Yang.

"Who kissed you?" asked Jaune, stepping out of his room.

"Ryan did." Said Yang.

"Really? That's unexpected. Did he just kiss you, or was there a reason for it?" asked Jaune.

Yang showed Jaune the mistletoe. "Oh. So that's why he kissed you, but why did you set up mistletoe?" asked Jaune.

"Reasons." Said Yang, not wanting to let Weiss know their plan.

"Oh, of course, reasons. That clears everything up." Said Jaune, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Do you guys mind if I head out for a minute?" asked Weiss.

"Not at all. Go ahead Weiss." Said Blake as Weiss left, turning in the direction of the roof.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Yang answered Jaune.

"We want to see if Weiss likes Ryan. She is spending a lot of time with him." Said Yang.

"Yeah. By the way Yang, I don't know if you noticed, but when Ryan kissed you, Weiss seemed to get upset, maybe a little jealous." Said Blake.

"Really? Interesting." Said Yang.

"Maybe that's why she doesn't want me. She wants Ryan." Said Jaune.

Team RWBY just decided to let Jaune think that.

 **With Ryan on the roof**

'Why must I always stick to tradition?' Ryan asked himself in his head while taking a drag of his cigarette.

As he blew the smoke out, it formed a ring. Ryan smirked. Taking another drag, he blew the smoke out in the form of an R. He blew more smoke out, trying to spell his name, but the Y didn't form correctly, causing it to come out looking like a + sign. He tried once again, and it formed a Y. As the Y formed, Ryan thought he heard something, but as he looked around, he saw nothing. Continuing, he let out more smoke that formed an A, and finally an N.

'Success.' Thought Ryan, letting out the rest of the smoke, and getting rid of any evidence that it was there in the first place. He flicked his cigarette away and was about to go back to the room, but decided to stay on the roof for a little while longer. He layed down and looked at the sky. As he was relaxing, someone came up to him, and looked over him.

"Hello Ryan." Said Weiss, leaning over his face.

Ryan waved slightly.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Weiss.

Ryan shook his head and gestured beside him.

"Finally. A straight answer." Said Weiss, making a joke about how Ryan was usually indifferent or just didn't care at all.

"Ha ha." Said Ryan, fake laughing.

Weiss just decided to ignore the fake laugh and ask Ryan something.

"So what was it that you and Yang did after you left the store?" asked Weiss.

Ryan sat up and lifted his shirt, showing Weiss his tattoo.

Weiss started admiring the tattoo, but saw something on Ryan's left side. "Wow. Did Yang get one too?" asked Weiss, looking at the snake.

Ryan nodded. "A rose bush wrapped in barbed wire on her left shoulder blade." Said Ryan.

"By the way, why was it you left after the mistletoe before you did anything else? You didn't even bother greeting anyone." Asked Weiss, curious.

In answer, Ryan simply held up his pack of cigarettes.

"Oh. You needed a smoke." Said Weiss.

Ryan nodded.

"Alright. Anyways, I'm going to head back to the room. Don't stay out too late." Said Weiss.

"Yes mom." Said Ryan, making a joke.

"Ha ha." Said Weiss, mimicking Ryan's fake laugh, and earning a smile from Ryan.

 **Back at the dorm**

"You got a tattoo?" asked Blake, looking at Yang's tattoo.

"Yeah. What do you think?" asked Yang.

"Looks good." Said Ruby.

"Suits you." Said Blake.

"You know, Ryan said something about that at the parlour." Said Yang.

"What about the parlour?" asked Weiss as she arrived back at the dorm room.

"Ryan said my tattoo suited me." Said Yang.

"Really? What did he say?" asked Weiss.

"He said that it suited me. Beautiful as a rose, but if you aren't careful around it, you could be hurt. That's actually a direct quote." Said Yang.

Weiss' expression seemed to fall, very briefly.

"What's wrong Weiss?" asked Ruby.

Weiss took out her scroll and brought up a picture she had taken of Ryan earlier. It showed him with his cigarette, blowing smoke. The smoke was in the form of 'R + Y'. "Ryan was blowing smoke and this is what I saw. From what I just heard, this picture and the fact he had no hesitation before he kissed you under the mistletoe, I think he likes you Yang." Said Weiss.

"Really? We were talking on the airship and he said he never felt that kind of like before so he didn't know how to feel like that." Said Yang.

"I can vouch for that. 100% true." Said Blake.

"Would he lie about knowing what it feels like?" asked Yang.

"I don't know, but the fact that he was alone with you on the airship when he said that makes me think he might've been lying." responded Blake.

"Should we ask?" asked Ruby.

"For the love of god NO!" said Weiss.

"Why are you so against it?" asked Ruby.

"Um, well, what if he was being serious? If he thinks we didn't believe him…" Weiss trailed off.

"He might not be too happy with us." Finished Yang.

"Exactly." Said Weiss.

"Maybe Yang should go up and talk to him about it." Said Blake.

"What? Really? Right away?" asked Yang.

"Why not?" asked Blake.

Yang walked up to Blake and whispered in her ear about the plan with Ryan and Weiss.

"Oh right. Maybe you should wait for a bit. But if the opportunity presents itself, you should at least ask about it." Said Blake.

"Of course." Said Yang.

"Hey Weiss!" yelled Nora at the door.

"What is it Nora?" asked Weiss.

"Come see this." said Nora, pulling her along with her, and bringing her to the training room.

"Is that Ryan?" asked Weiss.

Ryan was flipping around the room while sparring with the rest of team JNPR, no one getting a hit on him as he eliminated Jaune and Ren. Ryan then put his sais away, before starting to glow gold. He smiled before charging at Pyrrha and hitting her in the stomach. Weiss looked at her aura, to see that it was only down one percent. However, Ryan's punches seemed to be getting stronger. The second taking her aura down two percent, then four percent on and on until it left her with 37 percent after which Ryan stopped glowing and took his sais back out.

Pyrrha was clearly slowing down, which Ryan took advantage of, flipping over her and tripping her before flipping backwards and kicking her in the chin, sending her upwards. He then threw one of his sais at her, wrapping it around her ankle, and jerked her downwards, causing her to crash into the ground, and her aura to slip into the red.

"Thanks for the warm-up guys. Remember the deal. It's only to keep me on my toes and make sure I still got it." said Ryan.

"Of course. By the way, WARM-UP?! I'm spent, but you're still raring to go." Said Jaune.

Ryan didn't say anything, but it was obvious what he was trying to convey.

"Ryan. I get it. I'm an older brother too. But Blake is going to be safe. Nothing will happen." Said Jaune.

"I'm sure he knows that. He just wants to make sure." Said Pyrrha with Ryan nodding along.

"Alright. Remember, if you need any help, let us know." said Ren.

"Thanks Ren." Said Ryan before leaving.

As Ryan walked out he saw Weiss and waved at her.

"Hello Ryan." Said Weiss, walking up to Ryan.

Ryan simply waved once again.

"So. That was a warm-up?" asked Weiss.

Ryan nodded.

"You warmed-up against four other people?" asked Weiss.

"Gotta make sure I can keep Blake safe." said Ryan.

"You really care about her." Said Weiss.

"She's the most important person in my life right now." Said Ryan.

"Yeah. I guess that makes sense." Said Weiss.

Ryan stretched his arm and there was a pop. Ryan immediately clutched his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" asked Weiss, worried.

Ryan nodded and held his arm out to Weiss.

"What?" Asked Weiss, unsure what Ryan wanted.

Ryan grabbed his forearm and pulled on it before pointing to Weiss.

"Pull on your arm?" asked Weiss, confused.

Ryan nodded.

"Ok, if you say so." Said Weiss, firmly grasping Ryan's arm, and pulling on it hard. She let go and Ryan's arm slingshot back into its socket.

"How did you dislocate your shoulder from stretching?" asked Weiss.

Ryan shrugged.

"Alright. By the way, when you showed me your tattoo, I saw something on your side." Said Weiss.

Ryan nodded and lifted the left side of his shirt, revealing what looked like a bullet wound.

"What happened?" asked Weiss.

"Blake can tell you if you ask." Said Ryan, putting his shirt back down.

They arrived at the dorm and walked in. Everyone was still awake and talking. They turned to the doorway when Ryan and Weiss walked in. Everyone looked at the two and smiled.

"Why are you smili- We forgot about the mistletoe didn't we?" asked Weiss, turning to Ryan.

Ryan nodded.

"Well, I guess we need to kiss. Not that I want to. It's that just it's tradition." Weiss continued talking and tried to explain to Ryan why following tradition was not necessary. This explanation continued on for five minutes before Ryan interrupted her.

"Just shut up and kiss me Weiss." Said Ryan grabbing her hand, pulling her towards him and kissing her.

After Ryan started kissing Weiss, it didn't take long for Weiss to start kissing back. Ryan was about to pull away, but he felt Weiss' arms snake onto his back. Ryan's face became confused. Everyone else noticed this and also became confused.

"She totally wants him." Said Blake.

"Yep." Said Yang.

"They're a cute couple." Said Ruby.

Just then Weiss broke away from the kiss and turned to Ruby.

"What did you say?" asked Weiss.

"Um, nothing?" asked Weiss.

Ruby and Weiss the started to argue. Ryan wanting to stop the argument, waited for Ruby to turn to him before showing everyone his gunshot wound.

"Oh my god Ryan! What happened?" asked Ruby, seeing the gunshot wound.

Ryan pointed to Blake before hopping onto his hammock.

They all turned to Blake and waited for the story.

"Alright. Here's the story. This was only a few days before I was kidnapped. You already know that story. So, me and Ryan were walking down the street after hanging out at our friend's house. Ryan, being the good Samaritan he always was, saw a group of thugs harassing a girl. Ryan told me to wait for him and then he walked over to help the girl. After he scared away most of the thugs, one pulled a gun on him. Ryan focused on the gun and waited. One thing he is good at is predicting movements. In other terms, he was good enough to dodge the bullets. The thug shot at Ryan seven times, Ryan dodged all of them, but that was when the thug saw me cheering Ryan on from the sidelines. The thug's gun had a max clip capacity of eight rounds, meaning he had one left. He turned the gun from Ryan to me and took a shot. This next moment seemed to take an hour. I literally saw my life flash before my eyes. I thought I was going to die right then and there. I closed my eyes. However, I heard the bullet hit flesh and felt blood splatter on me, but I also felt no pain. I opened my eyes to see that this crazy bastard had jumped in front of me and taken the bullet for me. Luckily there was an undercover cop there and we contacted an ambulance to take Ryan to the hospital. Like I said, Ryan does everything he does to keep me safe. Any scar he has, he got defending me." said Blake, finishing the story.

"Really?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah." Said Blake.

"So we should probably get to bed." Said Blake.

"Yeah goodnight." said Yang, with team RWBY going to bed and Ryan staying up, once again.

'He's so kind. He risked his life for Blake. Is there nothing he won't do?' Thought Weiss as she fell asleep.

 **There we go. Well, Ryan has officially kissed Yang and Weiss, it seems that Ryan might like Yang, while Weiss might like Ryan. Maybe a love triangle. Maybe not, I don't know. But I had fun with this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as well. See you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody and welcome back to RWBY: A Silent Temper! I am enjoying writing this story, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Time for the reviews!**

 **DkTrper: Yeah. If you think this is the last of Ryan's past, you are mistaken.**

 **Jamesb497: Thank you. Also, good to know.**

 **Now with those out of the way, let's start the chapter!**

Chapter 4: Feelings

Team RRWBY woke up to see Ryan still wide awake on his hammock.

"As usual." Said Yang.

Ryan just nodded.

After everyone was ready for the day, there was knock on their door.

"It's open!" said Ruby.

Jaune walked in with Nora beside him, causing Ryan to smile.

"What's up Ryan?" asked Weiss, until she looked at where Ryan was looking, seeing Jaune and Nora under the mistletoe. "Oh." Said Weiss, smiling as well.

"What is it?" asked Jaune, turning to Ryan.

Ryan smiled at Jaune before looking above him and then back down to him.

"What are you-" Jaune was cut off as he saw what was above him. He looked back at Ryan to see him wearing large smile.

"I thought you guys took it down." Said Jaune.

"Took what down Jaune?" asked Nora, as Jaune pointed up.

Nora looked up. "Aw, you guys got mistletoe! Hoping to get a little smooch from Ryan are you?" asked Nora, looking at the rest of Ryan's team.

Ryan just looked down and shook his head.

"Not at all!" Said Weiss, a little too quick to deny it.

"I see. So why was Ryan smiling?" asked Nora.

"Has she really not noticed it yet or is she stalling?" asked Yang.

"I really think she hasn't noticed it yet." Said Blake.

"Noticed what?" asked Nora.

"You do know what you and Jaune are under right?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah. We're under mistletoe." Said Nora.

"You do know the tradition when two people are under mistletoe right?" asked Yang.

"Yeah. They are supposed to kiss… Oh, right." Said Nora, finally figuring it out and turning to Jaune.

"No way out of this?" asked Jaune.

"No chance. I kissed Yang and I kissed Weiss because of that mistletoe. I'm sure you can handle kissing Nora." Said Ryan.

"You what?" asked Jaune.

"Does the boy have to kiss the girl?" asked Nora.

"No." said Blake.

"Good." Said Nora. At this point Nora spun Jaune around and kissed him, making him forget what he was asking.

"There." Said Nora.

"Alright. Now to why we came over here. We are all heading into town. Pyrrha and Ren are waiting for us at the airships. Do you guys want to come?" asked Jaune. The girls all agreed, and Ryan agreed after Blake did.

"Alright then. Come on." Said Nora, leading the group. Halfway to the airships, Ryan stopped. He closed his eyes and seemed to be focusing. He took out his sais, and spun around 180 degrees, catching Ren's weapon and slamming him on the ground.

"Damn. I almost got you." Said Ren.

Ryan smiled and helped Ren up.

"What was that?" asked Weiss.

"Oh, right. Ryan asked us for help to keep him on his toes." Said Ren.

"And attacking him out of nowhere is the best way you could think of." Said Blake.

"It was his idea." Said Ren.

"Why Ryan?" Asked Weiss, holding her head in her hand and shaking it.

Ryan just shrugged.

"Whatever. So are we heading into town?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah sure." Said Ren, following along.

They all arrived at the airships and boarded one to go to town. On the way there, Ryan was listening to music on his scroll.

"What are you listening to?" asked Weiss.

In answer, Ryan held out one of his earbuds.

Weiss put the earbud in and recognized the song as I Think She Likes Me by Billy Gilman.

"Didn't expect you to like these kinds of songs." Said Weiss.

"He's full of surprises." Said Blake.

"I know that's true." Said Weiss, after turning to Blake.

Weiss looked back to Ryan to see him changing songs. She could tell it was a sad song by the facial expression he was wearing when it started.

"What song is that?" asked Weiss.

"Nothing Can Hurt Me by Mandopony." Said Ryan.

"What does it sound like?" asked Weiss.

Once again, Ryan held out the earbud. Weiss put it in just as the song lyrics started.

 **Is it finally over?  
Are you finally done?  
Are you happy now?  
Did you have your fun?**

I hope that it was worth it  
All the tears I cried  
While you were laughing  
I was terrified

And if I never see you again  
Please remember me the way I was  
Before I was broken

Looking towards Ryan again, Weiss noticed he was lip syncing along with the song, but his face had a depressed expression.  
 **  
And if I never wake  
I pray the Lord my soul to take  
And your words won't hurt me anymore  
No, your words can't hurt me anymore.**

I hope for peace  
Maybe it's all for the best  
No more Nightmares  
In my final rest

But one thing I'll never know  
Is why you treated me like you did  
I was your only brother  
And I was just a kid...

I wonder what mom and dad will do?  
I hope one day they'll learn  
To forgive you

And if I never wake  
I'll pray the Lord my soul to take  
And nothing can hurt me anymore  
No, nothing can hurt me...

As the song ended, Weiss took out her earbud as Ryan started listening to some happier and faster songs.

'That song seemed to affect him, and not in a good way. I wonder if Blake knows anything.' Thought Weiss, looking at Blake.

Blake looked at Weiss and shook her head, saying it was either too personal or she didn't know what it was about.

"Too personal?" mouthed Weiss.

Blake nodded.

Weiss gave her a thumbs up, saying she understood.

The airship then landed in Vale and everyone got off.

"By the way Ryan, do you remember that promise we made a few years ago?" asked Blake.

Ryan sighed, nodded and waved for Blake to follow him.

"We'll be back soon." Said Blake.

"Wonder where they are heading." Said Weiss.

"You like Ryan!" said Nora, surprising everyone.

"WHAT? NO I DON'T!" yelled Weiss, loudly.

"The more you deny it the more it becomes true." Said Yang, revealing that she thought it as well.

"Even if I did like him, WHICH I DO NOT, there is no way he likes me." Said Weiss.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Jaune.

"He likes Yang." Said Weiss.

"Now we don't know that for sure." Said Ruby.

"Oh come on, it's obvious he does. I mean think about it! He blew out smoke in the form of R+Y, he kissed her without hesitation, and he complimented her calling her beautiful. How many more signs do you need?!" Weiss half asked, half yelled.

"Hang on, I was thinking about it, and I can dispel a lot of these assumptions about Ryan liking me. He also kissed you when you two were under the mistletoe, he just waited for you to finish talking, and when you took too long he told you to shut up and kiss him. He was trying to make me nervous when he called me beautiful, and for all you know about the smoke, it would just take some of the smoke moving in an odd direction to turn a Y into a +. He might have been trying to spell his name." said Yang.

"It doesn't even matter because I don't like him!" yelled Weiss.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much." (Hope you understand that line) said Ren.

"Weiss, I just have one question. Who are you trying to convince? Us, or yourself?" said Pyrrha.

"I'm not trying to convince anyone! I. DON'T. LIKE. RYAN!" yelled Weiss.

After this, everyone just looked at Weiss frowning. "You aren't supposed to lie to your friends, but what's even worse is that you're lying to yourself. You need to learn to accept the way you feel. Sometimes you don't like the way you feel, but you must accept it Weiss. It will just kill you if you don't." reasoned Yang, hoping to talk some sense into Weiss.

Weiss looked at all her friends, and hung her head down. "Fine. I kind of like Ryan. There, I said it." Said Weiss.

"Thank you. Now, how can we figure out Ryan? It won't be easy, maybe we just need to get him talking, which in itself is a difficult task." Said Ruby.

"Well, I'm planning on talking to him about the whole R+Y fiasco later today. I could bring this up. Weiss, don't worry, I won't bring up any names." Said Yang.

"That might work." Said Weiss.

"Alright, but he still may not like you." Said Ruby.

"Nice Ruby." Said Nora.

"That's true." Said Weiss.

"Hey Weiss. I noticed something. You don't really have any casual clothes. All we've ever seen you wear are dresses." Said Yang.

"Yeah. I don't own any casual clothes." Said Weiss.

"So why don't we all go and get you some?" asked Yang.

"I don't know Yang. I'm not really cut out to wear those types of clothes. I mean, I wouldn't even know what to get, nor how I would look in them." Said Weiss.

"We could help you out." Said Ruby.

Weiss seemed to consider it. "I don't know Ruby." Said Weiss.

"You could at least try some on." Said Yang.

"I guess." Said Weiss.

"Maybe we could also get you some clothes that show you off." Said Yang.

"Such as?" asked Weiss.

"A mini skirt. Some short shorts. Maybe a crop top or two." Said Yang.

"No chance. There is no way I could pull off any of those clothes. They're just such a departure from what I usually wear." Said Weiss.

"Exactly. Sometimes you have to try something new. Hey, as a bonus, maybe if you try something so different, it might catch Ryan's attention." said Yang.

"Alright, let's go. N-Not that I want to catch his attention or anything. I just want to try out something new. Maybe I'll like it." Said Weiss.

"She is such a Tsundere." Whispered Ren.

"What's that?" asked Pyrrha back, quietly.

"A Tsundere is basically someone who likes someone, but pretends that they don't. Case in point, what Weiss just said. She wants to catch Ryan's attention, but she is pretending she doesn't want to." Whispered Ren back.

The group of friends then left for a clothes store.

However, Ryan and Blake were having a conversation as well.

"I don't know Ryan. Which one do you want?" asked Blake.

Ryan looked over Blake's shoulder before shrugging.

"Well, we are both getting it. It should be a unanimous decision. How about this one?" asked Blake.

Ryan looked at it, and nodded, smirking.

"You find one?" asked Duncan.

"Yeah, we want this one." Said Blake, handing the book back to Duncan, pointing at a design that said LIVE, but with the E backwards, meaning it could also be read backwards as EVIL. "Tattoo it like that on me, but then tattoo it as EVIL with the L backwards on him." Said Blake.

"Alright. Where?" asked Duncan, Ryan rolled up his left sleeve up to his bicep, and Blake rolled up her right sleeve up to her bicep. They both got the tattoo. They flexed their arms next to each other. Reading up Blake's arm you read LIVE, then going down Ryan's arm you read EVIL. Or alternatively, reading up Ryan's arm you read LIVE, then going down Blake's arm you read EVIL.

"LIVE EVIL. I like it." Said Ryan.

"Yeah. So do I. But we should get back to the others." Said Blake.

Ryan walked out and held the door open for Blake.

"Feel free to come back anytime. You're always welcome here." Said Duncan.

Ryan nodded to Duncan, smiling, before following Blake.

Blake decided to lead Ryan to a clothing store and ask him a question.

"Do you like Weiss?" asked Blake.

Instead of being shocked he thought for a second before he asked her a question back.

"What do you mean by like? I need a context." Said Ryan.

"Would you be interested in a date if she was up for it?" asked Blake.

"I'm always up for trying something once. So I suppose so." Said Ryan.

"Do you want to go on a date with her?" asked Blake.

"Why do you ask?" asked Ryan.

"Well if you want to, I was going to buy you this shirt and have you wear it around her, maybe hinting that you wanted a date." Said Blake.

Ryan looked over to the shirt Blake was holding. It was black and had "You (Yes, you) need to stop being so beautiful" on it in white writing.

Ryan nodded, seeing as it would be a good way to get Weiss blushing, not thinking about any other possibilities it could lead to.

Blake bought it for Ryan and they began walking back to where they left everyone else.

 **Meanwhile with the others**

Weiss walked out of a dressing room wearing a blue mini skirt and a white crop top.

"You look amazing!" said Jaune.

"Remember Jaune, we want her to get Ryan's attention, not yours." Said Yang.

"We also want to see if she can pull this look off. I think she can." Said Jaune.

"Really? I still don't know." Said Weiss.

"Why is that?" asked Pyrrha.

"It's just, these clothes feel strange on me." Said Weiss.

"That's Ok. I imagine if I wore a dress almost all the time and then changed back to my normal clothes it would feel weird to me too. You'll get used to it." Said Yang.

Weiss seemed to be considering it. "You really think I can pull this look off?" asked Weiss.

Everyone nodded or said yes.

"Alright why not? Let's give it a shot." Said Weiss.

Weiss bought the clothes that she had tried on and they left the store to see Ryan and Blake about to walk in.

"Hey everybody. What's up?" asked Blake.

"Just getting some clothes." Said Weiss. "What did you two run off to do?" asked Weiss.

"Want to show them?" asked Blake.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders and rolled up his sleeve. Blake held her arm up next to Ryan's after rolling up her sleeve. Everyone saw their tattoos.

"LIVE EVIL. Sounds good." said Jaune.

"I'm not sure if it's ok that you said living evil sounds good." Said Nora.

"I meant for them." Said Jaune.

"That really doesn't make it better." Said Ren.

Everyone started talking while Yang started talking to Ryan.

"Hey Ryan. By the way…" said Yang.

Ryan turned to face Yang.

"Think fast!" said Yang, going to punch him. Ryan ducked out of the way, wrapping a chain around her leg and flipping her over, pinning her to the ground with one arm.

"Nice try Yang." Said Ryan, winking at her before helping her up.

"Almost had you." said Yang.

"Almost being the operative word." Said Ren.

At this point the group decided to go back to beacon. After boarding the airship Yang scooted up next to Ryan, causing him to face her.

"Hey Ryan. Can you meet me up on the roof when we get back? I need to talk to you about something." Yang whispered to him with a serious look on her face.

Ryan nodded, noticing that Yang was being serious. The airship landed and Ryan left for the roof instantly. Everyone else began walking towards the dorm building. As Ryan was on the roof waiting for Yang, he lit a cigarette and started listening to music. After a few minutes, Panic Room by Theory of a Deadman came on.

Ryan started singing the song quietly, hoping no one would hear him.

 **(Cue Panic Room by Theory of a Deadman)**

 **Welcome to the panic room!**

Running out of air, ain't seen the light of day  
Living life scared, so I hide myself away  
Chaos all around, be quiet, just be calm  
I'm better off alone like I have been all along  
I don't know why, but I'm trapped inside

Welcome to the panic room, it's my dark place  
Lock myself away from you and I can't escape  
When you've got nothing to lose paranoia sets in  
And no matter what you do, I'm never gonna let you in  
Panic, panic  
Welcome to the panic room!

Like a spider I will crawl, back into my hole  
I'm scratching at the walls, but I have nowhere to go  
I'm adjusting to the dark, forget about the pain  
Am I really that afraid or am I just insane?  
You don't know why but you follow me inside

Welcome to the panic room, it's my dark place  
Lock myself away from you and I can't escape  
When you've got nothing to lose paranoia sets in  
And no matter what you do, I'm never gonna let you in  
Panic, panic  
Welcome to the panic room!

Suffocating, I can't breathe  
Hallucinating, walls closing in on me!

Panic, panic, panic, panic, panic, panic

 _ **[x4]**_

Panic!  
Panic!

Welcome to the panic room, it's my dark place  
Lock myself away from you and I can't escape  
When you've got nothing to lose paranoia sets in  
And no matter what you do, I'm never gonna let you in

Welcome to the panic room (panic room), it's my dark place  
Lock myself away from you (away from you) and I can't escape  
When you've got nothing to lose paranoia sets in  
And no matter what you do, I'm never gonna let you in  
Panic, panic

 **Welcome to the panic room!**

As the song finished Ryan heard someone clapping in the background. Ryan turned around to see Yang standing there clapping. It didn't take him long to discern that she heard him sing. Ryan turned a bright red out of embarrassment.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed. It was really good." Said Yang.

Ryan was still embarrassed, but not as much. He sat down and motioned for Yang to sit next to him.

"Alright. I only have one question. Yesterday when you came up here to smoke, Weiss followed. She stayed inside, but she saw you blowing out smoke. It looked to be in the shape of R+Y. Is that what it was supposed to be, and if so, does that mean you like me?" asked Yang, being direct.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this is what it was supposed to be." Said Ryan, blowing out smoke in the shape of his name.

"Oh. I see." Said Yang, almost sounding slightly disappointed. Yang then thought that she heard Ryan mumble something, but when she turned to Ryan he was listening to music again, so she assumed it was just some lyrics.

Ryan stayed sitting down and Yang stayed as well. Ryan wasn't sure why she stayed until she spoke.

"The view from up here really is amazing isn't it?" asked Yang.

Ryan looked up to see the sun starting to set. Ryan simply nodded while smiling.

Yang then stood back up. "I should probably head back to the dorm. See ya Ryan." said Yang. Ryan waved back to her. He stayed on the roof longer until the sun fully set. He layed down to look at the stars, hoping for some alone time, but that was short lived as Nora soon came up.

"Oh, hey Ryan!" said Nora.

Ryan turned around and waved to her.

"How've you been?" asked Nora.

"Well enough. How about you?" asked Ryan.

"Pretty good." Said Nora. She was standing next to Ryan. She gestured to the spot next to him. "You mind?" asked Nora.

Ryan looked to her and shook his head. Nora layed down next to Ryan.

"Ryan, do you mind if I ask you a couple things?" asked Nora.

"Not really." Said Ryan, still looking to the sky.

"Alright. So, I kind of like someone." Said Nora.

"So you and Ren aren't together yet? I'm shocked." Said Ryan, literally confused. He had assumed they had been together since they knew what love was.

"See, that's part of the problem." said Nora.

"How is it a problem that you aren't with Ren?" asked Ryan.

"You see, that's the thing. Me and Ren have known each other since childhood, so it seems that we would end up together, but I don't feel anything other than friendship for him." Said Nora.

Ryan turned to Nora questioningly.

"Yeah I know. It's actually Jaune. But I don't think I can tell him." Said Nora.

Ryan gave a look of 'Why?' to Nora.

"I heard Ren talking to Pyrrha yesterday, and he told her that…" Nora paused.

"He likes you." Finished Ryan.

"Yeah." Said Nora, looking upset.

"And you don't want to hurt your best friend." Said Ryan.

"Exactly." Said Nora.

"Do you want to know what I would do?" asked Ryan.

"Yes please." Said Nora.

"Just let him down gently." Said Ryan.

"Are you sure?" asked Nora.

"You can't do this without hurting him, so it's better to let him know now rather than later after his feelings become stronger. It will just hurt him more." Said Ryan sympathetically.

"Ok. I will. Thanks Ryan." Said Nora.

Ryan nodded.

"But I still have a question." Said Nora.

Ryan turned to her and awaited the question.

"I'm just curious. Do you like Weiss?" asked Nora.

Ryan's face soon became one of shock. He was unable to respond for a few moments, before regaining control of his mouth. "Not Weiss." Said Ryan, before realizing what he had just revealed, hoping Nora hadn't noticed.

Unfortunately Nora continued smiling. "Not Weiss huh? If not her, then who?" asked Nora, an evil grin on her face.

Ryan looked angry at himself. "You tell no one." Said Ryan, before lighting a cigarette.

"Of course." Said Nora.

Ryan then took a drag and blew out smoke in the form of R+Y, letting Nora see it before blowing out the rest of the smoke, getting rid of the rest of it.

"Really?" asked Nora.

Ryan just nodded. "Happy?" asked Ryan.

"Yes. Thank you." Said Nora.

Nora then stood up and left. Ryan followed soon after. As he walked in he noticed Weiss wearing her new clothes. "I'm still not sure. Do they really look good on me?" Weiss asked herself.

"Yes." said Ryan as he entered.

Weiss turned around to see Ryan standing in the doorway, smiling before hoping onto his hammock.

Weiss immediately turned a deep shade of red, making Ryan chuckle before she rushed into the bathroom and changed back into her dress. She walked out and pretended that nothing had happened.

"Hello Ryan." Said Weiss.

Ryan just smirked and rolled his eyes, while Weiss was looking at her weapon, almost as if it was the first time.

Not long after this, Yang got back. "Hey guys, what's up?" asked Yang.

"Not a lot Yang." Said Weiss.

"Alright." Said Yang, going on her computer.

Not long after that, Ryan looked at Yang to see her worried. He looked at her computer screen to see it seemed to be infected.

Ryan got off his hammock and walked up behind Yang.

"Need some help?" asked Ryan.

"Shut up Ryan!" said Yang.

"Woah hey! Fine, I won't help." Said Ryan, turning around.

"Wait Ryan. I'm sorry. It's just, this isn't the first time it happened, and I just got frustrated. Can you really help me?" asked Yang.

"Just let me take a look at it for a second." Said Ryan, returning.

Yang got out of her seat and Ryan took a look through the computer.

"Looks like a simple malware. Check the front of my backpack. There should be a usb drive in there. I'll need it." Said Ryan.

Yang got the usb drive and Ryan plugged it into her computer.

He then looked through the drives files and opened one. Yang was looking over his shoulder. She saw that the file was titled "reboot." He clicked it and a pop-up appeared. He clicked run, and her computer powered down.

"Leave the usb plugged in. Your computer will be down for about a day or two, but it should be fine after that." Said Ryan.

"Thank you Ryan!" yelled Yang, throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"No problem Yang." Said Ryan after getting Yang off him. He then hopped back up onto his hammock and started listening to music. Not long after Blake and Ruby got back, clearly drowsy, and entering at the same time.

"Hey guys." Said Ruby, yawning.

"Hey sis." Said Yang, smiling.

"What's with the smile?" asked Blake, also tired.

Ryan looked over after realizing that the door had opened. He saw that Blake and Ruby had gotten back, but then realized they were in the doorway.

"I'm not going to give you a pass for this one." Said Ryan.

"Pass for what one?" asked Blake.

Ryan pointed up.

"Right. We really should take it down." Said Blake.

"Well, you heard Ryan. No pass." Said Yang.

"But, were both girls." Said Blake.

"How does that change anything?" asked Weiss.

"No way out of this?" asked Ruby.

Ryan shook his head.

"Alright. Fine." Said Ruby, turning to Blake as Blake turned to her. They kissed quickly before turning the brightest shade of red possible.

"That wasn't so difficult was it?" asked Yang.

"I guess not." Said Blake, grabbing a book of her shelf. As she walked away, a book fell off the shelf. Yang went to grab it for her, but then she saw the title.

"Blake?" asked Yang.

"Yes Yang?" asked Blake back.

"Is this yours?" asked Yang, holding up a copy of Ninjas of Love.

Blake turned pale instantly.

"Is it?" asked Yang, smiling.

"Um…" Blake couldn't respond.

"No, it's mine." Said Ryan, getting off his hammock.

"It's yours?" asked Yang, bewildered.

"That a problem?" asked Ryan, grabbing the book, and putting it back on the shelf.

"No, just confusing." Said Yang.

"Learn something new every day." Said Ryan.

"Alright." Said Yang, getting back in her bed.

Everyone then got into their beds and layed down to get some sleep, aside from Ryan.

"Goodnight everyone." Said Ryan.

"Night Ryan." Said everyone back. After they had all layed down Blake looked at Ryan and mouthed the words 'Thank you so much' to him.

Ryan waved it off.

Blake then went to sleep as Ryan stayed up.

As Ryan was awake he kept finding himself looking to Yang. Every time he did he would shake his head and go back to working on his weapons.

'Why did this have to happen now?' thought Ryan before trying to remain focused on his weapon maintenance.

 **There we go. Took much longer than it should've to finish chapter 4. Hopefully I won't take this long anymore. Hashtag bars. Anyways, remember to leave a review of what you thought, and look forward to chapter 5. Hopefully won't take as long as this one, but not sure. See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! Welcome back to RWBY: A Silent Temper! Feeling really good right now but I'm not sure why. Anyways, (I shouldn't be writing right now. I am way too hyper!) on to the reviews!**

 **DkTrper: Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Anyways, with that out of the way, onwards to chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: More people

After finishing up with his weapons, Ryan noticed the sun was still down. Deciding to do a favor for his teammates, he looked at their weapons. Knowing Ruby would lose her mind if he so much as layed a finger on Crescent Rose, he skipped hers and went to Blake's swords. They looked a little dull, so he picked them up and began to sharpen and polish them. It was a slow process, but after he finished, her swords were looking sharper than ever. He put them back. He went over to take a look at Weiss' weapon. However, as he took it out of its sheathe, he saw a strange inscription on it. It was difficult to see as it was dark, but he could see that it was there. But rather than being words, it looked like a collection of symbols.

'Strange…' thought Ryan, starting to polish her sword and sharpen it. After he finished, he went to put the sword back in its sheathe, but he got a better look at the symbols, and for some reason, it seemed like he knew what the symbols meant.

"What does this mean? It says 'To my sister. There is a good chance you will probably never meet me, or even know who I am. There is an even greater chance that you will never find this message, but it is good to know that you have. If you are not Weiss, and she hasn't found this yet, please show her this message. If she doesn't understand it, please translate it for her if you can. Tell her to call her father and ask him about her brother. Make sure she finds out everything, as she deserves to know about his fate. Weiss, if you are reading this right now, you know what to do. I hope I will see you again someday. Goodbye sis. From your brother.' Weiss has a brother?" Ryan asked his self. Deciding that he needed to tell her about this he put the sword back in its sheathe and put it back where he found it. He wrote a note to Weiss, telling her to meet him on the roof alone and to bring her weapon. He saw that the sun was rising, and that his teammates would wake up soon, so he got dressed, intentionally wearing his new shirt, and left for the roof.

Not long after Ryan left, Weiss woke up. She looked to his hammock and saw the note. Reading it, she got confused but followed its instructions. She got dressed in some of her new clothes, grabbed her weapon and left for the roof. When she got there, she saw Ryan sitting down and smoking. He was making letters with the smoke once again, but this time it was the names of his teammates. First Blake, then Ruby, then Yang, then Weiss. Weiss revealed herself at this.

"I'm last?!" asked Weiss.

"Geez!" gasped Ryan, startled.

Weiss let out a quick giggle.

Ryan just sighed and motioned for her to sit next to him. She sat down and Ryan's face became more serious.

"What's up Ryan?" asked Weiss, noticing how serious he was.

He motioned for her to take out her sword. She did so and held it.

Ryan then pointed out the inscription. "Yeah I noticed it yesterday. How did you know about it?" asked Weiss. Ryan told her about how he sharpened her weapon and found it earlier.

"OK, can you read it?" asked Weiss.

"That's why I called you up here. The message told me to bring this to your attention and translate it for you. Here is what it says." Said Ryan, and he recited the message for Weiss.

"I have a brother?" asked Weiss.

"Apparently. You should talk to your father about it." Said Ryan.

"Yeah for sure. Thank you." Said Weiss.

"Actually Weiss, I've been meaning to ask why you are wearing such different clothes." Said Ryan.

"Just thought I'd try something new out. By the way, is that a new shirt?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah. You like it?" asked Ryan, smiling on the inside, knowing she would read it.

"What does it say?" asked Weiss, starting to read it. After she finished, her face turned a bright red, knowing that he intentionally wore that shirt, knowing that she would meet him and read it.

"Like it?" asked Ryan, smiling widely.

"Actually I do, but I am just confused as to why you wore that shirt, knowing you would meet me." Said Weiss.

"It isn't obvious?" asked Ryan, expecting her to have two responses to it.

"It was either to make me blush, which I am sure I am, or to call me beautiful. I'm not sure which." Said Weiss, silently hoping it was the later.

"Why does it have to be just one? Why couldn't it be both?" asked Ryan, saying that it was both, because while he did have a crush on Yang, he did admit that Weiss was beautiful, he just didn't feel the same way about her.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Weiss, hopeful.

"Do you think I am saying that you're beautiful?" asked Ryan.

"Are you?" asked Weiss.

"Yes. That is exactly what I am saying." Said Ryan.

Weiss was unable to respond to that. She wanted to jump on Ryan and kiss him, but then she realized that just because he thought she was beautiful didn't mean he liked her. She was able to control herself.

"Well, thank you Ryan. That's very kind of you. But I think I should go and talk to my father. I guess we'll talk later." Said Weiss, leaving.

Ryan waved goodbye, and finished his cigarette. He was about to go back to his dorm, but Nora caught him before he could.

"I need your help Ryan!" said Nora, dragging him back to the roof.

"For the love of… what is it Nora?" asked Ryan, a little upset.

"It's about telling Ren. I don't know if I can do it." said Nora.

"Why not?" asked Ryan.

"I can't hurt him. I just can't bring myself to do it." Said Nora.

"Alright. So what exactly is it that you want me to do about it?" asked Ryan.

"I want you to come with me to tell him. I can't do it alone." Said Nora.

Ryan's eyes widened.

"I know it isn't right, but I went to tell him yesterday, and I couldn't do it. I tried to say it, but I couldn't bring myself to break his heart." Said Nora.

Ryan thought for a couple seconds before sighing. He then stood and waited for Nora to lead the way.

"Thank you Ryan." Said Nora, leading the way.

Nora brought Ryan to her dorm room and opened the door. Only Ren was there. He was sitting on his bed, and his face brightened up as soon as Nora entered.

"Hey Nora." said Ren.

"Um. Hi Ren." sad Nora, nervously, as Ryan entered behind her.

"Oh, hey Ryan. What's up?" asked Ren, confused.

"It'll be best if I let Nora explain." Said Ryan.

"If Nora is the only one talking, the why are you even here?" asked Ren.

"Ren, is it Ok if I just talk right now?" asked Nora.

"Of course." Said Ren, turning his attention to Nora.

Nora turned to Ryan, who nodded.

"Ok Ren. Here's the thing. I kinda heard what you said to Pyrrha. About your feelings for me." Said Nora.

"What? You did?" asked Ren, embarrassed.

"Yes. I did." Said Nora.

"Oh, so what do you say?" asked Ren, hopefully.

'Crap, I got his hopes up. I can't tell him.' Thought Nora.

"Nora. You have to tell him. It's only fair." Said Ryan.

"Tell me what?" asked Ren, still hopefully.

"Please don't be mad." Said Nora.

"Mad about what?" asked Ren, now confused.

"Um, you see, there is just this little thing. You see, I don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry Ren." Said Nora, trying to let him down gently.

Ryan swore he could hear Ren's heart shatter.

"Oh, ok. Well there isn't anything we can do about that then is there?" asked Ren holding a happy façade, but Ryan saw right through him. He could tell Ren was trying his hardest not to let his sadness show through.

"Good to know you understand Ren. Thank you." said Nora.

Ryan was about to let Nora know about how Ren was feeling, but Ren shook his head, letting Ryan know that he wanted it to be kept a secret.

Ryan nodded to Ren before Nora left.

"So why did she bring you with her?" asked Ren, curious.

"She needed moral support. She didn't want to hurt you, but knew she had to tell you sooner rather than later to hurt you as little as possible." Replied Ryan.

"Alright. Does she like someone else?" asked Ren.

Ryan nodded.

"Who is it?" asked Ren, just before Jaune walked in.

Ryan looked to Jaune and then back to Ren, smiling.

Ren nodded and thanked him silently.

At this point, Blake ran into the room, grabbed Ryan and pulled him to the airships.

"We're going into town, and you're coming too." Said Blake when she got on the airship.

"So I have no say?" asked Ryan.

"Nope. There are some people coming in from Mistral that our parents told us about, and we need to go meet them. We want you all to meet them. There might be someone you get along well with Ryan. As well as someone who might get on your nerves." Said Yang.

'As long as it isn't another Ruby, I'm sure I'll be fine.' Thought Ryan.

The airship landed and they went to the docks, to see people getting off a ship. It was a few minutes until Ruby started to wave someone over. Looking into the crowd, he noticed three people waving back. They started walking over to Ruby. It took them a minute to get through the crowd. When they got to the group Ryan got a good look at them. There were two boys and a girl. One of the boys was a faunus. He had yellow hair and a monkey tail. He was wearing a white button up shirt open down the middle. The next guy had blue hair and was wearing a red jacket over a white shirt with a black tie. The girl had pink, brown and white hair. Her eyes were pink and brown and she was short. She looked peculiar to Ryan.

"Guys, meet our friends. Sun, Neptune and Neo." Said Yang, gesturing to each of them in turn.

"Guys, meet our teammates. Weiss, Blake and Ryan." Said Ruby.

"Hey. How are you three?" Asked Sun.

"We are good. Nice to meet you." Said Weiss.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Sun." said Blake.

Ryan just nodded to him.

"Well, he and Neo will get along well." Said Neptune.

"Why is that?" asked Weiss.

"Neo?" asked Neptune.

Neo just turned to Neptune and smiled.

"Ah. Not very talkative." Said Weiss.

Ryan walked up to Neo and extended his hand, and she shook it.

 **(An- Alright, this will be Ryan and Neo's interaction. I will be putting down what they are "saying" to each other, but they aren't actually talking. I don't want to put down all their gestures, so I hope you can make some up along with the conversation. Bye!)**

"Nice to meet you Neo." said Ryan.

"The feeling is mutual Ryan." Said Neo.

"So, are you mute or…?" asked Ryan.

"No, I just don't like talking." Said Neo.

"Nice to meet someone else." Said Ryan.

"I know! Why is it that no one takes the time to think and try to understand people like us?" asked Neo.

"Finally! Someone gets it." Said Ryan.

"Well, they seem to be getting along well." Said Yang.

"It's weird. They seem to be having a full conversation, but neither of them are saying anything." Said Weiss.

"They probably are having a full conversation knowing Ryan." Said Blake.

The group of friends hung out in town for a few hours until they had no more ideas of where to go.

"So do you guys have anywhere else you're planning on going? asked Sun.

"Not really. Unless Ryan has an idea." Said Blake.

However, when they turned back to Ryan, he was still "talking" with Neo.

"Ryan? You think you could stop with the charades for a few seconds?" asked Weiss.

"Fine." Said Ryan.

"You have any ideas for a place to go?" asked Yang.

Ryan shook his head.

"I guess we should just head for beacon then." Said Blake.

As they started walking back, Ryan and Neo kept "talking", Sun, Yang, Neptune, and Ruby were talking, while Blake and Weiss started talking.

"So what was it that you were saying me before Yang and Ruby messaged us?" asked Blake.

"Oh, right. As it turns out, I have a brother. There was a strange inscription on my weapon from my brother. I never knew about him until Ryan translated the inscription for me. I called my dad and he had some interesting things to say about it." Said Weiss, starting a story.

 **Before they went to town**

Weiss walked to the library, a stern look on her face. She called her father and he picked up quickly.

"Hello W- What is it dear?" asked her father after he cut himself off from seeing the look on Weiss' face.

"I want to know about my brother." Said Weiss.

Weiss' father became shocked. "You don't have a brother Weiss." Said her father, his voice not faltering at all.

"I found the inscription on my weapon. I want to know about my brother." Said Weiss again.

"I already said you don't have one Weiss." Said Weiss' father, his voice faltering slightly.

"Then why did your voice just falter?" asked Weiss, backing her father into a corner.

"No reason." Said Weiss' father, clearly nervous.

"Just tell me the truth." Said Weiss.

"Alright. I'll tell you all I know. First off, he's not your actual brother, he's your half cousin. You don't remember your Aunt Rachel and Uncle Connor. He was your aunt's child. She was forced to leave his father after the White Fang began to hunt her and her child down. She managed to escape to Atlas, where she met and eventually married your Uncle Connor, however, they were both killed when the White Fang found them. Yes, she was a Faunus. Your mother and I adopted the boy when he was only one year old, so it is likely he doesn't remember us. He was a very gifted child, a real technical wizard, able to write anti-infection software when he was only one and a half. You and him were quite close. Unfortunately, he ran away from us when you were still very young when he found out how we treated our faunus workers. You were sad for weeks, but eventually recovered when you found a rapier in his closet. You found it along with a note saying that he had forged it for you and intended to give it to you on your next birthday. The inscription on your weapon proves that it was him that made it for you. I have no idea where he ended up or if he is even still alive, but if you would like, I can send you a picture from when you two were playing together if you would like." Said Weiss' father.

"Yes I would." Said Weiss.

"Very well. Is that all you wanted to know?" asked Weiss' father.

"Yes." Said Weiss.

"Goodbye Weiss." Said her father.

Not long afterwards, Weiss received the picture.

 **Back to the present.**

"This is the photo I got from him." Said Weiss, pulling up the picture on her scroll.

It revealed a photo of a young Weiss, playing with a boy with brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. It was also clear he had faunus ears, but it was blurry so it was unclear what kind of ears.

"Wish I could tell what kind of ears he had." Said Weiss.

"That would make him easier to find wouldn't it?" asked Blake.

Ryan then walked up behind them and leaned over their shoulders to look at the picture.

"Who's that?" asked Ryan.

"That's my brother." Said Weiss.

"I meant the cute girl in the picture." Said Ryan, causing another blush to appear on Weiss' cheeks.

"That'd be me." Said Weiss, quietly.

"That makes sense." Said Ryan before going back to "talk" with Neo.

"You really do blush a lot around Ryan." Said Blake.

"It's only because he always says stuff like that around me." Said Weiss, the blush starting to fade.

"Stuff like what?" asked Blake, looking for clarification.

"Stuff like that. Calling me cute or beautiful like this morning. Just complimenting me for no reason." Said Weiss.

"I see." Said Blake, thinking.

While walking, Yang walked next to Blake as Weiss moved to talk with Neptune.

"What're you thinking about Blake?" asked Yang.

Blake then told Yang about what she had heard from Weiss about Ryan's compliments and a plan she had to get them on a date together.

"So what are you planning?" asked Yang, as Blake told her about her plan.

"But I will need your help to pull it off. Just say that you'll stay with me to make sure I'm Ok alright?" asked Blake.

"Got it." Said Yang.

"So I should probably go talk to him." Said Blake.

"Good idea. Go on." Said Yang.

Blake then broke off to go next to Ryan. "Hey Ryan." Said Blake when she got next to him.

"Hey sis." Said Ryan.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie tonight. It's been a while since we went out just as brother and sister." Said Blake.

"Yeah sure. What one are you thinking of?" asked Ryan.

"How about the new horror movie "Into the Darkness"?" asked Blake.

"That's the one where that weird dark mass moves around that town at night right?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, and when someone gets near it, arms shoot out and pull them in, then when the sun rises all that's left is a pile of bones." Said Blake.

"Alright sure. I'll go get us tickets." Said Ryan, running to the movie theater.

"You aren't planning on going. You're going to send that Weiss girl on the date aren't you?" asked Neo.

"Could you not say that so loudly, please?" asked Blake.

Neo made the action of locking her lips.

"Thanks Neo." Said Blake, just as Ryan got back.

"You got them?" asked Blake.

In answer Ryan held up the tickets. "Last two they had." Said Ryan.

"Great. What time?" asked Blake.

"Midnight showing. Perfect time for a horror movie." Said Ryan with an evil smile on his face.

"You are truly evil you know that?" asked Blake.

Ryan just smiled and rolled up his sleeve to show his arm tattoo.

"Alright. Good point." Said Blake.

"Nice ink." Said Neo.

"That's not the only ink he has." Said Weiss, who had just joined the conversation.

"Really? What else does he have?" asked Neo.

Ryan took off his shirt and turned around to show Neo his other tattoo.

"Cool." said Neo, admiring the snake tattoo, until Ryan put his shirt back on. He also lit a cigarette.

When Neo saw him light his cigarette, her eyes flickered down to the pack he had.

She looked at him and asked "Mind if I bum one of those?" asked Neo.

Ryan shook his head and gave her one, lighting it after she got it. She took a drag and sighed. "Never going five hours without one of these again." Said Neo.

"Another thing they have in common." Said Blake.

"Yeah, they both smoke." Said Weiss.

Meanwhile, Ruby was talking with Sun.

"So Ruby, I have a question for you." Said Sun.

"Sure thing. What is it Sun?" asked Ruby.

"Does Blake have a boyfriend yet?" asked Sun.

"No. Not yet, but I know what you're thinking, and I have to say, it is not a good idea, unless you want a beat down." Said Ruby.

"Why is that?" asked Sun, confused.

"Well, she's Ryan's little sister. He's very protective of her. Ask her about the gunshot protection if you want to know what lengths he will go to in order to protect her." explained Ruby.

"I think I can make a guess. Maybe I should hold off until I get to know Ryan better." Said Sun.

"Good luck with that as well. It took over a month before he became comfortable speaking around me, Yang and Weiss." Said Ruby.

"Dammit." Said Sun.

They arrived at the airships not long after wards. They got on the airships in two groups. Ryan rode with Neo, Blake, and Weiss while the other four rode together. When they got back to beacon Blake started to hold her stomach. Ryan immediately moved beside her.

"You ok?" asked Ryan, concerned, just as the others landed.

"I'm not sure. I think I might be a little sick." Said Blake, putting her plan into action.

"Well then we can't go to the movie." Said Ryan, a little upset, but much more concerned than anything.

"You could always go with someone else. Maybe one of our other teammates will be up for a movie." Said Blake.

"Maybe but I'll should stay here to make sure you're Ok." Said Ryan.

"I'll take care of her. You go out to the movie." Said Yang.

"I can't leave you Blake." Said Ryan.

"Don't worry about me. Yang, Ruby and everyone else will be here to help me if I need it." Said Blake.

"Are you sure?" asked Ryan.

"Of course." Said Blake.

"If you're sure." Said Ryan.

"Maybe Weiss will go with you." said Blake.

Ryan turned to Weiss. "You up for a movie tonight?" asked Ryan.

"Sure. It's not like I have anything else to do." Said Weiss.

Ryan nodded his head and started walking to the training room.

"When's the showing?" asked Weiss.

"Midnight." Said Blake.

"Great. A horror movie at midnight. There goes any chance of sleep tonight." Said Weiss.

"How long until midnight?" asked Weiss.

"About one and a half hours." Said Yang.

"Alright. Just enough time to get ready and eat." Said Weiss, leaving for the cafeteria.

"Smart play there Blake." Said Sun.

"I make quite the actress don't I?" asked Blake.

"Yeah. You do." Said Ruby.

 **With Weiss on the way to the cafeteria.**

As Weiss was walking towards the cafeteria, she passed the training room to see Ryan sitting in the bleachers and talking on his scroll. Curious as to what he was doing, she walked in.

"So you're on your way? See you soon." said Ryan.

Ryan got off the bleachers to see Weiss.

"Hey Ryan. I was heading to the cafeteria to get something to eat before the movie. You want to come along?" asked Weiss.

Ryan shrugged.

"Well, I didn't hear a no." said Weiss, leading the way.

Ryan followed her to the cafeteria.

When they got to the cafeteria they got a good helping of food to make sure they stayed full through the movie. It didn't take long to eat, but once they finished they noticed that they would have forty five minutes to get to the movie theater.

"We should get going." Said Weiss, standing up and beginning to walk to the airships, followed quickly by Ryan.

As they got on the airship, Weiss interlocked her hands with Ryan's. He was shocked at first but didn't fight it.

'Alright. Good start Weiss. Just don't go too far too fast.' Weiss thought to herself.

Once the airship landed they got off and started walking towards the movie theater. They got their about fifteen minutes before the movie was set to start.

"Weiss, why don't you go get us seats while I get the snacks?" asked Ryan.

"Ok." said Weiss, splitting off. Ryan got a large popcorn for them to share as well as a drink for each of them. As he got everything he went to the atrium. He looked around for a bit until he saw Weiss up in the back row, talking with a couple of people. Ryan walked up and sat next to her, to see who she was talking to.

"Jaune? Nora?" asked Ryan as he sat down and gave Weiss her drink.

"Ryan. What are you doing here?" asked Nora as Ryan explained the situation.

"What are you two up to?" asked Ryan.

"We just came to see a movie." Said Jaune as Nora started to blush.

Ryan leaned in more. "You two are on a date aren't you?" asked Ryan.

"No… maybe… a little… yeah." Said Jaune, looking to Nora in between words.

"Thought so." Said Ryan. They four continued talking until the movie started.

All throughout the movie, Ryan remained stoic, only mildly jumping when the arms shot out of the black mass when he wasn't expecting it. However, Weiss seemed to jump out of her skin every time followed by her latching onto Ryan. The movie lasted almost two hours. As they all walked out, Weiss was still holding onto Ryan.

"You ok Weiss?" asked Ryan.

"I think so." Said Weiss.

"Ok. You do know you can let go of me anytime now right?" asked Ryan, mildly teasing.

This was when Weiss noticed she was still latched on to Ryan. "Sorry Ryan." Said Weiss, blushing in embarrassment.

Ryan simply waved it off. While they were walking back to beacon, Ryan seemed to be confused about something.

"What seems to be troubling you Ryan?" asked Weiss.

Ryan turned to Weiss and seemed to still be contemplating something. Almost as if he was trying to decide whether or not to ask her something.

"You can ask me Ryan. It's Ok." Said Weiss.

"Alright. An old friend of mine and Blake's is coming to visit us here in a couple of days. Now he has also told me that he had feelings for Blake. It then occurred to me that I don't know what that feels like. I only really know what the simple emotions such as happiness, sadness and of course anger feel like. But things like love for example, not so much. So do you think you could try to explain to me what love feels like?" asked Ryan.

"I can try." Said Weiss.

Ryan then looked at her and waited for her to start.

"Alright. It's kind of hard to explain. Love is mostly wanting to spend as much time as possible with someone. You look forward to seeing them every day, and you dread leaving them. Whenever you see the person you feel happy, joyful, and perhaps even ecstatic. Every time you see them, they make you happy." Said Weiss.

"I see. Are there any ways to tell if someone likes you?" asked Ryan.

"There aren't any definitive signs, but there are some. A couple signs are laughing when you talk with them, even if you aren't being funny, that is one. Another one is something as simple as a smile even. If they smile a lot when they are near you that could be an indication. If they seem sad or upset when you leave, that a possibility. One that can be blatantly obvious is if they act really shy around you. Avoiding your gaze, talking quietly, stuff like that. That's a few. Not all of them, but I find those ones to be the most common signs." Said Weiss.

Ryan then nodded, turned away and his face took on a thoughtful expression just as the airship landed. He got off the airship and he was followed by Weiss. They got back to the dorm to see all their teammates asleep. As Weiss got into her bed, Ryan hopped up on his hammock, and went to work on his weapons, but seeing as he hadn't done much with them that day, he finished quickly. After he had finished he heard a noise. He got off his hammock, ready to fight something off but then turned to see Weiss sitting up in her bed.

"Nightmare?" asked Ryan.

Weiss nodded and was about to go back to sleep, but saw an opportunity. "I can't seem to stay asleep. I keep getting the same nightmare." Said Weiss.

"Anything I can do to help?" asked Ryan.

"Well, there is one thing that might help." Said Weiss, shyly.

"What might that be?" asked Ryan.

"You aren't going to be Ok with it." Said Weiss.

"You won't know that unless you ask." Said Ryan.

"Alright. You make a good point." Said Weiss.

"So what is it?" asked Ryan.

"Um, well, usually I can avoid having nightmares if someone…" Weiss' voice got a lot quieter, "Stays in my bed with me." Finished Weiss.

Ryan stopped in his tracks. After a few more seconds, Ryan replied with "Alright."

Weiss was shocked. "Really?" asked Weiss.

"If you think it will help you sleep, I'm Ok with it." Said Ryan, lying down on her bed with her.

Weiss leaned over, wrapped her arms around Ryan, layed her head down on his chest and snuggled up close to him. "Goodnight Ryan." said Weiss, kissing him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Weiss." Said Ryan, kissing her on the forehead.

Weiss smiled slightly before drifting into a sound sleep. Nightmare-free.

 **There we go. Chapter 5. Ryan now knows what love feels like. At least, to an extent. Weiss is also getting very comfortable with Ryan, as is he with her. We have also learned about Weiss' quote un-quote brother. Sun, Neptune and Neo have now joined the story as well. They probably won't be major characters, but I added them in to make some of the later chapters flow together better. But at any rate, this chapter has ended, and I hope to see you there. Goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of RWBY: A Silent Temper! I am almost enjoying this story more than A Demon's Life… almost. Also, soon I will be bringing in a character from A Demon's Life as a request from a friend. He may not come in during this chapter but he will come in soon. Anyways, reviews!**

 **Neema Amiry: Thank you.**

 **Jeit93: Yeah, not the first time I've been told that. Believe me.**

 **Anyways, with that out of the way, I only own Ryan, and it's time to start!**

Chapter 6: The attack

Yang awoke early in the morning to see that Ryan wasn't in his hammock.

"He must be on the roof smoking." Said Yang.

Yang then hopped off her bed to see Ryan asleep in Weiss' bed with her head on his chest.

'He's asleep.' Thought Yang.

Just then, Ryan started to stir, causing Yang to jump back on her bed and fake sleep.

Ryan woke up and started to freak out.

'How could I have fallen asleep?! Stupid Ryan! You need to stay awake! You need to keep Blake safe!' thought Ryan, angry at himself.

He looked to the side and saw that Weiss was still sound asleep. Getting up slowly, he placed Weiss' head down gently on her pillow. He then left to go up to the roof.

After Yang heard the door close she got off her bed and saw that Blake was starting to wake up.

"Good morning Yang." said Blake yawning.

"Hey Blake. Good to see you're still safe." Said Yang.

"Of course I am. Ryan stays up to make sure of that, remember." Said Blake.

"Except he didn't last night. He fell asleep." Said Yang.

"Really?" asked Blake.

"Well when I woke up he was asleep." Said Yang.

"Wow. He actually slept." Said Blake.

"I'm not finished yet. He wasn't on his hammock. He was in Weiss' bed with her." Said Yang, smirking.

Blake's eyes widened.

"Really?" asked Ruby who had just woken up.

Yang turned to see Ruby awake.

"Yang? You don't think that they…" Blake trailed off.

"Honestly, I think exactly that." Said Yang.

"Think what?" asked Weiss, groggily.

"You awake now?" asked Yang.

"A little." Said Weiss.

"We'll have to wait until you are fully awake." Said Yang.

"Alright." said Weiss. After a few more minutes, Weiss was fully awake.

"So what was it?" asked Weiss.

"I just have one question. How was it?" asked Yang.

"Yang, I really don't want to know about that." said Blake.

"And I do. What's your point?" asked Yang.

"Well, I was scared at first but I really enjoyed it by the end." Answered Weiss.

'Did they actually do it?' Blake asked herself.

"I suppose that's understandable." Said Yang.

"Of course." Replied Weiss

"So how long did it last?" asked Yang.

"It was about two hours. Longer than some, but shorter than a couple." Said Weiss.

"Impressive. Most guys don't last that long." Said Yang.

Weiss became confused at this statement. "What do you mean Yang? I was talking about the movie." Said Weiss.

'I knew it.' Thought Blake.

"Wait, you mean you and Ryan didn't do anything last night?" asked Yang.

"No. I mean, besides going to a movie." Said Weiss.

"I see." Said Yang.

"Wait, you didn't think we…" Weiss couldn't finish.

"Um…" Said Yang.

"I was having nightmares about the movie. I asked him to stay in bed with me so I wouldn't have them anymore." Said Weiss.

"Alright this is awkward." Said Yang.

"Just a bit." Said Weiss.

"Why don't we just forget this conversation?" asked Blake.

"Agreed." said Weiss.

"Alright. So you enjoyed the movie?" asked Yang.

"Yeah. Usually I hate scary movies but Ryan was there so there was someone for me to latch onto when I got scared. It made it a lot easier to get through." Said Weiss.

"I see." Said Yang.

"On another note, Christmas is the day after tomorrow!" said Ruby.

"Hey, that's right! I assume you want presents Ruby?" asked Yang.

"Of course." Said Ruby.

"Alright. Any ideas for presents?" asked Yang.

Meanwhile on the roof.

Ryan was still smoking.

"Hey Ryan!" said Jaune, coming up to the roof.

Ryan turned and waved to Jaune.

"So, how did your date with Weiss go?" asked Jaune.

"I told you it wasn't a date." Said Ryan.

"Really?" asked Jaune.

"Yes. It was meant to be a night out with Blake as brother and sister, but she got sick so I went with Weiss." Said Ryan, finishing his cigarette.

"Strange because Pyrrha told me that she and Ren hung out with everyone else last night and she was fine." Said Jaune.

Ryan thought for a second and the left the roof. To go to the dorm.

Once he got back, he opened the door to see Ruby naming things that she wanted for Christmas, while Weiss was rubbing her temples, Yang looked to be close to jumping out the window, and Blake was covering her ears with her pillow.

"That's all." Said Ruby, finishing.

"Blake, can I talk to you for a second? Privately." Said Ryan.

"Sure thing." Said Blake following Ryan to the roof.

Once they got to the roof, Ryan turned to face Blake.

"So, I heard that you weren't really sick last night." Said Ryan, crossing his arms.

"Um, are you mad?" asked Blake.

"I might have been, but I actually had a really good time with Weiss last night. So I forgive you." Said Ryan.

"Thanks Ryan. So, I'm sure you know the day after tomorrow is Christmas. But I heard some other people talking about a dance on Christmas Day with music and I was thinking…" Said Blake.

"No chance." Said Ryan before Blake could even finish.

"Why not?" asked Blake.

"Why should I?" asked Ryan.

"It's been a long time since you have. It could be a Christmas present for me." Said Blake.

"But we don't have-" Ryan was cut off.

"Sun can." Said Blake.

"How do you-" Ryan was cut off once again.

"Yang and Ruby told me." Said Blake.

Ryan then sighed. "Fine. As long as you still have what I need." Said Ryan, though he was clearly reluctant.

"I do. Thank you Ryan." Said Blake, hugging him.

"You're welcome." Said Ryan, hugging back.

"I'm going to head back to the dorm." Said Blake.

"Yeah me too." Said Ryan, getting up.

Once they got close to their dorm room they heard Weiss say no, a door close and Jaune walking back into his room with a guitar.

"I don't think we want to know." Said Blake.

Ryan simply nodded.

They walked into their room to hear Weiss say "Besides, I already have a date in mind."

"Oh really?" asked Blake.

"Oh, you two are back. Yeah. I do." Said Weiss, embarrassed.

"Actually, I have a question for you three." Said Ryan.

"Ok. About what?" asked Ruby.

"Christmas presents. I want to know what you want." Said Ryan.

Ruby was about to restart her list, but Ryan stopped her.

"Hold on Ruby. Now, I already have a gift in mind that I know you want. It is the same gift for all of you, but it isn't something physical. Now, you can choose. Do you want the mystery gift, or something physical?" asked Ryan.

"Well, I'm intrigued by the mystery gift, and if I want anything I can buy it myself, so I'll take the mystery gift." Said Weiss.

"Me as well. I want the mystery gift." Said Yang.

"You know, I will too. I'm curious." Said Ruby.

"Alright. Good to know." Said Ryan.

Ryan got his headphones out and started to listen to music. It almost looked like he was paying more attention to the words than normal.

After a while everyone but Ryan left the room. They had been gone for about an hour before Ryan noticed he was alone.

"Well then. I guess I'll just head to the training room." Said Ryan, talking to himself before leaving the room.

Once he got to the training room he saw Sun and Blake there. He walked in just as he heard Sun ask Blake to the dance.

"I'm not sure. I'll think about it for sure, but I don't have an answer for you now." Said Blake.

"That's all I can ask for." Said Sun.

Just as he finished a sai flew past in between them and into the chest of one of the training dummies on the other side of the room, causing Sun to jump.

"Hey there Sun. Sorry if I scared you." Said Ryan, not showing a hint of anger.

"Oh. Hey Ryan. As for why Blake is here, um, well-" Ryan cut Sun off.

"As long as she doesn't have a problem with you, I don't have a problem with you." Said Ryan, pulling his sai out of the dummy.

"So what's up Ryan?" asked Blake.

"I think he just wanted to get some training in." said Team JNPR walking in as well.

Ryan waved at them.

"Want to train against us?" asked Jaune.

Ryan nodded his head.

"You're going to train four on one?" asked Sun.

"Not the first time he's done it." Said Pyrrha.

Ryan got his sais out and got into a stance.

Everyone else got out their weapons and got into a stance.

Blake and Sun got into the stands to watch.

The fight lasted only about ten minutes before Ryan won.

"I guess that makes you two to nothing against us." Said Pyrrha.

"You shouldn't be this talented." Said Jaune.

"He stays this good so he can protect me no matter what trouble I get in." Said Blake.

"Well, it's getting pretty late so we should get going. I guess we'll see you later Ryan." Said Team JNPR.

Ryan waved goodbye.

"I think I'm going to head out too. Later Ryan." Said Sun.

Ryan waved again before going over to the dummies and practicing his hand-to-hand skills.

"You going to hang around Blake?" asked Ryan, seeing she was still there.

"No, I'm going to head back to the dorm." Said Blake.

"Ok. See you later." Said Ryan, going back to training as Blake left.

Ryan stayed for another hour before he left. Just before he left he saw Weiss run by the door.

He snuck out of the room where he saw Weiss meet up with Neptune.

"Hey Neptune." Said Weiss.

"Oh. Hi Weiss. What's up?" said Neptune.

"Well, I'm sure you know about the dance coming up soon. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" asked Weiss.

'So that's who she was talking about.' Thought Ryan turning the other way to see Jaune drop a flower and walk away.

'Bummer.' Thought Ryan about to walk just as Neptune said "Honestly I would go with you, but I'd just be too embarrassed to go with you. Sorry Weiss."

"Oh, it's Ok Neptune. No problem. I'll just find someone else to go with." Said Weiss, as Ryan put in his headphones and started to walk away.

"Well if you need an idea, there's one behind you." Said Neptune.

Weiss turned around to see Ryan turn the corner and step out of sight.

"Ryan?" asked Weiss.

"Of course. Why not?" asked Neptune.

"Why would he want to go with me?" asked Weiss.

"Why wouldn't he?" asked Neptune.

"Well, I'm a Schnee and he's a Faunus. Plus, I doubt he's even going." Said Weiss.

"So? I'm sure if you ask him he'll go with you, and he's going as a favour to Blake." Said Neptune.

"I still don't know. Maybe. I'll think about it, but for now, I have to go back to my dorm and get some sleep." Said Weiss.

"Alright. Goodnight Weiss." Said Neptune leaving.

'Would Ryan really go with me?' Weiss asked herself.

Weiss walked back to the room to see everyone but Ryan asleep in their beds. He was working on his weapons.

"Goodnight Ryan." Said Weiss.

Ryan simply smiled and nodded. However just before Weiss got into bed Ryan said her name.

"Yes Ryan?" asked Weiss, turning to face him.

"What did he say?" asked Ryan.

"I assume you mean Neptune." Said Weiss.

Ryan nodded.

"He said he would be too embarrassed to go with me." Said Weiss.

"Wow. Harsh. Do you have anyone else to go with?" asked Ryan.

Neglecting to mention what Neptune had suggested she replied with "No".

"Alright. So do you want to go with me?" asked Ryan.

"Really?" asked Weiss, shocked that he was asking her.

"Of course. As long as I don't have to dance a lot." Said Ryan.

"Of course not. I would love to go with you Ryan." Replied Weiss.

"Alright. Goodnight Weiss." Said Ryan, getting back to his weapons.

"Goodnight Ryan." Said Weiss while thinking 'At least I didn't have to ask him.'

Ryan stayed up until the sun was up. Then there was a knock on the door.

Ryan got up to answer it. When he opened the door he saw Neo standing there.

 **(More Ryan and Neo interactions)**

"Hey Ryan." Said Neo.

"What's up Neo?" asked Ryan.

"Well, I'm heading into town, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along." Said Neo.

"Yeah sure. I'll be out in a sec." said Ryan, closing the door. He got dressed and wrote a note to his teammates.

"Alright. Let's go Neo." Said Ryan leaving.

 **(AN- Now we will be sticking with Team RWBY until late in the chapter)**

Weiss woke up before anyone else. She looked to see Ryan was gone, but she saw a note hanging.

Reading she found out that Ryan had left to go into town with Neo.

"Alright. Better get ready." Said Weiss, heading in for a shower.

After she got out, all her teammates were smiling at her.

"Congratulations Weiss. You have a date with Ryan." Said Yang.

"We're just going to the dance together. It's not a date." Said Weiss.

"Right." Said Blake, sarcastic.

"It isn't." said Weiss.

"Alright. It's not a date." Said Blake.

"I keep telling you it isn't a date!" yelled Weiss, not realizing what Blake had said.

"If you say so." Said Blake, smirking.

"Alright. As long as you understand that it isn't a date. It's just two friends who don't want to go alone." Said Weiss.

"Alright." Said Yang.

"Speaking of Ryan, where is he?" asked Blake.

"He went into town with Neo." Said Weiss.

"I see." Said Blake.

"Good to know he's hanging out with some new people." Said Yang.

"Other than the fact that if Ryan was a girl, he would pretty much be Neo." Said Weiss.

"There's no pretty much about it. If he was a girl, he WOULD be Neo." Said Ruby.

"Fair point." Said Blake.

"So what should we do?" asked Yang.

"Why don't we just go for a walk around school? Maybe we could get some training in." said Blake.

"Yeah. We've kinda been falling behind on training recently." Said Ruby.

"Alright, so it's decided. Training it is." Said Yang, leading the team out.

Team RWBY stayed in the training room to work on some team attacks. They stayed for about three hours before they got a message from Neo saying that they needed to get to the airships and help her.

"We need to go. I get the feeling that whatever this is is serious." Said Weiss.

"Good to know I'm not the only one." Said Blake, leading the way.

The team wasn't far from the airships, so it didn't take them long to get there. It was only a few minutes before they saw Neo's hair, but they couldn't see Ryan. A little later, they saw more of Neo, but parts of her hair looked different. Rather than being pink, black and white, there were parts that looked red, and they still couldn't see Ryan. Not long after that, they saw Ryan's blue hair, but there looked to be splatters of red on his hair as well. After that the airship landed, but the team wasn't prepared for what they saw. Ryan was slumped over, unconscious and had his left arm draped over Neo's shoulder with her holding him up. While Neo was relatively unscathed aside from her clothes being slightly dirty and a few minor cuts, Ryan looked horrible. The right side of his head was covered in blood, his clothes were dirty, shredded and covered in blood. He also had many cuts on his arms and legs. Neo was getting off the airship, but she almost dropped Ryan to the ground. Luckily Yang managed to catch him. However, that was when they all saw his back, and it looked worse. There was blood gushing from the back of his head, streaming down his back, soaking into his shirt, turning it a bright shade of red, and falling onto the ground, leaving a puddle on the ground.

"What happened?" asked Blake and Weiss at the same time.

"Not important right now. He needs medical attention now!" said Neo, her side covered in Ryan's blood.

"Agreed." said Yang, holding Ryan up and carrying him to the infirmary. They got to the infirmary quickly, knowing that Ryan needed help and the doctors took him in.

"What about you Neo? You're hurt too aren't you?" asked Blake.

"I'll be fine. He needs more help. Some bandages and I'll be fine." Said Neo.

It took a few hours, but a doctor came out looking somewhat negative..

"How is he?" asked Blake.

"Not great." Said the doctor.

"How not great?" asked Blake.

"I'm afraid that he lost too much blood. If he doesn't get a blood transfusion in the next 24 hours, he may not live." Said the doctor.

"So what's the problem? Get him the blood!" said Yang angrily.

"It's more difficult than that." Said the doctor.

"What do you mean?" asked Neo.

"You see, he has type O blood. This means he can only take type O blood, and it is quite rare. So much so that we don't have any." Said the doctor.

"Can we help?" asked Yang.

"Only if one of you has type O blood." Said the doctor.

Everyone looked at each other until Weiss stepped forward.

"I have type O blood. Take mine. Take as much as you need, just save Ryan." Said Weiss.

"Thank you Ms. Schnee." said the doctor leading her into a room.

A few hours later, the rest of team RWBY walked into the room Weiss was in.

"Hey Weiss." Said Yang.

"Hi." Said Weiss.

"How're you feeling?" asked Ruby.

"Good." Said Weiss.

Out of nowhere Blake jumped on top of Weiss, hugging her tightly.

"Anyone want to help me?" wheezed Weiss.

Yang managed to pry Blake off Weiss.

"Thank you Weiss. Sincerely." Said Blake.

"There is no need for thanks." Said Weiss.

"Yes there is. You gave your own blood to help my brother." Said Blake.

"Again, no need for thanks. It was my own choice." Said Weiss.

"Alright. I guess if you're sure. I mean, I wish I could pay you back. I mean I know my family adopted him, but he's been in my life for sixteen years." Said Blake.

"Wait, your family adopted him? Ryan said his family adopted you." said Weiss.

"That's because he thinks that is what happened." Said Blake.

"Care to explain that?" asked Yang.

"It's a long story. Not enough time for it now. Either way, we should be talking to you Neo. Mind telling us what happened in town?" asked Blake.

"Right. OK, so it started this morning." started Neo.

 **(Story time!)**

Neo and Ryan boarded the airship still "talking" with each other. Once it landed in town they got off and Ryan let Neo lead the way. They stopped at many stores but didn't buy anything. They just looked around. Ryan assumed that this was because Neo was looking for Christmas presents, but either hadn't found anything yet or didn't want to give away any of her surprises.

"Anywhere you want to head to Ryan?" asked Neo.

"Actually yeah. There is a place I want to show you. Follow me." said Ryan walking to a different side of town. After making many turns they ended up just outside the Emerald Forest. Walking along the edge but not entering the forest, Ryan led Neo to a tunnel.

"Are you sure Ryan?" asked Neo, nervous.

"Trust me. I cleared out this tunnel a long time ago." Said Ryan, walking slightly into the forest before coming back with a rope ladder and dropping it into the tunnel before climbing down.

"If you're sure." Said Neo, following Ryan into the tunnel underground.

After they got down Ryan leaned down, took out his lighter and lit a torch, illuminating the darkness. Ryan and Neo continued deeper into the tunnel. Not long after, they reached a lush garden.

"How does a place like this even exist underground?" asked Neo.

"Look up." Said Ryan.

Neo looked up to see sunlight.

"How did you find this place?" asked Neo.

"It's a long story. I can't really get into it right now." Said Ryan, successfully dodging the question.

"Alright. We should probably start heading back to beacon. Don't want anyone to worry." Said Neo.

"Heh. Yeah, good idea. Let's go." Said Ryan, leading the way.

Ryan led Neo back through the tunnel and helped her out before he climbed out and hid the rope ladder in a hollowed out tree trunk.

They were walking towards the airships when they saw two faunus get out of car quickly before running away.

"They seemed to be in a rush huh?" asked Neo.

"Yeah. Wonder why?" asked Ryan.

"Maybe some last minute Christmas shopping." Said Neo.

"Makes sense." said Ryan.

Just as Ryan and Neo got next to the car, Neo noticed that one of the doors was still slightly ajar. She closed it out of courtesy, but Ryan saw something.

"NEO! LOOK OUT!" yelled Ryan, pulling Neo away from the car and putting himself between her and the car before it exploded into a ball of fire.

 **Back at Beacon.**

"When the car exploded Ryan took the full force of the blast, with me only getting minor injuries when we got blown backwards and onto the ground. Once I got over the shock I looked over to see Ryan face down on the ground with blood all over him. With adrenaline pumping trough my veins I got right up, grabbed one of his arms, pulled him up and half carried half dragged him back to the airships, came back here and, well, you know the rest." Finished Neo.

"A car bomb?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah." Said Neo.

"Wow." Said Ruby.

"He saved my life. I was right next to that car. If he hadn't reacted so quickly I would've died." Said Neo.

"That's two lives he saved." Said Blake.

"Two?" asked Neo.

"Yeah. He saved my life once too." Said Blake.

"Really?" asked Neo.

"Yeah. A thug tried to shoot me and he took the bullet for me." Said Blake.

Just then a doctor entered the room and said that Weiss was free to go and that Ryan was starting to wake up.

"We should go see him." Said Blake.

"Agreed. Let's go." Said Yang, leaving quickly.

Everyone followed quickly.

They got to Ryan's room quickly, seeing as it was just down the hall from the one Weiss was in.

They walked in to see Ryan sitting up. When they got to the room Ryan watched intently. When Neo stepped in completely fine, Ryan sighed in relief.

"Yeah. She's fine. However, you pretty much took a bomb to the back. Are you ok?" asked Yang.

Ryan just nodded.

"Thank god. When do they think you'll get out?" asked Weiss.

"Worried about losing your date to the dance Weiss?" asked Neo.

"N-NO!" said Weiss, nervously.

"Don't' worry. They say I should be out by tomorrow." Said Ryan.

"Good to know. You know, you almost died." said Blake.

Ryan's face quickly turned to shock.

"You probably want to know. See, long story short you lost a lot of blood and needed a blood transfusion. You have O type blood which is really rare. Luckily, one of us has O type blood and they donated some to you." Said Ruby.

"Wow. So who saved my life?" asked Ryan.

Ryan looked around until Weiss stepped forward and rolled up her sleeve, revealing a bandage on her arm.

"You saved my life?" asked Ryan, seemingly shocked.

Weiss nodded while smiling.

"I see." Said Ryan sitting up. Out of nowhere, he planted a kiss on Weiss' cheek.

"Thank you." Said Ryan, smiling when he noticed the blush on Weiss' cheeks.

"You're welcome." Said Weiss.

The sun was starting to set. Ryan went to get up and head to the dorm so he could guard Blake.

"No. You stay here and sleep." Said Blake.

"But-" Ryan was cut off quickly.

"I'll stay up and watch over her." Said Yang.

Ryan was clearly hesitant, but eventually agreed. "Alright. But if anything happens to her, it's on you." Said Ryan.

"Of course. See you tomorrow." said Weiss.

"Alright. Goodnight girls." Said Ryan.

"Goodnight Ryan." Said Team RWBY going back to their room and going to sleep, aside from Yang.

"Time to see what it has been like for five and a half years for Ryan." Said Yang after everyone fell asleep.

 **There we go. Chapter 6 is done. I had a good time writing this chapter. Hope you all had a good time reading. Next chapter I write for any story might be for my SAO story. Finally the motivation has come back. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! Welcome back to RWBY: A Silent Temper! I feel really good about how this story is turning out. I hope you guys are enjoying it too. Also Chapter 7 for A Beast's Tamer is out and my new one shot stories are coming out right after this. Now, to the reviews!**

 **DkTrper: Thank you. I hope this chapter meets your expectations!**

 **Now, I only own Ryan, and let's start this chapter!**

Chapter 7: The past

Ryan woke up in the hospital bed. There was a doctor in his room.

"Ah. Good morning. I'm just finishing up some tests, and then you'll be free to go." Said the doctor.

Ryan simply nodded. After waiting for about five minutes, Ryan was told he could leave.

Ryan hopped out of the bed and went back to his room. He walked inside to see Yang wide awake on her bed with everyone else asleep.

"Oh, hey Ryan." Said Yang.

"Hm. Sorry for doubting you Yang." Said Ryan.

Yang just smiled. Ryan then entered the room and grabbed his cigarettes before saying "Wish everyone a Merry Christmas if they wake up before I get back." He then left for the roof. Just before he got outside he heard two people talking. Stepping outside slightly he saw Nora and Jaune talking. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was obvious from their body language that they were flirting with one another. He then felt someone tap his shoulder lightly.

"Hey Ryan." Said Pyrrha.

Ryan nodded at her before turning back to Nora and Jaune.

"What's out there?" asked Pyrrha.

Ryan moved so that Pyrrha could see as well.

"Hmm… I see. Alright. Later Ryan." Said Pyrrha, walking away.

Ryan scratched his head confused before walking out as if he had just gotten there.

"Hey lovebirds." Said Ryan as he got behind them, causing them both to jump slightly.

"Why would you do that?" asked Jaune.

In answer, Ryan just smiled.

"It wasn't funny." Said Nora.

"Yeah it was." Said Neo coming out.

Ryan let out a chuckle.

"Alright. It was Ok." Said Jaune.

Ryan smirked and sat beside them before lighting a cigarette.

"Well, I saw everything I wanted to. See ya Ryan." Said Neo, waving.

"I'm also heading out. Bye Nora." Said Jaune, standing up.

"Bye Jaune." Said Nora. Ryan happened to turn to them to see Jaune lean down and plant a kiss on Nora's cheek. Ryan just gave a smug grin.

"I see." Said Ryan.

"… Yeah…" said Nora, nodding.

Ryan kept giving his smug smile.

"Bye you two." Said Jaune, rolling his eyes and walking away.

"So, Jaune huh?" asked Ryan.

"So, Yang huh?" asked Nora back.

"Actually no." said Ryan.

"What?" asked Nora.

"Well, I was talking with Weiss and she explained what love feels like to me. Based on what she said, I didn't love Yang, I was just attracted to her. A crush." Said Ryan.

"Really. Just when I thought I had you figured out, this happens." Said Nora.

"Well, actually it turns out that you had me figured out before I did." Said Ryan, hinting at something.

"What do you mean?" asked Nora.

"You'll figure it out. I'm going to the training room. Get some more practice with dust. Later." Said Ryan. However, just before he left Nora called out.

"WEISS!" yelled Nora.

"… Fuck…" said Ryan.

"Really?" asked Nora

Ryan then sighed before nodding.

"Interesting." Said Nora.

"Don't say anything Ok?" asked Ryan.

"Cross my heart." Said Nora before getting up.

"Thanks." Said Ryan, putting out his cigarette.

"See you Ryan." Said Nora, leaving.

Ryan got up as well before Yang and Neo showed up.

"Hey Ryan." said Yang.

"Hey girls." Said Ryan.

"We were thinking about heading out to a club tomorrow night and we wanted to know if you wanted to come along." Said Yang.

Ryan thought about it. "Sure. Why not?" said Ryan.

"Alright. See you tomorrow Ryan." Said Neo, leaving with Yang not far behind.

"Later Neo." Said Ryan.

"You coming back?" asked Yang.

"Yeah. I don't have anything else to do." Said Ryan, following Yang.

They got back to see Weiss and Ruby talking to Blake.

"Come on Blake. You promised." Said Ruby.

"I promised for when Yang and Ryan get back." Said Blake.

"Well then speak Blake." Said Yang.

"Well then. Alright guys. Ryan, you may also want to hear this." Said Blake.

"Alright. I'll listen." Said Ryan.

"Right. Ryan, you know how your family adopted me?" asked Blake.

"Yeah, of course." Said Ryan.

"Well, you see, that didn't actually happen. You see, it was actually my family that adopted you." Said Blake.

"What?" asked Ryan, confused.

"Well, one day I went into town with my brother and my parents. We happened to hear a noise coming from a side street. It almost sounded like crying. We followed the sound of the crying to a small boy. That boy was Ryan. When we found him, he told us that he couldn't find his parents. We also found a note in his pocket, from his parents. It said that the parents had abandoned Ryan, but gave no reason why. We could only assume that it was because he was a faunus. Assuming that Ryan didn't know about this, my parents opted to say that they were his parents and that they had been looking for him for days. They introduced him to me, saying that they had adopted me. Ryan never knew about this until now." Said Blake, finishing the story.

The girls looked to Ryan, who looked like he had just been kicked right where it counts. He raised a hand to his forehead and was clearly shocked.

"So, I've never met my biological parents? And he wasn't my brother?" asked Ryan.

"I'm sorry Ryan." said Blake.

"No need to apologize. This explains so much. That's why I never felt in place, and why he never accepted me." Said Ryan.

"He?" asked Weiss.

"My brother." Said Blake.

"Should've been able to guess that Weiss." Said Yang.

"Good point." Said Weiss.

"Hey Ryan. I need to talk to you for a sec. Follow me." Said Blake.

Ryan followed Blake out of the dorm and around the school.

"So, 1 or 2?" asked Blake.

"What?" asked Ryan.

"Which one." Said Blake.

"Right. The dance is tonight. I guess the first one." Said Ryan.

"Really? I thought you would pick the second one." Said Blake.

"Why?" asked Ryan.

"Weiss." Said Blake.

"Oh, right." Said Ryan.

"Sun can help with either one. Do you want to change?" asked Blake.

"Probably for the best. Yeah." Said Ryan.

"OK. I'll let Sun know. See you." Said Blake, leaving.

Ryan then got a call. He saw the number and went back to the roof to answer it.

 **Back with everyone else**

"Looking forward to your da-" Yang was cut off by Weiss.

"It's not a date. Neither of us have someone to go with, so we're going together. It just makes sense for us to go together. Besides, we probably won't be together a whole lot tonight." Said Weiss.

"Alright." Said Yang, clearly not believing her.

Blake then arrived back at the dorm, but then she became confused.

"Ryan still isn't back?" asked Blake.

"Maybe he's up on the roof." Said Yang.

"I'll go check! I mean… if no one else wants to." Said Weiss.

"Alright sure." Said Yang, letting her go.

"OK. I'll be back soon." said Weiss.

Weiss got up to the roof to see Ryan talking on his scroll to someone.

"We agreed that I either do it my way, or I don't do it. That's it." Said Ryan, hanging up.

"Hey Ryan." Said Weiss.

Ryan turned to see Weiss. He waved to her.

"You seem confused about something. Or conflicted at least." said Weiss.

"Yeah. I am." Said Ryan.

"What is it? Maybe I can help." Said Weiss.

"Alright. You see, I made a promise to someone that I would do something, but then I made a promise to someone else that I wouldn't do it. I don't know whose promise I should keep." Said Ryan.

"Well, I would keep the promise to the one who I liked more." Said Weiss.

Ryan looked down and nodded. "Ok. Good idea. I won't do it." Said Ryan.

"What exactly was it?" asked Weiss.

"I can't say. Sorry." Said Ryan.

"Alright. By the way, you should probably wear a suit to the dance tonight." Said Weiss.

"I know." Said Ryan.

"Didn't expect you to just agree to it." Said Weiss.

"I'm full of surprises." Said Ryan.

"Alright." Said Weiss.

"What time does the dance start?" asked Ryan.

"Sunset." Said Weiss.

"Ok." Said Ryan looking at the position of the sun and holding out one of his hands. "Only about an hour left until it starts then." Said Ryan, standing up.

"How do you know?" asked Weiss.

"Hold out your hand sideways so that the bottom of the sun seems to be resting on your hand." Said Ryan, and Weiss did so.

"You see how the other side of your hand is touching the horizon?" asked Ryan.

"Yes." Said Weiss.

"That means that it's only one hour until sunset. If it was higher, you can use your hands to tell when the sun will go down. One hand equals to about one hour." Said Ryan.

"Cool. So do you want to go to the dance together or meet there?" asked Weiss.

"Might as well go together." Said Ryan.

"Well I'm heading out now because me and Yang have some fine tuning to do." Said Weiss.

"Then let's go." Said Ryan, standing up.

Weiss stood up too and walked with Ryan back to their dorm. They both entered and Weiss went to change in the bathroom. Ryan got dressed in a black undershirt and white jacket and bow tie with white pants. After a few minutes Weiss walked out of the bathroom wearing a knee length white dress that was black above the chest.

"Wow." Said Ryan, causing a bright blush to appear on Weiss' cheeks.

"Thank you Ryan. You look very handsome as well." Said Weiss.

Ryan just smiled at her. He held his hand out to her and she took it. They left the room together.

Not long after they arrived at the cafeteria, where the dance was taking place. They walked in and Yang was there in her dress.

"You two look so cute together!" Yang squealed.

Ryan just rolled his eyes while Weiss blushed. "You need any help Weiss?" asked Ryan.

"No, me and Yang can handle everything." Said Weiss.

"Alright. I'm going outside for a smoke. I'll be in soon." Said Ryan, walking out.

"Alright. Just be back in by the time it starts." Said Weiss.

"Alright." Said Ryan, going outside and lighting out a cigarette.

Not long after, Blake showed up with Sun.

"Hey you two." Said Ryan, taking another drag.

"Are you sure you should be smoking Ryan?" asked Blake.

"I'll be fine Blake." Said Ryan.

"Yeah. He's been smoking for a while now. I'm sure he'll be Ok." Said Sun.

"Hang on Sun. Head inside. I need to talk to Ryan for a sec." said Blake.

"Ok. If you say so." Said Sun, going inside.

"I know you're going to tell me to try and quit. I can quit. I've done it before, but I can't risk something worse." Said Ryan.

"Just try to cut back for tonight Ok?" asked Blake.

"Fine. Only two tonight." Said Ryan.

"That's the best I'll get?" Said Blake.

"Yeah." Said Ryan.

"Then I guess I'll take it." Said Blake, heading inside.

"That's not what I wanted to tell him. Why can't I say it?" asked Blake quietly.

"Say what?" asked Weiss, hearing what she said.

"I can't say." Said Blake.

"You can say anything to me." Said Weiss.

"Well… I shouldn't… but then again… If you promise to keep quiet I'll tell you." Said Blake.

"Promise." Said Weiss.

"Alright. Roof." Said Blake, walking with Weiss to the roof.

When they got there, Blake got serious.

"Alright. I'm about to tell you something no one else on the team knows. And I do mean NO ONE." Said Blake.

"Not even Ryan?" asked Weiss.

Blake shook her head.

"Wow. Good to know you trust me this much." Said Weiss.

"Ok. So you see, I'm actually… gay. 100%." Said Blake.

"Seriously?" asked Weiss.

"Why would I joke about that?" asked Blake.

"Alright. Thank you for telling me, but why exactly doesn't Ryan know about this yet?" asked Weiss.

"Getting there. You see, I would tell him, but even though he is really nice, he isn't the most… accepting of people." Said Blake.

"He accepted me in spite of my last name." said Weiss.

"I know. But it's difficult to read him sometimes." Said Blake.

"Maybe you just need some help to tell him." Said Weiss.

"Maybe you could bring it up to him and gauge his reaction. Let me know how he reacts." Said Blake.

"Of course. I'll let you know either tonight or tomorrow." Said Weiss.

"Thank you." Said Blake.

"Just one question. Is there anyone?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah. I'll give you a hint." Said Blake.

"Thank you." Said Weiss.

"It's Ruby." Said Blake, leaving.

"Good hint." Said Weiss, following.

Once they got back to the first floor, Ryan walked in.

"Hey Ryan." Said Weiss.

Ryan just nodded to her.

"Ryan, mind if I talk to you for a sec." said Weiss.

"Not at all." Said Ryan, following Weiss to the roof.

"Alright. I just want to know something. How do you feel about non-heterosexual people? Like gay, bi, trans, that kind of stuff." Said Weiss.

Ryan pointed to her.

"No, no, not me. Just… a friend of mine." Said Weiss.

Ryan just smirked and chuckled.

"You're talking about Blake aren't you?" asked Ryan.

"Um…" Weiss didn't say anything else.

"She thought she could hide it from me. She was wrong." Said Ryan.

"So… do you have a problem with them? Blake seems to think you do." Said Weiss.

"I pretended to so I could make sure she actually felt like that. Imagine her thinking it and then finding out she didn't. Tough life problem for my sister." said Ryan.

"Alright, so will you come with me to tell her?" asked Weiss.

Ryan just nodded, and followed Weiss, straight to Blake.

"Hey Blake. I talked to Ryan." Said Weiss.

"About what?" asked Blake, thinking Weiss was spilling.

"About you being gay." Said Ryan.

Blake became furious. "You told him!?" yelled Blake.

"No. I knew the whole time." Said Ryan.

"You did?" asked Blake.

"He says he faked everything to make sure you actually were gay." Said Weiss.

"Of course he did." Said Blake.

Weiss then looked outside to see it was sunset, meaning the dance was about to start.

"Alright. Blake, I'll be on the roof. There are only two things that will get me back down here. Come get me for either of them." Said Ryan, leaving.

"Two things?" asked Weiss.

"A certain song coming on and a surprise." Said Blake.

"What song?" asked Weiss.

"It's a secret. Sorry Weiss." Said Blake.

"Come on." Said Weiss.

"I would but I really can't." said Blake.

"Fine. I guess I can wait." Said Weiss.

After about an hour, many more people had shown up, and Ryan hadn't come down from the roof at all yet.

 **With Ryan**

"Beautiful night." Said Ryan.

"Hey Ryan." Said a voice from behind him.

"Hey Neptune." Said Ryan.

"How are you?" asked Neptune.

"Good." Said Ryan.

The two continued talking for a while.

 **Over to Team RWBY**

Yang and Blake were dancing with friends, Weiss was trying to get a flower to stand up, and Ruby was alone by the punch bowl. It wasn't long before Jaune showed up.

"I see you're by the punch bowl as well." Said Jaune.

"Yep." Replied Ruby.

"To the socially awkward." Said Jaune.

Jaune and Ruby started talking about dates before Jaune started talking about Weiss.

"Yeah. He is way cooler than me. I get why she went with him." Said Jaune, still thinking she went with Neptune.

"Good point." Said Ruby.

"Yeah. I mean, not many people can pull off blue hair." Said Jaune.

"I know. The only other person I can think of that can is Neptune." Said Ruby, confusing Jaune.

"Wait, I thought she went with Neptune." Said Jaune.

"No. She asked him but he said no so she went with Ryan." Said Ruby.

Jaune seemed to get angry. "Hold my punch." Said Jaune, leaving towards the roof.

Blake also began to leave for the roof.

"Hey Jaune." Said Blake.

"Hey Blake." Said Jaune.

"What's up? You seem mad." Said Blake.

"Not just mad. Mad and confused." Said Jaune.

"About what?" asked Blake.

"Neptune not going with Weiss." Said Jaune.

'I see." Said Blake.

"So what are you doing?" asked Jaune.

"Getting Ryan. Before you even ask, it's a surprise." Said Blake.

They got to the roof to see Ryan talking with Neptune.

"Ryan?" asked Blake.

Ryan turned around. "Ok. See you Neptune." Said Ryan, heading downstairs.

Ryan got a look at where Blake was heading to see a drum set, two guitars, and a mic stand.

'I guess I'm really doing this.' Thought Ryan going over to the guitar, as Sun picked up the other one.

"Went ahead and tuned it for you Ryan. Should be fine." Said Sun.

Ryan played a few chords before nodding. "Sounds good Sun." said Ryan, starting to get set up.

Neptune and Jaune came down to see them getting ready.

"What are they up to?" asked Jaune.

"Not sure. Do you really think I should go and talk to Weiss?" asked Neptune.

"Of course. I'm sure it would mean a lot to her." Said Jaune.

"Ok. Thanks." Said Neptune going over to Weiss.

"Ready Ryan?" asked Blake.

Ryan nodded. Playing a few chords, everyone turned to see the three set up.

Mumbles arose from the crowd about what was going on. Once the mumbles stopped Ryan began playing a tune. Not long after he began to sing and Sun and Blake joined in with the bass guitar and drums respectively.

 **(Cue Over and Over by Three Days Grace)**

 **I feel it every day it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?**

Ryan closed his eyes and poured as much emotion as he could into the chorus. ****

 **Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to**

 **It feels like every day stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?**

 **Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try**

After this line he looked directly into Weiss' eyes across the room. ****

 **So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time**

After this line Weiss smiled widely at Ryan. Ryan smirked back before focusing on the lyrics again. ****

 **Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to**

With this the song was over. Ryan played a few extra notes on his guitar before the crowd began applauding and whistling loudly. The three friends bowed and walked away, Ryan going back up to the roof and Blake and Sun going towards their friends.

"Did you see that Weiss!?" asked Nora, excited about the song, not realizing what Ryan had done.

"That was great!" said Neptune, shocked about what they had just witnessed.

"Never knew he could sing." Said Ruby.

"I did. I caught him singing to himself a while ago." Said Yang.

"Weiss? You still in there?" asked Blake, noticing that Weiss was still as a statue.

"Yeah. She's just happy." Said Ren.

"Why?" asked Blake.

"You didn't tell him to do that?" asked Ren, surprised.

"Do what?" asked Blake.

"Ryan was looking at Weiss during the whole bridge." Said Ren.

"What part was the bridge?" asked Ruby.

"The bit before the last chorus." Said Ren.

"That part about him saying he knows what best for him, but wanting 'you' instead right? But… then that would mean…" Ruby paused.

Yang reached the same conclusion. "'You' is Weiss!" said Yang.

Weiss finally snapped out of her trance at that and excused herself before walking to the roof.

Ryan was smoking while looking at the stars. He heard someone approach. He immediately knew who it was.

"Yeah. I did mean it Weiss. Every word." Said Ryan, leaning on the balcony.

The footsteps stopped.

"E-Every word?" asked Weiss from behind Ryan.

Ryan just nodded. Weiss walked forward until she was right next to Ryan.

Ryan turned to look at Weiss as she turned to look at him. The two just looked at each other for a few moments before they began leaning towards each other. Their lips were just about to touch when a voice interrupted them.

"Guys, you-" Ruby cut herself off.

"And now the moment is ruined." Said Ryan, turning to Ruby.

"Oh, sorry. I-I didn't know you were about to… I mean…" Ruby couldn't finish.

"Just shut up Ruby. Don't worry about it. What is it?" asked Weiss.

"You need to see this. Hurry up." Said Ruby, running back downstairs. Ryan and Weiss were about to follow, but Ryan stopped Weiss for a second.

"What is i-" Weiss was cut off by Ryan kissing her.

Weiss was speechless.

"Seems like a moment isn't necessary." Said Ryan smiling.

Weiss was sill speechless, so she just nodded.

Ryan then took her hand and they walked downstairs.

"What was it Ruby?" asked Weiss, finding her.

Ruby just moved to the side to see Team JNPR dancing, except Jaune was in a dress.

Ryan's eyes widened.

When they finished their dance, they walked over to the group.

"Why?" asked Ryan.

"I made a bet. If Pyrrha didn't have a date to the dance I would wear a dress. I never go back on my word." Said Jaune. It was then that Jaune noticed Ryan and Weiss holding hands.

"About time." Said Jaune.

"Ha ha." Said Ryan and Weiss, fake laughing at the same time.

"That was very unnerving." Said Pyrrha.

"Yeah. It was." Said Ryan.

"Good to know you two finally got together." Said Ren, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit concerned about something." Said Weiss.

"What is that?" asked Nora.

"My father." Said Weiss.

"Right. That might be a problem." Said Ryan.

"Are we going to tell him soon, or enjoy this for a bit?" asked Ryan.

"I think you should enjoy it for a bit." Said Yang.

"Agreed. Might as well get a little enjoyment out of it." Said Neptune.

"So we're waiting then?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah. I want to do this many more times." Said Weiss, kissing Ryan.

"No shortage of those Weiss." Said Ryan.

Everyone hung around for a while before Blake came up to Ryan and whispered something in his ear.

"You requested it. Didn't you?" asked Ryan.

Blake just nodded. "Enjoy." Said Blake.

Not long after, a song came on.

"Is this the song Blake requested?" asked Weiss.

"It's my favourite Christmas song." Said Ryan.

"Really. 'All I want for Christmas is you' is your favourite?" asked Yang.

"Yeah. Why? Is that a problem?" asked Ryan.

"Not at all. Just a surprise… again." Said Yang.

"Again. I'm full of surprises." Said Ryan.

Not long after this, the dance ended.

"Well, this was fun." Said Blake.

Ryan nodded.

Everyone went back to their dorms. Just as Team RRWBY was about to go to sleep Ryan said something.

"You guys forget about your present?" asked Ryan.

"Right. What is it that you knew we wanted?" asked Yang.

"Alright. This is a story about something that no on except Blake knows." Said Ryan.

Blake became shocked. "Are you sure Ryan?" asked Blake.

"It's my choice. I'm sure." Said Ryan.

"Sure about what?" asked Ruby.

"This is the story about why I hate talking." said Ryan, shocking the room.

 **CLIFFHANGER! I am a reprehensible human being. Next chapter will have a huge reveal, which is why I decided to break this up. So, I hope this was worth the wait, and I hope I'll see you all next time! Goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of RWBY: A Silent Temper. I am starting this chapter right after chapter 8 of my SAO story, so I am a bit sad right now.**

 **Baconlord53: Yes they are. But at least you don't have to wait anymore.**

 **Neema Amiry: *Happyface***

 **Well, those are out of the way, so let's get this chapter started. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: The past

"Are you sure you want to tell us that?" asked Ruby.

"Yes. You have earned my trust, and the right to know. This will take us back a few years. Back to when me and Blake were just kids." Said Ryan, recounting the story.

 **13 years ago**

Ryan and Blake had been living together for a few years. They got along really well, but something was off. Their brother never really seemed to accept Ryan. This confused him, but Blake was enough company for Ryan.

"Alright, your turn Blake." Said Ryan, letting her pick the next game.

Blake started to think, while their brother tried to ignore the two kids talking. Blake then decided on hide and seek.

"Alright. You start Blake. I'll count." Said Ryan closing his eyes.

Blake ran to find a hiding place. Ryan reached thirty and shouted "Ready or not, here I come!"

"Must you be so loud?" asked their brother.

"Yeah. I need to make sure she hears me so she knows to be still." Said Ryan.

"Alright, fine." Said their brother.

Ryan then started running around the house to try and find Blake. Ryan kept saying "Where are you Blake?" and their brother was getting visibly irritated. Eventually, their brother snapped and punched Ryan before yelling "SHUT UP!"

Ryan was on the ground looking at their brother, a perplexed look on his face. Blake then came out of hiding.

"Why did you do that?" asked Blake.

"All I wanted was two minutes of silence." Said their brother with no remorse.

This same scenario played at least twice daily. Ryan would be talking and their brother would punch him and tell him to shut up. After a few months, their brother had begun kicking Ryan, pinning him to the ground, at one point even throwing a knife at him, not close enough to hit Ryan, but close enough to scare him. Ryan had taken a hint. 'Talking leads to pain." Ryan hadn't said anything in a year. However, one day, Ryan had been looking for Blake, but couldn't find her. He then heard some talking in the kitchen. He walked in to see his brother doing dishes and Blake talking to him.

"Why do you keep hitting Ryan? All he does is talk. Everyone talks, but you only hit Ryan." Said Blake, repeating the same thing over and over again.

Their brother was getting visibly annoyed. Not long after their brother grabbed a large knife from the counter. He began brandishing it at Blake. Ryan knew he had to step in.

"HEY! JERK! LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Ryan.

This caused their brother to whip his head to the side. "What did you just call me?" asked their brother.

"Jerk. Why? Would you prefer something that fits you more? Bully? Moron? Asshole?" asked Ryan.

This caused their brother to snap. He lunged at Ryan, tripping him, and pinning him face first on the ground. He then took the knife he was holding, and began cutting deep into the back of Ryan's neck. Ryan was determined not to cry out.

 **Present day**

"It wasn't long after he started that our parents got home. The saw what he was doing and called the cops. He got arrested and is still in jail to this day." Said Ryan, finishing.

"Ryan. You know that isn't true. You have permission to tell them." Said Blake.

Ryan turned to Blake. "Are you sure?' asked Ryan.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Said Blake.

"What? Your parents didn't call the cops?" asked Weiss, confused.

"No, but they would've if they had seen it. You see, it wasn't our parents that saved me. It was actually Blake. She had grabbed a large knife off the counter, just as our brother had. But, she didn't cut him. She stabbed him. Right in the back of the head. Once we had gotten back up, we faked a letter saying he had run away, and took him to a field behind our house and buried him. Our parents were none the wiser. They never found out the truth." Finished Ryan.

"That's what that expression was. The day we got our tattoos." Said Yang.

"Oh… so you saw that then." Said Ryan.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ruby.

"The day we got our tattoos, when we were walking back to the dorm, I said, and I quote, 'I don't understand why you don't talk to anyone? It's not difficult. I mean, it's not like talking causes you pain.' When I finished that sentence, I saw his expression change to fear, but only for a second, like he was trying to hide it." Said Yang.

"Now you know why." Said Weiss.

"Yeah. I do." said Yang.

Ryan then yawned.

"By the way, that reminds me. Does everyone remember our gift to Ryan?" said Ruby.

"I do." Said Yang.

"Yeah, me too." Said Weiss.

"Of course." Said Blake.

"You got me something?" asked Ryan.

"Of course. Now, we know how important Blake is to you, and we also know how important sleep is to everyone. So, we thought that we could rotate our shifts. Like you could watch, then Weiss, then Yang, then Blake, then me, then you again and just continue like that. That way we all get sleep." Explained Ruby.

"Hm. That actually isn't a bad idea." said Ryan.

"So, I watched last night, which means it is Blake's turn tonight right?" asked Yang.

"Right. So, good night everyone." Said Blake, sitting up and keeping her eyes trained on the door.

"Are you sure?" Asked Ryan.

"Yeah. Go to sleep Ryan." Said Blake.

"Good night Blake." said Ryan, falling asleep in his hammock.

The rest of the team fell asleep soon after, aside from Blake, who stayed up all night.

 **The next day**

Ryan woke up last to see Blake sitting up, still awake.

"Good morning Blake." Said Ryan, smiling.

"Good morning Ryan. Did you sleep well?" asked Blake.

"Yeah. Really well Also, I've been meaning to ask you something. About your sexuality. Is there anyone?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah. Ruby." Said Blake.

"Alright. Not who I expected." Said Ryan.

"About time you woke up Ryan." Said Yang, walking in the room.

"What time is it?" asked Ryan.

"About two in the afternoon." Said Blake.

"Wow. I really slept in didn't I?" asked Ryan.

"Well, this was the first really good sleep you've had in years. I would sleep in too." Said Weiss, who had also entered. Ryan got up and grabbed his cigarettes.

"I'll be back down in a minute." Said Ryan.

Ryan then left to go to the roof. Just before he got on the roof, he saw Jaune and Nora on the roof again, this time they were kissing, and from what Ryan could see, it was very passionately.

Ryan walked out and spoke. "Am I interrupting something?" Asked Ryan, smirking.

Jaune and Nora looked to the side, not stopping the kiss, and glared at Ryan.

"Got it. See you." Said Ryan, leaving.

"Hey Ryan. That was a quick smoke." Said Weiss.

"No, Jaune and Nora were up there making out and I didn't want to interrupt them." Said Ryan.

"Oh, ok. Wait what? What about Jaune and Nora?" asked Weiss.

Ryan became shocked. "You didn't know?" asked Ryan

"Jaune and Nora?" asked Weiss.

"No." said Ryan.

"That's what you said." Said Weiss.

"No." said Ryan.

"Yeah you did. You said they were." Said Weiss, smiling.

"Yeah. I thought you knew." Said Ryan.

"Wow. I guess that's why he stopped asking me out." Said Weiss.

"Yeah. That makes sense. Anyways…" Ryan then leaned in and kissed Weiss.

"Why didn't I expect that." Said Weiss after the kiss ended.

Ryan just shrugged.

"Hey Ryan, you still up for tonight?" asked Yang.

"What about tonight?" asked Weiss.

"Oh, well, I told Yang and Neo I would head out tonight with them, but if you want I'll stay here." Said Ryan.

"No, go ahead, I just wanted to know." Said Weiss.

"You sure?" Asked Ryan.

"Of course. Just be careful." Said Weiss.

"Always." Said Ryan. "So when are we leaving?" asked Ryan.

"Actually we are just waiting on Neo. She just needs to finish showering and getting ready. You might want to wear some simple clothes. We're going to a place with dancing." Said Yang.

"I hope you don't think I'm going to dance." Said Ryan.

"Why not?" Asked Yang.

"I only dance when I'm drunk." Said Ryan.

"Well, then we need to get you liquored up." Said Yang.

"No. I'm not drinking. I can't drink." Said Ryan.

"Come on? What's one drink?" asked Yang.

"With me, it's never just one." Said Ryan.

"Alright. Got it." Said Yang.

"Hey! Aren't we leaving now?" asked Neo from down the hallway.

"Yeah, just a sec. See you Weiss." Said Ryan, kissing her goodbye.

"Bye Ryan." Said Weiss.

Ryan, Neo and Yang then left for town. They walked for a while until they came up to Junior's bar.

"Just a second." Said Yang, blowing the doors open.

"Guess who's back?" asked Yang walking in. After she entered the guards all pointed their guns at her.

"Relax guys. You're back." Said Junior.

"Yep. You still owe me a drink." Said Yang.

Ryan and Neo followed Junior to the bar.

Neo ordered a Bloody Mary. When Ryan sat down there was already a drink in front of him.

"I went ahead and ordered for you. Hope you don't mind Ryan." Said Yang.

Ryan smelled it to make sure there wasn't any alcohol in it. He gave it a quick taste and didn't taste any. He then sat back and finished it off.

As the three kept talking at the bar, Yang and Neo seemed like they were having a lot of fun, but it was because they were drunk.

"Ah why the hell not? Junior! Whisky on the rocks please." Said Ryan. Junior got him a glass of whisky.

"Yang? Neo? Cheers." Said Ryan, before downing the whisky.

"Want another?" asked Junior.

"Yeah sure. I mean, what's one more?" said Ryan, ordering another. Junior got him the drink. Ryan downed it again.

"Want a free one?" asked Junior.

"Why am I being offered one?" asked Ryan.

"Oh. Every day we have a certain drink where it is buy two get one free. Today it's whisky. So do you want it?" Asked Junior.

"Well, it's free, sure." Said Ryan, downing his third whisky. This was when Ryan started to get a little drunk.

"Wanna dance Ryan?" asked Yang.

"Not that drunk Yang. Not yet. Another round Junior!" said Ryan, downing another whisky.

"How about now?" Asked Yang.

"Yep, that was the one." Said Ryan, going to the dance floor.

When he got on the floor, Yang was surprised with how well he danced.

"Did you take dance lessons?" Asked Yang.

"Yeah. For five years." Said Ryan.

"Wow. So not only can you dance, but you can also sing, and play the guitar." Said Yang.

"And the piano." Said Ryan.

"What, can you FLY?" asked Yang.

Ryan chuckled. "Yeah, I'm good Yang, but I'm not that good." Said Ryan.

After spending about thirty minutes on the dance floor, Ryan and Yang went back to the bar with Neo and continued to drink.

Ryan downed another whisky and almost fell off his stool.

"You're that drunk on your fifth? Ha, I'm on my tenth." Said Yang.

"You think you can hold your drink better than me?" asked Ryan.

"If you are that drunk after five drinks, yeah. I can." Said Yang.

"Whisky has a much higher alcohol content than whatever you are drinking. At least double. 40% with whisky." Said Ryan.

"So? What's mine?" asked Yang.

"About four." Said Junior, bringing another whisky.

"So, ten of my drinks equals to about one of his?" asked Yang.

"Yeah, about that." Said Junior.

"How have you finished five of them?" asked Yang.

"Great alcohol tolerance. I can hold my drink with the best of them." Said Ryan.

After another couple hours, they were ready to leave. "Hey Junior, get me some cinnamon whisky, some vodka and some rum. Two bottles of each please." Said Ryan, getting the bottles, paying for them and putting them in his backpack. He and the two girls left the bar and went back to beacon. They got back and everyone but Ruby was asleep.

"Hey there." Said Ryan, stumbling over to his hammock.

"Are you drunk?" Asked Ruby.

"Maybe a little bit." Said Yang, going over to her bed and falling asleep. Ryan fell asleep soon after.

 **The next day**

Ryan woke up hungover. He held his head when he woke up.

"Hey Ryan." Said Yang.

"Shut up." Said Ryan, holding his head.

"That's kind of rude." Said Yang.

"Fine. Please shut up." Said Ryan.

"What's wrong Ryan?" asked Blake.

"Headache." Said Ryan.

"Why?" asked Blake.

Ryan paused. "I don't know." Said Ryan.

"What do you mean Ryan? Yes you do. Hell, even I know." Said Yang.

"No, you don't. Neither do I." said Ryan, trying to convey something to Yang.

"What do you mean Ryan?" asked Yang.

"Yang, sense the tone." Said Ryan, but Yang didn't.

"Are you still drunk?" asked Yang. Ryan sighed before looking to Blake, who looked to be disgusted.

"You got drunk huh?" asked Blake.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" asked Ryan.

"No chance." Said Blake.

"Don't worry about it. It was one night, one time only Ok." Said Ryan.

"Really? Open your backpack." Said Blake.

"Um, how about no." said Ryan.

"Weiss, can you ask him for me?" Asked Blake.

"What good will that do?" asked Ruby.

"Ryan, can you show Blake what's in your backpack? Please?" asked Weiss, in the sweetest voice she could.

"Dammit. Why do you have to be so beautiful?" asked Ryan opening his backpack and giving it to Blake.

Blake looked in and pulled out the bottles he bought last night. "Really? One night, one time only huh Ryan?" asked Blake.

Ryan just looked away.

"No, you look at me when I'm talking Ryan!" said Blake, angrily.

Ryan looked back to Blake.

"Is this what you want? Huh? You remember what happened last time right? You want that to happen again?!" yelled Blake, angrily.

"Really? You're bringing that up now?" asked Ryan, equally angry.

"Yeah! I am! It's clear nothing else works on you!" yelled Blake.

"It still wasn't called for!" said Ryan.

"Well it's clear that this is what needed to be done! You know that this will only lead to the same thing again!" yelled Blake.

"Maybe we should leave." Whispered Ruby.

"Yeah. Good idea. Let them cool off." Said Weiss.

"No need. I'll leave now." Said Ryan, leaving and slamming the door.

Ryan was steaming. He decided to go to the training room to cool off. Walking in he saw that Jaune and Nora were in the stands. He simply ignored them and started setting up a bot for him to fight. He set it to the highest difficulty and got ready to fight.

"Hey, Ryan? That's really distracting. Do you mind?" asked Nora.

"If you don't want to hear it, then leave." Said Ryan, getting out his sais.

The bot charged at him and Ryan jumped over it. He spun around quickly and slashed the bot. He swung around the bot using the chain before ripping one of its arms off and battering the bot repeatedly with it. Once Ryan had finished the bot was destroyed on the ground. Ryan threw the arm to the ground.

"Useless bots." Said Ryan, kicking the dismantled bot before storming out of the room.

"God. What happened?" asked Jaune.

"I don't know." Said Nora.

Ruby then ran into the training room. After seeing the dismantled bot on the ground, she knew Ryan was there.

"Do you know where he went?" asked Ruby, looking to Jaune and Nora.

"I don't know, but he said the bots were useless. Maybe he's going to find tougher opponents." Said Jaune.

"Grim. The Emerald Forest. Thanks guys." Said Ruby, taking off.

"Wait, Ruby! Before you go, Ryan looked really pissed. Might be best to leave him for now." Said Jaune.

"Maybe… yeah. Good idea." Said Ruby.

"Um. So, do you mind telling us what happened?" asked Nora.

"Not much to tell. Basically, Ryan used to have an alcohol addiction. It started after he quit smoking the first time, which he started when he was four by the way as a way to cope with pain. He quit when he was five and that was when he started drinking. One day he was drunk and his parents had gone to a bar at night and gotten drunk. Not knowing about Ryan's state of mind, they called him to get them, which led to a car crash that killed them. Ryan got drunk last night, and Blake may have brought up that, so Ryan isn't exactly in the best state of mind right now." Said Ruby.

"I wouldn't be either." Said Jaune.

"But I can understand why Blake would say that. Alcoholism is a serious problem." Said Nora.

"But still, it probably isn't a good idea. I mean, he essentially caused the death of his parents. It's understandable that she brought that up, but that doesn't mean it was a good idea." Said Ruby.

Ruby then started to walk around the school. Not long after Ryan came back on an airship.

"Ryan. You're back." Said Ruby.

Ryan continued walking with a sour look on his face.

"Look, I know you're upset. Blake told us what happened. She was out of line. I'm on your side." Said Ruby.

"Well, there's another secret of mine that she didn't have permission to tell anyone." Said Ryan.

"Well, if you want to get back at her for it, you could tell everyone one of her secrets." Said Ruby.

"I want to get back at her, but I'm not going to do that. She doesn't keep many small secrets, only big secrets. I'm not bringing any of those up." Said Ryan.

"I guess that makes sense." Said Ruby.

"Wanna see my new tattoos?" asked Ryan.

"More?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah." Said Ryan, holding out his hands in fist shapes.

Ruby looked at them to see that he had the words 'Love' and 'Hate' tattooed on his knuckles. "Kind of a well-known tattoo, but I don't care." Said Ryan.

"I've always found that to be a very intimidating tattoo." Said Ruby.

"It's meant to be." Said Ryan.

Ryan and Ruby then started heading back to the dorm room.

Ryan and Ruby walked in and Blake saw.

"Ryan, I wanted to apologize. You were right. There was no need to bring that up." Said Blake.

"It's alright. I'm not mad anymore." Said Ryan.

"Thank god." Said Blake.

"Anyways, we should get some sleep." Said Weiss.

"Yeah good night." Said Ryan, kissing Weiss.

"Good night." Said everyone else, going to sleep as Ryan went to work on his weapons.

 **The next day**

Ryan once again left for the roof once the sun went up. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Neo showed up not long after, and lit a cigarette.

"Hey Neo." Said Ryan.

"Hey Ryan. I heard what happened yesterday. You ok?" asked Neo.

"Yeah. I'm fine now." Said Ryan.

"You have any plans today?" asked Neo.

"Planning on maybe heading into town with the team." Said Ryan.

"Alright. Thanks." Said Neo, leaving.

"That was sudden. Whatever." Said Ryan, finishing his cigarette and heading back to the room.

When he got there only Weiss was awake.

"Good morning gorgeous." Said Ryan.

"Good morning." said Weiss, smiling.

"I was thinking of heading into town, you feel up to it?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah sure. Let's leave a note for everyone else though." Said Weiss, leaving a note behind.

Ryan and Weiss both got onto an airship and went to town. After landing in town they walked through the streets holding hands.

"Well, where do you want to head Weiss?" asked Ryan.

"Why don't we go to the mall?" asked Weiss.

"Lead the way." Said Ryan.

Not long after they arrived, Ruby and Yang found them.

"Hey love birds." Said Yang.

"Hey Yang." Said Ryan.

"So where are you guys heading?" asked Ruby.

"Ask Weiss. She's leading me through this unfamiliar environment." Said Ryan.

"Ok, it's not a jungle Ryan. It's a mall." Said Weiss.

"Still just as unfamiliar." Said Ryan.

"Fair point." Said Yang.

"Alright." Said Weiss.

The four just hung out in the mall for a few hours. Once they left, Ryan was already carrying four different bags.

"Thanks for carrying everything." Said Weiss, Yang and Ruby.

"No problem girls." Said Ryan.

The four friends were walking down the street when Ryan saw that there were a group of cops looking at him. Not long after, the cops had grabbed him and pinned him to the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked Weiss.

One of the cops started talking. "You have the right to remain silent. Any-" the cops was cut off.

"Anything I say can and will be used against me in a court of law. I have the right to an attorney. If I cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to me free of charge. I've been through this twice before. I know my rights." Said Ryan as the cops put the cuffs on him.

The cops then helped Ryan up and put him in the car. Ryan turned to the girls who were confused. "Ask Blake if you need to know."

"May we ask what he is under arrest for?" asked Yang.

"Three counts of murder in the second degree, three counts of assault with a deadly weapon, and three counts of harming a police officer." Said the cop before getting in the cruiser.

The girls turned to Ryan shocked.

"Ask Blake." Said Ryan before the car speeded off.

"Well, let's get some answers." Said Ruby, as they all took off towards beacon.

They burst into their room and Blake as sitting there waiting for them.

"Long story short it wasn't thee bandits. The cops had shown up and taken them out. Ryan misread the situation and killed the cops." Said Blake.

"How did you know what we were going to ask?" asked Yang.

"Ryan just called me. But he also said that they weren't appointing him an attorney and they wouldn't allow him to represent himself." Said Blake.

"What? That's depriving him of his rights." Said Yang.

"No worries. He'll have an attorney. When is his trial?" asked Weiss.

"Day after tomorrow." Said Blake.

"Ok. Thanks." Said Weiss, leaving.

Weiss ran to the library and called her father.

"Hello Weiss." Said her father.

"Hello Father. I need a favour." Said Weiss.

"What is it?" asked her father.

"One of my teammates has been wrongfully arrested and they court isn't going to appoint him an attorney nor are they going to allow him to represent himself." Said Weiss.

"I see. So he needs an attorney." Said her father.

"Yes. The best one you can get for him. Can you find a really good one to represent him?" asked Weiss.

"Of course. When is the trial?" asked her father.

"The day after tomorrow." Said Weiss.

"Alright. He'll have an attorney." Said her father, "Will that be everything?"

"Yes it will." Said Weiss.

"Goodbye Weiss." Said her father.

Weiss hung up and went back to the dorm.

"What was that?" asked Blake.

"Ryan has an attorney" said Weiss.

"What?" asked Yang.

"I have sources." Said Weiss, smirking.

"Thank you Weiss." Said Blake.

"No problem. He's my boyfriend. That and you trusted me enough to tell me that you like-" Blake clamped her hands over Weiss' mouth quickly.

"That was close." Said Weiss, after she got her mouth back.

"Yeah." Said Blake, but that was when Yang hung her head down to look at Blake.

"Hi Blake." Said Yang, smiling.

"Well, shit." Said Blake.

"Who is it?" asked Ruby.

"Can't say." Said Weiss.

"We're asking Blake." Said Yang.

"No chance am I telling you." Said Blake. Blake was reading a book. Seeing that they couldn't get an answer, they gave up.

Ruby then hopped down to see what Blake was reading. She started to read along with Blake.

There was a knock on the door. Yang got up and answered it. Jaune and Nora walked in.

"Hey guys. Ryan around?" asked Jaune.

Blake looked over and replied. "No he got arrested again." She then looked back to her book.

"What?" asked Nora as Weiss explained what was happening.

"Oh. Ok." Said Jaune before they saw Ruby reading with Blake.

"So you finally told her huh Blake?" asked Nora.

"What?!" said Yang, excited.

"What did you say?" asked Ruby, shocked.

Blake just sighed and held her head in her hand. Then she chuckled. "I almost got away with it." Said Blake.

"Oh, um… nothing?" said Nora.

"No, that was definitely something. You clearly said something that involves these two." Said Yang, pointing to Blake and Ruby.

"Did I?" asked Nora.

"Don't bother Nora. The ball has already dropped. I hadn't, but it seems like she found out anyways." Said Blake.

"Sorry Blake." Said Nora.

"Apology accepted. I must be crazy to fall for her. Hell, she'd be crazy to fall for me." Said Blake.

Ruby then spun Blake around and kissed her.

Once they broke apart, Blake was shocked, and Ruby was smiling.

"I guess we're both crazy then." Said Ruby with a wide smile.

Nora and Jaune then left.

"Congratulations you two." Said Weiss.

"Never knew that about you sis." Said Yang.

"I never told anyone." Said Ruby.

"That's probably why." said Yang.

After staying up for a few more hours, they all decided to go to sleep. Weiss stayed up.

"Good night everyone." Said Weiss as her friends went to sleep.

 **There we have chapter 8. So, Ryan has been arrested and Blake and Ruby are together. As a bonus, now we know what is going on with Ryan's silence. This one was really enjoyable for me to write, and I hope it was just as enjoyable for you to read. Remember to leave a review of what you thought, good or bad, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody! I am the Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of RWBY: A Silent Temper! Alight, I hope you guys like this story, because I like writing it. Anyways, to the reviews!**

 **Baconlord53: I agree personally.**

 **Gwyn Walker: OK let's respond in sections. First, yeah I decided to try some new ships that I don't see any of to see if I could get them to work. Second, I know Ryan is a flat character, but I planned him to be. There is a reason for it. He will remain somewhat flat for a while, but I will make an effort to try and make him a bit less flat. Thirdly, you make a good point. Thank you for bringing this up as I probably wouldn't have noticed on my own. I will make an effort to make their quirks appear more often. Lastly, thanks for your feedback, and I hope you continue to read.**

 **I only own Ryan, and if you read A Demon's Life you know who the other OC in this chapter belongs to. If not, he belongs to kannonballdude. Let's get it started!**

Chapter 9: Regrets

Weiss spent the whole night looking out the window, thinking about Ryan.

Yang woke up first at noon. "Hey Weiss! What's up? You seem a bit upset. Worried about your boyfriend?" asked Yang, teasingly.

Weiss started blushing fiercely. "He's not my boyf- wait… yes he is. Yeah. I am." Responded Weiss.

"Relax Weiss. He'll be fine. He's been in prison twice before." Said Blake, waking up.

"Yeah, you are right. But I just get worried easily." Said Weiss.

"Maybe we could go visit him." Said Yang.

"Not a bad idea." Said Blake.

The four girls got dressed and left their room.

"Hey girls. Where are you going?" asked Team JNPR, seeing them in the hall.

"Going to visit Ryan in jail." Replied Ruby.

Jaune and Nora didn't react as they knew, but Pyrrha and Ren almost jumped.

"Why is he in jail?" asked Ren.

"Charged with murder, rightfully. But they have no evidence. His trial is at noon tomorrow. Wanna come along and visit Ryan?" asked Weiss.

"Why not? Let's go." Said Nora. The rest of Team JNPR agreed quickly.

The eight friends left for the airships and got on the first one to Vale. After it landed they realized they had no idea where the prison was.

"Probably should've found that out first." Said Weiss.

"No need. I know where it is." Said Blake, leading the way.

They group walked through the streets for half an hour before they came up to a prison. They went to get a visitor's card and told the warden who they were coming to visit.

"Of course. If you could have a seat in the visitor's room. We will send him in when he is back from the infirmary." Said the warden.

"Wait, infirmary? What happened?" asked Weiss.

"Riot earlier. He'll be fine." Said the warden.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Ryan walled in with hand cuffs and ankle cuffs. He was also wearing a patch over his left eye.

"Hey everybody. How are you?" Asked Ryan, smiling.

"What happened?" asked Weiss, worried.

"Oh, this?" asked Ryan, pointing to his patch. "Riot in the yard. Guy had a knife. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What's it look like?" asked Pyrrha.

"It's uh, it's not a pretty sight." Said Ryan.

"It can't be that bad." said Yang.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Ryan.

"Of course." Said Yang.

"Alright, remember that statement." Said Ryan, lifting his patch. The cut looked as if it had cut his eye. There was blood filling the whites of his eye, dying it a deep blood red. The cut ran from his forehead down his cheek, stopping at his jawbone. It was stitched up, but it was still bloody.

Looking around the room, Ruby looked like she was about to vomit, Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha were disgusted, the rest looked worried.

"They say my eye will be fine, but it will take a while to recover." Said Ryan, putting his patch back down.

"Are you sure you're Ok?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah. I'm fine. In fact, that reminds me. Earlier today, before the riot, someone showed up. Now, I didn't have an attorney, but he introduced himself as an attorney who had been assigned to me. When I asked who assigned him, he said a very rich man, at the request of his daughter. Interesting isn't it Weiss? A rich man, at the request of his daughter. You're a daughter, and your father is the richest man in all of Remnant. I wonder…" said Ryan, trailing off.

"Umm. Yeah, that's a pretty big coincidence." Said Weiss, hiding it terribly.

Ryan just shook his head. He kissed Weiss and said "Thank you Weiss."

"Alright, time. Time for you to go back to your cell." Said the guard.

"Alright, hope I see you guys at my trial at noon tomorrow. Won't take too long. Probably be out by one." Said Ryan.

"We will try to be there." Said Weiss, kissing Ryan.

"See you." Said Ryan, getting led back to his cell.

They all left the prison and went back to beacon. When they got back Yang went to the training room, Blake and Ruby wandered around, Team JNPR went back to their room, and Weiss went to the roof.

When she got to the roof, she sat down. She couldn't stop worrying about Ryan.

"Don't worry Weiss. He'll be fine. He's been through this twice before." Weiss told herself, calming herself down.

"Yeah. He has." Said Sun, showing up on the roof as well.

"Hm. Oh. Hello Sun. How are you?" asked Weiss.

"I'm alright. How are you doing?" asked Sun.

"I am a little worried about Ryan, but otherwise I'm Ok." Replied Weiss.

"Anyways, to why I came up here. I saw something… interesting in the training room and wanted to know if you wanted to see it too." Said Sun.

"Sure." said Weiss, getting up and following Sun to the training room.

Sun led Weiss to the training room. Looking inside she saw Yang and Neo sparring, but wasn't sure what Sun was talking about.

"What did you want to show me?" asked Weiss, confused.

"Just wait for a sec." said Sun.

Yang and Neo continued sparring for a few minutes. After they had finished, Weiss saw them kiss.

Smiling, Weiss walked in, followed by Sun.

"Hey you two." Said Weiss, causing Yang and Neo to look up and stop kissing. After realizing that they had already seen, they just shrugged and kissed again.

"Alright then." Said Weiss after Yang and Neo broke apart again.

"Never would've guessed you went that way Yang." Said Sun.

"Well, I only realized today." Said Yang.

"Alright. Seems like it's getting a little late. I'm gonna head back to the dorm. See you tomorrow." Said Weiss.

"I should probably get back too. Bye sweetie." said Yang.

"Bye gorgeous." Said Neo.

Yang and Weiss walked back to the dorm. As they walked in, they saw Ruby and Blake, asleep on Blake's bed. Weiss smiled and layed down on her bed as Yang stayed up.

 **The next day**

Weiss woke up first and yawned. "Good morning Yang." She said, sitting up. However, no response came.

"Yang?" asked Weiss, looking up to Yang's bunk. Looking at her, she saw that Yang was asleep.

Looking to the side quickly, she saw Blake and Ruby were still fast asleep.

"At least there wasn't a consequence." Said Weiss, smiling, but that was when she realized something.

She looked to the clock. It read 12:30. "WAKE UP! RYAN'S TRIAL WILL BE OVER SOON!" said Weiss, waking everyone else up.

"What?" asked Yang, looking at the clock.

"We overslept!" yelled Yang, getting ready as fast as possible, along with Weiss. Blake and Ruby however, were too tired, so they decided to stay in bed for a bit.

They were ready in ten minutes and they ran to the airships. The trip to Vale took about ten minutes.

"Come on, come on, come on!" said Weiss, upon landing.

As they walked into the courthouse, there was only about three minutes left in the trial.

Looking around they found the court room that Ryan's trial was in. The entered as quietly as possible, seeing that the jury was already deliberating. Seeing Team JNPR was there, they sat beside them.

"About time you got here. Where are Ruby and Blake?" asked Jaune, visibly irritated.

"They stayed back to get some more sleep. By the way, it's not our fault Yang fell asleep and didn't wake us up in time." Said Weiss.

"Sorry. By the way, could we not tell Ryan about that?" asked Yang.

"Sure, Blake wasn't taken, so I see no need for him to know." Said Weiss.

"Thanks." Said Yang. "So, what did we miss?" asked Yang.

"Not much, the prosecutions whole case rested on Ryan's sais being the murder weapons." Said Jaune.

"You're just repeating what Ryan's attorney said." Said Ren.

"What's your point?" asked Jaune.

"Nothing." said Ren, shaking his head.

"Anyways. Ryan's attorney used some solution called luminol to prove that Ryan's sais have never been in contact with blood. He took a clean knife, treated it with the luminol, and nothing happened. Then he took a knife from a stabbing, treated it with the luminol, and it glowed blue, showing that it came into contact with blood, even though it was twenty years ago. Then he treated Ryan's sais with it, but nothing happened, showing that Ryan's sais have never been in contact with blood, and since the prosecutions whole case relied on Ryan's sais being the murder weapon, their whole case was ruined. The jury went in a while ago, so they should be coming out soon." Said Jaune, explain what had happened.

After another nerve racking two minutes, the jury came out.

The lead jury member spoke. "Your honor, we have reached a verdict. We find the defendant… not guilty on all charges."

"Ryan Belladonna, you are hereby released of all charges. Court dismissed." Said the judge. Ryan stood up, was uncuffed and walked out of the court room, shooting a quick glance to Weiss and winking, before exiting.

Everyone cleared out of the courtroom and got into the halls. When Weiss and the others got out, they saw Ryan leaning up against the wall just outside of the courtroom.

"Your father hired a great lawyer Weiss." Said Ryan, smirking.

"The best one money could buy." Said Weiss.

"I understand why." said Ryan.

"I assume you want to head back and give Blake and Ruby the great news?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah. Why aren't they here again?" asked Ryan.

"They were still tired, so they decided to stay back and catch a few more winks." Said Yang.

"Got it." Said Ryan, leaving the courtroom with everyone. They got on the first airship and left for beacon. While on the way back, Ryan got a call.

When Ryan answered it, Weiss heard a man's voice on the other end.

"Hey man. Sorry, the law caught me. I just got out, but I'm on my way back." There was some chatter on the other end.

"Alright, so you're just waiting there?" asked Ryan. After a bit more chatter, Ryan spoke again. "Alright. I'll see you in a minute. Me and my friends are just about to land. Hey, is that you? HEY! KANNON!" yelled Ryan, waving into the distance.

A voice called back from the ground. "RYAN!" yelled the voice. Weiss looked to the ground and saw a man waving. Upon landing, she got a good look at him. He looked to be around seventeen years old. He was a snake-like faunus. His hair was long and in a ponytail, brown with dark-green lowlights. He also had a goatee. His eyes were bright green with slit pupils, and he had no eyelids but rather a large scale covered his eye. He had a large scar across his right eye. He was built very athletically and had large legs and hands. He looked to be around seven feet, eight inches tall.

"Hey Kannon. Been way too long man." Said Ryan.

"Nice to see you Ryan." said Kannon, before turning to Ryan's friends and narrowing his eyes.

"You can trust them Kannon. Jeez man." Said Ryan, before introducing everyone.

"Alright. But question, where is Blake?" asked Kannon.

"Oh, right. She's in our dorm with our last teammate. Just a sec, I'll go get them. Why don't you guys show Kannon around? I'll meet you at the training room." Said Ryan, leaving, but not before kissing Weiss.

"Alright. Bye sweetie." Said Weiss, kissing Ryan as he left before they started to show Kannon around.

Ryan made his way to the dorm room. He reached out to open the door, but it was locked.

"Weird. Whatever." Said Ryan, unlocking the door. He opened the door. "Hey guy- OK!" said Ryan, cutting himself off and immediately closing the door once he took a look inside.

"I immediately regret that decision." Said Ryan, walking away with his head in one of his hands.

He kept walking, his head still in his hand as he walked into the training room and sat in the bleachers between Weiss and Kannon. Yang was sitting in front of him and Team JNPR was in a free-for-all.

"What's up Ryan? Where are Blake and Ruby?" asked Yang.

"Still in the room." Said Ryan.

"What's wrong?" asked Weiss.

"Are Blake and Ruby together?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain what's happened." Said Yang.

"Ruby and Blake were alone in the room. Use your imagination." Said Ryan, with his head not leaving his hand.

Yang caught on quickly. Kannon not long after, but Weiss was still lost.

"They were alone?" asked Weiss.

"Yep." Replied Ryan.

Weiss still thought.

"Were they dres-" Weiss was cut off.

"Nope." Replied Ryan

"So they were nak-" She was cut off again.

"Yep." said Ryan.

Weiss then had a thought. "Were they having-" cut off once again.

"Yep." Answered Ryan.

"So you walked in on your sister and her girlfriend having…" Ryan glared at Weiss.

"Please stop mentioning it." Said Ryan.

"Alright." Said Weiss, not saying another word.

"So what'd you see Ryan?" asked Yang, smirking.

"Oh, bite me Yang." Said Ryan.

Yang shrugged. "If you insist." Said Yang, moving towards Ryan.

"You stay right fucking there." Said Ryan.

"Alright." Said Yang, smiling.

"That sucks Ryan." Said Kannon.

Ryan turned to Kannon.

"Wow you must be some sort of rocket scientist or something. I would've never guessed that on my own." Said Ryan, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Very funny Ryan." Said Kannon.

After this Team JNPR walked into the stands, but decided not to disturb Ryan once they saw the state he was in.

Kannon and Yang then went down to fight.

Not long after the fight started, Blake and Ruby walked in and instantly began looking for Ryan. Once they found him, Blake walked over and sat next to Ryan. Ruby sat next to her.

"Weiss, is it Ok if we talk to Ryan alone for a second?" asked Blake.

"Sure." Said Weiss, scooting away to talk to Team JNPR.

"Um, not sure how to bring that up." Said Blake.

"You know, it would be completely fine with me if you just don't bring it up. That would be the most preferable option." Said Ryan.

"Ryan, we need to talk about it." Said Blake.

"Actually, no we don't." said Ryan.

"We should though." Said Ruby.

"Why?" asked Ryan.

"We do." Said Blake.

"I know. I still don't want to though." Said Ryan.

"I just want to say this. Before you say anything, I just want to say me and Ruby put a lot of thought into making sure we wanted to before we did anything. I just don't want you thinking that we just did it because we were alone and we could." Explained Blake.

"Well I don't think that. Before today I never thought of you having sex at all. It was a simpler time. Either way, I would just like to not talk about it." Said Ryan.

"Look, me and Ruby are in love, so there are going to be times where we want to-" Ryan cut off Blake.

"This is talking about it." Said Ryan.

"Yeah. Come on Blake. He doesn't need to hear about that." Said Kannon, showing up on the bleachers in front of Blake.

"Kannon? You're here?" asked Blake happily.

"The Serpent of Eden is indeed here." Said Ryan.

"You're still calling me that?" asked Kannon.

"That's kind of the point of a nickname. A title to call a friend by." Said Ryan.

"Serpent of Eden? What does that mean?" asked Ruby.

"Well, Eden was said to be a perfect, sinless paradise. The Serpent of Eden was essentially the cause of the first sin, which ruined the paradise of Eden. Kannon is a bit of a sinner, whenever me and Blake found a nice place, one that was as close to paradise as possible, Kannon always seemed to show up and ruin our paradise." Explained Ryan.

"No need to be so specific." Said Kannon.

"It's true though." Said Blake.

"Yeah, I know." Said Kannon.

"Hey guys, I'm going to head back to the room, Ok." Said Weiss.

"See you Weiss." Said Blake.

"I think I'm going to start heading back as well." Said Ryan.

"Ok. Bye Ryan." Said Kannon, sitting down to talk to Blake.

Ryan walked through the halls of the dorm room until he got to the roof. He pulled out his cigarettes and sat down. Miraculously, no one came up to disturb him.

"That's a first. Guess I should head back down to the dorm now." Said Ryan.

Ryan went back to the room, just as he heard a gasp come from inside the room.

"Odd." Said Ryan, confused before entering the door. As he entered the room, he knew what was going on. Weiss was on her bed, his backpack was open in front of it, and Weiss was holding an outfit he wished he hadn't held onto.

Weiss turned to look at him, and Ryan could swear she was looking right through him.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." Said Ryan.

"No. I think it's pretty clear. What other reason is there for you having a White Fang outfit in your backpack?" asked Weiss, furious.

"Would you believe me if I said it wasn't mine?" asked Ryan.

"If it isn't yours, whose is it?' asked Weiss.

"It's…" Ryan paused, "I can't say. I can't say whose it is."

"Of course not. You are the only faunus in this room, it was in your backpack. Unbelievable." Said Weiss.

"It isn't mine." Said Ryan.

"If you are just going to lie, maybe you should just leave." Said Weiss.

"I'm not lying." Said Ryan, his anger growing.

"Right. Just get out. Leave, and never come back." Said Weiss, angrily.

Ryan then seemed to snap. "FINE! I WILL!" snapped Ryan, grabbing his backpack, without the outfit, and storming out of the room, slamming the door.

Ryan stormed down the hall, meeting Yang on the way.

"Woah! What's up Ryan?" asked Yang.

Ryan turned to Yang. "Do me a favour. Take care of Blake while I'm in Atlas." Said Ryan.

"Ok. But also, um, Atlas?" asked Yang.

"Ask Weiss if you want to know." Said Ryan.

"Ok. But, you'll be coming back right?" asked Yang.

"Hmph. Don't hold your breath." Said Ryan, leaving.

Upon hearing this, Yang started storming towards the room, her eyes flashing between lilac and red.

She got to the dorm room, and didn't even bother unlocking it. She just kicked it open, her eyes staying on red. All the other team members were in the room. Blake and Ruby reading together, Weiss sitting on her bed, still fuming. However, when Yang entered, everyone turned to look at her. Yang locked eyes with Weiss and slammed the door. She grabbed Weiss and held her against the wall.

"You better have a DAMN good explanation for this Schnee!" yelled Yang.

"For what?" asked Blake, confused.

"Why is Ryan leaving?" asked Yang.

"What? Leaving?" asked Blake.

"Look under my bed." Said Weiss, equally angry.

Yang searched under Weiss' bed, and pulled out a White Fang uniform. When she pulled it out, she seemed even angrier, but it was directed at Weiss, not Ryan.

"What are you blind? How could Ryan have fit in that uniform? It's way too small!" yelled Yang.

"Well, if it isn't Ryan's, whose is it?" asked Weiss.

"I know whose it is." Said Blake.

"Whose?" asked Weiss.

"Everyone close your eyes." Said Blake. Everyone was confused but complied. After a few minutes Blake responded. "Ok. You can open now." Said Blake. Everyone opened their eyes to see Blake dressed in the uniform. "It's mine." Said Blake.

"Oh my god. But, I thought they only allowed faunus in the White Fang?" asked Weiss, confused.

Blake sighed. "They do." Said Blake, removing her bow, revealing her cat ears.

Weiss was shocked. Everything made sense. Ryan knew that Blake didn't want to reveal that she was a faunus. That's why he couldn't say whose outfit it was. He kept it so that Blake didn't have to. He wasn't lying.

"Oh no. Can I get to him in time?" asked Weiss, realizing her mistake.

Yang just shook her head. "His flight leaves in five minutes, it'd take ten to get to Vale."

"Sorry to say Weiss. But you fucked up. Sorry for my language Yang." Said Ruby.

"Only appropriate reaction Rubes. No problem." Said Yang.

Blake had changed back into her normal clothes as everyone got set up for bed. Blake was about to put her bow back on, but Ruby called out.

"Wait. Can you maybe leave the bow off? It makes you even cuter." Said Ruby.

Blake smiled back at her. "Sure. Goodnight Ruby." said Blake kissing her girlfriend just as Ruby fell asleep.

"Night girls." Said Yang, falling asleep.

"Goodnight." Said Weiss. 'Look like I'll start with my regrets tomorrow.' She thought, just as she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of RWBY: A Silent Temper! No new reviews, but not to worry! I also noticed I derped a bit and didn't put an Author's Note at the end of the last chapter. Totally forgot to, but whatever. Chapter 10 is here! I only own the Ryan. Kannon belongs to kannonballdude, and let's go!**

Chapter 10: One Week

 **One week later in the cafeteria**

"God, it already feels like it's been a year since I saw him." Said Weiss, obviously stricken with guilt over Ryan's absence.

"Well, you made a snap judgement, but at least you had a reason for it. By the way, it has only been a week." Said Blake.

"Yeah. The cat is right. Mostly anyone else would assume the same thing though." Said Pyrrha.

"Really? I'm not a cat, I just have cat ears." Said Blake.

"Alright cat woman." Said Yang, jokingly, causing Blake to sigh loudly.

However, even with people making jokes, Weiss was still depressed.

"All I need is a reason. Just a reason to go back home. I'd go back, find Ryan, and I could apologize and invite him back to beacon." Said Weiss.

"Why don't you just make up one? Say you're going back to visit family or something. They might even be able to help you find him." Suggested Ruby.

"That could actually work." Said Weiss.

"Not as much of a dunce as you thought huh Weiss?" asked Ruby.

"Even a dunce can have a good idea every once in a while." Said Weiss, smiling.

"That's the first time that you've smiled since Ryan left. Almost forgot what your smile looked like." said Blake.

"Well, she's depressed. You don't typically smile when you're depressed." Said Jaune.

"Alright. Point made." Said Blake.

"So, are you going to head back to Atlas to try and find Ryan?" asked Yang.

"We've got a week off school. It's now or never Weiss." Said Blake.

"True. Yeah. I'm going to head back. But I need to let my father know before I leave. I'm going to go call him now. I'll be back before I leave." said Weiss, leaving to go call her father.

"It's almost shocking how much she misses him." Said Blake.

"Not really. Ryan was really quite important to her. You may not have seen it, but I could tell. Just by looking at them for long enough, you could tell how much she cared about him, and how much he cared about her." Said Pyrrha.

"Really? He cared about her that much?" asked Ruby.

"Of course he did." Said Pyrrha.

"As much as Weiss cared about him?" asked Ruby.

"No. Much more. Weiss was almost as important to him as I was. She's the one that taught him about love." Said Blake.

"Yeah. He told me about that too. It was just after that he told me that he liked her instead of Yang." Said Nora, not realizing what she had just revealed.

"He what?" asked Yang, making sure she heard right.

"I said too much again didn't I Blake?" asked Nora.

"Yep." Said Blake.

"He liked me?" asked Yang.

"Yes. He used to like you." Said Nora.

"Why didn't I hear about this? Actually, how and when did you find out about this?" asked Yang.

"A while ago. You were talking to him just before." Said Nora.

Yang started to think, until she realized something. "When I talked to him about the whole R + Y fiasco. That must've been what he mumbled." Said Yang.

"What?" asked Blake.

"When I went to talk to him about that he explained he was trying to spell his name, but then he mumbled something. I didn't know what it was at first. I thought he was mumbling song lyrics because I had just heard him sing and he was embarrassed and he had an earbud in, but now that I thought about it, it sounds a lot like "that doesn't mean I don't like you." See, I had asked him if he meant to blow out R + Y, and if he did, if that meant he liked me." Said Yang.

"Wow. Since then? When did he fall… out of love with Yang?" asked Ruby.

"What about falling out of love with Yang?" asked Weiss.

"Oh, hey Weiss." Said Jaune.

"We're talking about Ryan. Turns out he loved me before you." Said Yang, jokingly.

"Being fair, he never was in love with you Yang. It was just a crush, but it was after he got out of the infirmary when I found out." Said Nora.

"I see." Said Weiss.

"We assume you're heading to Atlas soon." Said Ren.

"Leaving very soon. Just thought I would head here and say bye first. My father said he needed to talk to me in person anyways for something. I guess I also came for a little motivation." Said Weiss.

"Motivation?" asked Blake.

"Well, I'm just worried. How do I know if Ryan misses me? He was so mad when he left, I wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to see me again." Said Weiss.

"He misses you. I'm sure he was just sad. See, Ryan, whenever he tries to show sadness, it always comes across as being anger. Most negative emotions come across as anger from Ryan. I'm sure he misses you just as much as you miss him, if not more. He wants to see you too." Said Blake.

"If you're sure. By the way, I actually got something from Ozpin. It's addressed to you." Said Weiss, handing Blake an envelope with her name written on it.

"Wonder what it is? I never get anything." Said Blake, opening it and pulling out a letter.

"It's from Ryan…" said Blake.

"What does it say?" asked Yang.

"Let's see. It says 'Dear Blake. I figured I might as well write you a letter, ask you how you're doing, let you know how I'm doing, all that good stuff. So, I'm here in Atlas, working for people. Rescues, smuggling, theft prevention, and some more… unsavoury jobs, like hits'." Started Blake.

"He's a hitman?" asked Yang.

"More like a mercenary. Anyways, let's continue. 'Turns out, I'm really good at doing this kind of stuff. I always do it right, so I charge much more for my services, only high profile jobs, from high paying clients. Anyways, Yang, remember I'm counting on you. Oh, and Ruby, just, treat my little sister right, k? Not much else to say, but I've enclosed a little something for you and Ruby. Hope you like it. Drew it myself. Bye for now Blake. From Ryan'." Finished Blake.

"What did he draw for you?" asked Weiss.

Blake looked in the envelope, and saw another piece of paper. She pulled it out and it was a piece of paper in the shape of a heart, folded in half. She unfolded it and was shocked for a moment. She then smiled. "Never would've guessed something like this." Said Blake.

"What is it?" asked Yang.

Blake showed it to everyone else. It was a drawing of Blake and Ruby kissing. It was extremely detailed. If they weren't sitting there, you would think that they had been trapped in the picture with how detailed it was.

"Amazing." said Yang.

"Has he always been able to draw?" asked Weiss.

"Never heard about it before now." Said Blake.

Weiss looked at the time. "Alright. I should head out now. I'll see you guys soon. Ryan might be with me. I'm going to try to convince him to come back with me." Said Weiss, leaving.

Weiss walked through the halls towards the airships. She boarded one heading into Vale. Once it landed she went to the docks and left for Atlas. She held her head down the whole ride to Atlas, making it seem to go faster. Once she got off she saw her father waiting for her.

"Follow me Weiss." Said her father, leading her somewhere.

"Ok. What happened?" asked Weiss, while walking with her father.

"The White Fang. They've captured Winter and are holding her for a ransom of 1,000,000 Lien." Said Weiss' father.

"What? Well, where is she?" Asked Weiss, worried.

"In a base inside the forest. I have sent Klein to find a mercenary to rescue her, hopefully for less than the ransom amount. I will not pay the ransom for The White Fang, but I will accept the price given by the mercenary, no matter the cost." Said her father.

"Ok." Said Weiss. 'Maybe I won't have to search for Ryan. He might come to me.' Thought Weiss.

After a long walk, they found themselves on a cliff overlooking the White Fang base where Winter was being held. After waiting for a half an hour, a cigar butt was flung in between them, and a voice was heard.

"You my client?" asked the voice.

Weiss' father turned around to see a boy dressed all in black, wearing a helmet that goes to just above his eyes, with two open slits on top, showing a pair of bear ears.

"A Faunus? We've been found." Said Weiss' father.

"Relax. I'm here to save your daughter. This where she's being held?" asked the mercenary.

"Um, yes." Said her father.

"Alright. Total comes to 5,000 lien. Half up front." Said the mercenary.

Weiss' father began thinking. "Hm. How about I don't give you the half up front-" he was cut off.

"Bye." Said the mercenary.

"Wait. No half up front, double when it's done." Said her father.

The mercenary stopped. He paused for a moment, before turning around. "You drive a hard bargain. Deal. May I ask your name?" asked the mercenary.

"Jacques Schnee." Said her father.

The mercenary sighed. "Of course you're my client, and of course you're here." Said the mercenary, taking notice of Weiss.

Weiss turned around to see that the mercenary was clearly Ryan.

"You already know my daughter?" asked her father.

"Yeah. You could say that." Said Ryan, taking out his sais. He hooked the chains together and pulled a string out of the tip of the sai on top, and hooked it to the tip of the other one, forming it into a type of bow. He unhooked his backpack and pulled out a few arrows. He then said one word, thermal, causing a visor to flip down in front of his eyes.

Ryan looked all over the base, before saying "There she is. Tied to a chair, but no guards." He then took a position on a branch. He took out a piece of paper, wrote something on it, wrapped it around the arrow and shot it in. After another few minutes of waiting and looking around, he shot another arrow. Waiting a little longer he called down to Weiss and her father. "Don't take this at face value. I know what I'm doing." Said Ryan. He shot a third arrow and got out of the tree. A few seconds later, a chain reaction of explosions destroyed the White Fang base. Weiss and her father were shocked. Ryan simply held out his arms and counted down from three. When his count ended, Winter landed in his arms. He set her down on her feet and went to Weiss' father for his payment.

Weiss' father took out the payment and handed in to Ryan, who then began counting it.

"What happened in there?" asked Weiss, confused as Winter started explaining.

 **Previously, inside the White Fang base**

Winter sat in the chair, concerned for her life. After mere minutes, something cut the ropes binding her to the chair. Looking behind her, she saw an arrow, with a note on it. She picked it up and read the note. It read 'Another arrow is on its way. Stand where it lands, and don't move no matter what you see or hear.' Seconds later, another arrow hit the ground. She stood where it landed and waited. After a few minutes, she started to hear explosions, she was about to run, but stayed still. After only a few seconds she was launched out of a hole in the ceiling. After a few seconds of flight, she was caught by someone and set down.

 **Present time**

"And that's what happened." Explained Winter.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Said Ryan, beginning to walk away.

"Wait Ryan. I need to talk to you." Said Weiss.

Ryan continued walking.

"Wait. Please Ryan. You need to hear this." Said Weiss, but Ryan just continued walking away from her.

"How important is it you talk to him?" asked Weiss' father.

"Very much so." Said Weiss.

"Wait. Ryan is it?" asked Weiss' father.

Ryan stopped. "What?" asked Ryan.

"I'll double your pay again if you hear my daughter out." Said Weiss' father.

Ryan considered it, and turned back around, walking towards the family. Weiss father gave him the lien, knowing he could trust Ryan, and Ryan spoke. "Fine. Talk." Said Ryan, taking off his helmet, putting it in his backpack and leaning against a tree.

"Hope this was worth it." Said Weiss father, leaving with Winter.

After they were out of earshot, Weiss began talking. "Ryan. I'm sorry. Blake explained everything after you left. I take full blame for it. I should have heard you out and believed you. Now, this may be pointless, but I would regret not at least trying. Would you maybe consider, coming back to beacon with me? Ruby, Yang, and everybody miss you very much." Said Weiss.

Ryan remained still not showing any emotion at all.

"Alright. I guess it really was too much to hope for. I should just go." Said Weiss walking away.

Ryan heard her sniffle, and sighed. He followed her, and got beside her.

"One week, got it?" asked Ryan.

"What?" asked Weiss.

"I come back for one week. If after one week I have a reason aside from Blake to stay, I will. If not, I won't. Deal?" asked Ryan.

"Is that the best the deal will get?" asked Weiss.

"Yes." said Ryan.

"Then I'll take it. Deal." Said Weiss.

Ryan then shrugged and followed Weiss back to the airship to Vale. They boarded the ship and began the trip back to Vale.

"So, um, why exactly did you agree to come back?" asked Weiss.

"I decided that you earned a second chance." Said Ryan with his arms crossed.

"Doesn't everybody deserve a second chance?" asked Weiss.

"No. Some people may say that, but nobody deserves a second chance. Nobody deserves a first chance. At least, not from me. They earn all the chances they get." explained Ryan.

"I earned a second chance?" asked Weiss.

"Close enough." Said Ryan.

"At least you agreed to come back." Said Weiss.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't come back for you. I'm still frustrated with you. I'm coming back because everyone misses me." Said Ryan.

"Oh. Ok." Said Weiss.

"Actually, that's not all true. I didn't come back JUST for you. Don't get me wrong, I am still frustrated with you, but you did apologize, I do understand your assumption, and I guess you earned a second chance." Said Ryan.

"Well, at least you're coming back. That's the important part." Said Weiss.

Ryan just nodded. He then turned to a window to see the familiar streets of Vale coming into view in the slightly dying light of the evening.

"Looks like Vale's about to get a whole lot better." Said Ryan.

Weiss looked over, but everything looked the same to her. "What do you mean Ryan?" asked Weiss.

"Well, I'm going to be back soon." Said Ryan.

"Of course." Said Weiss, looking down.

The airship landed and they began walking back towards Beacon.

Boarding an airship heading back to beacon Weiss sent a message to the rest of the team saying she was on her way back.

"So. Is Blake still Ok?" asked Ryan on the way back.

"Of course. Yang made sure of it." Said Weiss.

"Alright. Knew I could trust her. Blake and Ruby still together?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah. Quite happily I might add." Said Weiss.

"What about Nora and Jaune?" asked Ryan.

"Surprisingly, yes." Said Weiss.

"Surprisingly? What did he do?" asked Ryan.

"Nothing? I just thought that it wouldn't last this long." Said Weiss.

"I see." Said Ryan, just as the airship landed.

After getting off the airship they began walking towards the dorm building. Ryan lit a cigar while walking.

"A cigar?" asked Weiss.

"Stopped smoking cigarettes. Still not good for me, but cigars aren't as bad for me." Said Ryan, taking a puff.

"I guess so." Said Weiss. Ryan put out his cigar as they entered the dorm building and began climbing the stairs to their floor. They stopped outside the door and Weiss opened it.

"Weiss, you're back." Said Ruby.

"Yeah. I am." Said Weiss smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Blake.

"Probably because I'm here too." Said Ryan, walking in.

"Ryan!" yelled Blake, hugging her brother.

"Hey Blake." Said Ryan, hugging back.

"You are back! YANG! RYAN'S BACK!" yelled Ruby with her head out the window.

"OK! THANKS!" yelled Yang back.

"Um? What?" asked Ryan.

"Oh right. Yang's been hanging out on the roof alone every once in a while since you left." Said Weiss.

"Why?" asked Ryan.

"I'm not sure." Said Ruby.

"Hm. Alright." Said Ryan, just as Yang walked in.

"Hey Yang. I assume you wanted to say hi." Said Blake.

"Hey Ryan!" said Yang, hugging Ryan.

"Hey Ya-" Ryan stopped talking.

"What is it?" asked Ruby.

"What's that smell?" asked Ryan.

"What do you mean?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah. It smells the same as it did before you left." Said Ruby.

"I know. That's what's weird. When I was here, there was always a slight smell of cigarette smoke in the room. But I haven't been here for a week. The smell should be gone, but it isn't. I can still smell it." Said Ryan, smelling the air.

"Weird." Said Blake.

"Hm. The only way it would still smell like this is if someone else in this room was smoking." Said Ryan.

"I'm not." Said Ruby.

"Me either." Said Weiss.

"No chance." Said Blake.

They all turned to Yang. "Um…" was all she could get out.

"You're smoking?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah. It just didn't feel the same here without Ryan, so I thought I would at least make it smell like he was still here." Said Yang.

"Why? Smoking is such a disgusting, poisonous habit!" said Weiss.

"Yeah it is the best." Said Ryan, sighing.

Everyone except Yang turned to Ryan.

"What?" asked Ryan.

"Nothing." Said Weiss.

"Um, Ryan?" asked Yang.

"Yeah?" asked Ryan.

"Um, can you come to the roof with me?" asked Yang.

"Alright. Sure." Said Ryan, slightly confused, but he still followed her.

They got to the roof and sat down.

"So. What's up Yang?" asked Ryan, turning to her.

"Nora told us." Said Yang.

"Um, told you what exactly?" asked Ryan.

"I think you already know." Said Yang.

"Yeah. I do. At least, I think I do." Said Ryan.

"Want me to go get her for you?" asked Yang.

"Get her as in?" asked Ryan.

"Get her and send her up here so you can talk to/ yell at her." Said Yang.

"Sure. Go get her." Said Ryan.

"She'll be up soon." Said Yang, leaving.

Ryan then lit a cigar, and waited. Not long after, Nora showed up.

"Ryan!" said Nora. "You're… back already. You know what I said. Yang told you. Dammit." Said Nora.

"That's one way of putting it." Said Ryan.

"Um. Are you mad?" asked Nora.

"Eh. Not really." Said Ryan.

"Thank god." Said Nora.

"So how are things with Jaune?" asked Ryan.

"Good. Really good actually." Said Nora.

"Anything noteworthy happen while I was gone?" asked Ryan.

"Not really. Oh, but Yang and Neo broke up." Said Nora.

"Really?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah. Neo is still pretty broken up over it." Said Nora, frowning.

"How broken up?" asked Ryan.

"Well, she hasn't left her room in three days. Take a guess." Said Nora.

"That bad huh?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah." Said Nora.

"Can you send her up here? Maybe I can help." Said Ryan.

"I can try." Said Nora.

"That's all I can ask." Said Ryan.

"Alright. I'll go see." Said Nora, standing up. "Or maybe I won't have to." Said Nora.

Ryan turned around and saw Neo in the doorway. "Alright. Nevermind Nora." Said Ryan.

"Alright. See you later Ryan." said Nora, leaving.

"So Neo. I hear you aren't in the best place after-." Ryan was cut off.

"I'm not." Said Neo.

"So, you mind telling me how it happened?" asked Ryan.

"I guess I have to tell somebody. Might as well be the one person who understands me." Said Neo, starting.

 **Three days ago**

Neo woke up and stretched. After waking up fully she went and took a shower before getting dressed in her typical clothes.

'Wonder what Yang's up to?' thought Neo. She left her room and started towards team RWBY's dorm and knocked on the door. Ruby came to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hi Neo! Yang's up on the roof." She said.

"Thanks Ruby." Said Neo, heading up to the roof. Once she got to the roof, she saw Yang's shining hair and sat next to her.

"Hi honey!" said Neo.

"Hi gorgeous." Said Yang, kissing Neo.

Neo kissed back and saw that Yang had a cigarette in her hand.

"You're a smoker?" asked Neo, shocked.

"I only just started. With Ryan gone, I decided to keep the room smelling the same, with that faint hint of cigarette smoke. It just isn't the same without him here." Said Yang.

"Makes sense." Said Neo, lighting her own cigarette. The two stayed on the roof and finished their cigarettes in silence. The two girls then left the roof and went to the training room to spar. Not long after starting, the rest of team RWBY showed up along with team JNPR and Kannon.

Neo and Yang finished sparring shortly after and Jaune and Nora began sparring. After about a half an hour Yang asked Neo to come with her as they went on a walk around the school. They wandered around until they found themselves in the courtyard. They sat on a bench. When Neo sat down very close to Yang, Yang scooted slightly away from her. Neo looked up confused.

"What wrong?' asked Neo, confused.

"Um. Neo. I need to tell you something." Said Yang.

Neo froze, seemingly knowing what was coming.

"Um. I think we should see other people." Said Yang.

Neo gasped and almost broke into tears. Yang noticed this.

"Neo. Please don't cry. Don't get this wrong, it's not that you weren't enough. I just don't think I can even fall in love. Just, if I can't fall in love, I don't want you to have to be in love with someone who isn't in love with you." Said Yang.

"OK. I understand Yang. I'm just going to head back to my room." Said Neo, leaving.

"Wait. Neo don't be mad!" said Yang, but Neo didn't change direction.

 **Present day**

Neo finished the story to find that she had a small stream of tears trailing down her face, but that wasn't the only thing that shocked her. She also noticed that Ryan was hugging her.

"It's Ok Neo." Said Ryan.

Seeing that Ryan was clearly concerned about her, and deciding she couldn't fight back the tears any longer, she buried her face in Ryan's shoulder and cried. She stayed that way for ten minutes. After she had stopped crying, she looked up and her eyes were bloodshot.

"You ok?" asked Ryan, letting her go.

"Yeah. Thanks Ryan." Said Neo.

"No problem. If you ever need someone to talk to, I am a phenomenal listener." Said Ryan, smiling.

"Ok. Thanks Ryan." Said Neo, leaving.

"You're welcome." Said Ryan, heading back to the dorm room.

He knocked on the door and Weiss opened it.

"Why did you knock? You could've just opened the door." Said Weiss.

"Remember what happened the last time I opened a door without knocking?" asked Ryan, looking at Blake and Ruby.

"Right. Good call Ryan." Said Blake.

Ryan got on his hammock. "So, whose turn is it tonight?" asked Ryan.

"Mine." Said Ruby.

"That works. That means that my possibly last day here will be my watch. Perfect." Said Ryan, laying down and falling asleep. 'Wonder if I'll have a reason.' Thought Ryan.

 **There we go. Chapter 10. Loving this story. Ryan is back, with a condition, Neo and Yang are broken up, and that's really it. Hm. Didn't get as much in this chapter as I thought I would. Ah, whatever. Remember to leave a review of what you thought, good or bad, and I'll hope you come to the next chapter. See you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of RWBY: A Silent Temper! I haven't been able to do a whole lot of writing lately. I had to take a shit load of shifts at work and I am only getting more.**

 **Roach98k: I agree actually. The first chapter of this story was actually pretty bad. I know that. I think it has gotten better since then, but if you want to see what I believe is much better, check out my other full RWBY story, A Demon's Life.**

 **Indie670: Thank you! I'm glad you found it too.**

 **Those are out of the way. You know who owns who, probably. Story time!**

Chapter 11: An act

Ryan woke up with a yawn.

"Good morning Ryan." Said Ruby, smiling as he woke up.

"Morning Ruby." Said Ryan, hopping down from his hammock. He looked out the window to see that the sun was just starting to rise. He opened his backpack, grabbed his pack of cigars and pulled one out.

"I'll be back in a little." Said Ryan, not waiting for a response before leaving.

 **With Ryan on the roof**

Ryan walked out onto the roof and was greeted by a sudden breeze. He walked out and lit his cigar. After mere seconds, he sensed a presence behind him, and knew who it was from the scent of smoke that came withit.

"Hey Neo." Said Ryan.

"Hi." Said Neo, sitting down and lighting a cigarette. It was clear she was still depressed, but feeling a little better about Yang.

"You look like you want to say something. You need someone to listen?" asked Ryan.

"No. That's not it. At least not right now." Said Neo.

"It still seems like you want to say something." Said Ryan.

"Um, well… I do have something I kind of want to ask you." Said Neo with a blush.

 **Back in the room**

As Ryan closed the door, Weiss and Yang woke up.

"Good morning Weiss. Morning Yang." Said Ruby.

"Where's Ryan?" asked Yang, seeing he wasn't in his hammock.

"Roof." Said Ruby.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Said Yang, leaving.

'Hmm. Strange.' Thought Ruby before hearing quiet snivels from Weiss.

"What's wrong?" asked Ruby, hopping down onto Weiss bunk.

"It's just… I don't think he wanted to come back. I feel like he just came back to make me feel like I had another chance." Said Weiss.

"No. He wanted to come back." Said Blake, opening her eyes.

"Blake? How are you so sure?" asked Weiss.

"Ryan is my brother. I know all there is to know about him. I happen to know that if he doesn't want to do something, he just straight up won't, no matter what is said or done. I think he wanted to come back, he was just waiting for a good enough reason to." Said Blake.

"So then, are you saying that you think he'll stay no matter what?" asked Weiss.

"I know he'll stay no matter what." Said Blake, smiling.

 **Back to the roof**

Yang looked outside to see Ryan and Neo sitting together. She decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Hm. You wanna start now?" whispered Ryan to Neo, sensing that Yang was behind them.

"Is Yang behind us?" whispered Neo.

"Yeah. On you." Whispered Ryan.

A few seconds later Neo leaned her head on Ryan's shoulder and wrapped one arm around him. Taking a hint, Ryan leaned his head over and held Neo close.

"Beautiful sunrise isn't it Neo?" Asked Ryan, loudly enough for Yang to hear him.

"It really is." Said Neo.

"Alright. How long do you wanna keep this going?" asked Ryan.

"There is still something I want to say." Whispered Neo.

"Alright. If there is anything you want to add in, now is the time." Whispered Ryan.

"So, we still on for tonight?" asked Neo.

"Yeah, of course." Said Ryan, not knowing what he was agreeing to.

"Alright." Said Neo.

"Remind me. Just making sure that I remember correctly." said Ryan.

"My room at five tonight. You should just tell the others that you're heading out for about an hour and a half." Said Neo.

"Think that'll be long enough?" asked Ryan.

"I guarantee it will be." Said Neo.

"Got it. Five tonight. See you then." Said Ryan.

"See you then." Said Neo, putting out her cigarette.

Yang ran back to the room, not knowing that they knew she was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I should get back to my room. Later Neo." Said Ryan, leaving.

 **Back at the room**

Ryan knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Weiss.

"Hey girls." Said Ryan, upon entering.

"Good to have you back Ryan." Said Ruby.

"I guess it's good to be back." Said Ryan. "Did you get my letter?" asked Ryan.

Blake showed Ryan that the picture he drew was hanging beside her bed.

"That answers that." Said Ryan.

"Anyways, let get to the cafeteria." Said Ruby.

"Alright." Said Ryan, leaving the room alongside Ruby and Blake, followed quickly by Yang and then Weiss. They talked on their way to the cafeteria. When they got in, they were greeted by JNPR, who, aside from Nora, appeared very shocked to see Ryan.

"You actually came back." Said Jaune.

"Only with a condition." Said Ruby.

"He needs to have a reason aside from Blake to stay after one week. If not, he's going back to Atlas." Said Weiss.

"Think you'll find one?" asked Pyrrha.

Ryan just shrugged.

"Please tell me you are not going back to silent Ryan?" asked Jaune.

"Only when I want to be. So how's it going with Nora, Jaune?" Said Ryan.

"Good. Really good." Said Jaune.

"Yeah that reminds me. I've been meaning to ask. What happened to you two last night?" asked Ren.

"What do you mean?" asked Blake.

"Well they asked us if we wanted to go to the training rooms to practice and that they'd meet up with us in the training room. Two and a half hours later, they still hadn't shown up so we went back, and they were asleep." Said Ren.

Ryan smirked and leaned over to whisper to Jaune. "Bow-chicka-wow-wow?" asked Ryan.

"Yep." Said Jaune, smiling.

"Congrats you two." Said Ryan, causing Nora to blush.

"What did they do?" asked Ruby.

"… I don't want to say anything that might ruin your innocence." Said Ryan.

"Ruby. I don't think you should ask what they did." Said Weiss, figuring out what it was.

"I agree Rubes. It's best if you don't hear about what they did." Said Yang.

"Alright Yang." Said Ruby.

"Speaking of training, I'm actually gonna go beat the hell out of some bots. You'll know where I am if you need me." Said Ryan, leaving the cafeteria.

 **In the training room**

Ryan walked in and saw Kannon training.

"Hey Kannon." Said Ryan, walking in.

"You actually came back…" said Kannon.

"Yeah. I did. Just here for some training. Mind if I take a turn?" asked Ryan.

"Not at all. I just finished. It's all yours." Said Kannon, leaving.

Ryan started to set up a bot for him to fight.

 **With the others**

"Wait… you saw what?" asked Weiss.

"Ryan and Neo. They were on the roof and, well, they were holding each other. Apparently they also have plans to meet up tonight." Said Yang.

"What do you mean plans?" asked Blake.

"Neo invited him to her room tonight. For an hour and a half." Said Yang.

"Well…" said Ren.

"Yeah." Said Jaune.

"Think they're gonna…" asked Nora.

"Maybe. I don't know right yet." Said Yang.

"Why don't you find out?" asked Ruby.

"Um… because I don't have a death wish." replied Yang.

"No, don't ask them. Just wait until he goes over and listen to what they do." Said Ruby.

"You mean like eavesdrop on them?" asked Yang.

"Yeah." Said Ruby.

"What? I'm not an eavesdropper." Said Yang.

Weiss just turned to look at Yang.

Yang's face took on a defeated expression. "Yeah ok." She said.

The group continued to talk before leaving for the training rooms.

 **In the training rooms**

Team RWBY walked in to see Ryan training while singing along to a song.

 **(Cue I am Machine by Three Days Grace)**

 **Here's to being human  
All the pain and suffering  
There's beauty in the bleeding  
At least you feel something**

I wish I knew what it was like  
To care enough to carry on  
I wish I knew what it was like  
To find a place where I belong, but

I am machine  
I never sleep  
I keep my eyes wide open  
I am machine  
A part of me  
Wishes I could just feel something  
I am machine  
I never sleep  
Until I fix what's broken  
I am machine  
A part of me  
Wishes I could just feel something

"What song is that?" Asked Ruby.

"I am Machine. Three Days Grace. " Said Blake.

"Sounds like a song about addiction." Said Weiss.

"It is. Reminds him of how he felt during his drinking problem. How he was desperate to escape the pain, so he started to drink, this numbed him to the physical pain, but it was replaced by the emotional pain of his addiction. This made him drink more to try and numb that pain, and eventually he became desperate to feel something. The drinking was only numbing the physical pain; it only increased the emotional pain." Explained Blake.

Neo walked in at this point, with only Yang noticing her. She was about to leave, but Yang stopped her.

"Can I talk to you for a second? Please?" asked Yang.

"Sure." Said Neo, leaving the room with Yang.

Here's to being human  
Taking it for granted  
The highs and lows of living  
To getting second chances

I wish I knew what it was like  
To care about what's right or wrong  
I wish someone could help me find  
Find a place where I belong, but

I am machine  
I never sleep  
I keep my eyes wide open  
I am machine  
A part of me  
Wishes I could just feel something  
I am machine  
I never sleep  
Until I fix what's broken  
I am machine  
A part of me  
Wishes I could just feel something

It wasn't supposed to be this way  
We were meant to feel the pain  
I don't like what I am becoming  
Wish I could just feel something

Neo and Yang walked back in. Yang looked relived and Neo looked half happy, half upset.

I am machine  
I never sleep  
I keep my eyes wide open  
I am machine  
A part of me  
Wishes I could just feel something  
I am machine  
I never sleep  
Until I fix what's broken  
I am machine  
A part of me  
Wishes I could just feel something

As the song finished team RWBY and Neo started clapping. Ryan turned around to see the five girls clapping.

Ryan sighed after seeing Team RWBY, and then smiled after noticing Neo.

"Hey. I guess you heard that then." Said Ryan.

"We heard everything." Said Weiss.

"Of course you did." Said Ryan.

"I don't know why you don't sing more often. You're really good at it." Said Ruby.

"Well, thank you for the compliment, but I don't know if I'm that good." Said Ryan, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Agree to disagree?" asked Ruby.

"Sure." Said Ryan.

"So are you gonna stay here and train for a bit longer or do you wanna take a break?" asked Neo.

"What time is it?" asked Ryan.

Looking at a clock he saw it was about 4:30. "I think I should take a break." Said Ryan.

"Alright. What do you wanna do?" asked Ruby.

"Why don't we just head into town?" asked Blake.

"Sure. Works for me." Said Ryan.

The six then left the training room and went towards the airships. After arriving, Team RWBY went on one and Ryan and Neo were on the other one.

Team RWBY landed first and waited for Ryan and Neo. As the two landed they heard Neo say "Of course I'm sure."

"Sure about what?" asked Yang.

"Not important." Said Ryan.

"Um… alright." Said Yang.

The six friends walked around town for twenty minutes until they came across an unfamiliar scene. There was police tape in front of a shop that had its windows smashed in.

"Wonder who did this?" asked Ryan.

The cops were in front of the store talking.

"Who needs that much dust?" said the first cop.

"I don't know." said the other.

"Thinking the uh, White Fang?" asked the first.

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." replied the second.

"The White Fang huh? What an awful bunch of degenerates." Said Weiss.

Blake cleared her throat and looked at Weiss.

"Well, obviously besides you Blake." Said Weiss.

"That's better, I guess." Said Blake.

Ryan checked the time and saw that it was about 4:50. "Alright. I think I'm going to head back to beacon now."

Neo also checked the time. "Yeah, me too. Wanna go back together?" asked Neo.

"Sure." Said Ryan.

"Actually, we should get back too." Said Team RWBY.

The group then left for beacon. After they landed in beacon Neo broke off to go to her room. Not long after Ryan spoke.

"I think I'm gonna head back to the training room for a bit." Said Ryan.

"Oh. Alright. How long will you be gone?" asked Blake.

"About an hour and a half." Said Ryan.

"Ok." Said Blake. Ryan then turned around and left. Blake nodded to Yang, who started to tail Ryan.

Ryan arrived at Neo's dorm at five exactly.

"Oh. Hi Ryan. Right on time." Said Neo.

"Hey Neo. Mind if I come in?" asked Ryan.

"Not at all." Said Neo, letting him in her room.

Yang snuck up and pressed her ear to the door.

Neo and Ryan started to whisper.

"Did she follow you?" asked Neo.

"Yep." said Ryan.

"So should we start?" asked Neo.

"I think we should. But when I get back, how can we make sure Yang believes the story?" asked Ryan.

"She'd probably believe you if you had lipstick smudges on your face." Said Neo.

"I guess that'd work. I won't like having to put on lipstick but-" Ryan was cut off when he saw Neo putting on lipstick.

"Alright." Said Neo, turning to Ryan.

"Um, what're you doing?" asked Ryan.

"Putting on lipstick." Said Neo.

"Um, why?" asked Ryan.

"Two reasons. First, if we play this out like we planned and I show up not wearing lipstick, they might not believe you. Secondly, it will make it more real if it looks like we actually kissed and mine was slightly smudged as well. Best way to do that is to… well…" Neo paused.

"Right. Good point." Said Ryan, leaning in and kissing Neo. They made sure that Yang could hear them outside. Once they broke apart Neo gave Ryan a thumbs up.

"Shall we start now?" asked Ryan.

Neo nodded and began moaning lightly. Ryan started making grunting sounds. As it went on Neo got louder and Ryan moved over to the other bed and started pushing down on it making the bedsprings creak. He heard Yang gasp outside the room. When Neo heard that she started moaning even more excitedly.

Eventually they stopped and Ryan out his ear up to the door to hear soft footsteps going away from the room. Ryan took a peak outside to see that Yang was nowhere to be seen.

"Think it worked?" asked Neo

"Positive." Said Ryan.

"So, see you on the roof tomorrow morning?" asked Neo.

"For sure." Said Ryan.

Ryan was about to leave, but stopped. "Almost forgot." Ryan left his sais in the room.

"Right. See you in a couple minutes." Said Neo.

Ryan nodded and left for his dorm. He knocked on the door.

"Nobody's doing anything Ryan. Just come in." said Weiss.

"Just being safe." Said Ryan.

The girls looked at Ryan, shocked. They then looked to Yang, who nodded.

"You girls are really odd." Said Ryan jumping up on his hammock. He went to pull out his sais but they weren't at his waist.

"Damn. Must've forgotten them in the training room." Said Ryan, getting up to leave, but Neo knocked on the door. When Ryan opened the door, the girls saw that she was wearing the same shade of lipstick that Ryan had smudged on his face.

"You forgot your sais in the training room." Said Neo.

"Wait, so you were together?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah. She showed up not long after I got there." Said Ryan.

The girls saw that Neo's lipstick was smudged as well.

"Well, thanks for bringing me these." Said Ryan, taking his sais.

"No problem." Said Neo, leaving. Ryan closed the door and the girls looked at him.

"What?" asked Ryan.

"Um, you got lipstick smudged on your face." Said Weiss.

"What? No I-" Ryan was cut off when Weiss held up a mirror and he saw it.

"Um." Ryan stopped talking.

"And I couldn't help but notice that Neo was wearing the same shade of lipstick as the one you have smudged on your face. Plus, hers was smudged too." Said Yang.

"Um." Was still the only thing that Ryan could say.

"Are you two together?" asked Weiss.

"What? No. Of course not." Said Ryan.

"Will you be?" asked Yang.

"I uh. I'm not sure." Said Ryan.

Yang then looked jealous for less than a second.

'Perfect.' thought Ryan.

"Anyways. Anything you guys wanna do?" asked Ryan.

"How about we play would you rather?" asked Yang.

"Um, sure I guess." Said Ryan.

Everyone else joined quickly after that. They played for hours. Once they started to get tired they decided to only do one more.

"Alright. Ryan." Said Yang.

"Oh god. I'm worried now." Said Ryan.

"You should be. Would you rather date Neo, or date Weiss?" asked Yang.

"Dammit. As of right now, I'd have to say Neo." Said Ryan, causing Weiss to look shocked.

"Really?" asked Weiss.

"Still haven't fully forgiven you Weiss." Said Ryan, hopping onto his hammock.

"Didn't expect you to." Said Weiss.

"Right. Anyways goodnight girls." Said Ryan.

The girls then got into bed and fell asleep.

"Looks like things are looking good." Said Ryan.

 **There we go. Chapter 11. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Anyways, remember to leave a review of what you thought, as well as any suggestions for scenes you want, and I hope to see you all in the next Chapter. Goodbye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of RWBY: A Silent Temper! I really wanted to finish A Beast's Tamer before the next chapter of anything came out, but I just got this rush of inspiration for this story. Sorry to fans of that story and I promise it WILL be finished soon, I just need to get motivated/inspired so that the end is strong and not utter garbage. No new reviews to respond to so let's just get right into the chapter! You guys know who owns who, right? Let's go!**

Chapter 12: New Year's

Just as the sun began to rise Ryan noticed Yang waking up.

"Morning Yang." Said Ryan.

"Yeah." Said Yang, harshness in her voice.

"Woah, where did that come from?" asked Ryan.

"Where did what come from?" asked Yang, harness still evident in her voice.

"What are you so mad about?" asked Ryan.

"I'm not mad." Said Yang, trying and failing to hide the harshness.

"Yeah you are. Is this about Neo and me?" asked Ryan.

"A little bit, but mostly about the lie you told last night." Said Yang.

"What do you mean lie?" asked Ryan.

"Saying that you and Neo aren't together." Said Yang.

"We aren't together." Said Ryan.

"So when you and her were having sex last night was what? A prank?" asked Yang.

"What? You were eavesdropping on us?" asked Ryan, faking surprise.

"Yeah I was. But we both know that you are only going to end up making her care about you, which will only lead to her being hurt." said Yang.

"Fine. So we had sex, but last time I checked, you didn't want to do it, why shouldn't I?" said Ryan.

"Well… I mean…" Yang couldn't find the words to respond.

"Anyways if you need more convincing, if you didn't care about her feelings when you were together, why would you care about them now that you broke up with her?" asked Ryan, shutting Yang up instantly.

"That's what I thought. I'm going for a cigar." Said Ryan, grabbing a cigar and heading to the roof.

Ryan sat down and was joined by Neo shortly afterwards.

"Hey Ryan. Glad I caught you. I wanted to talk about this plan of ours." Said Neo.

"Oh. It's working. Yang is so jealous." Said Ryan.

"Not that. I actually want to put a stop to it. I started thinking about it last night, and realized that rather than making her jealous, I should just tell her how I feel." Said Neo.

"Oh. Ok, just straight up tell her or what?" asked Ryan.

"That's what I'm not sure about. I don't think I can just say it. But maybe…" Neo started to think.

"Maybe?" asked Ryan.

"You know a lot of songs right?" asked Neo.

"Yeah, why?" asked Ryan.

"Do you know a song that I could sing to tell her how I'm feeling?" asked Neo.

"Um, yeah I got a couple. Just for clarification, are you angry at her, or do you just miss her?" asked Ryan.

"Honestly, I just miss her." Said Neo.

"Alright, how about this song?" asked Ryan, pulling up a song on his scroll and handing it to Neo.

After it ended, Neo smiled. "It's perfect. Thank you." Said Neo.

 **Back in the room**

Weiss and Blake woke up when Ryan left.

"Well, he really told you off huh Yang?" asked Blake.

"How did you know about that?" asked Yang.

"We were awake the whole time." Said Weiss.

"Of course you were." Said Yang, hanging her head down.

"You're upset about him and Neo aren't you? You miss her." Said Blake.

"What? No I'm not." Said Yang.

"Are you sure?" asked Blake.

"Yes I'm sure." Said Yang, with an almost unnoticeable shake of her head.

"Now see that was a lie." Said Blake.

"No it wasn't." said Yang.

"Yes it was. See, when you repeat the question you were asked, it makes it more likely that you're lying, and when you add that to the fact that you shook your head no when you said yes, you are clearly lying." Said Blake.

Ruby then woke up. "Oh yeah. She misses Neo big time." Said Ruby.

Yang just sighed. "Alright fine. I might miss her a bit. But she's likes Ryan now. I won't get another chance. I'm actually curious about you Weiss. How are you taking this? Knowing that your ex has moved on in just over a week?" asked Yang.

Ryan walked in just before Weiss answered. "Well, I'm actually very happy for them." Said Weiss, pushing her chin out, and clenching her fist.

"Woah! What was she just asked?" asked Ryan, shocked.

"So you saw it too then? It wasn't just me?" asked Blake.

"Yeah I saw it." Said Ryan.

"Saw what?" asked Weiss, looking to Blake.

"Yang asked her how she felt knowing that you moved on in just over a week." Said Blake.

"Well then. Didn't know you would be that angry about it." Said Ryan.

Ruby turned to look at Ryan. "How did you know she was angry about it?" asked Ruby.

"She thrusted her chin out, clenched her fist, her eyebrows furrowed and her teeth clenched. She's, you can't even classify this as mad. She is pissed that I moved on so fast." Said Ryan.

Weiss turned to look at Ryan and put her head in one of her hands before looking down.

"Hmm… interesting…" said Ryan.

"What?" asked Weiss.

"Do me a favour, look away for a few seconds and then look back at me." Said Ryan.

"Why?" asked Weiss.

"Just want to check something." Said Ryan.

Weiss did so and put her head in her hand before looking down again, causing Ryan to chuckle. "Unbelievable." Said Ryan.

"What is so funny Ryan?" asked Ruby.

"When she looked at me, her pupils dilated and she hung her head in shame." Said Ryan, about to leave.

"Why is that funny?" asked Yang.

"Well, when someone's pupils dilate it can mean quite a few things." Said Ryan.

"Such as?" asked Ruby.

"Let's see. It can mean that she's thinking hard, she's interested in what's being said, she's in pain. It could also mean she's on drugs." Said Ryan.

"Is she on drugs? Is that what the shame was about?" asked Yang.

"Possibly. But there is a much more likely reason for her shame and dilated pupils. See if she was on drugs, her pupils would be dilated all the time, but they were only dilated when she looked at me." Said Ryan.

"So it has something to do with you?" asked Yang.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I know what it is as well." said Ryan.

"What might that be?" asked Yang.

"It's probably… how to put this… sexual arousal." Said Ryan.

"Oh really?" asked Yang, smirking at Weiss as she let out a pitiful noise.

"Why is she ashamed about being aroused by you?" asked Ruby.

"Well, she thinks that I'm with Neo, and she is ashamed about feeling sexual arousal towards another girl's man." Said Ryan.

"Can you check to be sure?" asked Blake.

"If that's what it is, the shame will disappear after I say this. One second." Whispered Ryan, so Weiss couldn't hear what he said.

"Weiss? I'm not with Neo." Said Ryan, causing Weiss to look up and take her head out of her hand.

"See?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah…" said Yang.

"Well, you just read her like a book." Said Ruby.

"She was easy. She doesn't know how to hide emotions." Said Ryan, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

All the girls turned to look at Weiss.

Weiss sighed. "Wish he didn't know that." Said Weiss.

"So you are aroused by him. After all this time." Said Yang.

Weiss just nodded.

"It seems that she is." Said Blake.

"I don't think I ever stopped. Thinking back, even when I thought he was a part of the White Fang I still felt aroused by him." Said Weiss.

"Really?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah. I just wish he was still attracted to me." Said Weiss.

"If you want, I can find out." Said Blake.

"How?" asked Weiss.

"He can read people, but he also taught me to read people. Also, just because he can read people, doesn't mean he can't be read. Meet us in the cafeteria." Said Blake, leaving. "Hey! Ryan!" yelled Blake when she saw him.

Blake caught up with Ryan quickly. "What's up sis?" asked Ryan.

"Three things. First, was the whole dating Neo thing a plan to make Yang jealous?" asked Blake.

"It was her idea." Said Ryan.

"So in other words, yes. Second, just because you can read people easily, doesn't mean you can't be read." Said Blake, smiling.

"So you saw that then?" asked Ryan with a sigh.

"Yep. I did. So… did I see that right?" asked Blake.

"Depends on what you saw." Said Ryan.

"I saw two fully dilated pupils. Indicating sexual arousal." Said Blake.

"Well, then, yes. You did see it right." Said Ryan.

"Good to know." Said Blake.

"I seriously regret teaching you to read people's faces." Said Ryan.

"Thought you would. Lastly…" Blake wrapped her arms around Ryan.

"Thank you for coming back. I missed you during New Year's." Said Blake.

"Ah crap that's right. I missed New Year's." said Ryan.

Ryan and Blake found that they were outside the cafeteria. When they walked in, they were called over by team JNPR. Ryan and Blake walked over and sat down next to them.

"That's right, New Year's is your favourite holiday right?" asked Blake.

"Yeah. It's the only one I can find only one negative about." Said Ryan.

"What really? You can find more than one negative about Christmas?" asked Nora.

"Yeah." Said Ryan.

"Ok. Name two." Said Jaune.

"Having to lie and pretend to like gifts you don't. I hate lying. There's number one. Second, others lying saying they like what I got them when I can tell they didn't. I can read faces and tell when people are lying to me. There's number two." Said Ryan.

"Alright." Said Ren.

"Well, if you want, we could throw a new year's party." Said Pyrrha.

Team RWBY walked in at this point.

"Why are we throwing a New Year's party?" Asked Yang.

"New Year's is apparently the only holiday Ryan can only find one negative about." Said Jaune.

"You know, it's strange. I can't think of a negative." Said Nora.

Ryan replied immediately, his voice getting louder the longer he spoke. "That's easy for you to say. You have Jaune. You don't have to face the horrible pressures of this holiday. The desperate scramble to find anything with lips just so you can have somebody to kiss when the ball drops! Man I'm talking loud!"

"You say that as if you never had somebody to kiss." Said Ruby.

"Probably because I never did." Said Ryan.

"Ever?" asked Ruby.

"Never. Not even once." Said Ryan.

"Wow. Now I feel bad for you." Said Yang.

"Don't. It was my choice not to kiss anybody. I had someone that I could've kissed, but I never acted on it." Said Ryan.

"Why not?" asked Nora.

"No reason in particular." Said Ryan, rubbing the back of his neck, which nobody seemed to pick up on.

"So when are we going to throw it?" asked Pyrrha.

Ryan got a call on his scroll at this point. "Just a sec." said Ryan, leaving the cafeteria.

"It needs to be this week. Ryan might not be here next week." Said Blake.

"Does tonight work?" asked Ren.

Ryan walked back in at this, an indescribable look on his face.

"What's wrong Ryan?" asked Blake.

Ryan just handed his scroll to Blake.

Blake took his scroll and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" asked Blake.

There was chatter on the other line. "Yeah, it's Blake. What's going on? Ryan just showed up and I can't fond words to describe what his expression is." said Blake. There was some more chatter before Blake took on a shocked face. "What? No, that… that's not possible. She can't be… are you sure?" asked Blake. There was more chatter before Blake responded. "Ok. I need to ask Ryan first."

Blake turned to Ryan, who just shook his head before speaking. "It would just be too hard." Said Ryan.

"Sorry, it would just be too hard for him to see her in that state." Said Blake.

After a few seconds Blake said goodbye and hung up before giving the scroll back to Ryan.

"What was that?" asked Weiss.

"One of our friends from back home just killed herself." Said Blake, shocking everyone in the group.

"Oh my god. Are you two Ok?" asked Yang.

"As Ok as we can be." Said Ryan.

"We're gonna go for a walk around the school. See you around." Said Blake, leaving with Ryan.

"Wow. That seemed to hit Ryan really hard." Said Ruby.

"Do you think it was maybe more than just a friend of Ryan's?" asked Weiss.

"Maybe." Said Pyrrha.

"It was either that or a really good friend. I can say that without a shadow of a doubt." Said Yang.

"That little bit about it being too hard on Ryan to see her "in that state" leads me to believe that may have been someone who Ryan may have had feelings for at one point or another." Said Pyrrha.

"Think one of us should go after them?" asked Jaune.

"I don't think so. We should just let them come to terms with it for a while." Said Ruby.

"Yeah. Good idea." Said Ren.

After talking in the cafeteria for a few more minutes they heard a female voice screaming "RYAN, PLEASE STOP! YOU DON'T NEED TO CONTINUE!" in a frightened tone.

Everyone took off to where they heard the voice to see a terrified team CRDL, aside from Cardin who was unconscious with a long bruise around his neck, Blake had a red mark on her cheek and Neo was blocking the path between Ryan and the rest of Team CRDL.

Ryan approached the unconscious Cardin and checked for a pulse. "He's alive." He said, dragging the unconscious body of Cardin over to the rest of his team and pushing him towards them. "She managed to stop me this time, but if you EVER come anywhere NEAR my sister again, only DEATH will stop the pain!" yelled Ryan, angrily.

Russel, Dove and Sky picked up Cardin and ran away.

"What did we miss?" asked Yang.

"Right. Here's what happened." Started Blake.

 **Earlier**

Ryan and Blake were wandering around the school.

"I can't believe Kat's gone." Said Blake.

"Yeah. I mean, after… the incident… we stayed with her family for years. She was always so happy." Said Ryan, reminiscing.

"Yeah. You were always fond of her." Said Blake.

"Heh. Yeah, I guess I was." Said Ryan.

They kept walking but after a few seconds, Ryan noticed that Blake wasn't next to him. He turned around to see that Cardin and his gang had cornered her, seeing that she didn't have her bow on. He started to walk towards them slowly. However, this was when Cardin reached back, and knocked Blake over with a hard slap. Ryan was behind Cardin in half a second, with his arms wrapped tightly around Cardin's neck, chocking every last ounce of air out of his lungs.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" yelled Ryan.

Russel, Dove and Sky heard this and turned towards Ryan to see their leader in a choke hold. They took a step towards Ryan before he put one hand on either side of Cardin's head, not releasing the choke hold, and yelling "If you take one more step towards me I will snap his neck in half!"

Cardin's face started to turn blue as he wasn't able to breathe at all.

"Come on Cardin! Where's your tough guy act now huh?" asked Ryan.

This was when Blake saw what Ryan was doing.

"Ryan? What are you doing?" asked Blake.

Ryan still didn't lessen the pressure on Cardin's neck at all.

Neo showed up in shock at what was happening. "What is he doing?" asked Neo.

Cardin began foaming at the mouth before Blake yelled again.

"RYAN, PLEASE STOP! YOU DON'T NEED TO CONTINUE!" yelled Blake, almost mortified.

Ryan turned to his sister and let Cardin go before taking a step towards the rest of his team, before Neo stood between them with her arms outstretched and saying "It's not worth it Ryan!"

This was when everyone else arrived.

 **Back to present**

"Oh my god. Was the slap really enough to start all that?" asked Weiss.

"No. The slap was just the trigger. It just set off all the pent up anger and frustration from recent events that I've been keeping inside. The anger at the whole White Fang fiasco with you, my friend dying. Pair that with everything that happened over the years, both to me and Blake, and that slap just sent me over the edge." Explained Ryan, wiping the sweat from his brow. It was clear from his breathing how much effort he was putting into the choke hold.

"So if nothing had ever happened to you guys, would the slap have set you off at all?" asked Weiss.

Rather than responding, Ryan seemed to be in thought. "You know, I'm not sure." Said Ryan.

"What do you mean?" asked Yang.

"Well, do you believe in fate? That your life has already been planned, and there isn't anything that can be done to change it?" asked Ryan.

"Sometimes I do." Said Neo, with everyone else slightly agreeing shortly afterwards.

"I see. Well, I do. Big time, so I never really thought about a different path that our lives could've taken." Said Ryan. "I believe that everything that happens will happen no matter what is done in an attempt to change it."

"Well, I guess that's one way to look at life." Said Weiss.

"Anyways, that helped me let go of all the anger so I'm up for a New Year's party tonight." Said Ryan.

"Great. See you tonight." Said Team JNPR, leaving.

"Hey Ryan? Can you come with me for a sec?" asked Neo.

"Um, yeah. Sure." Said Ryan, following Neo to the roof.

 **On the roof**

Once they arrived at the roof, Neo began talking.

"So, I think I have the song down, but I would like your opinion on it. I just want to know if I can sing it well enough." Said Neo.

Ryan looked around, as if he heard something but stopped quickly before answering. "Alright. Sure thing Neo. Just let me get the instrumental up." Said Ryan, pulling up the beat on his scroll.

"Ready?" asked Ryan.

Neo nodded, as Ryan started the beat.

 **(Cue Dreaming by Matthias) (AN- I had to change one instance of the word "his" to "her" because, well, Neo is the one singing it, and she is most certainly not a man. That doesn't mean I own anything about the song, as I'm sure you know. All credit goes to Matthias. Anyways. Start the song!)**

 **I know we said we would take it slow,  
And I know we said we wouldn't fall in love,  
But I was weak,  
And she was strong.**

 **She said it's not that you weren't enough,  
It's just that, I don't even think I can fall in love.  
So please, keep in touch.  
O-o-oh**

 **They say if you love her, let her go,  
But they have never felt this way before.  
'Cause I, didn't even get a choice.  
O-o-oh**

 **And I'm staring up,  
At the clouds,  
My vision is turning  
round and round.  
Is this what they call  
A breakdown?**

 **And I'm bleedin'  
When I should be healin'  
All because I'm dreaming  
Of when we were together.**

 **And I'm bleedin'  
When I should be healin'  
All because I'm feelin'  
A way I shouldn't feel.**

 **We agreed that we  
Would still be friends,  
So the pain I feel  
will never end.  
Yet you say that you're fine.**

 **And now the smile  
That used to heal me,  
Cuts me deep with regret and envy.  
'Cause I can't say that you're mine.**

 **They say move on and you learn the truth,  
But they aren't dealing with this open wound.  
This fool gave her heart  
much too soon.**

 **And I'm staring up,  
At the clouds.  
My vision is turning  
round and round.  
Is this what they call  
A breakdown?**

 **And I'm bleedin'  
When I should be healin'  
All because I'm dreamin'  
Of when we were together.**

 **And I'm bleedin'  
When I should be healin'  
All because I'm feelin'  
A way I shouldn't feel.**

As Neo finished, she looked at Ryan, as if looking for confirmation.

Ryan's face remained expressionless for a few seconds, before he gave Neo a smile and clapped a few times.

"So, you think that would be good enough to tell Yang?" asked Neo.

"Yeah. I think so." Said Ryan.

"So, I'm going to use this to tell her that I still have feelings for her, but do you think it will be enough for me to get back together with her?" asked Neo.

"You know, I'm not exactly sure about that, but, I mean, she'll know." Commented Ryan.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Said Neo.

"Right. So, why don't you just ask her?" asked Ryan, smirking and looking to the doorway that led from the dorm building to the roof. "Don't bother pretending you aren't there Yang."

After a few seconds, Yang stepped out of the shadows, looking uncharacteristically shy.

Neo looked shocked, realizing that Yang had heard everything that she had just said. "Did you know she followed you?" asked Neo, looking to Ryan.

"Actually no I didn't. But I am so beyond happy she did. That made you sound more confident than how you would've sounded if you knew she was listening, and for a song like that one, confidence is definitely something that is needed if you want to get your point across." Said Ryan.

"Well, I mean, I guess that makes sense…" said Neo, pausing.

"Right. Anyways, I imagine you two have quite a bit to talk about. I'll leave you to it." Said Ryan, leaving.

 **In the training room**

Ryan walked in to see Ruby training alone. Rather than starting to train on his own, he resorted to sitting in the stands to try and figure out what Ruby was doing. Ruby seemed to be trying to fight more defensively rather than practicing her offense.

After a while, Ruby stopped and took a break. She looked into the stands to a somewhat confused Ryan.

"Hey Ryan!" said Ruby, going into the stands.

"Hey Red." Said Ryan.

"Red?" asked Ruby.

"Sorry. Random nickname." Said Ryan, shaking his head.

"I'm not complaining. Just a little shocked." Said Ruby.

Ryan smiled. "I got a question for you." Said Ryan.

"Alright. Is it about Blake?" asked Ruby.

"No. Just curious. I wanted to know why you seemed to be fighting more defensively." Said Ryan.

"Oh, well. See, It doesn't' seem fair that you are the only one capable of defending Blake. I thought since she's my girlfriend, I should be able to give you a hand protecting her." Said Ruby.

Ryan smiled slightly. "Huh. You know, I'm glad I decided to give you a chance with her. It's nice to see how much you care about my sister." Said Ryan.

"Oh. Well, thanks." Said Ruby.

"Come to think of it, that reminds me. I wanted to have a little talk with you about that." Said Ryan, adopting a more serious face.

"Ok." Said Ruby.

"Now, I want you to know, this isn't just about you, I just… I'm overprotective of my little sister." Said Ryan.

"Yeah. I know." Said Ruby.

"Ok. Well, as I'm sure you're well aware of, Blake is the most important person in my life. She's the only family I have left. I want her to be happy. I don't really care who it's with, just so long as she's happy. Having said that, if you ever think about hurting her, there is something I want you to remember. I've gotten away with murder three times. What's a fourth?" asked Ryan.

"Right. I understand." Said Ruby, just as serious.

Ryan seemed a little perplexed.

"What is it?" asked Ruby.

"You haven't ran away to break up with Blake yet." said Ryan.

"Of course. I'm not going to." Said Ruby.

Ryan smirked. "Huh. Maybe you are the right person for my sister. Everyone else I gave this talk to ran away and we never saw them again." Said Ryan.

"So they were cowards." Said Ruby.

"Right. I want my sister's partner to be someone I can't scare away just with a simple threat." Said Ryan.

"I see. So there's no danger to me if I do hurt her?" asked Ruby.

Ryan turned towards her menacingly.

"It's just a joke Ryan." Said Ruby.

Ryan just shook his head and smiled.

This was when Ren walked into the training room. "New Year's party is about to start you two. You may want to wrap whatever this is up quick." Said Ren, leaving.

"Yeah. He's right, let's go Red." Said Ryan, leaving with Ruby.

 **There we go. Chapter 12 down. I don't know about you guys, but I feel really happy about how this chapter turned out. I really want to hear your opinions on this chapter, so remember to leave me a review. I really wish I could've fit the party into this chapter as well, but I kept getting more and more ideas for scenes I wanted in this chapter and, well, it got too long, too quick. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter! Goodbye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of RWBY: A Silent Temper! Now, I know that I said that SAO: A Beast's Tamer would be finished soon, but motivation for that story is really hard to find at the moment, so I just ask that you be patient with me please. I will finish soon. Anyways, reviews!**

 **Indie670: Well then. Here you go!**

 **GuardianOfRozsos: Now.**

 **Anyways, with those out of the way, I only own Ryan and let's get going.**

Chapter 13: The Savior

Ryan and Ruby walked to team JNPR's room together. They walked in to see that everyone from the two teams were there as well as Sun and Neptune.

"Did either of you two see Yang or Neo on your way?" asked Pyrrha.

"No we didn't. Maybe they're still on the roof. I'll go check. Be back soon." Said Ryan, leaving.

Ryan started walking towards the roof. Once he got to the roof he saw Yang and Neo sitting together.

"Hey girls." Said Ryan.

Yang and Neo turned around to see Ryan. Neo had a large smile on her face. Neo then stood up and walked to Ryan before hugging him tightly. She was followed by Yang, who added to the pressure of the hug.

"OK, I get that you're happy, but I think my ribs are starting to crack." Said Ryan.

"Oh. Sorry." Said Neo, letting go along with Yang.

Ryan caught his breath. "Thank you. So, I assume you two are back together then?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah. She was a little upset when I told her about the plan we had to make her jealous, but she understood." Said Neo.

"Hang on. The plan WE had? If I'm remembering correctly, it was your plan, I just helped out." Said Ryan.

"Still kind of makes it our plan." Said Neo.

"She makes a point." Said Yang.

"Alright. Fair enough." Said Ryan.

"So why are you here? I assume it wasn't to see if we were back together." Said Neo.

"Right. The New Year's party is starting." Said Ryan.

"Oh, that's right. Let's go Yang." Said Neo.

They two girls followed Ryan to Team JNPR's dorm room.

"There you two a-" Pyrrha cut herself off when she saw Neo and Yang holding hands.

"Way to go Neo." Said Nora.

"If it wasn't for Ryan, this wouldn't be happening." Said Neo.

"Still. Congratulations." Said Jaune.

"Thank you." Said Neo.

"Anyways. I think it's time to start the party." said Ren.

 **A few hours later (No point in explaining what they're doing. Just talking amongst each other and celebrating in general).**

Ryan was sitting alone on a bed watching the party go on, until Pyrrha sat next to him.

"Why are you just sitting here not doing anything?" asked Pyrrha.

"Not really anything too interesting to me." Said Ryan, looking around.

When he turned back to Pyrrha, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Weiss was sitting alone on the other side of the room, until Neptune came over and sat down next to her. When he saw this, a new emotion started to well up inside of him. He had never felt this emotion before, and didn't know what it was.

"What's up Ryan?" asked Pyrrha.

"Nothing. So, why aren't you talking with anybody else?" asked Ryan.

"You just looked lonely over here by yourself, so I figured I'd come over and keep you company." Said Pyrrha.

"Oh. Well, thanks." Said Ryan, smiling.

"And also…" Pyrrha trailed off.

"What?" asked Ryan.

"… Nothing. Nevermind." Said Pyrrha, avoiding the question.

'Hm.' Thought Ryan.

"Hey Ryan!" said Blake.

"Yeah?" asked Ryan.

"The ball is about to drop." Said Blake, confusing Ryan.

"What ball?" asked Ryan, turning to the TV that was set up to see a recording of the ball dropping. "You taped it?"

"Just for you. Figured you would want to see it." Said Blake.

"Even though you weren't sure if I was coming back or not?" asked Ryan.

"Just planned ahead. Just in case." Said Blake.

"Alright. Thanks." Said Ryan.

"Five seconds left!" said Ren, as everyone began counting down.

"Five!" 'This again.' Thought Ryan.

"Four!" 'One more year.' He continued in his head.

"Three!" 'And still no one to kiss.' He sulked before noticing something.

"Two!" 'Except…' he turned to his side, seeing Pyrrha still sitting next to him.

"One!" 'Well… now or never I guess." He thought.

"Happy New Year!" yelled everyone turning to their significant other and kissing them aside from Ryan, Weiss, Neptune and Pyrrha. Weiss turned to Neptune who planted a quick kiss on her lips. Pyrrha then turned to Ryan, who closed the distance between them quickly, planting a soft kiss on her lips, and hearing a gasp from the group in the room. "This'll be interesting.' He thought. Pyrrha was taken aback by the kiss at first, but eventually started kissing him back, before pulling away.

Ryan and Pyrrha looked around seeing the look of shock on everyone's face. "I guess that's to be expected." Said Ryan.

"Um. Ryan? Can we talk for a sec? Um, in private?" asked Pyrrha nervously.

"Sure. Meet me on the roof whenever you're ready." Said Ryan, leaving.

"Um, did we miss something here Pyrrha?" asked Ren.

"Not that I know of. Honestly, I think I might have missed something." Said Pyrrha.

"I see." Said Ren.

"I'm gonna just…" Pyrrha trailed off.

"Get some girl!" Said Nora.

"Nora. Do you mind not saying that? That's my brother." Said Blake.

"Point made." Said Nora.

"See you." Said Pyrrha, heading to the roof. When she got there, she saw Ryan smoking a cigar.

"Hey Ryan." Said Pyrrha, walking out.

"Hey Pyrrha." Said Ryan.

"Um, can we talk about what just happened back there?" asked Pyrrha.

"Of course." Said Ryan.

"So um, I guess the first thing to ask is… um, well, do you-" Ryan cut her off.

"If you're going to ask if I have feelings for you, I don't." said Ryan.

"Ok, but, then what was the kiss about?" asked Pyrrha.

"It was a New Year's Party. Tradition." Said Ryan.

"I guess that makes sense." Said Pyrrha.

"Good to know you understand." Said Ryan, starting to yawn.

"Maybe we should get back to our dorms." Said Pyrrha.

"Yeah. So, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Ryan.

"Yeah. Later Ryan." Said Pyrrha as they both went back to their dorms.

Ryan knocked on the door.

"Come on in." said Weiss.

Ryan opened the door, saw everyone else asleep, and jumped onto his hammock.

"Turning in?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah. Night Weiss." Said Ryan.

 **The next day**

Ryan woke up first to see Weiss polishing her sword.

"Looking good Weiss." Said Ryan.

"Me?" asked Weiss.

"Maybe." Said Ryan, smirking.

Weiss just rolled her eyes.

As Ryan and Weiss talked the rest of their team woke up and got ready. After getting ready they left for the cafeteria to get breakfast. When they walked in they saw that team JNPR was already there. When they walked in everyone waved them over, however when Pyrrha saw Ryan, she looked down at the table.

Ryan sat down across from her and she was intentionally avoiding his gaze. "What's wrong Pyrrha?" asked Ryan.

Jaune turned to look at Pyrrha. "Heh. My god, you can't even look at him can you?" asked Jaune.

Pyrrha simply shook her head.

"Oh come on Pyrrha. Tell me what's up. I could use another reason why women won't look at me." Said Ryan.

"Ok um. Last night I… had a dream that, um… you and I were…" Nora finished Pyrrha's sentence for her.

"Doing it on this table." Said Nora, smiling and pointing to the table they were sitting at, causing Pyrrha to blush like crazy.

"Really?" asked Ryan, smirking and earning a whimper from Pyrrha.

"Nice. Excellent dream score." Said Yang, looking at Ryan.

"Only you would say that Yang." Said Ryan, turning his attention to his breakfast.

"So, was he any good Pyrrha?" asked Yang.

"Alright. I'm listening now." Said Ryan.

Pyrrha was trying to answer, but couldn't.

"Would it help if Ryan wasn't looking at you, waiting for an answer?" Asked Yang.

"You really want this answer don't you Yang?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah. I wanna know what I missed out on." Said Yang.

"Alright. I'll turn around." Said Ryan, turning around but still listening.

"Better?" asked Yang.

"Yeah. Well, he was pretty damn good." Said Pyrrha, still a bit uncomfortable in the situation.

"Really?" asked Ryan, turning around, surprised.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" asked Yang.

"Well, because in my dreams I'm surprisingly inadequate." Said Ryan, before realizing what he just said. "I said that out loud didn't I?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah. I wish you didn't." said Blake.

"Well, Ryan, you seemed to know your way around the table." Said Pyrrha before she thought about what she was saying and becoming uncomfortable shortly afterwards.

"Alright I think we're making Pyrrha uncomfortable." Said Ruby.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Why don't we just forget about it?" asked Ryan.

"OK. Sure." Said Pyrrha.

"Hey Ryan." Said Kannon, walking into the cafeteria and sitting down next to Ryan.

"Hey Kannon." Said Ryan.

"I just found out something that you may want to know." Said Kannon.

"What?" asked Ryan.

"I found him." Said Kannon with a scorn on his face.

Ryan adopted the same scorn. "Where is he?" asked Ryan.

"He's holed up somewhere in the Emerald forest." Said Kannon.

"When can we kill him?" asked Ryan, shocking everyone in the room.

"When I found out an exact location." Said Kannon.

"Then get to it." Said Ryan.

"Already on it." Said Kannon, leaving.

Ryan turned back to the group and continued eating.

"So are we just going to ignore what just happened?" asked Ren.

"What's up Ryan?" asked Blake, also confused.

Ryan turned to her and said one name. "Bradley." Said Ryan, earning a scowl from Blake.

"Who's Bradley?" asked Weiss.

"Bradley Atkins." Said Blake.

"Doesn't really answer our question. How do you know him?" asked Jaune.

"Oh you know. He's just a guy from our childhood who tried to kill us and then tried to kill Kannon during the beacon entrance exam last year. He slashed him across his torso and left him to be grim chow." Said Ryan, shutting up everyone.

"Well then. Ren, if I can't break Cardin's legs can I break his when they find him?" asked Nora.

"If it's Ok with Ryan." Said Ren.

Nora turned to Ryan.

"If he isn't already dead." Said Ryan.

"Will you find him today?" asked Jaune.

"Yeah. We will." Said Kannon, returning.

"Where is he?" asked Ryan.

"Being held prisoner in a White Fang base." Said Kannon.

"Alright. Why don't we wait a day before attacking him at a White Fang base?" asked Blake.

"Probably for the best. You are an ex-member after all." Said Ruby.

"Alright. Tomorrow then." Said Ryan.

"So anyway Kannon. Did you hear about what Pyrrha dreamed about last night?" asked Ryan, smirking at her.

"I thought we weren't going to bring that up." Said Pyrrha.

"Bit too late now." Said Ren.

"Alright. But only him." Said Pyrrha.

"Only him what?" asked Neo, Sun and Neptune walking into the cafeteria.

"May I tell them as well Pyrrha?" asked Ryan.

"Fine, but these are the last four." Said Pyrrha.

"Deal." Said Ryan. As Ryan told them about the dream, Kannon and Neo started laughing, Neptune just sighed and Sun slapped Ryan on the back.

"Nice dream score Ryan." Said Sun.

"Ok, that is almost an exact quote of what Yang said." Said Ryan.

"Yeah, it was." Said Jaune.

"By the way Ryan. What do you think about this?" asked Kannon before whispering in Ryan's ear.

Ryan's face became shocked quickly. "That's fucked up. But a good idea." Said Ryan.

"What was that about?" asked Nora.

"Oh, Kannon was just telling me what he wanted to do to make Bradley pay. It's pretty fucked up, so I shouldn't say anything about it." Said Ryan.

"Alright." said Pyrrha.

"By the way Pyrrha, something I wanted to ask you. What were you about to say last night? You started saying something but you cut yourself off." Said Ryan, curious.

"I can't tell you here." Said Pyrrha.

"Roof?" asked Ryan.

"That works." Said Pyrrha.

"Alright. I'll be back in a bit." Said Ryan, finishing his breakfast and leaving with Pyrrha.

They got up to the roof and Pyrrha took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Alright." Said Pyrrha.

"What is it?" asked Ryan.

"I um… I kind of have a crush on Jaune." Said Pyrrha.

"Oh. Well. That is a bit of a problem." Said Ryan.

"I don't need help getting rid of these feelings, but Neo said you were a great listener, I thought you would be the best person to tell about this." Said Pyrrha.

"Alright. If you need to talk, I am always willing to listen." Said Ryan.

"I'll keep that in mind. Do you want to head back to the cafeteria?" asked Pyrrha.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna head into town. I'll be back soon." said Ryan.

"Well, do you mind if I come along?" asked Pyrrha.

"As long as you can keep a secret." Said Ryan.

"Of course." Said Pyrrha.

"Alright. Can you let the others know what we're going to be up to?" asked Ryan.

"Sure." Said Pyrrha, sending the group a message.

When Ryan and Pyrrha landed in town Ryan led Pyrrha to Tukson's book trade. They walked in. Pyrrha saw a man behind the counter.

"Well if it isn't old Ryan. What brings you here? Out to find a present for you girlfriend?" asked the man, noticing Pyrrha, causing her to blush.

"She isn't my girlfriend Tukson. I'm actually looking for that special order for Blake. You get it in yet?" asked Ryan.

"Yes actually, but I dropped it off at your old place." Said Tukson.

"Alright. I'll go get it." Said Ryan, leaving the store with Pyrrha and leading her towards the Emerald forest. Ryan stopped outside of a hole before getting a rope ladder out of a tree trunk, putting it down the hole, and climbing down. Pyrrha, curious as to what he was doing, followed him.

"What are you doing Ryan?" asked Pyrrha.

"Going back to my old place to find Blake's present." Said Ryan, stepping into the flower garden that he brought Neo to.

"Wait, you and Blake lived here?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah." Said Ryan.

"So, you didn't have a home, or a job to make money to buy a home?" asked Pyrrha.

"Well, I had a job, but I spent all the money on Blake. Whether it be food, a present, anything." Said Ryan.

"What so you mean 'on Blake'?" asked Pyrrha.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Said Ryan.

"What about you? Didn't you need to buy yourself food as well?" asked Pyrrha.

"I did buy food for myself. Sometimes." Said Ryan.

"Sometimes?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah." Said Ryan.

"You didn't eat every day?" asked Pyrrha.

Ryan shook his head. "No. Blake ate at least once every day. I ate, maybe once a week. Maye twice if I got a good paycheck." Said Ryan.

"A week?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah." Replied Ryan.

"Why?" asked Pyrrha, confused.

"I kept Blake fed and happy. That's what's important." Said Ryan.

"Wow. Does she know?" asked Pyrrha.

"No. She thinks I ate just as often as she did." Said Ryan.

"What? You didn't tell her about this?" asked Pyrrha.

"No. She didn't need to know about that." Said Ryan.

"Don't you think she should be told?" asked Pyrrha.

"I can't tell her." Said Ryan.

"What if someone else did?" asked Pyrrha, implying that she would tell her if he couldn't.

"Please no. She won't forgive me if she found out. Please. You can't tell her." Said Ryan.

"Forgive you?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, she worries about me more than I worry about her. If she ever found out about this, I would never hear the end of it." Said Ryan.

"Ok. I won't say anything." Said Pyrrha.

"Thank you Pyrrha." Said Ryan, continuing his search.

Pyrrha was about to say something but a voice called out from the shadows across the room.

"Hey there Ryan." Said the voice, in a very sweet voice.

It looked as if Ryan recognized the voice. "What the hell? There's no way… I've just lost it." said Ryan.

"Oh Ryan. Always with the questions. Don't you recognize this beautiful voice?" asked the voice.

"I do in fact, but I know it isn't coming from where I recognize it." Said Ryan.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Said the voice as a girl stepped out of the shadows. She had long brown hair, a nice tan and was wearing a black short skirt, black sneakers and a black tank top. She was wearing a black backpack and she had a red flower in her hair.

When Ryan looked over to the source of the voice he looked shocked and took a step back.

"Oh come on. I don't bite… hard." Said the girl, smiling.

"Maybe not, but you are not Kat. Kat is dead. Whoever you are, this is a cruel and sick joke." Said Ryan.

"What will it take to prove that I am the Kat you know and love? Or… well… tolerate at the very least." Said 'Kat'.

"Well, if you really are Kat, I won't need to explain this." Said Ryan.

"Explain what?" asked 'Kat'.

"If you wanna prove that you really are Kat, say it." Said Ryan.

"That's it. Really?" asked 'Kat'.

"Is that too hard?" asked Ryan.

"Fine. Can I get have a snuggle from my teddy bear?" asked 'Kat' in as sweet a voice as she could.

Ryan was shocked. He took out his scroll and called Blake. It wasn't long before he started talking. "Alright Blake. I need your help. You never forget voices right? I need you to identify this voice. I'll put you on speaker phone." Said Ryan, putting her on speaker phone.

Ryan looked at 'Kat' and said "Say something."

"Hello little kitty." Said 'Kat'. Blake gasped on the other side of the phone.

Ryan took Blake off speaker phone. "Is that her?" asked Ryan.

"It is?" asked Ryan.

Ryan nodded and thanked Blake.

"So, believe me now?" asked the girl who seemed to be actually be Kat.

Ryan just approached Kat and wrapped her in a tight hug.

While hugging her Ryan spoke. "Yeah. Of course you can have a snuggle." Said Ryan.

"Thanks." Said Kat, returning the hug.

"It's nice to see you." Said Ryan.

"Well, nice to see you too Ryan." Said Kat.

"Um? Ryan?" asked Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, just… I need a second." Said Ryan, still holding Kat.

After a few more seconds, Ryan let go of Kat.

"She wasn't just a friend was she Ryan?" asked Pyrrha.

"She was." Said Ryan.

"You wanted her to be more didn't you?" asked Pyrrha.

"Maybe at one point or another." Said Ryan.

"She never knew about that did she?" asked Pyrrha.

"Well, he never told me, but he couldn't hide it from Blake. She told me." Said Kat.

"Of course she told you." Said Ryan.

"She was really worried about you Ryan. She thought that you always sacrificed your happiness to make sure she was happy. You always made her so happy, so she wanted to make you happy for once." Said Kat.

"Yeah, I know. I told her that seeing her happy made me happy enough, but she didn't believe me. No matter how many times I said it." Said Ryan.

"Um Ryan? Can I ask about the whole teddy bear line?" asked Pyrrha.

"Well, you know how most young kids have a stuffed animal, usually a teddy bear to snuggle with at night?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah." Said Pyrrha.

"Well, Kat's parents never bought her one, so when we went to live with them, I offered to be her teddy bear whenever she had a bad dream. Eventually she started calling me her teddy bear, on account of my ears, and the rest is history." Said Ryan.

"Alright." Said Pyrrha.

"Anyways, I imagine Blake would like to see me too Ryan." said Kat.

"Right, I just need to find-" Kat cut off Ryan.

"This?" asked Kat, handing Ryan a copy of Ninja's of Love volume two.

"That's what you needed me to keep secret?' asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah. You are the only member of your team that knows about this at all, and the rest of my team think that I'm the one who reads them. Yang knocked it off the shelf and I said it was mine." Said Ryan.

"So they wouldn't find out it was actually Blake's." said Pyrrha.

"Exactly. Save her from embarrassment." Said Ryan.

"So shall we head back to beacon?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah. Come on Kat." Said Ryan.

The three left the garden before returning to the airships and boarding the first one to beacon.

"So you went with Blake to beacon then?" asked Kat.

"Of course I did." Said Ryan, smiling.

"You do know she can take care of herself right?" asked Kat.

"Haven't we had this conversation before Kat?" asked Ryan.

Kat just nodded. "Alright Ryan. Forget I asked." Said Kat.

Ryan led Kat to the dorm room as Pyrrha went to hers. Once Ryan got there, he knocked.

"Just a second Ryan." said Blake.

There was shuffling in the room before Blake opened the door.

Ryan noticed that Ruby was also in the room with Blake, and there was no sign of Weiss or Yang anywhere.

"That is why I knock." Said Ryan.

Blake was about to respond when she saw Kat.

"Oh my god. It really is you." Said Blake, hugging Kat.

After Blake finished hugging Kat, Ryan whispered something in her ear.

"Yeah. I told Ruby." Said Blake.

"Alright. Here you go then." Said Ryan, giving her the book.

Blake then hid it on the shelf. "Thanks Ryan." Said Blake, hugging him.

This was when Yang and Weiss showed up.

"Hey guys. Who's the new girl?" asked Yang.

"This is Kat. The friend that we thought was dead. Think you could explain that now?" asked Ryan.

"Mostly I just wanted to move out, so I faked a suicide and left. Told them I jumped off a bridge." Said Kat.

"Why did you want to leave?" asked Blake.

"It just wasn't the same there without my teddy bear." Holding onto Ryan, causing him to blush.

"Don't ask." Said Ryan, turning to Yang.

"If you say so." Said Yang.

"Actually Ryan. I brought something that you may want to try again." Said Kat, pulling out a spirit board.

"Hell yeah. Just wait until later and we can get everybody else in on it." Said Ryan.

"You know those things are fake, right?" asked Weiss.

"No they aren't. These things are real. We know they are." Said Blake.

"Let's put this argument on hold until we show her how real these are." Said Ryan.

 **Later that night**

Everybody from team RRWBY was crowded around the spirit board waiting to start. Kat had left for her new place earlier. They had asked team JNPR to join them, but they were too scared.

"Let's do this." said Ruby, eager to start.

"Yeah. Let's start Blake." Said Ryan.

"Alright. Is there anybody here?" asked Blake.

The planchette (part that spells stuff out) began to move towards the word yes.

"Woah. That… that's not happening." Said Weiss.

"Who are you?" asked Blake.

"Oh, moving again." Said Ryan, looking at Weiss, who seemed scared already.

"D-E-R-E-K? Derek…" said Blake.

"That's the name of our… oh my god." Said Ryan, looking shocked along with Blake.

"Your what?" asked Yang.

"Our brother…" said Blake.

"Oh god. Do you want to stop?" asked Ruby.

"No. Not yet." Said Ryan.

"Right. Derek. Why are you here?" asked Blake.

"A-P-O-L-O-G-I-Z-E. Apologize." Said Weiss.

"Does he want us to apologize?" asked Ryan.

The planchette moved to No.

"Then what do you want to apologize for?" asked Blake.

"R-Y-A-N?" Me?" asked Ryan.

"What do you want to apologize for?" asked Blake.

"A-B-U-S-E. Abuse." said Yang.

"Well. Apology accepted Derek." Said Ryan.

"T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U. Thank you." Said Blake, nodding.

"You're welcome Derek. See ya." said Ryan.

The planchette moved to good bye, and the group moved away from the board.

"Believe it now Weiss?' asked Ryan.

"Yeah. I do." Said Weiss.

"Anyways. Getting a bit late. Night guys." Said Weiss.

"Yeah. Good night." Said Ryan as everyone went to bed, aside from Yang, who stayed up.

 **The next day.**

Team RRWBY showed up before everyone else. They ate much quicker than usual. Team JNPR still wasn't there, but Kannon showed up and was finished his food.

"They are taking much longer than usual." Said Weiss.

"Hey. Want to have a good laugh? I just got an idea." asked Ryan.

"Sure." Said Ruby.

"Keep a look out for team JNPR, and tell me when they are close." Said Ryan.

After only a few minutes, Ruby told Ryan they were coming.

Ryan smirked and sat down on the table, stretching out his legs and crossing them. Pyrrha walked in shortly afterwards.

"You feel like round two Pyrrha?" asked Ryan, making Pyrrha's whole face turn crimson, and causing everyone else to burst into laughter, even Pyrrha when she got over the shock.

Pyrrha wiped the tears out of her eyes, along with everyone else. "Oh man. I was not expecting that at all." Said Pyrrha.

"I don't think any of us were." Said Kannon.

"It was still funny as hell." Said Ryan.

"True." Said Jaune as team JNPR got food and ate quickly.

"Alright. Ready everyone?" asked Ryan.

"Whenever you are Ryan." Said Kannon.

"Alright. Let's go then." said Ryan, leaving with Kannon, with everyone else following shortly behind.

They all boarded airships and left for the Emerald forest. The second they touched down, they were swarmed by White Fang members and knocked out.

When they came to, they got up and looked around, they were still in the same place.

Ryan stood up and helped Kannon to his feet. "You Ok Blake?" asked Ryan.

There was no response.

"Blake?" asked Ryan looking around. He saw no Blake.

"Blake!" yelled Ryan, becoming frantic.

"Wait Ryan! Calm down!" yelled Kannon.

"HOW? How can you tell me to calm down!" yelled Ryan.

"Someone left us a note." Said Kannon.

"What does it say?" asked Nora.

"Apparently Weiss and Blake were taken and… buried alive?! Bradley has the coordinates to where they are and we need to break him out and get him to tell us where they are." Said Kannon.

Ryan took off towards the base that Kannon said he was being held. Everyone chased after him. He ducked into the bushes outside the base.

"How can we sneak in?" asked Ruby, worried for Blake, as a patrol walked up.

"We don't need to." Said Ryan, taking down all but one member of the patrol.

"Um, I don't think a patrol grunt is going to be a good enough hostage." Said Pyrrha.

"Who said anything about a hostage?" asked Ryan, cutting into the grunt, causing a rush of blood to fall out of him. Ryan gathered a large amount in his hand and swiped his bloody hand across his face, making streaks of blood on his face.

"What the hell was that?" asked Yang as Kannon killed the patrol man.

"I'll be back with Bradley." Said Ryan, walking into the base and ignoring Yang's question.

His friends watched him as he walked right past all the members he saw. They moved out of his way, despite him not being in a uniform or having a mask. He entered the base and they couldn't see him.

After a few minutes Ryan walked out carrying a boy with a short brown afro, dressed in a green shirt and shorts. He was handcuffed to a chair and Ryan was carrying him and the chair. When he was almost back into the forest an elite member looked like he was about to stop Ryan, but after one look at Ryan. He stepped aside and Ryan walked right by him.

"This way guys." Said Ryan, leading everyone into the forest. He put the chair down.

The boy looked up to see Ryan and Kannon, standing over him, and his expression turned to pure fear.

"Where's my goddamn sister?" asked Ryan.

Bradley then gave a smug smile.

"Ah. I see. You won't kill me. You want to, but you need me alive. I'm the only one that knows where they are." Said Bradley.

"Yeah. We do need you alive. Said Ryan before giving his own smug grin. Bradley immediately became fearful again. "There aren't any specifics about how alive you need to be." Said Ryan.

"Alright. Maybe you should leave guys. This is going to get pretty brutal." Said Kannon.

"Ryan? Can I?" asked Nora.

"As long as it won't kill him." Said Ryan.

"It won't." said Nora.

"Go ahead." Said Ryan.

"Hold out his legs for me please." Said Nora, as the boys grabbed a leg each, letting Nora swing her hammer down on them, snapping them in half. "Thanks guys." Nora said before leaving with everyone else.

Once the group was out of earshot Ryan took out his sais and spoke. "Alright. You're going to tell us where they are. One way or another. Now, Kannon is going to kill you regardless. The pain will end when you tell us. Whenever you tell us, the pain will stop soon afterwards, you won't feel a thing. You decide when we stop. So, where are they?" asked Ryan.

"Like I'm ever going to tell you. You aren't capable of torture. Only murder." Said Bradley.

"Funny you should say that. See… people change." Said Ryan.

 **Not putting in the torture. It gets a bit too violent. If you want to know about it, let me know, I'll send a pm.**

After nearly twenty minutes Bradley spoke up. "Ok! I'll tell you where they are. Just stop." He begged, tears streaming down his face.

"Good. Where are they buried?" asked Ryan.

"In my left jacket pocket. There's a map. That will tell you where they are." Said Bradley.

Ryan pulled the note out of his pocket. It was detailed map, showing where Weiss and Blake were buried.

"Alright Kannon. He's all yours. Just… make sure he suffers." Said Ryan.

"But wait, you said when I told you it would be quick and I wouldn't feel a thing." Said Bradley.

Ryan turned back around and spoke. "You're right, I did say that. Sorry." Said Ryan before frowning. "I lied." Said Ryan, leaving and following the map.

 **(AN- I'm not going to say what Kannon did to kill him. I'll leave that up to your imagination. I actually want reviews about how you imagined Bradley's death.)**

He met up with everyone else quickly and led them to where the coordinated led them to. They all started to dig before they saw a car windshield. Peering in they could see two people inside it.

"Here they are!" yelled Ryan, trying to punch out the windshield, but he couldn't.

"Someone hold out your hands and let me punch them." Said Ryan.

"Why?" asked Yang.

"Just do it!" yelled Ryan, glowing gold as Yang held out her hands and Ryan punched them repeatedly. After a few minutes Ryan turned back to the windshield and punched it out. He then reached in and pulled Blake out, getting cuts in the process. Before checking to make sure she was Ok, he reached back in and pulled out Weiss. They all looked over the two who woke up a few minutes later.

"Thank god you're both Ok." Said Ryan, hugging them both.

After Weiss and Blake had re focused, they stood up as Kannon arrived.

Ryan turned to him.

Kannon nodded. "He suffered." Said Kannon.

"Good." Said Ryan.

"Let's get back to Beacon." Said Ryan. However, just as they got ready to leave, the White Fang attacked again. However, this time, everyone was prepared.

The fight was long, but it was clear that the student were going to win. Ryan was finishing off the ones around him when he saw someone throw a knife at Blake, at his left, who had her back turned. He was about to jump when he saw someone else throw one at Weiss, at his right, who also had her back turned.

'Only enough time to stop one. Dammit.' Thought Ryan looking between the girls.

Ryan jumped to the side, and felt a knife enter his chest. The last thing he heard was a girls voice' screaming his name before he blacked out.

 **How's that for a cliffhanger? Well, I hope you enjoyed this one, and I hope to see you in the next chapter! Goodbye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of RWBY: A Silent Temper. Really should've uploaded the next chapter of RWBY: The Phantom before this, but I just can't get into the groove for that story at the moment. Sorry. Review time!**

 **Indie670: Alright good to know. I need a bit before I can send you the torture but I'll get it to you soon, also, I think that it should be obvious about what is going to happen between Weiss and Ryan.**

 **Now that that's over with, I only own Ryan. Let's go!**

Chapter 14: A role

Ryan opened his eyes to find himself in an area of pure darkness. No matter where he looked the sight didn't change. There was nothing but darkness all around him.

"Hm. Am I dead? Is this what the afterlife looks like?" Ryan asked, not expecting an answer.

"Not exactly." Said a female voice.

Ryan looked in the direction of the voice, but saw no one.

"Where are you?" asked Ryan.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is what you did." Said the voice.

"Alright. What about it?" asked Ryan.

"That is not the role you were placed here to perform." Said the voice.

"What do you mean 'placed'." Asked Ryan.

The voice sighed. "You will find out in due time Ryan." Said the voice.

"Wait. How do you know my name? Who are you?!" asked Ryan, but he didn't get an answer before he passed out.

 **Back to the others**

After Ryan was taken out everybody was able to drive the White Fang away.

They all ran over to Ryan to see the knife embedded hilt deep in his chest, very close to where his heart would be.

Ruby started to freak out. "Do we take it out or do we leave it in?! Do we take it out or do we leave it in?!" she yelled.

"Does anyone have something to wrap it in?" asked Blake.

Weiss took out a roll of bandages. "I got this." She said.

"Alright. Take it out." Said Blake.

Ruby grabbed the knife but couldn't bring herself to pull it out. "I can't." she said.

"Fine." Said Kannon, walking over and yanking the knife out, causing blood to start leaving Ryan's body with every beat of his heart.

Weiss dashed forward to wrap up the wound. With some help from the others she stopped Ryan from losing too much blood, but the bandages were blood red very quickly.

Kannon looked at the knife that Ryan was stabbed with and saw a bit of discoloration around the tip. "What is…" Kannon whispered, looking at the knife closer.

"What's up Kannon?" asked Blake.

Suddenly Kannon came to a realization. "Alright. We need to get him back to beacon, NOW!" yelled Kannon, putting the knife in his belt before picking Ryan up over his shoulders and carrying him to beacon.

Weiss called the infirmary once they got on the airship back and by the time they landed there was stretcher waiting for them. Everyone helped load Ryan onto the stretcher and he was wheeled off to the infirmary. Kannon followed quickly and gave the doctor the knife.

When everyone else caught up with him the doctor was already in the room with Ryan.

"Hey guys." Said Kannon pacing around in the waiting room.

"What's going on Kannon?" asked Ruby.

"That knife. It had Deathstalker poison on the tip. I gave the doctor the knife so he could make some antivenom. I just hope we were quick enough." Said Kannon.

After a grueling three hours of waiting the doctor came out of the room. He took his mask off and began speaking.

"Alright. I have good news-" the doctor got cut off.

"Thank god." Said Jaune.

"-and bad news." The doctor finished.

"Oh no." said Weiss.

"Alright. The good news is we got the venom out of him in time. The venom isn't going to kill him." Said the doctor.

"Wait. Is something going to kill him?" asked Blake.

The doctor sighed. "Probably. See, the knife punctured his heart. Not severely, so we were able to sew it up with minimal complications, but it isn't easy to recover from a heart wound. It may be impossible. We have him on life support, so we can wait for him to wake up, but…" the doctor trailed off.

"But?" asked Pyrrha.

"If he doesn't wake up by noon on Saturday, it isn't likely he will wake up at all." Said the doctor.

"Alright. Can we see him?" asked Blake.

"Yes. Down that hall. Fifth room on the right." Said the doctor, directing them down a hall.

The group went to see Ryan and he didn't look any worse for wear. He was hooked up to a life support machine and a heart monitor which was beeping steadily. If they didn't know what had happened they wouldn't even know why he was in the infirmary.

"Why did he do this?" asked Weiss.

"Well, I guess he probably thought he would be fine." Said Blake.

"How so?" asked Nora.

"Well, he took a gunshot for me and a bomb explosion for Neo. I guess he didn't think taking a knife for Weiss would be any more dangerous." Said Blake.

"I guess that makes sense." Said Jaune.

Weiss stood over Ryan's unconscious body. "Please wake up Ryan. Don't die." Said Weiss, placing a kiss on his cheek.

This was when the door to the room was opened and Neptune, Sun, Neo and Kat walked through.

"Oh god. Ryan. Is he going to be Ok?" asked Kat.

"It isn't looking good." Said Blake.

"He was stabbed in the heart." Said Nora.

"They have him on life support. But the odds aren't looking too good. If he doesn't get up by noon on Saturday, he may not get up. Ever." Said Pyrrha.

"He'll make it through this. I know he will." Said Kat.

"There is no way you're sure of that." Said Yang.

"I know. But I can hope can't I?" asked Kat.

"No harm in hoping." Said Neo.

"I guess we just have to wait now." Said Kannon.

"Not really anything else we can do." Said Yang.

They all left the infirmary to see the sun was setting.

Looking at the group you could tell they were all worried. Blake noticed this and spoke up. "He'll be fine." Said Blake.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Ruby.

"Ryan is the toughest son of a bitch I've ever known. If anyone can survive this, he can." Said Blake.

The group seemed to cheer up, but they knew she was mostly saying that for her own benefit. Unknowing of what else to do, they all hung out in the training room until the night came and they went to bed.

 **(Time skip) Saturday morning**

Weiss woke up before everyone else. "Morning Ruby." She said.

"Morning Weiss." Said Ruby.

"Well, today's the day." Said Weiss.

"Yeah. Well, I guess Ryan's fate has been decided. Let's hope we have some good karma on our side." Said Ruby.

Blake and Yang woke up soon afterwards. After they had all woken up, they left the room to see Team JNPR leaving their room as well.

"You guys too huh?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah. I guess we're going to find out soon." Said Ren.

They all walked to the cafeteria to get some food, picking up Neo, Kannon, Sun, Neptune and Kat along the way.

"Well, looks like we either keep a friend or lose a friend today." Said Weiss.

"Yeah. I guess it's up to fate now." Said Kat.

"Seems that way." Said Yang.

After finishing their food, the left for the infirmary, pausing outside the door.

"I'm almost too scared to open the door." Said Weiss.

"I'll do it." Said Sun, letting out a breath. He took hold of the door and opened it. They all walked in and felt their hearts drop. Ryan was still unconscious and hooked up to life support. The steady beeping of the heart monitor the only noise in the room. The doctor was in the room.

"Hello." Said the doctor, a forlorn expression on his face.

"I guess that's it then." Said Blake.

"Unfortunately so. I'm afraid we have to pull the plug." Said the doctor.

Blake stepped forward to do it.

"Wait Blake." Said Weiss.

"What is it?" Asked Blake.

"Can I do it?" asked Weiss, stepping towards the plug.

"Alright. Go ahead." Said Blake, stepping away.

Weiss stepped forward and grabbed the plug. "I'm sorry Ryan." She whispered, giving him a kiss before pulling the plug out of the socket. Surprisingly, even though the life support machine was unplugged, the heart monitor was still beeping.

"What in the…" Blake trailed off.

They all heard a grunting sound from Ryan as they crowded around him. His eyes opened. Ryan noticed everyone crowded around him as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Um. Hey everybody. What's- " Ryan was cut off when Weiss latched onto him and started crying. "Um… Ok?" said Ryan as he put his arms around her as well.

Weiss couldn't say anything. She just stayed latched onto Ryan as he rubbed her back. Eventually, she calmed down enough and let go.

"Sorry Ryan. I just… thank you." Said Weiss.

Ryan smiled. "My debt has been repaid." Said Ryan.

"Debt?" asked Blake.

"Thank god. Good to see you're alive Blake. I assume I have Ruby to thank for that?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah. She knocked the knife off course so it missed me. Anyways back to the matter at hand. What debt?" asked Blake.

"She gave her blood to save my life after that bomb. I took the knife to save her life." said Ryan.

After Ryan had finished speaking he looked to the right and saw the doctor looking at him baffled.

"What seems to be confusing you doctor?" asked Ryan.

"You should be dead. You were stabbed in the heart. It should be impossible to survive that." Said the doctor.

"Hm. I suppose so." Said Ryan.

"Mr. Belladonna. With your approval we would like to try and uncover how you survived this injury. There is no risk associated with what we would attempt and it will only take a few minutes." Said the doctor.

"Sure. Go ahead. I'll meet up with you all in the waiting room." Said Ryan, laying back down on the bed.

"Alright. See you later Ryan." Said Weiss, leaving with everyone else.

After only a few minutes, Ryan walked out, looking better than ever. He cracked his neck and walked over to the group.

"Feels good to be on my feet again." said Ryan when he got to the group.

"Good to see you on your feet again. It was almost painful seeing you confined to that hospital bed." Said Nora.

"So, did they figure out how you survived?" asked Ren.

"Yes and no. It seemed like my heart had healed itself, getting rid of the injury without any outside interference. They are not sure how it did that. There isn't even a scar. It's like it never happened." Explained Ryan.

"Really? That's odd." Said Weiss.

"You know, speaking of scars, there isn't a scar on your eye from when you got cut in prison." Said Yang.

"Really?" asked Ryan. "Hm. I wonder if that voice knows why…" said Ryan, speaking aloud.

"What voice?" asked Jaune.

"Well, before I woke up I had a dream." Said Ryan before explaining the dream.

"A role huh? And placed here? No idea what any of the means?" asked Pyrrha.

"Not a clue. Wish I did. But on the bright side, I'm not dead." Said Ryan.

"True. Why don't we go into town to celebrate?" asked Kannon.

'Sure. Let's go." Said Ruby.

They all left the room in a very happy mood.

"Told you he would make it." Said Kat.

"Yeah. You did." Said Blake.

Weiss had such a wide smile on her face it looked like her face might split.

"Well, you sure are happy." Said Yang, noticing her smile.

"As a matter of fact I am." Said Weiss.

"You know actually. I have a question Ryan." Said Yang.

"Ask away." Said Ryan.

"So, when we got to the car windshield you tried to punch it out, but couldn't. Then you asked someone to hold out their hands so you could punch them. You glowed gold, punched my hands a few times, then you punched out the windshield in one hit. How did you do that?" asked Yang.

"I used my semblance. Deadeye. When I hit someone while my semblance is active, it doubles the strength of my next attack, but it only works with my hand-to-hand combat. Not on my weapons. It also ends if I miss my target." explained Ryan.

"That's why you seemed so much stronger in our fight. Your semblance was active and you didn't miss once." Said Pyrrha.

"Where are we going exactly?" asked Ryan.

"Why don't we all head to the movies?" asked Blake.

"Mostly because there are eight girls and six guys. The guys are outvoted on what movie to see." said Ryan.

"What if we go to different movies?" asked Blake.

"I guess that could work." Said Sun.

"Alright, let's go see what's playing." Said Weiss.

The group left for the airships and headed for the movie theater. They walked in to take a look at the movies playing. As they walked in almost all the girls went to get tickets for a chick flick. Neo and Kat remained behind.

"Not a romantic type huh Neo?" asked Kannon.

"Not at all. More of a horror or action type." Said Neo, with Kat agreeing afterwards.

"Why don't we see 'Into the Darkness' then?" asked Ryan.

"Didn't you already see that though?" asked Neo.

"Yeah. But I enjoyed it. Why not see it again? Don't worry. I won't spoil anything for you guys." promised Ryan.

"Works for me." Said Neo. Everyone else agreed soon afterwards.

"Alright. Let's get tickets." Said Kannon as they all went to the ticket booth and got eight tickets. They all went and got snacks as waited for the atrium to open. Once it opened they all went in to get seats at the back.

Once the previews started they all stayed quiet. The atrium was nearly empty with only a few groups and some couples.

After the previews Ryan smirked, recognizing the beginning. 'Hope they don't scream too loud.' He thought.

The first time the black mass showed up he heard Jaune scream like a woman. 'How didn't I hear that the last time I saw this movie? He was there. Hm. Maybe I was paying too much attention to Weiss to notice him. Yeah, that's probably it.' He concluded.

After the movie ended they left the atrium to see the others leaving the atrium they were in, tears in their eyes.

"The proposal was so beautiful." Said Weiss, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"So glad we didn't all go see that movie." Said Sun.

"I agree. I hate chick flicks." Said Kannon.

"Hey Jaune? What was with the woman scream? You saw the movie before." Said Ryan.

"That was YOU!?" asked Neptune.

"Um well… it… um… I mean… like… it scared me OK! Nora wasn't there so I didn't have something to focus on other than the movie." said Jaune.

All the guys let out a chuckle, along with Neo and Kat. However, Nora walked over and kissed Jaune.

"Alright, looks like the sun is going down. We should get back to beacon." Said Ryan.

"I really wish this day could go on forever." Said Weiss.

"Why is that?" asked Kat.

"Ryan might be leaving Vale to go to Atlas tomorrow." Said Weiss.

"Unless he has a reason other than Blake to stay." Said Ruby.

"Does he?" asked Kat, looking to Ryan.

"You expect me to say if I do or not? Really?" asked Ryan.

"Good point." Said Kat.

They all left the movie theater and went to the airships.

Kat broke off and went to where she was staying. The rest of the group boarded two separate airships. After they landed in beacon, they went to the dorm buildings and split off. Ryan and Neo went to the roof for a smoke, Team JNPR went to their room and Team RWBY went to train.

Ryan pulled out his cigar and saw it was his second to last one. "Alright. Guess I'm trying to quit soon." Said Ryan, lighting the cigar.

"Really?" asked Neo.

"I promised myself when I ran out of cigars, I would try to quit." Said Ryan.

"Well, good luck Ryan." said Neo, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Thanks. I'll need it." Said Ryan, taking a puff.

The two stayed on the roof until they finished their smoke and left. Once they got to Ryan's dorm they said goodbye and Ryan entered, to see his teammates asleep. Ryan just smiled and jumped onto his hammock before starting to polish his weapons.

 **The next day**

Weiss woke up first and was about to look up to Ryan's hammock, but couldn't bring herself to. She opted to stare out the window. Afterwards the rest of the team woke up to see Weiss staring blankly out the window.

"What are you up to Weiss?" asked Yang.

"I couldn't bring myself to look at Ryan's hammock. I'm too scared of not seeing him there." Said Weiss.

"You do know that not looking isn't going to change the outcome right?" asked Blake.

"Yeah I know but… you guys do it. Please. I just can't." said Weiss.

"Alright." Said Ruby, turning. After a brief pause, she sighed.

"What?" asked Weiss. "Was that relief or sadness?" asked Weiss.

Weiss turned around to see Ryan wasn't on his hammock.

"I guess it really was too much to hope for." Said Weiss, sitting on her bed, burying her face in her hands, and sobbing. Ruby jumped down to rub her back.

"But… that makes no sense… I thought he… but… his pupils dilated… eyes don't lie." said Blake, confused, remembering what she saw on Ryan's face.

Yang heard this, but thought it would be best if she ignored it for now. The only sound in the room was Weiss' sobbing, until the door opened. Ruby and Weiss didn't react, but Yang and Blake turned to the door, before gasping after seeing Ryan in the doorway. They were about to speak before Ryan put a finger to his lips. He went to sit beside Weiss.

He looked at Ruby. "So why's the ice queen crying?" asked Ryan. Weiss was too preoccupied with sobbing to notice that he was there. Ruby looked to him. "She's just really sad that you left." Said Ruby, not fully registering that he was still there.

"Um." Ryan said, confused and turning to Yang.

"Give her a bit." Said Yang.

Ruby looked to Yang, then looked at Ryan before starting to rub Weiss' back again. After a few seconds she slowed down and looked back to Ryan again. After realizing that he was there, her jaw dropped.

"Um. Weiss? Look to the side." Said Ruby.

Weiss sniffled. "Why?" she asked.

"Trust me. You'll want to see this." Said Ruby, smiling.

"Ok." Said Weiss, turning to see Ryan smiling at her. "Hey Ryan." Said Weiss, before looking back down and sobbing again.

"Hm. Two of you." Said Ryan.

Weiss then stopped sobbing, before looking at Ryan.

"Hey there. You done crying now?" asked Ryan.

Weiss smiled and started to tear up again before throwing herself into his arms. "You're really staying? You actually have a reason?" asked Weiss, releasing Ryan.

"Yeah. I do." Said Ryan, smiling.

"What is it?" asked Ruby.

"I'm not going to say." Said Ryan.

"Why not?" asked Yang.

"Because I'm going to show you." Said Ryan.

"Show us?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah. It's much easier than trying to explain it." Said Ryan.

"Ok. So how are you going to–" Weiss was cut off when Ryan leaned forward, wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close and planted a kiss on her lips, making everyone's eyes widen and their jaws to drop.

Even Weiss was shocked, but she soon melted into the kiss and began kissing back.

As they were kissing everyone heard four gasps of shock.

Blake looked outside the dorm, as Ryan hadn't shut the door, to see Team JNPR standing there in their doorway, just as shocked.

Ryan and Weiss then broke apart and saw Team JNPR.

"Yeah. That's pretty much what I expected." Said Ryan.

"Um, Ryan?" asked Weiss.

"Yes Weiss?" asked Ryan.

"Just, when?" asked Weiss.

"Um. About a week ago." Said Ryan.

"Really? But, that was when I asked you to come back." Said Weiss.

"Yeah. I said I would stay if I had a reason to. I never said I didn't already have one." Said Ryan, smiling.

"Well, no. I guess you didn't. But still-" this time she was cut off.

"Are you complaining that I'm staying?" asked Ryan.

"No! Not at all!" said Weiss.

"Then why don't we stop discussing this." Said Ryan.

"I agree." Said Blake.

"No objections here." Said Weiss.

"Why don't we head to the cafeteria and get breakfast then?" asked Jaune.

"I'm in." said Nora.

As they were walking Ryan and Weiss were talking.

"Oh, by the way Weiss. Just so you know, I may be a bit irritable for a few days. I'm going to try to quit smoking. Just thought I should warn you." Said Ryan.

"That's great Ryan. Good luck." Said Weiss.

"I'll need it." Said Ryan.

At this point Neo walked up to the group and saw Ryan and Weiss talking. "Hey. You're staying! Great." Said Neo.

"Why?" asked Ryan.

"Well first off, Weiss doesn't have to be depressed anymore. She was bringing everyone else down while you were gone." Explained Neo.

"Really? You missed me that much." Said Ryan as Weiss blushed a deep red before nodding.

"Also, I got you something. You said you were quitting, so I got you this." Said Neo, handing Ryan a pack of nicotine gum.

"Oh. Thanks Neo." Said Ryan, putting the gum in his pocket.

"Thought you could use some help. Quitting is hard." Said Neo.

"Got that right." Said Ryan.

The group then arrived at the cafeteria to see Kannon, Kat, Sun and Neptune already eating. They all got food and sat down.

"Hey everybody." Said Ryan.

"Hey! You stayed!" said Sun.

"Of course he did. He couldn't leave the love of his life." Said Yang, teasing Weiss and Ryan, causing both to blush. Yang noticed the blush. "I knew I could get you to blush!" she said.

"I never called her that." Said Ryan.

Weiss just turned away.

"Yeah I know." Said Yang.

"It's obvious that she is though." Said Blake.

"What?" asked Weiss, as she stopped blushing.

"Um…" said Ryan.

"Come on Ryan. Between falling back in love with her the moment you saw her in Atlas, the dilated pupils, not checking on me after you got me out of the car so you could get Weiss out sooner, not to mention taking a poisoned knife to the heart to protect her over me. It's obvious." Said Blake.

"Well, maybe he didn't see the knife. Maybe he just reacted to the first knife he saw." Said Ruby.

"No chance. If I was fighting someone, he kept one eye on me the whole time. He saw the knife. I know he did." Said Blake.

Ryan just nodded.

"So you did see Blake's knife first?" asked Yang, causing Ryan to nod again.

"So, then, why did you protect Weiss over Blake?" asked Ruby.

"Well, you know I tru-" Blake cut Ryan off.

"Don't bother saying you trusted Ruby to protect me. You wouldn't have trusted her unless she gave you a reason to. Had she given you a reason to?" Asked Blake.

"Um… well…" Ryan sighed. "No. She hadn't." Ryan admitted.

"So you chose to save Weiss before me for another reason." Said Blake.

"Yeah." Said Ryan.

"What was that reason?" asked Weiss.

"It was because, because…" Ryan couldn't finish what he was saying.

"Because?" asked Weiss.

"Because you are the only woman I have ever loved." Said Ryan.

"Ryan. Say what you mean." Said Blake.

"Blake. I'm not trying to be an ass, but you are a real bitch, you know that?" asked Ryan.

Blake just smiled. "Only to you Ryan."

"Fine. I saved Weiss first because she's the love of my life, Ok! There, I said it! Happy now?!" asked Ryan.

"Very happy." Said Blake.

Ryan turned to Weiss to see her tearing up with her hands brought to her chest.

Blake turned to look at Weiss. "Response Weiss?" asked Blake.

Weiss didn't say anything. Instead she opted to wrapping her arms tightly around Ryan and kissing him. Ryan wasted no time before hugging her back and kissing her. They wouldn't have stopped if their lungs would allow it.

As they broke apart Ryan heard a quiet sob from his right. As he looked to his right, he saw Velvet crying alone at a table.

Ryan left the table to see what was wrong. "Hey Velvet? What's up?" asked Ryan.

"Cardin and his gang… l-last night… th-they tried to… t-to…" Velvet couldn't finish her sentence. Ryan was confused until he got a closer look at Velvet's clothes. It looked like there were stitches of a different color thread.

"What happened to your clothes? It looks like they were ripped and sewn back together." Said Ryan.

Velvet couldn't say anything.

His friends came over and sat with Ryan and Velvet, just as Ryan started to think about what Velvet had said, and it didn't take him long to put two and two together. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Velvet? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Ryan.

Velvet sniffled. "That depends on what you think I'm saying." Said Velvet.

Ryan leaned over to whisper in Velvet's ear.

Velvet nodded. "They didn't, but they tried to."

Ryan seemed to become even more unhinged than when Cardin and his gang had attacked Blake.

"Weiss." Said Ryan, standing up.

"Yeah Ryan?" asked Weiss.

"You may want to get that lawyer back." Said Ryan, cracking his knuckles.

"Why? What did they try to do to Velvet?" asked Weiss.

"Well, I'm going to need that lawyer, because I'm going to commit four acts of murder." Said Ryan.

"What? Why? What the hell did Cardin and his gang try to do to Velvet to deserve to be killed?" asked Ruby.

"It is so cute that you think I'm just going to kill them. No. I am going to put them through hell." Said Ryan.

"Ok, What did they try to do? You still haven't answered us." Said Yang.

"See, I'm going to kill them, because that is what they deserve for trying to rape Velvet." Said Ryan, leaving the cafeteria before anyone could stop him.

Blake turned to Velvet. "Did they actually try to rape you?" asked Blake.

"Yeah. Last night the cornered me and dragged me to their room. They tried to rip off my clothes while I tried to push them away. I just managed to get away and get back to my room. I sewed up my clothes before my teammates got back so they don't know what happened." Said Velvet.

"Ok guys. We need to get to Ryan before he legit kills Cardin and his teammates. They deserve to be punished, but murder isn't the right punishment." Said Blake, leaving.

 **With Ryan**

Ryan stomped through the halls fuming. He looked everywhere for team CRDL. He eventually found them in the training room. He wasted no time in bursting through the door, almost breaking it off its hinges.

"What are you doing here? I swear, we haven't even seen your sister since that day." asked Cardin remembering what Ryan had said to him.

Ryan shook his head. "I'm not here about that. I'm here about what you tried to do to Velvet last night." Said Ryan, punching Cardin in the face, sending him across the room.

Once Cardin got back up, Ryan charged after him, pinning him to the ground and landing as many punches as he could, before he was pulled off by Russel. Ryan spun around quickly, clotheslining Russel, causing him to do a full flip before landing on his back. Ryan stomped on his chest, breaking his ribs before charging back at Cardin. Just as Cardin had gotten back up, Ryan speared him out of his shoes, quite literally, beginning to land punches again. It wasn't long after this that he smelled blood, but Ryan still didn't stop. This was when Dove and Sky grabbed Ryan and started dragging him away from Cardin. Ryan started to thrash, eventually breaking free of Dove and Sky. However, instead of going after Cardin again, Ryan went after Dove and Sky. After he regained his footing, Ryan roundhouse kicked Dove in the head, hard enough to knock him across the room. Sky swung at Ryan, but Ryan grabbed his arm and locked Sky in a kimura armlock. He left it in until he had broken Sky's arm. After he let Sky go, Dove had gotten back up and Ryan caught him from behind and held him in a choke hold, cutting of his carotid artery and restricting the flow of blood to his brain, rendering him unconscious in seconds. Once Dove passed out, Ryan left the hold in for a few more seconds than needed, before releasing him. After he had let Dove go, he turned to see Cardin getting back up, his face swollen with lumps. Ryan walked back over to Cardin and pushed him over. Cardin couldn't even work up the strength to get back up. Ryan balled up his hand into a fist, just as everyone else ran into the room. After taking one look at the carnage inside the room, they called out to Ryan.

Ryan turned to see everyone else.

Ryan looked back to Cardin and began talking. "Tell you what Cardin. Come over here." He said dragging Cardin over towards the group, forcing him onto his knees in front of Velvet. "Beg Velvet for her forgiveness and I'll let you go now." Said Ryan, dead serious.

Cardin looked up at Velvet. "Velvet. I am truly, truly sorry for what me and my team tried to do. If I could go back in time, I would gladly kill myself to prevent any trauma you may have due to my actions. I am here to apologize and beg for your forgiveness." Said Cardin, with the most sincerity he could muster.

Ryan looked up at Velvet.

Velvet looked at Ryan before looking back down at Cardin seeing his sincerity. She sighed. "Fine. I'll forgive you this time. But just know that all I need to do is give the word, and he'll be back." Said Velvet, pointing at Ryan.

Ryan let go of Cardin and looked him in the eyes. "If the teachers or anyone hears about this, just know that I have gotten away with murder three times before." Said Ryan, walking away with everyone else.

Ryan stretched. "So, any questions?" asked Ryan.

Everybody just shook their head.

"You think we would, but you know, we've known you for so long, it's almost become normal for you to fly into a murderous rampage on a regular basis." Said Jaune.

"Well, good to know you've gotten used to it. It probably won't be the last time." Said Ryan.

"Well, next time at least let us come with you to keep you out of prison." Said Weiss.

"Good to know." Said Ryan, almost worried.

"What are you worried about?' asked Weiss.

"I don't want to lose you on account of my anger issues." Said Ryan.

"If I didn't break up with you on your first outburst, why would I after a different one?" asked Weiss.

Ryan just sighed and shook his head. He went over and kissed Weiss. "That's why I love you." Said Ryan.

"I love you too Ryan." said Weiss.

 **Chapter 14 down. I really like how this story is turning out. I hope you guys are enjoying it too. Remember to leave a review and tell me what you thought of this story as well as any ideas. Anyways, I am The Burning Ruler and I will be back! Goodbye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of RWBY: A Silent Temper! I hope you are all still enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Anyways, not much else to say other than review time!**

 **Indie670: I actually did know that, but I wanted to add in the poison that was on the knife take it out so that it wasn't in his body long. Good to know you're enjoying this story and I actually don't have rwby amino at the moment. You stay awesome as well!**

 **Anyways, with that out of the way, I only own Ryan, Kat and Connor, who will be introduced in this chapter. Let's get going!**

Chapter 15: A lightened conscience

The friends began walking around the school, slowly breaking off to do different things. It ended up just being Ryan, Weiss and Blake walking towards the training room. As the training room came into sight, Ryan saw a boy outside of it, dressed all in black with two daggers in his belt.

"Hey Blake. Is that Connor?" asked Ryan.

Blake looked where Ryan was looking. "Yeah, it is." Said Blake, turning to face Ryan, who had a smile on his face. Blake then paused. "Ryan, please don't…" said Blake.

"You know I have to." Said Ryan running towards the boy. Just before he reached him he shouted "HEY CONNOR!"

The boy turned towards him just as Ryan speared him through one of the windows to the training room.

"OW! What the hell ma- Ryan? Is that you?" asked Connor, just as Weiss and Blake walked into the room.

"Damn right it's me." Said Ryan.

"Um Ryan? What the hell was that?" asked Weiss.

"Right. First of all, this is Connor, and let's just say we have an…unusual way of greeting each other." Explained Ryan.

"Yeah. Spearing me through a sheet of glass is definitely the strangest way as of yet Ryan." Said Connor before holding his hand out to the shattered window. "Undo." Said Connor as the pieces of glass reformed into the window.

"That's a pretty cool semblance." Said Weiss.

"Thank you." Said Connor before noticing Ryan holding her hand. "So Ryan. Who's the beautiful lady and what the hell is she doing with you?" asked Connor, laughing.

"I ask myself that very question every day Connor. At any rate this is my girlfriend Weiss Schnee." Said Ryan.

"You mean… of the Schnee dust company?" asked Connor.

"The very same." Said Ryan.

"How'd you manage to pull that off?" asked Connor.

"Ryan can actually be quite charming at times." Said Weiss.

"Oh, I don't know about that…" said Ryan.

"No, it's true." Said Weiss.

"At any rate, you seen Kat recently? I'm here to pick her up." Said Connor.

"Hey Connor! There you are!" said Kat, entering.

"Hey Kat. You ready?" asked Connor.

"Yep. Let's go." Said Kat.

"Alright. See you Ryan." Said Connor, leaving with Kat.

"I guess we should head back to our room then." Said Ryan.

The three friends began walking back to their room. On their way back Ryan heard something.

"Hey guys. You go on ahead. I'm going to go take care of something real quick." Said Ryan, going off in a different direction.

He followed the sound to the courtyard, where he saw Jaune playing a keyboard. He didn't recognize the tune, but it was impressive. After Jaune finished, Ryan started clapping.

"Oh. Hey Ryan." Said Jaune, seeing Ryan.

"Never knew you played the piano." Said Ryan.

"I only played for a little bit. Only about half a year." Said Jaune.

"Really? You're pretty good for only having six months of teaching." Said Ryan.

"Thanks I guess." Said Jaune.

"You mind if I borrow your keyboard for a little while?" asked Ryan.

"Um, why?" asked Jaune.

"I just want to see if I can shake off the rust." Said Ryan.

"Oh. So you played too huh? Yeah, go ahead." Said Jaune, handing Ryan his keyboard.

"Thanks man. I'll return it soon." Said Ryan, leaving for the roof of the dorm building. Once he arrived he saw that he was alone up there.

"Well, at least no one other than Blake, Jaune, Yang and Neo know." Said Ryan. He played a few keys to get a feel for the keyboard again. Luckily he could still remember a few basic scores. After about ten minutes of practice, he had shaken all the rust off.

"What now? I guess I could play that song… just wish I had someone to sing it. Oh well. Vocals aren't necessary, I guess." Said Ryan, getting set up to play. He began playing a song he knew vividly.

 **(Cue My Immortal by Evanescence)**

As he approached the part where the vocals would start, he was surprised to hear a beautiful singing voice behind him, singing the song. He turned around to see Ruby singing the song.

 **I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

'Wow. This is a real surprise. Ruby is actually quite good.' Thought Ryan, as he continued to play. Ruby continued to sing, walking towards Ryan and sitting down next to him. ****

 **These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

 **When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

 **You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me**

 **These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

 **When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

 **I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

 **When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
All of me... me... me... **

As the song finished, Ryan turned to Ruby.

"Um, sorry Ryan." Said Ruby.

"Um, sorry for what exactly?" asked Ryan.

"Well, I came up and ruined your piano playing with my singing." Said Ruby.

"Ruined it how exactly?" asked Ryan, sincerely confused.

"Well, I'm not a great singer." Said Ruby.

Ryan looked shocked. "What liar fed you that line of bullshit?" asked Ryan.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ruby.

"That was the best I have ever heard that song sung by anyone. Except maybe the actual band, and it is a big maybe." Said Ryan.

"I don't know. Was I really that good?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, you were. That was pretty impressive Red. Never pegged you as much of a singer." Said Ryan.

"Well, I really enjoy it, but I didn't do it all that much. Mostly because I thought I was terrible." Said Ruby.

"You never did say who told you that." Said Ryan.

"Well, no one did. I just didn't think I was any good. That's why I avoided singing, despite how much I enjoy it." Said Ruby.

"I hope I've cleared up that misunderstanding." Said Ryan.

"Yeah. You definitely have." Said Ruby.

"That's good to know." Said Ryan.

"Thank you Ryan. You are pretty good at playing too, and you aren't half bad at singing either." Said Ruby.

"Am I really?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah." Sad Ruby.

"Thanks Red." Said Ryan.

"Um, can you do something for me?" asked Ruby.

"Well, that depends on what that something is." Said Ryan.

"I was wondering if you could sing for me." Said Ruby.

"Um, why?" asked Ryan.

"I like your singing." Said Ruby.

"Well, I guess I could, if you really want me too." Said Ryan.

Ruby just smiled and sat down looking at him. "What are you gonna sing and play for me?" asked Ruby.

Ryan thought for a second. "How about a song I learned for Blake. Heart Strings" said Ryan.

"Sounds good. Whenever you're ready." Said Ruby.

Ryan took in a breath, cleared his throat and started playing.

 **(Cue Heart Strings by Mathias)**

 **Truthfully, girl,  
I've got regrets  
And honestly I can see  
you're caught in my net  
I know that you think the coast is all clear  
But I've gotta warn you of the devil whispering in my ear  
Before you  
Settle in with all your  
Heart strings  
Attached to each one of my  
Broken wings **

**Girl, let's be honest tonight  
I was playing games  
I feel that it's your right  
To know-oh-oh  
Girl, you  
Don't know  
Me like you think you do  
Girl, you  
Don't know  
Me like I do  
Girl, girl, girl just go (Girl, you don't know me like I know you)  
Girl, girl, girl just go (Girl, you don't know me like I do)  
Girl, girl, girl just go (Girl, you don't know me like)  
Girl, (I know you)  
Girl, (I know you)  
Girl just go (I know you) **

**And I desperately  
Wanna be her  
Everything  
But can't you see  
These empty streets run  
Straight through me  
She just wants a place to warm her tired bones  
But I can't bear to tell her there's no one home  
She just wants to touch, to touch the stars  
But she's leaving here with a broken heart **

**Girl, you  
Don't know  
Me like you think you do  
Girl, you  
Don't know  
Me like I do  
Girl, girl, girl just go (Girl, you don't know me like I know you)  
Girl, girl, girl just go (Girl, you don't know me like I do)  
Girl, girl, girl just go (Girl, you don't know me like)  
Girl, (I know you)  
Girl, (I know you)  
Girl just go (I know you) **

**Tick tock  
On the clock  
Make it stop  
You're better off  
Then you thought  
Baby I know you're not-ot  
Thinking straight  
In a daze  
It wasn't fate  
Trust me  
It will fade away-ay-ay **

**Girl, you  
Don't know  
Me like you think you do  
Girl, you  
Don't know  
Me like I do  
Girl, girl, girl just go (Girl, you don't know)  
Girl, girl, girl just go (Me like you think you do)  
Girl, girl, girl just go (Girl, you don't know)  
Girl, girl, girl just go (me like I do)  
Girl, girl, girl just go (Girl, you don't know)  
Girl, girl, girl just go (Me like you think you do)  
Girl, girl, girl just go (Girl, you don't know)  
Girl, girl... (Me like I...)**

As Ryan finished he turned to Ruby and it seemed like she was brushing a tear away from her eye.

"Oh, uh, sorry. That was just the first song I learned on the piano, so, it was just the first one I thought of. I guess it is kind of depressing." Said Ryan.

"I loved it. It was just so emotional. It seemed like you were a completely different person while you were singing that. It was nice to see your emotional side." Said Ruby.

"It has been far too long since I last heard that song." Said a voice from the doorway.

Ryan and Ruby turned to see Blake and Pyrrha in the doorway.

"Hey Pyrrha. I guess it has been a while hasn't it Blake? Hell, it has been a while since I played the piano at all." Said Ryan.

"Never knew you could Ryan." Said Pyrrha.

"Never really had a reason to bring it up." Said Ryan.

"Yeah. By the way, Ruby, you mind if we talk to Ryan for a bit… alone?" asked Blake.

"Of course not sweetie." Said Ruby, leaving after kissing Blake.

"So what's up Blake?' asked Ryan.

"Well, I just had a little talk with Pyrrha." Said Blake.

'Where is she going with this?' thought Ryan. "Ok?" asked Ryan.

"Well, she started asking about when we first moved here to Vale. You know, when we lived in that garden?" asked Blake.

"Um, yeah. What about it?" asked Ryan. 'She wouldn't have… would she?' Ryan thought to himself, turning to Pyrrha, who gulped very audibly.

"You didn't." said Ryan.

"… It slipped out… I'm sorry." Said Pyrrha.

Ryan sighed, preparing for a vicious tongue-lashing from Blake. When it didn't come immediately he thought it wasn't going to, but the second he turned to Blake it started.

"Here we go." Whispered Ryan.

 **Back in team JNPR's dorm room.**

"I do not envy what Ryan is probably going through right about now." Said Yang.

"Yeah I know. I think Blake is probably the last person I would want to get chewed out by." Said Jaune.

"There is no way Ryan doesn't come back at least somewhat emasculated." Said Nora.

"Probably." Said Ren.

This was when Pyrrha walked back in the room.

"Hey Pyrrha. So, what's it like up there?" asked Ruby, who had figured it out when she came down.

"Oh god. I'll just say this. Ryan is not going to be the same man as he was when he went up there." Said Pyrrha.

They all talked for a little while when they heard shouting from outside the room, followed by a knock. Ren opened the door to see Ryan outside, Blake still yelling.

"Man, I thought the drinking one was bad." Said Weiss.

"Again, I am SO sorry Ryan." Said Pyrrha.

"Yeah I know. Not really anything to do about it now." Said Ryan.

"I didn't think it would be this long." Said Pyrrha.

"I told you I would never hear the end of it." Said Ryan.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? I MEAN, YOU COULD HAVE STARVED! DO YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY ABOUT THAT!? YOU NEED FOOD JUST AS MUCH AS ME! MAYBE EVEN MORE! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS WORKING!" yelled Blake.

Ryan cut her off. "Look, I made a promise to protect you and keep you alive and well. You needed food, I could go without." Said Ryan, before Blake started with the tongue-lashing again.

"Here we go again." Said Ryan, going for a walk.

"Wow." Said Ren.

"Yeah." Said Jaune.

"I guess he was telling the truth." Said Pyrrha.

"What did he say?" asked Weiss.

"He said that Blake worries about him more than he worries about her." Said Pyrrha.

"Really? Cause he worries about her way too much." said Yang.

"Not as much as I worry about him." Said Blake, walking in.

"Oh. Hey Blake. Decided to let Ryan off for now?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah. At least for a little bit." Said Blake.

"Where is your brother?" asked Ren.

"In the training room." Said Blake.

"Ok. I gotta go ask him about something." Said Ren, leaving.

"Hm. Wonder what that's about?" asked Jaune.

"No idea." Said Pyrrha, before she got a call on her scroll. "Oh. Hang on. Neptune? Weird." Said Pyrrha, answering the call. "Hey Neptune. What's up?" asked Pyrrha, answering her scroll.

There was some chatter on the other line and Pyrrha blushed. "Oh, um well, that's a bit unexpected. Well, I am free so, yeah sure. Why not?" said Pyrrha.

After a little more chatter, Pyrrha spoke again. "Ok. I'll see you soon then. Bye." Said Pyrrha.

"Did Neptune just…" Blake didn't finish.

"I got a date for tonight." Said Pyrrha.

"Congrats." Said Jaune.

 **In the training room just before.**

Ryan stretched his arms. "Thanks for the practice Neptune." Said Ryan.

"How can you work that hard without even breaking a sweat?" asked Neptune.

"Guess I'm just lucky." Said Ryan.

"Alright. Um, can I ask you something?" asked Neptune.

"Sure. What's up?" asked Ryan.

"Um. You know Pyrrha?" asked Neptune.

"I am familiar with her work, yes." Said Ryan.

"Is she seeing anybody right now?" asked Neptune.

"Not at the moment, but based on what you just asked me, I assume she might be soon?" asked Ryan.

"You assume correctly." Said Neptune, leaving as Ren walked in.

"Hey Ryan." Said Ren.

"Hey Ren." Said Ryan.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Ren.

"Go ahead." Said Ryan.

"Do you know if Pyrrha is seeing anybody?" asked Ren.

"Oh… um… well…" said Ryan.

"What's up? Is she?" asked Ren.

"Um, well… I wish you had shown up a little sooner." Said Ryan.

"Why is that?" asked Ren.

"I really hate to say this but, see, Neptune just left, and he had asked me the same thing… so… yeah. Sorry man." Said Ryan apologetically.

Ren sighed. "That two times I've let love get away from me." Said Ren as Velvet walked in. Just before she spoke Ren said something surprising. "I'll never fall in love again. It's only going to lead to the same thing over and over again. There's no point to it anymore. See you Ryan." Said Ren, leaving.

"Uh, Ren, I don't know if swearing off love is the right thing to do, and coming from me, I think that says a lot." Said Ryan, talking out loud.

"Um Ryan? Ren left." Said Velvet.

"Oh. You think he heard any of that?" asked Ryan.

"I don't think he did." Said Velvet.

Ryan was about to speak again when he got a call on his scroll. "Oh. Why is Pyrrha calling me?" asked Ryan before answering. "What's up Pyrrha?" asked Ryan.

Velvet could hear Pyrrha talking quickly on the other end. "Woah! Calm down Pyrrha. Slow down. What do you need?" asked Ryan. Pyrrha spoke for a bit before Ryan responded. "I guess we could, as long as Weiss was up for it." Said Ryan.

After a little more chatter Ryan responded. "Oh she already agreed? Great. I'm in. When?" asked Ryan.

After a little more talking Ryan said "Ok." and hung up. "I gotta go Velvet." Said Ryan leaving.

Ryan got to the dorm and knocked. "Come on in Ryan." said Weiss from inside.

"Do we need to change?" asked Ryan.

"Nope. I just got a call from Neptune about where we were going. What you're wearing is fine, but you should wear this." Said Weiss, handing him a hat.

"Not a faunus friendly establishment I assume." Said Ryan.

"No." said Weiss.

"Alright. When are we leaving?" asked Ryan, putting on the hat.

Weiss looked at her watch. "Um… now." Said Weiss standing up.

"Alright then." Said Ryan leaving with Weiss and meeting up with Pyrrha and Neptune at the airships. They all boarded an airship to Vale. Ryan and Weiss were talking the whole time but Pyrrha and Neptune were silent, neither of them sure how to break the silence between them. Seeing this, Ryan threw them a bone as they landed. "So Neptune? How long have you been feeling like this?" asked Ryan, breaking their silence.

Neptune gave a thankful look to Ryan and answered. "I'm really not sure. I guess it started when we all went to get Bradley. I was just enthralled with how well she fought. I like that in a girl." Said Neptune turning to Pyrrha, who was blushing. Luckily, Neptune and Pyrrha started to talk more after that, so Ryan didn't need to help them out again. When they got to the restaurant the owner eyed Ryan curiously. Ryan knew why. He saw the "no faunus allowed" sign on the door.

"Excuse me sir. I must ask you to remove your hat." Said the owner in a proper tone.

"May I ask why that is required?" asked Ryan, just as properly.

"I'm sure you saw the sign on the door. We must make sure." Said the owner.

"I see. However, I am not taking off my hat." Said Ryan.

"If you won't remove your hat, I will have to remove it for you." Said the owner, reaching for Ryan's hat.

Just before he grabbed Ryan's hat, Ryan stabbed the desk he was standing at with his sai, causing the owner you pull his hand back quickly. "Reach for my hat one more time. Go on. I dare you. Make my fucking day." Said Ryan, threateningly.

"No need for that sir. I apologize." Said the owner, leading them to a table.

"Here you are. A waitress will be here shortly." Said the owner going back to the entranceway.

"I'm going to have some fun on this date." Said Ryan. "I hope some other faunus show up." Said Ryan, as the waitress walked up. She looked to be in her early twenties, and she was quite attractive. She was also a wolf faunus. She handed them all a menu before speaking. "Hello. I am Miranda. I will be your waitress today. Can I start you with some drinks?" she asked.

All four of them just asked for water. "Alright. Just a minute." She said leaving. They all decided what they wanted quickly. Weiss then left to go to the bathroom and wash her hands. Ryan turned to the entrance to see the owner trying to stop a faunus boy from entering. He smirked and threw his sai, lodging it in the desk, causing the owner to jump. He turned to see Ryan staring at him. Ryan mouthed 'Strike one.'

The owner let him in and showed him to a table as Ryan pulled his sai back. Hey guys? Wanna see Weiss smack me?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, kind of." Said Pyrrha, with Neptune nodding. After this Ryan nodded, Weiss returned and Miranda came with their drinks and took their orders. When Ryan came around he said "I have a question."

"What might that be sir?" asked Miranda.

"Yeah um, are you on the menu?" asked Ryan, earning a smack on the back of the head from Weiss and a laugh from Neptune. "Ow. It was a joke. I'll have the smoked salmon please and thank you." Said Ryan, handing his menu back to a blushing Miranda.

Ryan turned to see Weiss glaring at him. "Aw, come on Weiss. Don't be so mad." Said Ryan, kissing her.

She shook her head and kissed back.

After they broke the kiss Ryan heard a familiar sound coming for the entrance. The owner was trying to stop a faunus couple. He smirked again before throwing his sai again startling the owner again.

'Strike two.' Mouthed Ryan when the owner turned to look at him. The owner allowed them in and showed them to a table.

Miranda then returned with their orders. She put all the orders down in front of them. "I still think we should get them same rights as humans." Miranda mumbled "Anything else sir?" asked Miranda, looking to Ryan.

"You don't get the same pay as humans do you?" asked Ryan.

"Wha- No. I don't. Not even half. I can't even afford a home. I need more money. All I need is five hundred lien for a month rent, but I'd need to work for a month without eating to save enough money on my wage. Without regular wage, there's no chance." Said Miranda.

"I see. I might be able to help. Wait here for a sec." said Ryan, throwing his sai back to the owner. The owner looked back to see Ryan. Scared, he went out and grabbed the sign. When he came back in, he ripped it up and threw it away and approached Ryan.

"Well, as good as that looks, that isn't what I wanted this time. Why don't you pay Faunus the same wage as humans? They are people too. Just like you. Hard working people just trying to make enough money to make ends meet." asked Ryan.

"Alright. I see. I'll raise their pay to be the same. Ok?" asked the owner.

"Good." Said Ryan, taking off his hat.

"Wha-?" asked the owner.

"Hey, faunus are allowed in here now. There isn't a sign saying they aren't after all." Said Ryan, with a huge grin on his face.

"You rotten little-" said the owner as Ryan took out a sai. "You really wanna try me?" asked Ryan, causing the owner to walk back to the entrance.

Miranda looked shocked. "Why? Why did you do that for me?" asked Miranda.

"Because I've been in that same situation before. Me and my sister were homeless for almost five years. I had two jobs, but I still couldn't afford a place to stay. I'm trying to keep that from happening to anyone else." Said Ryan.

"Thank you sir. May I ask for your name?" asked Miranda.

"Ryan. Ryan Belladonna." Said Ryan.

"Thank you so much Ryan Belladonna." Said Miranda, tearing up, and walking to the back.

"You really are a good person Ryan. Maybe now I can save up enough." She said as she left.

"That was real nice thing you just did." Said Pyrrha.

"Like I said, I've been there before." Said Ryan as they all started eating. After finishing they waited, and waited but their bill never came. They saw Miranda and called her over.

"Yes?" asked Miranda.

"We haven't gotten our bill yet." Said Ryan.

"Oh. Sorry." Said Miranda, seemingly a little scattered.

She came back soon with the bill. "My shift was almost over and I forgot. Sorry." Said Miranda.

"No need for sorry." Said Ryan, taking the bill from Neptune. "My treat. Go on ahead. I'll catch up." Said Ryan, taking out his wallet as they left. He paid the bill. As he got outside he saw Miranda leaving as well.

"Hang on Miranda." said Ryan, seeing that his friends were waiting for him, he just asked for a second.

"Yes Ryan. What is it?" asked Miranda still tearing up about what he did for her earlier.

"Well, you needed five hundred lien for a month of rent right?" asked Ryan.

"Um, yes. Why?" asked Miranda.

"Well. Close your eyes." Said Ryan.

Miranda shut her eyes.

"Here. Now you can save up some money." Said Ryan as he put fifteen hundred lien in her hand.

Miranda opened her eyes, saw the money and spoke. "What? Oh, I- I can't accept this." Said Miranda, holding the money back out to Ryan.

Ryan just smiled and pushed the money back. "Don't worry about it. It's yours." Said Ryan.

Miranda couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears and collapsed into Ryan, hugging him tightly, before letting go.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Said Miranda, wiping her tears away.

"Have a good night Miranda." Said Ryan, leaving.

"You too Ryan." Said Miranda, walking away.

"What did you just do for her?" asked Neptune.

"Nothing. I just needed to lighten my conscience a little after what I did in Atlas, and that is the end of that story." Said Ryan.

"Ok. We won't ask." Said Pyrrha.

"Thank you." Said Ryan, his wallet and his conscience a little lighter than he's used to, but it felt good. 'I hope she turns out Ok.' Thought Ryan.

 **There we go! Chapter 15. Now, this wasn't where I planned for this chapter to go, but I put it in just to change the start of next chapter. It needed to flow together better than what I planned. It would've been a sudden change and I just want to avoid that. Anyways remember to leave a review of what you thought of this chapter and I hope to see you all in the next one. Goodbye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of RWBY: A Silent Temper! I am so happy right now and I do not know why! I really don't, I just am. I really wanted to get this out before Christmas, but I didn't want to rush it. Anyways, review time!**

 **Neema Amiry: I gonna assume that means you were excited about the new chapter so, thank you!**

 **Before the disclaimer, Happy (late) Holidays and Happy New Year! Now that that's out of the way, I own Ryan, Kat and Connor, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 16: Just a Game

Ryan, Weiss, Neptune and Pyrrha were all walking back to beacon when Ryan got a message from Yang.

"Hm." Said Ryan, checking his scroll.

'Bring everyone to Team JNPR's dorm room when you get back. We found a fun use for all the booze you bought.' It read.

"Oh god, what does she have planned this time?" asked Ryan.

"Hey Ryan?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah Weiss?" asked Ryan.

"I feel like there was more of a reason to why you helped that waitress back there." Said Weiss.

"Um… well… there was another reason, but not the one you're thinking of." Said Ryan.

"What was it?" asked Weiss.

"Alright. I'll just say this. I remember her, but she doesn't remember me." Said Ryan.

"What do you mean?" asked Weiss.

"I… I can't say just yet. Sorry. I just can't." said Ryan, evasively.

"Ok. Got it." Said Weiss, seeing he didn't want to discuss it

"Thanks for not pushing this. I know how curious you are, but it means a lot to me that you aren't asking me anything more." Said Ryan.

"No problem. Whenever you're ready." Said Weiss.

They all boarded an airship back to beacon and Ryan told them that Yang wanted everyone in team JNPR's dorm room when they got back.

"Why?" asked Neptune.

"She said that she found a fun use for all the booze I bought a while back." Said Ryan.

"Of course she did." Said Weiss.

"Any idea what it is?" asked Neptune.

"Knowing Yang, probably some type of drinking game." Said Weiss.

The airship landed and they all left for team JNPR's dorm room. When they got there they saw everybody from the two teams as well as Sun, Neo and Velvet.

"So Yang, what's this great idea you have?" asked Ryan.

"Truth or dare. If you want to change from a dare to a truth or vice-versa, you take a shot. If you can't perform the dare or truth, you take a shot. Truths and dares are on these cards," said Yang taking out a pile of cards with truth written on them, and another one with dare written on them, "Thought up by everyone but you four."

"Ok. I am down on one condition. If I am going to make it through your dares, I am going to need something much stronger. Can I get a half hour to get that something stronger?" asked Ryan.

"Sure, but one of us is going with you to make sure you come back." Said Nora.

"Fine." Said Ryan.

"Alright. The rest of you guys get set up. I'll go." Said Ruby, forcing him out the door and not giving anyone any time to respond.

"You sure you want to come?" asked Ryan.

"You don't want me too?" asked Ruby.

"It isn't that particularly, but there's something I need to talk to someone about, and I'm not sure you're the best candidate." Said Ryan.

"Why not?" asked Ruby.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't trust your ability to keep a secret." Said Ryan.

"Why can't you trust me?" asked Ruby.

"You get too excited too easily, and that can impair your ability to keep your mouth shut." Said Ryan, even more serious than during his talk with her about her and Blake.

"Look Ryan. Whatever this is, seeing how serious you are about it, I swear that no one will hear a word of it from me." Said Ruby, completely serious.

Ryan sighed. "Fine, but NO ONE hears about this conversation." Said Ryan. When they got on an airship he began speaking. "Alright. Remember that voice I heard when I was unconscious?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah." Said Ruby.

"I found out some more." Said Ryan.

 **With the others in the room**

"I'm not sure it's the best idea to get all of us wasted." Said Jaune.

"Why is that?" asked Yang.

"Well, personally, I would like to, if not remember what I do tonight, at least know." Said Jaune.

"Tell you what. I won't drink tonight. I'll tell everyone what happens tonight." Said Weiss.

"Sounds good." Said Pyrrha.

"Also, I want you to keep track of how many drinks we've had." Said Yang, handing Weiss a piece of paper and a pen.

"Sure thing." Said Weiss.

As they finished setting up they kept waiting for Ryan and Ruby to get back.

 **With Ryan and Ruby**

Ruby was in shock. "Wh… how… when did… um…" Ruby couldn't form a sentence.

"Yeah. Yeah do that for about ten more hours, you'll probably be where I am right now." Said Ryan.

"Do you know what it is, or when?" asked Ruby.

"No. I don't know anything more than what I told you." Said Ryan.

"Wow. The waiting must be horrible. Always expecting it, but never knowing when." Said Ruby.

"Yeah." Said Ryan.

After they landed in town Ryan went back to the flower garden, went into his room there, and came out with a full bottle of alcohol.

"What is that?" asked Ruby.

"140 proof alcohol." Said Ryan.

"What's that mean? 140 proof?" asked Ruby.

"70% alcohol." said Ryan.

"That's some pretty strong stuff." Said Ruby.

"Yep." Said Ryan, leaving with Ruby.

They boarded an airship back to beacon.

"Hey Ryan." Said Ruby.

"Yeah?" asked Ryan

"That thing you told me about…" said Ruby.

"What about it?" asked Ryan.

"Does anyone else have the slightest inkling of suspicion about it?" asked Ruby.

"Not from what I've seen." Said Ryan.

"I see. Do you think it might be a good idea to record a message about it? Just in case?" asked Ruby.

Ryan seemed to consider it for a few minutes. When the airship landed, he answered.

"That is probably a good idea. Can you cover for me?" asked Ryan.

"Sure. Where will you be?" asked Ruby.

"Courtyard. Roof is a bit too expected." Said Ryan.

"Ok. See you in the room." Said Ruby.

"Take this with you." Said Ryan, handing her the booze.

"Got it." Said Ruby, taking the bottle and heading to the room.

 **Back in the room**

"Should be getting back soon." Said Yang, making sure that everything was ready. Just as everything was straightened out, Ruby walked in.

"Hey Ruby. Where's Ryan?" asked Weiss.

"He's um… just… taking care of something. Something private." Said Ruby.

"What is it?" asked Yang.

"Something private is all you're going to get out of me." Said Ruby.

"Wait a second. He told you, but not me?" asked Weiss.

"Wait Weiss. I know why he didn't tell you. I would tell you why, but I promised that I wouldn't say a word about it. Sorry." said Ruby.

It was then that Ruby noticed that Neo wasn't in the room. "Where's Neo?' asked Ruby.

"I don't know. She just left. She said she would be coming back, but she hasn't yet." Said Velvet.

"Anyways, about Ryan." Said Neptune, before Velvet interrupted him.

"I guess we should just let whatever it is with Ryan go." Said Velvet.

"Yeah, you should." Said Neo, walking in the room.

"You know what it is?" asked Yang.

"I may have overheard him talking about it." Said Neo.

"Just keep it secret will you Neo?" asked Ryan, entering and closing the door.

"Sure thing. Sorry Ryan." Said Neo.

"No worries Neo." Said Ryan, sitting down.

"Hey Ryan." Said Weiss.

"Hey hun." Said Ryan, kissing Weiss, "So, what'd I miss?" asked Ryan.

"Nothing big. Weiss isn't drinking so she can tell us what fucked up shit we do. If anything else comes up, it will be explained on the card." Said Ren.

"Yeah, I am also going to stay sober." Said Ruby.

"Good idea." Said Yang.

"So, shall we begin?" asked Ryan.

"Why don't we all start with a shot?" asked Nora.

"Sure." said Ryan, grabbing a glass and pouring some of the strong stuff for himself as everyone else grabbed a shot.

"Cheers!" said Velvet, as everyone drank.

"Oof. Who's going first?" asked Ryan.

"Me." Said Yang. "Ren, pick a card." Said Yang.

Ren picked a dare card. "Well… already." Said Ren, closing his eyes. "Shuffle." He said.

Everyone got up and started moving, prompting Ryan and Ruby to do the same. After they all sat back down, Yang said "Ok." and Ren opened his eyes.

He then read his card. "Kiss the person three spots to your left." He looked and sighed when he saw it was Velvet. "At least it isn't a guy." Said Ren, kissing Velvet.

"Alright. Ryan, you don't get to pick a card for your first one." Said Ren.

"Why not?" asked Ryan.

"Because we all want to see something. Or, more accurately, hear something. That's why. Instead, I'll just give you your dare. I heard about your taste in books from Yang. How about you go get "Ninjas of Love" and read a page aloud?" asked Ren.

"It's not like I have much of a choice." Said Ryan, going into the room and getting the first volume. He went back to the room and read it aloud.

"Well… that was an experience." Said Jaune.

"Blame Ren. Blake, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Ryan, leaving, with Blake following him.

Once they got back to the room, Ryan put the book away and turned to Blake with wide eyes. "I have just one very simple question. What in the name of all that is holy did I just read?" asked Ryan.

"Honestly. My number one fantasy." Said Blake.

Ryan's jaw dropped.

"Is that weird?" asked Blake.

"Um, kind of." Said Ryan.

 **A few hours later**

Everyone had had at least ten shots.

"How many shots are we all at Weiss?" asked Ryan, clearly wasted.

"Let's see…" Weiss read everyone's shot total, all of them were between ten and fifteen, aside from Yang, Nora and Ryan.

"Nora has had eighteen, Yang has had twenty, and Ryan has had twenty four." Said Weiss.

"How are you Ok man?" asked Neptune, drunk.

"I'm not sure I am." Said Ryan.

"Alright Ryan, pick your poison." Said Velvet.

Ryan picked up a dare card. "Shuffle." He said, closing his eyes.

After he opened his eyes, he looked directly to his right. "Well… fuck…" he said.

"What?" asked Ren.

"Kiss the person directly to your right." Said Ryan.

"So, in other words… me." Said Sun.

"Not doing a shot. Thank god we're hammered and won't remember this." Said Ryan.

"Agreed." Said Sun, as Ryan kissed him very quickly.

"Moving on." Said Ryan. "Neo. Your turn."

Neo picked up her dare card. "Oh god." She said looking to her left to see Weiss, before sighing and handing her the card.

Weiss read the card and blushed. "I guess we have to." Said Weiss.

"Alright. Pucker up." Said Neo, before grabbing Weiss and pulling her into a complete make out session.

"Well…" said Jaune.

"Yeah…" said Ryan.

 **A few turns later**

"Alright Yang. Pick a card." Said Neo.

Yang picked a dare and blushed when she saw it. "Get ready for a treat boys." Said Yang as she took off her top and bra.

"Without any hesitation." Said Weiss.

"Alright Weiss, your turn." Said Yang.

Weiss picked up a dare card. "Well, this is coincidental." Said Weiss.

"You got the card that goes with that one." Said Yang.

"Yes. But I got a power up card that lets me force a dare onto another competitor. Yang, since you're so open about exposing yourself, take the rest of it off." Said Weiss, smirking, as Yang slipped out of her pants and panties.

"Alright. Ryan, your turn again." Said Weiss.

Ryan sighed and drew a dare card. "God dammit." Said Ryan. "Was this a card you made Yang?" asked Ryan showing it to her as she was directly to his left.

"Oh? Whatever gave you that idea?" asked Yang.

"So, it wasn't you?" asked Ryan.

"No, it was me." Said Yang.

"What?" asked Pyrrha.

"A stipulation on this dare. If I don't do it, I take two shots and do the next dare in the pile. So, either I'm taking two shots and doing a different dare, or I am going to have to… um… stimulate Yang for ten seconds." Said Ryan, getting several gasps. "Yeah. You know what… Weiss. You choose for me." Said Ryan.

Weiss seemed to think briefly. "Can you do two more shots without dying of alcohol poisoning?" asked Weiss.

"Of course." Said Ryan.

"Don't do that dare." Said Weiss.

"Alright." said Ryan taking two shots and drawing the next dare card. "This is not much better, but I can do it." Said Ryan. "Just before I do it, here Weiss." Said Ryan, handing her the dare card.

Weiss read it. "Ok." Said Weiss.

Ryan turned to Yang and began kissing her neck, getting a shocked gasp.

"Mmm." groaned Yang as Ryan continued.

Ryan pulled away, seeing the hickey on Yang's neck he nodded. "Done." Said Ryan.

"What was that dare?" asked Ren.

"I had to give a hickey to the person of the opposite sex sitting closest to me." Said Ryan.

"That was my dare!" said Nora.

"It is not Ok that you are that happy about it." Said Ryan.

"You sure seemed to enjoy it Yang." Said Ruby.

"Phew. That was definitely something I wish I could experience more often." said Yang.

Weiss looked at her.

"Don't worry Weiss. I won't try to steal him from you." said Yang.

"There isn't a point to trying." said Ryan.

"Why not?" asked Yang.

"That is because there is nothing that can be said or done that will make me leave Weiss." said Ryan.

"What about when she accused you of being in the White Fang? You left her then." Said Yang.

"You're really bringing that up now?" asked Blake.

"Right. Sorry." said Yang.

"No worries. Back to the game." said Ryan.

 **After the game**

"Alright. I think that we should stop here." Said Ryan, hammered.

"What is his final total Weiss?" asked Yang.

"Let's see. Um… wow. Thirty-six shots." Said Weiss.

"You are going to be hurting tomorrow." Said Ren, laughing.

"That's tomorrow's problem. Today's problem is getting back across the hall without falling over. I'm going back to our room. See you later." Said Ryan, leaving with the rest of team RRWBY.

"Goodnight everybody." Said Ryan, getting into his hammock.

"Night." Said Weiss, staying up.

 **The next day**

Ryan woke up around noon with a massive headache to see it was only him and Weiss in the room.

"Hey Ryan." Said Weiss, whispering.

"Ugh. Thanks for being quiet." Said Ryan.

"You're welcome." Said Weiss.

"This was a mistake. How many shots did I have last night?" asked Ryan.

"Thirty-six." Said Weiss.

Ryan was shocked. "Wow. I set a new personal record, which I am not sure is a good thing anymore." Said Ryan, just as Yang and the others returned to the room, along with team JNPR.

"GOOD MORNING!" yelled Ruby.

"AH! FUCK!" yelled Ryan, holding his head.

"Oops. Sorry Ryan." Said Ruby, whispering.

"That hurt." said Ryan.

"You Ok?" asked Blake.

"Ugh. Been better." said Ryan.

"This coffee is actually helping a bit." Said Yang, sipping her coffee.

"Yang? Why do you have a hickey on your neck?" asked Ryan.

"I have a hickey on my neck?" asked Yang, looking in the mirror. "Weiss? How did I get this? Who gave it to me?"

"Ryan." Said Weiss.

"I do not remember that at all. Why didn't I skip that dare?" asked Ryan.

"The card you drew before had the stipulation that you had to do two shots to skip it, and had to draw a new dare that you couldn't skip." Said Weiss.

"What was the other dare?" asked Ryan.

"Stimulating Yang for ten seconds." Said Weiss.

"Oh. I see." Said Ryan.

"Well then…" said Yang.

"How much are you hurting Ryan? I've gotta know!" asked Ren.

"Ow. Keep your voice down please." Said Ryan.

"Ok." Said Ren.

"Let's see. Let me put it to you this way. Please kill me." Said Ryan.

"That bad huh?" asked Ren.

"Yeah." Said Ryan.

"I got you a coffee too Ryan." Said Blake, handing him a coffee.

"Thanks Blake." Said Ryan, sitting up, taking the coffee and taking a sip.

"On the bright side we got through all the booze you bought." Said Nora.

"That's good I guess." Said Ryan.

They all stayed in the room talking for a while before they got over their hangovers for the most part.

"Well, I'm feeling a bit better now." Said Ryan.

"So are we. What do you guys want to do?" asked Yang.

"I want to get something to eat." Said Ryan.

"Second." Said Weiss as they all left for the cafeteria.

"Well, you seem different Ryan." Said Cardin.

"Fuck off Cardin. I'm not in the mood for your shit right now." Said Ryan.

"Exactly. You are way too hungover to put up a fight." Said Cardin, taking a step forward.

"I'll still kick your ass." Said Ryan, trying his best to sound tough, knowing he wouldn't be able to win in his current state, but doing a horrible job.

"Nice try. You aren't fooling anyone." Said Cardin, taking a step forward. However, just before Cardin got to Ryan, he felt a sudden surge of strength, and shot up before kicking Cardin in the nose.

"Bring it on!" said Ryan, unsure of where the strength came from.

"Dammit. This was our chance. Let's go guys." Said Cardin, holding his nose.

"What the hell was that Ryan?" asked Weiss.

"I actually have no idea. I just got this surge of strength when Cardin got close." Said Ryan.

"Weird." Said Yang.

"Yeah." Said Ryan, while he and Ruby exchanged a knowing glance.

They got to the cafeteria and sat with team CFVY before being joined by Kannon, Neo, Neptune, and Sun. Ryan was still feeling great and his hangover was completely gone.

"You sure seem better Ryan." Said Blake.

"I am better. It's weird, but I think my hangover is completely gone." Said Ryan, eating.

"Strange." Said Weiss.

"I'll say." Said Coco.

"How did you do it Ryan? I desire the tricks of the trade." asked Velvet.

"You doing Ok?" asked Ryan, getting a groan in response. "That's basically what I expected."

"Get a cup of coffee. That helped us." Said Yang.

"Might as well give it a shot." Said Velvet, getting some coffee.

As the group finished eating, they split up. Ryan decided to head into town. Stopping at a convenience store he saw some nicotine patches and decided to buy some, in case he ran out of gum. Walking out of the store, he checked his pocket and realized he didn't have any gum with him. He got a patch out and put it on his arm. He left for the airships and went back to beacon. He stopped by the training room.

"Hey Weiss." Said Ryan.

"Hi sweetie!" said Weiss, sheathing her rapier.

"Why isn't anyone else here?" asked Ryan.

"They decided to stop by our room and get some more rest." Said Weiss.

"You sure you want to train Ryan?" asked Sun, walking in.

"Yeah. I'm not hungover anymore." Said Ryan, taking out his sais.

"Really?" asked Sun.

"Yeah. You?" asked Ryan.

"I'm a bit hungover, but not too bad." Said Sun.

"It is weird seeing you two talking so casually after what happened last night." Said Weiss.

Ryan and Sun were confused. "Oh god. What did we do?" asked Ryan.

Rather than telling them, Weiss walked up to Ryan and kissed him. "What does that mean?" asked Ryan.

"You two did that." Said Weiss.

"Please tell me that was a dare we couldn't skip. Please tell me that was a dare we couldn't skip. Please tell me that was a dare we couldn't skip." Said Ryan, repeatedly.

"Well…" Weiss paused.

"Dammit…" said Ryan.

"At least say it wasn't full on making out." Said Sun.

"It wasn't." said Weiss.

"Phew. That a relief." Said Sun.

"Got that right." Said Ryan.

 **After training**

Weiss and Ryan went back to their dorm. Ryan walked in to see Yang chewing something.

"What's in your mouth Yang?" asked Ryan.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took a piece of your gum." Said Yang.

Ryan walked over to where he kept his gum. The pack was empty. "You ate my last piece of gum?" asked Ryan.

"I'll just leave." Said Yang, walking out.

"Good thing I decided to get some patches." Said Ryan, putting his patches in his backpack.

They all stayed in the room and read with their significant other for a while until Neo showed up.

"Hey Neo." Said Ryan, looking up from his book.

"Hey Ryan. Any of you know where Yang is?" asked Neo.

"Oh, Yang ate my last piece of gum, so I shot her." Said Ryan.

"Alright Ryan. I am changing your patch." said Weiss, getting one out, taking his old one off and putting the new one on his arm.

"Ah. Sweet relief." Said Ryan, sarcastically.

"You really do get cranky without your nicotine fix, don't you?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah. That's the result of smoking for this many years." Said Ryan.

"Man. So you don't know where Yang is?" asked Neo.

"How about we help you find her?" asked Ruby.

"Really? Thanks for the help." Said Neo.

Ryan and Weiss got up to help, but Blake pushed them back down.

"You stay here with your patches," said Blake, addressing Ryan, "And you stay here so he doesn't fly off the handle." Said Blake, addressing Weiss.

"Alright." Said Ryan and Weiss, continuing to read.

 **With the search party a half hour later**

"Ok, we have checked the whole school, and she is nowhere to be found." Said Neo, meeting the Ruby and Blake in front of the airships.

"Hey you three." Said Yang, landing.

"Where did you go?" asked Ruby.

"I bought Ryan some more gum to apologize for eating his last piece." Said Yang.

"Alright. That's nice of you." Said Blake.

"I know. Can you bring it to him and bring him and Weiss to the training room?" asked Yang.

"Sure thing. Meet you there." Said Blake, leaving.

The rest of them left for the training room to see team JNPR and team CFVY already there. They had split up to fight boys vs girls. The girls looked like they had the upper hand until Ren eliminated Coco, leaving it just Pyrrha vs Ren, Fox and Yatsu.

As the fight ran on, Pyrrha eliminated both Ren and Yatsu, but Fox managed to win the fight for the guys.

Just as the fight ended, Blake walked in, a horrified look on her face.

"Woah Blake. Did you see a ghost or something?" asked Ruby.

"I wish." Said Blake, sitting down next to Ruby.

"Whatever it was, it must've scared you a lot." Said Jaune.

"It did." Said Blake.

"Where are Weiss and Ryan?" asked Yang.

"Room." Said Blake.

"This seems surprisingly familiar." Said Yang.

"It should." Said Blake.

"That's right. It was just like when Ryan…" Yang paused, before she started to think. "Did you see…" Yang paused again, seemingly figuring it out.

"Yep." Said Blake.

"What was it like?" asked Nora.

"I'm just going to say it involved a ball gag and a pair of handcuffs, it was a very horrifying experience, and I now understand why Ryan knocks before entering a room." Said Blake.

"Really? Handcuffs and a ball gag? Weiss is into that kind of stuff?" asked Nora.

"I guess." Said Blake.

"Isn't that something you should ask Weiss herself?" asked a voice from the side.

Nora turned to see Ryan, shaking his head, and Weiss, very clearly nervous.

"Oh. Hey you two love birds." said Yang, smirking.

"Hey Yang." said Ryan.

Yang just ignored Ryan and asked Weiss. "So, are you into that kind of stuff?" asked Yang.

"Uh… well… I am… but… I didn't know until today." said Weiss, embarrassed.

"Wait, you're a virgin?" asked Nora.

"Actually, I guess the best way to put it is… I WAS a virgin." Said Weiss.

"Right. So, is it true what they say about a man's foot size?" asked Neo.

"Is that really an appropriate question at this point?" asked Ryan.

"I just want to know." Said Neo.

"Well… in Ryan's case it is." Said Weiss, getting a blush from Ryan.

"Anyways, the more important thing to discuss is this. When are you going to tell your father Weiss?" asked Blake, seemingly getting over her horror.

"Right. We do need to tell him." Said Ryan.

"Right. I guess we should get it out of the way now." Said Weiss.

"Yeah. Lead the way." Said Ryan, leaving with Weiss.

 **In the library**

"Ready Ryan?" asked Weiss.

Ryan just nodded.

"Ok." Said Weiss, pressing the call button.

The phone rung twice before Weiss' father picked up.

"Hello Wei-" Weiss' father paused after seeing Ryan. "Who is your friend?"

"Oh. This is Ryan Belladonna." Said Weiss.

"Nice to meet you sir." said Ryan.

For an unknown reason, Weiss' father gulped. "You as well. May I ask why you called?" asked Weiss' father.

"Well… you see… me and Ryan are kind of… in love with each other, and we thought we should tell you." said Weiss, shocking her father.

"You're… in love with each other?" asked her father.

"Yes." said Weiss.

Weiss' father exhaled. " I see. However, I don't believe that this relationship can continue." said Weiss' father.

"What? You're forcing us to breakup?" asked Weiss.

"No. I am merely going to provide you with all the information. You can decide on your own what to do with it, but I can't condone it." her father replied.

"Ok. What is all the information?" asked Ryan.

"To vastly summarize, I can't condone a relationship with one's own brother." said her father, shocking Ryan and Weiss.

 **What do you think of that cliffhanger huh? Talk about a bombshell. Well, I hope that this chapter delivered and I hope that I'll see you in the next one, where a major question will be answered. See you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everybody. I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of RWBY: A Silent Temper. It was too hard to keep myself from writing this. Anyways, review time!**

 **Guest: You know I will.**

 **Now that that is out of the way, I only own Ryan, Kat and Connor, let this chapter begin!**

Chapter 17: The Truth

"What?" asked Weiss, still in shock. "My… brother?" Ryan just sat there thinking.

"Yes. Your brother." Said Jacques.

"But wait. Wait. You said that he was actually my half-cousin. Not my brother." Said Weiss.

"I am sorry, but I lied. I thought if you knew he was really your brother, you would look for him, and if you found out he was dead, you would become depressed. I lied in an attempt to spare your feelings." Said Jacques.

"But, if he's my brother, how is he a Faunus when neither of his parents are?" asked Weiss.

"You don't know this, but after your mother had Winter, she had an affair with a bear faunus. He is Ryan's father." Said Jacques.

"Then, how am I not a Faunus as well?" asked Weiss.

"Because that faunus is not your father. You were born a year after Ryan." Said Jacques.

"No. No, that can't be. Me and Ryan are the same age. If that was true, he would be at least one year older than me." Said Weiss.

"I am one year older than you." Said Ryan.

"What? Well… then how are we in the same year?" asked Weiss.

"I… I could've enrolled at beacon last year, but Blake couldn't. I stayed behind a year so we could come here together." Explained Ryan.

Weiss couldn't speak.

"I am sorry to tell you this, and like I said, I am not going to force you two to break up. However, now you have all the information, you can decide for yourself. I imagine you have a lot to think and talk about, so I will leave you to it. Goodbye Weiss." Said Jacques, hanging up.

Weiss also hung up. She then stood up and grabbed Ryan's hand.

"Where are we going?" asked Ryan.

"The infirmary to get a DNA test. I need proof." Said Weiss.

"Ok. I see." Said Ryan.

They got to the infirmary and asked for a DNA test. They were brought into a room where a doctor took a DNA sample from them both. Ryan had sent a message to the rest of their team and they had shown up while they were waiting for the results.

"So, is it true?" asked Ruby.

"I don't know. I really don't Ruby." Said Ryan.

"What if it is? Are you just going to break up like that?" asked Yang.

"What other option is there Yang?" asked Weiss.

"Staying together, obviously." Said Yang.

"No. That isn't an option. If we are brother and sister, that is not an option." Said Ryan, agreeing with Weiss.

Then the doctor walked in with the results. He handed the envelope to Ryan.

Ryan took a breath. "Weiss, before I open this, I need to say something." He said.

"Yeah. So do I." she replied.

"Ok. Ladies first." Said Ryan.

"Ok. I want to tell you, this time we have spent together has been the happiest time of my life, and even if we can't be together, I will always look back on this in the same way." Said Weiss.

"As will I. I need to tell you this. Weiss, I love you. And… and even if this DNA test says that we are brother and sister… my feelings for you will never change. Ever." Said Ryan.

"Nor will mine." Said Weiss.

They both leaned in and kissed each other. After they broke apart, Ryan opened the envelope. He pulled out the results.

He looked at them and hung his head down, showing the results to Weiss.

"What?" asked Blake.

"The results are conclusive. We are brother and sister." Said Weiss.

Ryan started crumpling the paper in one hand slowly. Then, without warning, Ryan threw the results on the ground and ran out of the room.

"Wait! Ryan!" Blake yelled after him, but he didn't even slow down. He boarded an airship and flew into Vale. He went back to the garden and sat in his old room, sobbing and fuming at the same time.

"Why can't I just stay with the woman I love? Why can't life just be fair? Just once!?" he asked himself.

"It needed to end." Said a voice in front of Ryan. A voice he knew all too well.

"Why?" asked Ryan.

 **Back at beacon**

"So, it's just over? Just like that?" asked Yang.

"I guess so." Said Weiss. "What's wrong with this world?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"Why can't I just be happy? Is there just something wrong with me?" asked Weiss.

"No. Not at all." Said Blake.

"Then why is life so unfair to me?" asked Weiss, starting to cry.

 **Back with Ryan**

"I still don't know why I can't just be happy until then." Said Ryan, upset.

He didn't get a response. He shook his head before he stood up from his bed and started to arrange it to stay in overnight.

"Um. Ryan?" asked a voice behind him.

Ryan turned to see Neo. "Oh. Hey Neo." Said Ryan.

"So. I heard what happened. You Ok?" asked Neo.

"Well let's see. I just found out that I can never be with the woman I love and that nothing I can do will ever change that. So if that sounds like Ok to you then yes, I'm just fucking fine!" Said Ryan, angrily.

"You're really taking this hard." Said Neo, sitting with him.

Ryan just looked at her. "What was your first hint?" asked Ryan.

"You need something?" asked Neo.

"Yeah. Just… I just need some alone time." Said Ryan.

"Alright. See you when you get back. You are coming back right?" asked Neo.

"Yeah, of course. But, tomorrow. I'm just going to stay here tonight." Said Ryan.

"Ok Ryan. See you tomorrow." Said Neo.

Ryan was about to go to sleep, but couldn't get his mind to shut up.

"Maybe I'll take a walk to clear my head." Said Ryan, getting out of bed and leaving the garden.

He started walking around the abandoned streets of Vale. As he walked he kept feeling like something bad was going to happen soon, but didn't know what it could be. As he continued to walk, he saw a figure being followed by three more figures. The first one looked like it had its hands up, while the first of the other three looked like it had a gun up to the head of the first.

"A hostage huh? They have a gun. I shouldn't risk it. They might have more weapons." Said Ryan, even though he wanted to help.

"Could you just tell me what you want?" asked a familiar female voice from the direction of the figures, which made Ryan stop

'Dammit…' thought Ryan, running to help the woman.

Being a Faunus he could see perfectly well, getting the jump on the three humans and making them flee after a few minutes. Turning around he saw the woman crouched low to the ground with her hands over her head.

"Are you Ok?" asked Ryan.

"Y-yes. Thank you." Said the woman.

"No problem Miranda." Said Ryan.

"What? How did you…" Miranda trailed off when she saw Ryan's face.

"Hey again. You still doing good?" asked Ryan.

"Again. You saved me again." Said Miranda.

"It's my pleasure." Said Ryan.

"Thank you ag- wait… where is that cute girlfriend of yours?" asked Miranda.

"Well… to simplify, we got some less than ideal news, and we had to break up." Said Ryan.

"Oh my god. Are you ok Ryan?" asked Miranda, standing up.

"Ye…" Ryan trailed off when he saw the look of concern on Miranda's face. "No Miranda. No, I'm not Ok." He replied.

"Here. Come with me." Said Miranda, leading Ryan to a rundown building.

"It isn't much, but it's still home. Come on." Said Miranda, leading Ryan up to the second floor and bringing him to her place.

"Why are you doing this for me?" asked Ryan.

"I owe you my life. The least I can do is put you up for the night Ryan." Said Miranda. "I mean, you're the only reason I could afford this place after all."

"You don't need to do this for me Miranda." Said Ryan.

"Hush now. Just come on." Said Miranda, pulling him into her place.

"Thanks Miranda." Said Ryan, sitting down.

"No problem." Said Miranda, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"You smoke?" asked Ryan.

"You don't mind do you?" asked Miranda.

"No. Not at all. I used to smoke, but I quit a while ago." Said Ryan as the smell of smoke entered his nose. "Right now I'm not exactly sure why."

"Hey. Easy. You don't want to get hooked on these again." Said Miranda.

"Right. Right." Said Ryan.

Miranda finished her cigarette and got an extra pillow and a sheet for Ryan to sleep on her couch.

"Thanks for this Miranda." Said Ryan.

"It's no trouble. So, see you in the morning?" asked Miranda.

"Maybe. If I wake up before you, I'll leave you a note." Said Ryan.

"OK. Goodnight Ryan." Said Miranda.

"Night Miranda." Said Ryan, going to sleep.

 **The next morning**

Ryan yawned as he woke up. Looking around he saw that Miranda wasn't up yet. He stretched and left a note thanking her again for letting him stay the night. He left, closing the door softly behind him. He had gotten down the stairs when he got a call on his scroll.

"Hello?" he said, answering his scroll.

After realizing who it was he sighed. "What do you want?" asked Ryan.

There was some chatter before he got shocked. "You what?" asked Ryan.

The chatter continued for a few minutes before Ryan spoke again. "Wait. Wait. Ok. You win. Where?" asked Ryan.

After a few more moments of chatter, the other person hung up.

"Dammit!" yelled Ryan, hanging up and starting to walk again. He boarded an airship and flew back to beacon.

"Ryan!" said Ruby as he landed.

"Hey Ruby? You know where Blake is?" asked Ryan.

"Um, yeah. Why?" asked Ruby.

"Go find her. Stay beside her until I call you." Said Ryan.

"What? Why?" asked Ruby.

"JUST DO IT!" said Ryan.

"Ok. I will." Said Ruby, leaving confused.

Ryan left, seeming happy when he found Weiss.

"Hey hon- Weiss." Said Ryan, catching himself.

"I already made that mistake talking about you twice today." Said Weiss.

"Hey, can you come with me to town?" asked Ryan.

"Ok. Why?" asked Weiss.

"I just… need your opinion on something." Said Ryan.

"Oh. Sure." Said Weiss.

Ryan and Weiss walked back to the airships in an awkward silence that wasn't broken by the time they landed.

"So… what did you need my opinion on?" asked Weiss.

"Should be just ahead…" said Ryan, but Weiss wasn't sure he was talking to her.

He stopped beside an alley that he looked in. "Through here." He said.

"Ok?" said Weiss, confused, but still walking in.

When she walked in, Ryan grabbed her and held her arms behind her back.

"Wha? Ryan? What are you doing?" asked Weiss.

"I'm sorry…" was all he said in response.

They heard slow clapping from the shadow. "Very good Ryan. Very good indeed." Said a Faunus walking out of the shadows.

Weiss took one look at the two faunus who were also there and recognized them as well known members of the White Fang. "What?" asked Weiss. "But, you're not a member of the White Fang."

Ryan just hung his head down. "They made me an offer I couldn't refuse." Said Ryan, looking towards the members of the White Fang.

Ryan let Weiss go and she was cuffed. "Well. If it isn't High Leader Sienna Khan herself. Look, there's my end of the deal fulfilled." said Ryan, pointing at Weiss, "Now for yours."

"High leader. All squads are in position and awaiting orders." Said a grunt to Khan's left.

Khan took the walkie talkie from the grunt and spoke into it. "This is High Leader Khan. Green light on all teams." She said smirking.

"What?" asked Ryan.

"Solid copy High Leader. Taking the shot." Said the voice coming from the walkie talkie.

"NO!" said Ryan as he heard a shot ring out from the direction of beacon.

Ryan stayed turned around in shock.

"You're a fool. You should have known this would happen anyways. Adam Taurus and the rest of the White Fang know how dangerous Blake is. It is only natural that she needed to be neutralized." Said Khan.

"You bitch!" yelled Ryan turning towards her as he was hit in the neck, getting knocked out.

"RYAN!" yelled Weiss.

"Come on." Said Khan leading the others away.

Duncan was walking down the street when he saw Khan, Weiss and the two grunts leaving the alley.

'Hm, odd.' He thought noticing them. He checked his pocket and felt the tracking device. Turning it on, he walked towards them, pretending not to pay attention to where he was walking. He intentionally barged into Weiss and slipped the device in her purse.

"Sorry about that." Said Duncan. He kept walking before looking in the alley to see Ryan out cold. He picked Ryan up and carried him to his tattoo parlor and took him upstairs, resting him on a bed. He grabbed Ryan's scroll and called Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Sun, Neo, Neptune as well as Team CFVY.

 **Later that day**

Ryan woke up in a bed.

"Morning kid. HE'S UP!" yelled a man's voice.

Ryan opened his eyes fully to see Duncan. He looked towards the sound of an opening door to see every member of Team JNPR and every member of Team RWBY, minus Ruby and Weiss, as well as Sun, Neo and Neptune, and Team CFVY walk in.

"Blake? You're Ok?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah. There was… there was a gunshot and Ruby pushed me out of the way. I'm fine… but Ruby… Ruby got hit." Said Blake, tearing up.

"Oh god… is she Ok?" asked Ryan, worried.

"Yeah. The bullet didn't hit any vital organs. She's just resting now." Said Blake.

"Hey, I don't wanna alarm you, but the tracker I put on that girl is about to die." Said Duncan.

"Ok. Where is she? I'll expect an explanation when we get back." Said Yang.

"You'll get it on the way. I'm coming too. I got some unfinished business with that bitch." Said Ryan.

"When you leave the shop, turn right and walk straight. It's about a mile into The Emerald Forest. Good luck kids." Said Duncan.

They left the shop and ran off in the direction specified.

"So, I got a call from High Leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan. She told me that they had three snipers trained on Blake. They said if I didn't bring Weiss to them, they'd kill her. When they got Weiss, that bitch still told them to take the shot anyways." Said Ryan, summarizing.

"You seem upset." Said Jaune.

"I AM UPSET!" said Ryan.

Once they got deep into The Emerald Forest, he saw the destination in the distance.

They found a patrol group and Ryan jumped them killing them all. He drove his sai into one and cut him open. He gathered up blood in both his hands and swiped them across his face, much like he did when he got Bradley. He went into the White Fang Base and broke down every door, killing anyone in the room until he found where Weiss was, with two guards, whom he quickly disposed of. When he walked in he saw Khan inside and Weiss unconscious, tied to a chair. He took one of the guns from the guard and shot Khan in the back of the leg, causing her to fall from the ground. He approached her and shot her other leg.

"Wha? Ryan? How? How did you find this base?" asked Khan.

Ryan just drew his sai, drove it into the side of her neck and then ripped it across her throat. He walked behind Weiss and cut the rope holding her. He picked her up over his shoulders and carried her out, shooting anyone in his way on the way out.

He carried Weiss to his friends and gave her to Yang. "Here." Said Ryan. "I'm not done yet. Take her back to beacon." Said Ryan, running back to the White Fang base.

While the rest of them were running back to beacon Weiss regained consciousness.

"Morning Weiss." Said Blake.

Yang put her down.

"What happened?' asked Weiss.

"For now, the White Fang blackmailed Ryan, and he got you out. He'll explain the rest when he gets back." Said Blake.

"Ok." Said Weiss.

They all got back to beacon and hung out in the cafeteria for a while.

They were just talking when Cardin walked in alone.

"Oh, perfect." Said Blake, when she saw he was looking towards them and smiling.

"Well, well, well." Said Cardin, however, he wasn't looking at Blake. He was looking at Weiss.

"Where's that piece of incestuous scum?" asked Cardin.

"Take that back. Now." Said Blake.

"I'm sorry but does it look like I'm talking to you?" asked Cardin.

"What do you want you unevolved baboon?" asked Weiss.

"I don't think you'll want to say that to me." said Cardin.

"Cardin, do you mind fucking off for once in your pathetic life?" asked Jaune.

"You better keep your goddamn mouth shut." Said Cardin.

"Make me…" said Jaune.

"Keep your mouth shut, or I'll spread that little tidbit of information I have around the whole school. Then everyone will know that prim and proper Weiss Schnee had sex with her brother." Said Cardin.

Weiss' eyes widened. Jaune looked over to her and begrudgingly stopped talking.

"Smart." Said Cardin.

Weiss looked to Cardin. "What do you want?" asked Weiss.

"Hm. Let's see. What do I want? How about you tell that deranged piece of Faunus scum to leave beacon for good? I'm sick of him and his insane attacks." Said Cardin.

"You know, he wouldn't attack you so much if you weren't such an unbearable, racist, douchebag. If you actually had a single brain cell, you might catch on to the fact that Ryan only attacks you when you do idiotic and/or racist shit. So how about you take that little threat and stick it where the sun don't shine!" said Yang, reaching her breaking point.

Cardin took exception to that statement and was about to go off on Yang when he left a tap on his back.

"About time you guys showed up. How about you help me deal with this blonde slut?" asked Cardin, not turning around.

"Take that back Cardin." Said Yang, not angry anymore.

"Make me." Said Cardin.

"No. I'm not going to be able to make you." Said Yang.

"Of course you can't. No one here can." Said Cardin.

"Care to repeat that little statement?" asked the person behind Cardin.

Cardin froze when he felt the person behind him grab the top of his head and pull it backwards by the hair.

"Surprise fucker!" said Ryan before driving his elbow into Cardin's windpipe.

Cardin began gasping for air and trying to crawl away. Ryan grabbed him by the leg and dragged him back towards him. He flipped him over on his back and pinned him to the ground with one hand, while he began punching him in the face with the other. It wasn't long until Cardin was unconscious. It took all the members of Team RWBY as well as Fox and Nora to pull Ryan off after Cardin was knocked out.

Ryan didn't say anything after he was pulled off. He just pulled a needle out of his backpack. He went to inject Cardin with it when he was stopped.

"Relax. This will just blank his memory for the past few days. He won't remember anything about us Weiss." Said Ryan, injecting the drug into Cardin's neck. "I mean, it might also kill him but hey, that's one less problem for us to deal with." Said Ryan, shocking everyone else before chuckling. "Heh. I'm just fucking with you. He'll be fine." Said Ryan, dragging Cardin outside the cafeteria, positioning him so that he would think he just passed out while leaving the cafeteria.

"So Ryan. Could you explain what exactly the offer you couldn't refuse was?" asked Weiss.

"Either I bring you to them, or Blake dies. That reminds me. I gotta go thank Ruby." Said Ryan. "I'll see you later."

"Wait. Could you explain what the deal was with the blood on your face?" asked Yang.

"Right. Well, in the White Fang there are different ranks. Newbies wear a simple mask alone. Grunts all wear the small mask and uniform. Elites wear no mask and the uniform. Commanders wear a complex mask and no uniform. Blake was an affiliate, so she wore no mask or uniform, she was just under a commander, but above an elite. After Commander, there is the High Leader, and one more secret rank known only as SPEC. They are used for top priority missions. They wear no uniform and no mask. They are characterized by the streaks of blood they make on their face. Everyone in the White Fang knows that the blood is from their victims. One line for each victim. The more lines, the more victims. What I did, was make eight lines on my face, making them all think I had eight victims, discouraging them from trying to stop me." Said Ryan, leaving.

"Did you know about this SPEC rank Blake?" asked Sun.

"I did. I was the one who explained the ranks to Ryan when we left." Said Blake, not noticing what she had just said.

"When WE left? You said he wasn't a member." Said Weiss.

"He wasn't technically a member. He never officially joined, but he did help me out on some of my missions." explained Blake.

"I see." Said Weiss.

 **At the infirmary**

"Hello. May I ask what room Ruby Rose is in?" asked Ryan.

"Of course. The third door on your left." Said the receptionist.

"Thank you." Said Ryan, heading into Ruby's room.

Ruby looked up to see Ryan entering her room. "So that's what you needed me to do." Said Ruby.

"Thank you Ruby. I really owe you one. You need anything, just let me know." Said Ryan.

"Well, since you offered…" said Ruby.

"Oh god…" said Ryan.

"Relax Ryan. It's not like I'm going to make you my slave or something. I actually ran out of cookies. Think you could run into town real quick and get me some more?" asked Ruby.

"Sure. What kind?" asked Ryan.

Ruby told him the kind and the best bakery to get them from.

"Got it. Be back soon." Said Ryan, leaving.

Ryan went to the bakery and bought as many cookies as he could. He got back to beacon and ran into Ozpin.

"Ah. Hello headmaster Ozpin." Said Ryan.

"That was very brave what you did to protect Blake and save Weiss." Said Ozpin.

Ryan shook his head. "No. I should've done more. I shouldn't have even considered bringing Weiss to them." Said Ryan.

"Ture, but you felt like you had no other option, and you acted on your instincts." Said Ozpin.

"Thank you headmaster." Said Ryan.

"Also, I thought you should know, we are planning to have a talent competition here at beacon sometime in the future. Specifically, once we have enough participants. I hope you will participate." Said Ozpin, leaving.

"Hm. Maybe I will…" Ryan whispered to himself before going to the infirmary and dropping off the cookies he got for Ruby.

"Thanks Ryan." Said Ruby.

"No worries." Said Ryan.

"You seem calm for not having anything to get you a nicotine fix recently." Said Ruby.

"Right. I guess so much has happened recently, I kind of forgot about it. And now that I remember, I will be leaving to get a piece of gum." Said Ryan, leaving.

"See you Ryan." said Ruby.

"Thanks again Ruby." said Ryan, smiling back at her.

Ryan was about to walk out when Weiss walked in.

"Good. You're still here." Said Weiss, looking at Ryan.

"Yeah. What's up?" asked Ryan.

"Well, why did you save me from that base?" asked Weiss, confusing Ryan.

"Weiss… if I'm going to risk my life to save my adoptive sister, you better believe I'm going to risk my life saving my biological sister." Said Ryan.

"Well yeah, but you put me in danger with the White Fang to protect Blake." Said Weiss.

"Right well… I'll explain that eventually. I promise." Said Ryan.

Weiss looked over to Ruby who gave a look of 'let it go' back.

"Ok." said Weiss.

"Need nicotine. Be back soon." Said Ryan, leaving.

Ryan was walking back to the room when someone called to him from behind. He turned to see Tea CRDL jogging towards him, stopping in front of him.

"Are we really going to do this twice in one day?" asked Ryan, sighing.

"I don't know. Are we?" asked Cardin.

"You don't want to fuck with a guy who is quitting smoking and has no nicotine in his system. It won't end well for you." Said Ryan.

"You're right. We don't." said Russel.

"Then what do you want?" asked Ryan.

"We know you don't like us…" said Dove before Ryan cut him off.

"Got that right." Said Ryan.

"And we know you don't trust us." Said Cardin before Ryan cut him off too.

"Two for two." Said Ryan.

"But, we don't want to get smacked around on a daily basis." Said Sky.

"Ok. A thought, stop being racist. That'd help." Said Ryan.

"Well, yeah, but it isn't easy to just stop." Said Russel.

"Alright. What does this have to do with me?" asked Ryan.

"We want to hang out with you and your friends to try and get a handle on our issues." Said Cardin.

"Ask the others. If you can get eight out of the fifteen of them to give you a chance, you got a chance. Have them send me a text with their answer." Said Ryan.

"Ok. Thanks for the opportunity Ryan." Said Cardin, leaving with his team.

Ryan continued walking getting texts along the way. All of Team RWBY, Jaune, Nora and Sun had said yes, while Neo, Neptune, Pyrrha, Ren, Coco, Yatsuhashi and Fox had said no. It was all tied at seven votes yes, seven votes no, with Velvet as the only remaining vote when he got to the room, went inside and grabbed his pack of gum.

'Sorry guys. I guess you can't.' he thought when he got Velvet's response. He checked it to see something that shocked him.

The message from Velvet read 'Yes, on the condition that you are there whenever they show up to hang out.'

"Well, that's eight for yes. Guess it's a done deal. God, what have I gotten us into?" asked Ryan, popping a piece of gum in his mouth.

 **There we go guys. Chapter 17, wow. So, you may remember from the beginning that my friend who requested this gave me some ideas to make this story different. This chapter started with the biggest one. Adding in an incest angle was his biggest request. I don't judge. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to leave a review of what you thought, and I hope to see you in the next chapter of RWBY: A Silent Temper. Goodbye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of RWBY: A Silent Temper! I really wish I could keep writing for a different story, but I can't! I really need to update my other stories soon… anyways, no reviews let's begin!**

 **I only own Ryan, you know this, let's just start the chapter!**

Chapter 18: Leaving and loving

Ryan was walking back to the cafeteria when he bumped into Team CRDL.

"So? What's the verdict Ryan?" asked Cardin, hopefully.

Ryan sighed. "One chance. You have one chance." Said Ryan.

"Really? Whew." Said Russel.

"Wait. You have only one chance. Don't blow it." Said Ryan.

"We have faith that we won't." said Sky.

"I see. Let me warn you four. Now, we decided to give you a chance out of the goodness of our hearts. If any of you ruin this chance, I will snap your neck like a twig. I will sever your spine and make your permanent residence a rehabilitation clinic where your one and only goal in life will be to someday walk again. You will sip each and every one of your meals through a straw and all you will have left… is the faith that let you down. Are we clear?" asked Ryan.

"Crystal. We won't ruin this chance." Said Dove.

"I see. Just one question. I would like to know your reason for wanting to change." Said Ryan.

"I don't like being this way. I mostly just want to be a better person." Said Sky.

"Same here." Said Dove.

"I want to stop getting attacked by you, and this is the best and most sure-fire way to do that." Said Russel.

"I really want to show you and your friends that I can change." Said Cardin.

Ryan looked at Cardin closer. "Hm. Alright you three I believe." He said, pointing to Russel, Dove and Sky. "But you, Cardin. There's something you aren't telling me. What is it?" asked Ryan.

"Well… that isn't my only reason for wanting to make this change, but I don't want to talk about it." Said Cardin.

Ryan continued to look at him and picked up on a few expressions. "Oh. I see. That's what it is. So, based on the past it must be… oh. Interesting. Very… very… interesting." Said Ryan, figuring everything out.

"What is it?" asked Russel.

"Question guys. Do you know why Velvet was his choice? I mean, there were plenty of other faunus here. So why did he chose Velvet?" asked Ryan.

"Well, we just assumed that it was because her fighting back was unlikely due to her being a year ahead of us. She was just an easy target." Said Russel.

"Possible. Quite possible, but incorrect. Think as if you were younger. Why did you pick on a girl?" asked Ryan.

The three started to think before coming to a conclusion. "Well, mostly because we liked them." Said Sky.

"Exactly." Was all Ryan said.

"What are you… oh. So that's why you picked her." Said Dove, looking to Cardin, who sighed.

"Can we just… can we go to the cafeteria now?" asked Cardin.

"Sure. Don't make me regret this decision." Said Ryan, walking with Team CRDL to the cafeteria to see everyone there. Everyone who had said no was shocked to see Ryan walking alongside them.

"Majority rules guys. And I've already informed them of the punishment for failure." Said Ryan.

"We are going to strive to change ourselves." Said Cardin.

"I hope so." Said Ruby.

"Ruby? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" asked Ryan.

"They let me out early. My aura healed me much quicker." Said Ruby.

"I see." Said Ryan. He went to get food along with team CRDL. After filling their trays they went back to sit with the others.

They sat together eating for a while and to everyone's surprise, Cardin and his team actually turned out to be rather pleasant company, telling stories about some of their misadventures.

"There is no way you did that. No way." Said Weiss.

"I'm telling you, it happened." Said Cardin.

"You really jumped of your roof with an umbrella and you thought you would fly like Mary Poppins?" asked Ryan.

Cardin nodded.

"You have got to be shitting me…" said Ryan.

"I was five! It worked in the movie! I thought it might work in real life too, but all it did was slow my fall for about a half a second." said Cardin.

"You weren't the brightest kid were you?" asked Velvet.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the brightest teenager either." Said Cardin.

"Yeah, I think Weiss takes that crown." Said Ryan, unknowingly making Weiss blush.

"Probably. She's easily the smartest person I know. At least as far as book knowledge goes." Said Blake.

"Agreed. But as far as street smarts goes, gotta go with you Ryan." Said Jaune.

"I have been around the block quite a few times." Said Ryan.

"Yeah. That actually reminds me. Ryan? Can I talk to you alone for a bit?" asked Ruby.

"Um, yeah sure. Lead the way." Said Ryan, following Ruby out of the room.

"Wonder what that's about." Said Yang.

"Probably not important." Said Weiss, nervously.

"What's up Weiss?" asked Blake.

"There is something you guys need to know about, but Ryan can't know right now." Said Weiss.

 **With Ryan and Ruby on the roof**

"So what's up Red?" asked Ryan.

"Well, I wanted to ask some questions about… that." Said Ruby.

"Ok. What about it?" asked Ryan.

"Well, I have a lot of questions. How many can you answer?" Asked Ruby.

"As many as you can ask." Said Ryan.

 **Back in the cafeteria**

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" asked the majority of people when Weiss finished.

"Yeah. I don't want to do it, but if I don't…" Weiss trailed off, as if the words were too hard for her to form.

"If I may, I'm with Weiss." Said Pyrrha.

"I don't like saying this, but I am too." Said Blake.

"Even though-" Yang got cut off.

"I know him… this shouldn't be too bad for him." Said Blake.

"Really?" asked Ren.

"Yeah." Said Blake.

"Well, if she has to do it… then, I guess she has to do it." Said Neptune.

There were some murmurs of agreement afterwards.

"Thanks guys. I'm gonna wait for a little to make sure, but I don't have high hopes that it will change." Said Weiss.

 **Back on the roof**

"Well, then why can't you just be happy until then?" asked Ruby.

"I asked the same thing. Didn't get an answer." Said Ryan.

"Wow. Still no idea what it is huh?" asked Ruby.

"Not a clue." Said Ryan.

"Well, I should head back to the cafeteria. See you later." Said Ruby.

"Yeah." Said Ryan as he thought 'What is my existence becoming?'

 **Time skip! One month later**

"Night everybody." Said Weiss.

"Goodnight Weiss." Said Ryan, going to sleep. Blake, Ruby and Yang all layed down, but didn't go to sleep.

"Girls, you can give it a rest." said Weiss.

The three sat up.

"So you could tell." Said Blake.

"Wasn't hard. You all make sounds when you're asleep." Said Weiss.

"We do?" asked all the girls.

"Yeah." Said Weiss, sadly.

"Well, seeing how sad you sound, I assume, nothing changed." Said Blake.

"No." said Weiss.

"So you're still leaving then." Said Ruby.

"Yes. I was just about to write a note." Said Weiss.

"Go ahead. We are just happy we can see you off." Said Yang.

Weiss got out of bed and wrote a goodbye note to Ryan.

She grabbed all her stuff and was about to leave, when she saw Ryan, sleeping. She walked over and kissed his forehead.

"Bye Ryan. I'm sorry." Said Weiss.

They all left for the airship that was set to take Weiss back to Atlas. She boarded it.

"Bye Weiss. We'll miss you." Said Ruby.

"I'll miss you too." Said Weiss waving goodbye as the airship took off.

The girls went back to the room and tried to sleep.

"Nothing. Can't sleep." Said Ruby.

"The only reason Ryan can is he doesn't know yet." Said Blake.

"Probably." Said Ruby. The girls kept trying to sleep, but couldn't.

They ended up staying up all night, and heading to the cafeteria in the morning.

Ryan woke up shortly after. He yawned and saw that no one was in the room. He left the room not noticing the note on Weiss' bed. He was about to go to the cafeteria when he saw Neo heading to the roof. He decided to follow her.

Ryan got to the roof and sat down next to Neo, who lit a cigarette.

"Hey Ryan. How's it going?" asked Neo, not knowing he didn't see the note.

"Not great. The whole Weiss thing is only getting harder with each passing moment." Said Ryan.

"Anyway I can help?" asked Neo.

"Depends. How far are you willing to go to help?" asked Ryan.

"Whatever you need Ryan. Whatever you need." Said Neo.

Ryan looked to Neo and then down to her cigarette, then back to her.

Neo looked confused, so she followed his line of sight. She figured out quickly he was asking for a smoke. "No. No way. Uh uh. I am not giving you a cigarette." Said Neo.

"Just one. Please. I am begging you." Said Ryan, begging.

Neo looked at her pack and sighed. "If anyone asks, one fell out of my pocket. I didn't give you one." Said Neo, holding a cigarette out to him.

"Deal. Thank you." Said Ryan as he took the cigarette and lit it before taking a drag and sighing. "Oh my god…" he said.

"I am leaving now. I don't even want to see what I just did." Said Neo, leaving.

As Ryan continued to smoke, Ruby, Blake and Yang came up to the roof as he took a drag.

"Ryan? What are you doing?" asked Blake.

Ryan turned around and shook his head.

"Ryan." said Blake.

Ryan rolled his eyes and blew the smoke out of his mouth.

"Oh god. What are you doing? You haven't smoked in such a long time." Said Ruby.

Ryan held up the cigarette. "And this is my reward." Said Ryan.

"Come on don't you remember what you went through last time you quit? Hell, don't you remember what WE went through last time you quit?" asked Yang.

"Ok. So… this time I won't quit." Said Ryan, taking another drag.

"What? But-" Ryan cut Blake off.

"I'm kidding. I just needed this one you know? Hard hanging out with Weiss sometimes you know?" asked Ryan before looking around. "Speaking of Weiss… where is she?"

"You don't know?" asked Blake.

"What? Is she missing?" asked Ryan, putting out his cigarette and standing up ready to go look for Weiss.

"No. She's not missing. She's um…" Yang couldn't finish the sentence.

"I got it." Said Blake, pulling out the note and handing it to Ryan.

"Um… ok." Said Ryan, taking the note and reading it to himself. As he went on his face became more and more upset until he finished. He crumpled the paper in his hand, dropped it, and hung his head, supporting it with his other hand.

"I assume you need some time alone." Said Blake.

Ryan just nodded.

"Come on. He needs to be left alone for now." Said Blake, leaving with the others.

"Oh, he's not going to take it too hard. He'll probably be fine." Said Yang, mocking what Blake had said.

"Oh shut up." Said Blake.

"Sorry. It's just… I'm worried about him." Said Yang.

"I agree. He can't be doing good. There is no way he's going to be Ok anytime soon. I'm betting on it taking over a month at least." Said Ruby.

"I've never seen him like that. Ever. I… I honestly don't know where he's going to go mentally or what he's going to do. I'm worried too." Said Blake.

Team JNPR caught up with them after hearing all this. "Ryan knows Weiss left." Said Jaune.

"Yeah. He's not exactly taking it well." Said Blake.

"Could we really expect him to?" asked Pyrrha.

"Probably not." Said Yang.

The group went to the cafeteria and waited. Approximately two hours of talking later, Ryan showed up and sat next to Blake. The second he sat down, the group was hit with an almost nauseatingly strong smell of cigarette smoke.

"Why is the smell so strong?" asked Jaune.

In answer, Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. He opened it, showing everyone that it was half empty.

The whole group was shocked.

"Why would you start again after chewing all that quitting gum?" asked Nora.

Ryan was silent.

"Ryan?" asked Nora.

Silence.

"RYAN!" yelled Nora.

Ryan still didn't say a word.

"So… I guess we're back to the silent Ryan thing then?" asked Pyrrha.

Ryan just nodded.

"Great…" said Ruby sarcastically.

Ryan just ate and then left the cafeteria without saying anything.

"Wow. He's just… it's like he's dead…" said Pyrrha.

"Yeah. We noticed." Said Blake.

"Do you think Weiss leaving caused all this?" asked Jaune.

"Only thing I can think of causing this." Said Blake.

"Should we go after him?" asked Nora.

"Only one of us." Said Blake.

"Ok. Who?" asked Yang.

"Maybe Neo?" asked Jaune.

"Yeah. She might actually be able to communicate with silent Ryan." Said Blake.

"Alright. I'll give it a shot." Said Neo, leaving.

Ryan was walking down the hall when he saw a sign-up sheet for a talent competition next week on the wall. He decided to sign-up to sing.

He went to the roof afterwards and thought about what song he was going to do. After thinking for a few minutes Neo showed up. As she tried to communicate with him, Ryan didn't even make an attempt to communicate back. After a few minutes Neo gave up and left.

 **The next week, three days before the talent show**

After everyone else on Ryan's team woke up he left for the roof again, cigarettes and lighter in hand.

"Alright. I'm calling Weiss." Said Blake, taking out her scroll and calling her.

Weiss answered.

"Ok Weiss. You need to listen to me, right now. You need to come back to beacon. You need to be here." Said Blake before getting a response.

"Because Ryan needs you here. He's gone back to silence, he's smoking again, and nobody can get a single word out of him. Not even me." Said Blake.

"Alright. I'm not asking. There is a talent show three days from now. If you aren't back the day after that, I am going to drag you back. Your choice." Said Blake.

Weiss kept speaking before Blake slipped into shock.

"Look, just, we'll call you for the talent show, promise me you'll answer." Said Blake.

Weiss responded and hung up.

"Alright. Meeting with JNPR now." Said Blake, leaving and knocking on their door.

 **In the other dorm**

"Hey guys. I have a plan to get Weiss back, but I need help." Said Blake.

 **On the roof.**

Ryan put out his second cigarette and pulled out a third. Once he was half done, Jaune met him on the roof.

"Hey Ryan. Can you help me?" asked Jaune.

Ryan turned to him.

"I'm having some relationship trouble with Nora. I'm planning a song for the talent show and I need a second person." Said Jaune.

Ryan thought and nodded.

"Really? Thanks. The song is called "Miserable at Best." It's by Mayday Parade. You know it?" asked Jaune.

Ryan nodded.

"Thank man." Said Jaune, leaving.

 **Back in JNPR's dorm**

Jaune returned. "Done. He's convinced."

"Good. Pyrrha? Anything?" asked Blake.

"Yeah. 'Don't Have Love.' Holly Starr." said Pyrrha.

"That might actually be all we need." Said Blake.

"Really? Will that be enough?" asked Ren.

"Yeah. Should be." Said Blake.

They all hung out the rest of the day, with Ryan only showing up every once in a while.

"He is just, so different now." said Ruby.

"I miss the old Ryan." Said Yang.

"I think we all do." Said Blake, sadly.

"Hopefully we can convince Weiss to come back." Said Pyrrha.

"Hey Jaune? Nora? I need to clear something up before the show. I am preforming a song. I want you to know, this is not me trying to cause anything. I am happy for you two, I just need to get somethings off my chest. Ok?" asked Ren

"OK. Thanks for letting us know." Said Nora.

"Alright. Wanna head into town?" asked Blake.

"Sure." said everyone.

They all headed into town and hung out for a few hours before coming back to beacon. Then when night came along, Yang was surprised to see Ryan still up at midnight.

"Ryan?" asked Yang.

Ryan nodded.

"What wrong? You can't sleep?" asked Yang.

Ryan shook his head before sighing and motioning for her to sleep.

"You're offering to take my watch." Said Yang, getting a nod.

"Oh. Thanks Ryan." Said Yang.

The next two nights went the same way. Ryan taking Blake and Ruby's night shifts, as he was unable to find sleep.

Then, the day of the talent show came along. Everyone preforming met up backstage and everyone just observing sat in the seats facing the stage. Ruby called Weiss who picked up form a video call.

"Thanks for answering." Said Ruby.

"I promised." Said Weiss.

Jaune was pacing backstage.

Ryan just looked at him.

"You think I'm worrying too much." Said Jaune.

Ryan just nodded.

"Alright. I can do this." Said Jaune.

The talent how started with a few unimpressive acts before Ren's turn came up.

"Wonder what song he's doing?" asked Jaune.

 **(Cue Chalk Outline by Three Days Grace)**

 **I've been cursed  
I've been crossed  
I've been beaten by the ones that get me off  
I've been cut  
I've been opened up  
I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved**

 **You left me here like a chalk outline  
On the sidewalk waiting for the rain  
To wash away  
Wash away  
You keep coming back to the scene of the crime  
But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway  
All you left behind  
Is a chalk outline**

 **I've been cold  
In the crypt  
But not as cold as the words across your lips  
You'll be sorry baby  
Some day  
When you reach across the bed where my body used to lay**

 **You left me here like a chalk outline  
On the sidewalk waiting for the rain  
To wash away  
Wash away  
You keep coming back to the scene of the crime  
But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway  
All you left behind  
Is a chalk outline  
All you left behind  
Is a chalk outline**

 **(All you left behind...)**

 **You left me here like a chalk outline  
On the sidewalk waiting for the rain  
To wash away  
Wash away  
You keep coming back to the scene of the crime  
But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway  
All you left behind  
Is a chalk outline**

Ren walked backstage to see Jaune shocked.

"Remember. Just needed to get it off my chest." Said Ren.

"I know Ren. I know." Said Jaune.

Ren went to sit in the crowd

"I think Ren misses Nora." Said Weiss.

"Maybe." Said Ruby. When she saw Weiss out of the corner of her eye, it looked like she seemed to be upset.

'Hm…' Thought Yang

There were a few more acts until Pyrrha's turn came up.

Pyrrha looked directly at Weiss and smiled.

 **(Cue Don't Have Love by Holly Starr. Couldn't find the lyrics anywhere. Sorry)**

Pyrrha walked back stage and sat in the crowd to hear Weiss' reaction.

"I feel like that was directed at me." Said Weiss, quietly.

"It was." Said Pyrrha.

After a few rather impressive songs and dances, surprisingly, Velvet came up.

The second she stepped onto the stage, she looked Ren in the eyes and pointed at him for a half second, but he noticed.

 **(Cue Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato.)**

 **The day I first met you  
You told me you never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was**

 **Now here we are so close yet so far  
How did I pass the test?  
When will you realize  
Baby I'm not like the rest**

 **Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know your scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait to waste  
So let me give your heart a break  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break**

 **Oh yeah yeah**

 **A Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply**

 **The world is ours if you want it  
We can take it, if you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now  
Baby try to understand**

Ren found himself agreeing with the lyrics.

 **Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait to waste  
So let me give your heart a break  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break**

 **Oh yeah yeah**

 **When your lips are on my lips  
And our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run**

 **Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know your scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait to waste  
So let me give your heart a break  
'Cause you been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away  
Some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Baby I can erase the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break**

 **The day I first met you  
You told me you never fall in love**

After Velvet finished she looked back to Ren, who looked like he had changed.

Velvet walked backstage and sat next to Ren when she got back to the crowd.

Ren looked to her and nodded. "Thank you, Velvet." Said Ren.

"So? You have an answer?" asked Velvet.

"If you still think you can give my heart a break." Said Ren, smirking.

"I can certainly try." Said Velvet, kissing Ren.

As the show went on, Jaune and Ryan realized their turn was coming up.

"Ready Ryan?" asked Jaune.

Ryan nodded. When their turn came and they walked on the stage, there was a keyboard set up that Ryan went to.

Jaune turned to him and nodded and Ryan started playing.

 **(Cue Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade. Normal words are Jaune's, Bold is Ryan. I also changed one word.)**

Baby, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is  
Letting go of the nights we shared  
Ocala is calling  
And you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes  
Nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky  
It's not mine, but I want it so

 **Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight**  
I know he's there and  
 **You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
** While across the room he stares  
 **I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes  
**  
Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
 **That I can live without you but  
** Without you I'll be miserable at best

 **You're all that I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I would give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
'Cause nothing feels like home,  
You're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay  
'Cause I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
But I need it  
**  
 **So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
** I know he's there and  
 **You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
** While across the room he stares  
 **I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes  
**  
Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
 **That I can live without you but  
** Without you I'll be miserable at best

 **Ladada ladada ladadaoh ohhh  
**  
 **And this'll be the first time in a week  
** That I'll talk to you and I can't speak  
 **It's been three whole days since I've had sleep  
** 'Cause I dream of his lips on your cheek  
 **And I got the point that I should leave you alone**  
But we both know that I'm not that strong and  
 **I miss the lips that made me fly**

 **So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight**  
I know he's there and  
 **You're probably hanging out and making eyes**  
While across the room he stares  
 **I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes**

Because these words were never easier  
For me to say or her to second guess  
But I guess  
 **That I can live without you but**  
Without you I'll be miserable  
 **And I can live without you**  
But without you I'll be miserable  
 **And I can live without you**  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best

With that final line Weiss spoke.

"Ruby?" asked Weiss.

"Yes Weiss?" asked Ruby.

"I'll see you soon." Said Weiss before hanging up.

"It worked." Said Ruby, turning to Blake.

After the show everyone met up in team RWBY's dorm.

"Hey Ryan?" asked Neo.

Ryan looked up to her.

"Did you know that Weiss was listening?" asked Neo.

Ryan's eyes widened.

"We couldn't tell you. Since we didn't tell you, it made you sound a lot more confident then you would've sounded if you knew she was listening, and for a song like that one, confidence is definitely something that is needed if you want to get your point across." Said Neo, using Ryan's explanation for her confession song to Yang.

Ryan sighed. "Touché."

That was when he noticed Ren and Velvet holding hands. He pointed it out.

"We're together now." Said Velvet.

"Congrats." Said Ryan.

The group stayed up until midnight, when Team JNPR and Velvet left.

Once they were about to settle down for the night, there was a frantic knock on the door.

Blake opened the door and Weiss burst in. She looked to Ryan's hammock and saw him cleaning his weapons. Ryan looked up for a moment and saw Weiss there, tears in her eyes.

"Hey." Said Ryan, looking back to his weapons.

"Um?" Weiss said, confused.

"Just… wait a sec." said Blake.

Ryan then froze, realizing what he just saw. He looked back up and saw Weiss.

"Wha-?" Ryan was shocked, before hopping down.

"Before you say anything, can I do something?" asked Weiss.

"Sure." Said Ryan. However, the last thing he was expecting was Weiss to throw herself into his arms and plant a forceful kiss on his lips.

"That's all I needed to do, so, I guess you want me to leave now?" asked Weiss.

Ryan was silent for a moment. "No."

"What? No?" asked Weiss.

"No. I don't want you to leave. Not now. Not ever again." Said Ryan.

Weiss and Ryan kissed once again.

"Guys? Not to ruin the moment, but what about Weiss father?" asked Ruby.

"I don't care what he'll say." said Ryan.

"He'll be fine with it. He encouraged me to come back at do this." Said Weiss.

"He did?" asked Ryan.

"Let me explain this." Said Weiss.

 **What did you think? I know my irl friends were crying. Don't bother denying that guys. I know you. But how about you guys? Internet guys? Let me know what you thought with a review, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter of RWBY: A Silent Temper! Goodbye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of RWBY: A Silent Temper. This chapter was WAY too long in the making. Review time!**

 **RebelKira: I know. I wanted to try some ships you wouldn't normally see.**

 **Pinterkiller: … Hello…**

 **Per usual I only own Ryan and let's just get on with this chapter.**

Chapter 19: The return

 **Back in Atlas at Weiss' house**

Weiss checked the time to see that the talent show was going to start soon. She left and went to her videophone. It wasn't long before Weiss got a call from Ruby which she answered quickly.

"Thank for answering." Said Ruby.

"I promised I would." Said Weiss, "So, out of the people that we know, who is preforming first?"

"Ren." Said Ruby. "He said he's singing a song to get some stuff about Nora and Jaune's relationship off his chest."

"Hm. Wonder what song?" asked Weiss.

 **After Ren's song**

"I think he misses Nora." said Weiss.

"But he said there were no hard feelings about those two." Said Ruby.

'I wonder. Maybe that was an excuse to sing a song about how Ryan might be feeling. No… no way. Don't get your hopes up Weiss. He doesn't want you back.' Thought Weiss.

After a few more acts, Velvet's turn came up.

"Next up is… Velvet." Said Ruby.

"Hm. Wonder what she's singing?" asked Weiss.

"Well, I might've heard what she was singing, and it might be a song for her to confess to Ren." Said Ruby.

"Really? Velvet and Ren huh? There's a couple I never would've thought of." Said Weiss.

"Me either." Said Ruby.

 **After Velvet's song**

Weiss was beginning to wonder if Ryan was going to perform after quite a few acts came by without seeing him at all.

"Oh. Next up is Pyrrha." Said Ruby.

"Why are you so happy sounding about it?" asked Weiss.

"No real reason." Said Ruby.

Weiss knew that was a lie but she didn't question further. When Pyrrha walked out and looked directly at Weiss she knew that Pyrrha wanted her to pay close attention to her performance.

 **After Pyrrha's song**

Weiss knew that Pyrrha sang that song to try and get Weiss back, and she was starting to consider it.

'No… no I can't go back. I can't resist him when I'm there.' Thought Weiss.

"I feel like that song was for me." Said Weiss.

"It was." Said Pyrrha.

There were only a few performances left and the more that went on, the less Weiss thought that Ryan was going to perform.

"Ok, this is the last performance Weiss. I think you should pay REALLY close attention." Said Ruby, stressing the really.

"Who is it?" asked Weiss.

"Ryan and Jaune are doing a duet." Said Ruby.

"What song?" asked Weiss.

"Wait and find out." Said Ruby.

Weiss continued to pay attention when Ryan and Jaune came out. Jaune went to the mic and Ryan sat down at a piano with a mic set up on it. Ryan began playing and Jaune started singing.

'I never knew Ryan could play the piano.' thought Weiss.

The longer their performance went on the more Weiss started to regret leaving. As Ryan's verse started Weiss started to miss him even more. Once the song had ended Weiss was nearly in tears.

'I need to go back. I can't leave him like this.' thought Weiss.

Ruby looked to Weiss and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Ruby? I'll see you soon." Said Weiss, hanging up.

Weiss was about to leave the room when she saw her father.

"Hello Father. Um… I… um…" Weiss isn't able to finish her sentence, and her father just smiled at her.

"I've already prepared a private airship to take you directly to beacon. Ryan needs you there. Don't make him wait any longer than he has to." Said her father.

"So, you're ok with-" Weiss' father cut her off.

"Yes. I am." Said her father.

"Thank you father." Said Weiss, wiping her tears and running to get to the airship as fast as possible.

As the airship got closer and closer to beacon, Weiss felt herself get more and more nervous, thinking Ryan would be mad at her for leaving in the first place.

'I need to do this. I can't leave him like this.' Thought Weiss.

Once the airship landed she ran as fast as she could to get to the dorm as soon as possible.

 **Back to present**

"After that, well, you know the rest. So, my dad is fine with us. Maybe not happy about it, but fine with it." Said Weiss.

Ryan had a huge smile on his face. He just wrapped Weiss in his arms again and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Weiss didn't hesitate at all before kissing him back. Not long after they broke apart, Weiss spoke.

"I'm really just happy you still want to be with me." Said Weiss, confusing Ryan.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Ryan, sincerely confused.

"Well, I thought that you would just want to live your life without me complicating things." Said Weiss.

Ryan just smiled and shook his head. "Don't you remember what I said at the dance?" asked Ryan.

"What do you mean?" asked Weiss.

Ryan grabbed his guitar and began playing. "It went a little something like this." He began playing the same tune to the song he played at the dance. "If you guys remember, don't hesitate to join in."

Once Ryan began playing the right notes, everyone but Weiss caught on and sang along with Ryan.

 **(Cue the bridge from Over and Over by Three Days Grace)**

 **So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head**

 **I try to live without you every time I do I feel dead**

Weiss understood from here and Ryan put down his guitar.

"Now do you remember?" asked Ryan.

Weiss just smiled and kissed Ryan again.

Once they broke apart Ryan yawned with his mouth wide open.

"Tired?" asked Weiss.

"Haven't been able to sleep in three whole days. Pretty hard after getting used to getting four nights of sleep before having to pull an all-nighter." Said Ryan.

"Wait, so that line was true? Has it really been three whole days since you've slept Ryan?" asked Weiss, concerned.

"I couldn't get to sleep for the past few days." Said Ryan.

Weiss looked at the other members of Team RRWBY.

"He did take our last watches." Said Blake.

Weiss just shook her head. "Alright. I'll watch tonight. Ryan, get some sleep." Said Weiss.

"But, it's my turn to watch." said Ryan.

"Tell you what. If you sleep tonight, I'll let you lay your head on my lap." Said Weiss.

Ryan seemed to consider it. "That's a very difficult offer to refuse. Alright. Deal." Said Ryan, as Weiss sat down on her bed and Ryan rested his head on her lap. It wasn't long until he started to produce peaceful noises of sleep.

"He must've been really worn out." Said Ruby.

"Yeah. Anyways, we should get some sleep." Said Yang.

"Good idea. Goodnight everyone." Said Blake, laying down and going to sleep.

"Good to have you back Weiss." Said Yang before falling asleep like the others.

Weiss looked down at Ryan sleeping and smiled.

"I'll never leave you again… my love." she whispered.

"That's a new one Weiss." Said Ryan opening his eyes.

"Y- You were awake?" asked Weiss, blushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah. Don't worry I won't tell anyone… my love." Said Ryan, winking and going back to sleep.

 **The next day**

Ryan woke up and stretched.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Said Weiss.

"Morning hun." Said Ryan.

"What? No 'my love' this time?" asked Weiss in a joking tone.

"Ha ha ha…" said Ryan, fake laughing. He took a look around the room to see it was just Weiss and him left in the room.

"Cafeteria?" asked Ryan.

"Yes. Except for Yang and Blake. They went into town to go clothes shopping for a bit." Said Weiss.

"I see. Anyways, I am hungry as hell. Let's get some breakfast." Said Ryan.

"You may want to shower and change first. I'll go on ahead." Said Weiss.

"Ok. See you there." Said Ryan, heading into the shower.

As he came out and got dressed he left for the cafeteria.

Once he arrived he saw his usual group of friends sitting together minus Yang, Blake, Velvet, and Ren.

"Hey guys." Said Ryan as he sat down next to Weiss.

"Good to see you back to normal." Said Nora, clinging to Jaune.

"Good to see the song helped out your relationship too Jaune." Said Ryan as Jaune's eyes went wide.

"What?" asked Nora.

"Weren't you and Jaune having relationship problems? That's why he suggested that song for yesterday." explained Ryan.

"Umm, I may have lied…" said Jaune.

"Why?" asked Ryan.

"Well, we knew how much you missed Weiss, and we wanted to make sure you were going to sing a song to show that you wanted her back." Explained Jaune.

"I see. But, I was planning on doing that anyways." Said Ryan.

"Really? What song?" asked Jaune.

"Used to by Daughtry." Said Ryan.

"I don't recognize the name." said Jaune.

"Can you sing some for us?" asked Weiss.

"Sure." Said Ryan as he sung the chorus.

"Hm. That may have been a better song." Said Pyrrha.

"Maybe, but the song still brought Weiss back, so does it really matter what song it was?" asked Ryan.

"Not really." Said Cardin.

Ryan went and got food just as he saw Velvet and Ren walk in.

"Hey guys." Said Ryan.

"Hey Ryan." Said Ren.

"Hey Ryan." Said Velvet. She then looked at Cardin. "Hi Cardin." She said in a flirtatious voice and winking, causing Cardin to blush fiercely.

Velvet let out a giggle before sitting down with Ren.

"I take it she knows." Said Ryan, sitting down with his tray.

"I told everyone after the talent show." Said Cardin, "But I'm starting to regret it now."

"Wait, wait, what? What just happened?" asked Weiss.

"Right. You just came back. Turns out the only reason Cardin decided to bully Velvet was because he had a crush on her." Said Ryan.

"Really Cardin? Most guys kiss girls they like." Said Weiss.

Everyone got a chuckle out of that, and Cardin was about to respond but then Ryan heard his scroll buzz.

He picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

After a little Ryan said. "Um, ok?" before putting down his scroll and putting it on speaker phone.

"Is it on speaker phone?" asked Blake on the other line.

"Yeah. Why did you want me to put you on speaker phone?" asked Ryan.

"Well, me and Yang are out clothes shopping and we are at a store that just put out a spring catalogue." Said Blake.

"Ok? That doesn't really explain much." Said Ryan.

"Let me finish. They haven't taken pictures for a new one, so they just used last year's spring catalogue." Said Blake.

Ryan started to tense up. "Um, what store are you at?" asked Ryan.

"You may be familiar with it. It's a small men's and women's clothing store near From Dust Till Dawn." Said Blake.

Ryan's body stiffened greatly. "Leave that store immediately!" said Ryan.

"Hang on. Yang wants to say something before we leave." Said Blake.

"Hey Ryan. I just need to say that-" Ryan hung up before she could finish.

"Why did you hang up?" asked Weiss.

"No reason…" said Ryan.

Everyone looked at him suspiciously, but decided to let it go. They were sure Blake and Yang would explain it when they got back. The group of friends kept talking until Blake and Yang walked into the cafeteria.

Blake sat next to Ryan and pulled something out of her backpack. Everyone looked to see it was a store catalogue.

"Put that away now." Said Ryan, completely serious.

"I don't wanna." Blake said opening it and putting it on the table as Ryan slammed his hands over the picture.

"Come on Ryan. Show them." Said Yang.

"No." said Ryan.

"But-" Ryan cut off Yang.

"I said NO!" said Ryan.

"Ryan… let us see." Said Weiss.

Ryan turned to Weiss then sighed.

"Fine." Said Ryan defeated and removing his hands.

Everyone leaned it to see a picture of Ryan posing dressed in a spring jacket.

"Um." Said Cardin.

"Before coming to beacon I worked two jobs. One of them was a male model." said Ryan.

"I'm dating a former model." Said Weiss.

"Keyword being former. As in not anymore." Said Ryan.

"Why don't you like people knowing you were once a model?" asked Yang.

"It's a secret." Said Ryan.

"Just look up his name on the internet and you'll find out." Said Blake.

"No. Absolutely do not look that up." Said Ryan.

"Too late." Said Yang looking at her scroll. "Oh."

"What?" asked Weiss, looking at Yang's scroll. "I've already seen you shirtless."

"That's why I'm ok with you seeing it." Said Ryan.

"You really do have a very sturdy build." Said Ruby, looking at Yang's scroll.

"It isn't really that revealing. All that it shows is your chest." Said Nora, also seeing what was on Yang's scroll.

"That doesn't mean I want others to see it." Said Ryan.

"That's not the picture he doesn't want others to see." Said Blake. Yang began searching on her phone again.

"Can you just shut up for a bit Blake?" asked Ryan.

"Hm… no." said Blake, smirking.

"WELL THEN!" said Yang putting her scroll face down on the table.

"I tried to stop you." Said Ryan.

"Fair enough." Said Yang, her face red.

Weiss then picked up Yang's scroll and looked at it. "That brings back some memories." Said Weiss.

"What is it?" asked Ruby.

"Don't look Ruby. Please don't look." Said Ryan.

"I agree Rubes. Don't look." Said Yang.

Ruby was visibly curious, but decided not to look at the picture. "Alright Yang." Said Ruby.

"Thank you." Said Ryan.

"So, how did this model job even start?" asked Jaune.

"I was out looking for a present for Blake's birthday and a woman approached me, looked me over a couple times and offered me a way to make some extra money. Since we were homeless at the time, I couldn't really afford to turn it down, and the rest is history." Said Ryan.

"Why did she pick you?" asked Cardin.

"Have you seen his body? Why wouldn't she pick him?" asked Weiss.

"Thanks for the compliment hun." Said Ryan, smirking, making Weiss blush.

"I gotta say it is great to see you happy again Ryan." Said Velvet.

"Great to be happy again." Said Ryan.

"No really, seeing the way you were acting before Weiss came back was pretty painful for us. Especially Blake." Said Ren.

"How was he acting?" asked Weiss.

"Well, he went back to silence which was a kick to the dick in and of itself. He started smoking again. He never stayed around us for any more time than necessary and unless he needed to be near us, we could not find him anywhere." Said Neptune.

"That reminds me. Where were you going Ryan?" asked Blake.

"Back to the garden. I was staying there to cry in privacy. When Weiss left I was in the worst emotional state of my life and to be honest, I was very vulnerable, and I didn't want you all to see me like that." Explained Ryan.

"Understandable. No one wants to be seen when they're vulnerable. People try to take advantage of you when they see it." Said Cardin.

"Exactly. I didn't think any of you would but…" Ryan trailed off.

"But?" asked Weiss.

"I need a smoke." Said Ryan.

"But what?" asked Weiss.

"But I just wanted to play it safe. I need a smoke." Said Ryan.

Everybody else looked at Ryan disappointed. "Look, I'll cut back but it isn't going to be easy to quit again." Said Ryan.

"He makes good point." Said Neo.

"Fair enough." Said Weiss, as Ryan left for the roof.

"So. I actually wanted to ask. Why did you leave Weiss?" asked Neptune.

"Well, it was just too hard to resist Ryan while I was here. I thought it would be easier to resist him if I got away from him, and it was easier to resist him, but it just made me miss him which turned out to be even more painful than trying to resist him every day." Explained Weiss.

"So, why exactly were you trying to resist him? I mean, why was there a need to resist him? Just get back together with him if you want to." Asked Cardin.

Everyone was confused as to why he didn't know when they remembered that Ryan injected him with a serum to blank his memory so that he wouldn't remember that Weiss and Ryan were actually siblings.

Everyone was scrambling for an answer when Weiss chimed up.

"It was my father. He didn't want us to be together, but he didn't know how much we loved each other. He found out how much we wanted to be together yesterday when he saw Ryan's performance at the talent show." Explained Weiss.

"Oh. I see. That makes sense." Said Cardin.

"Yeah. But I'm glad he saw that." Said Weiss.

"Hey, you got back together. That seems like a positive to me." Said Blake.

The group kept talking until they finished eating.

"Hey guys? We're going to head over to the training room for a bit. We haven't trained in a while, think our teamwork might be getting a bit rusty." Said Cardin.

"You noticed that too?" asked Russel.

"Alright. We'll talk to you later then." Said Weiss as everyone left the cafeteria. They all broke off at different points.

Eventually Neo ended up on the roof to see Ryan seemingly sleeping.

"Please tell me you're still awake Ryan." Said Neo.

"Of course. I'm just very relaxed right now." Said Ryan.

"Sure seems like it. Mind if I join you?" asked Neo.

"Not at all. As a matter of fact, I wanted to discuss something with you." Said Ryan.

"Alright. About what?" asked Neo.

"Well, have you ever heard of an aura donation?" asked Ryan.

"Um, yeah. Why?" asked Neo.

"Well, I think that might be a way of preventing part of what's going to happen." Said Ryan.

"Wait, why are you worried about that so suddenly?" asked Neo.

"I think it might happen soon." Said Ryan.

"Ok, but why me? I mean, there are plenty of other people you could ask, so why did you pick me?" asked Neo.

"Well. First of all, it needed to be someone who knew what was going to happen. That narrows it down to you and Ruby." Said Ryan.

"So, why didn't you ask Ruby?" asked Neo.

"Well, the main reason is that even with the best luck, there is at best an outside chance of this working. But also, an aura donation is extremely painful. I don't think she would let me put myself through that much pain for an outside chance. That's why I came to you." Said Ryan.

"I suppose that makes sense. So, do you want to head for it now?" asked Neo.

"No sense in waiting is there." Said Ryan, standing up and walking to the infirmary with Neo. He sent a message to Weiss saying that the doctors wanted to check up on him to see if his heart was still in good condition after it had healed itself.

 **With Team RWBY**

"Hm." Said Weiss as her scroll buzzed.

"What is it?" asked Ruby.

"Oh. Nothing too important. Ryan just says that the doctors wanted to check up on his heart and he'll be back soon." Said Weiss.

"I see." Said Yang.

"Good to be back in this room." Said Weiss.

"I can imagine." Said Blake.

"So, what was Ryan like when I was gone? I mean, I have a basic idea but I want some specifics." Asked Weiss.

"Well, it was almost as if he was dead. Like the day he found out when he came to the cafeteria, he just showed up, got food, ate it, and left. He didn't say anything. He didn't acknowledge anyone else's existence. Just showed up, ate, and left. Just like that." Said Yang.

"Wow. I didn't think me not being here would be that hard on him." Said Weiss.

"That just shows how much he cared about you." Said Blake.

"Yeah. It really does." Said Yang.

Weiss looked like she was about to say something, but Ryan walked in before she could.

"Hey everyone." said Ryan.

"So?" asked Weiss.

"Everything's perfect." Said Ryan.

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's great." Said Blake.

"I know." Said Ryan, hopping onto his hammock, before a piece of paper fell out from in between the fabric on his hammock.

"What's that?" asked Ruby, going to pick it up before Ryan jumped off his hammock, scooped it up and put it in his pocket.

"Nothing important." said Ryan, turning pale.

Blake snuck up on him and snatched it out of his hands. "What have we here?" asked Blake, unfolding the piece of paper.

"Please no…" said Ryan, pitifully.

"It looks like a poem of sorts." Said Blake.

"Read it to us." Said Weiss.

"Wait. Wait." Said Ryan.

"What is it?" Asked Yang.

"If it is going to get read aloud anyways, at least let me do it." Said Ryan, holding out his hand.

Blake put the poem in his hands. "Read away." Said Blake.

Ryan cleared his throat. "What is a man without his love? If love turns its back on thee, it is as a hearth with no fire. Tis best to slay the false heart, to waken from the dream that is life, than live dark hearted in a dark world." Said Ryan, reading what was written.

"Ok. So, no idea what that means, but I can tell it was pretty deep." Said Ruby.

"I wrote that the day I found out Weiss left." Said Ryan.

"You missed her that much already?" asked Yang, surprised.

"Yeah, I did." Said Ryan.

"Wow. I really regret leaving now." Said Weiss, cuddling up to Ryan.

Ryan kissed Weiss before remembering something. He looked at Blake and spoke. "By the way. I ran into Ozpin on my way back and he gave me this." Said Ryan, handing her an envelope.

Blake opened it before noticing the return address on the letter. "This came from Menagerie." Said Blake.

"I know. It surprised me too." Said Ryan.

"Let's see." Said Blake, taking out the letter and reading it aloud.

"Ok. 'Dear Blake and Ryan. Hi. How are you? I'm gonna cut the crap and just get to the point. Something happened here that I think you might want to come check it out. Don't worry, it's good news. Hope to see you soon. Best regards, Lucian.' That's it." Said Blake.

"Hmm. I don't know if we should believe him." Said Ryan.

"Yeah, he is a prankster, but my gut is telling me this isn't a prank. I mean, he wouldn't write a letter to prank us, would he?" asked Blake.

"Hm. That's a good point. Maybe we should head back for a bit. It'd be nice to see some of our old friends too. Yeah, why not?" asked Ryan.

"Alright. Let's get going." Said Blake.

"Can I come?" asked Ruby.

"I would also like to come." Said Weiss.

"Well, I mean. Ruby will be fine to come, but Menagerie is entirely populated by Faunus. Weiss, you should probably stay here." Said Ryan.

"We should probably disguise Ruby too. Just to be on the safe side." Said Blake.

"Yeah. Let's just stop by a store on our way to the airships." Said Ryan.

"Ok. Let's go." Said Ruby.

"Yeah. We'll be back as soon as we can. Bye honey." Said Ryan, kissing Weiss goodbye.

Ryan and Blake boarded an airship to town and headed for a costume store and bought a headband with a pair of wolf ears on it.

"Alright. That'll work. Let's go you two." Said Ryan as they went to the docks and boarded a ship that would take them to Menagerie. It was a long trip so they didn't arrive in Menagerie until the next day. When they got off the ship, Lucian was waiting for them.

"Hey Lucian." Said Ryan. There was a boy with glasses and long red hair wearing a black shirt and a pair of white shorts.

"You actually came!" said Lucian.

"Of course we did." Said Blake stepping off the ship with Ruby.

"Oh? Who's your friend?" asked Lucian.

"This is Ruby. Blake's girlfriend." Said Ryan.

"Well, Blake's a lucky girl. Anyways, the thing you'll want to see is at your old place. Enjoy!" said Lucian, walking away.

"Alright. Let's go Blake." Said Ryan.

Ruby walked ahead of them and started pointing out every house guessing it was their house. "So, which is it?" asked Ruby.

"It's, um, that one." Said Ryan, pointing to the largest house at the end of the street they were on.

Ruby let out a noise of surprise. "What? Really?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah. Shall we?" asked Ryan.

"Alright." Said Blake as they three started walking towards the house.

"Blake?" asked Ryan.

Blake knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds, but when the door opened, both Ryan and Blake were sent into shock.

"Ryan? Blake?" asked the woman who came to the door.

Ryan couldn't speak, so Blake did.

"M- Mom? I-Is that really you?" asked Blake, shocked.

 **WHAT!? Their parents are still alive? But, how? Well, not really how because I already know but, you know what I mean. ANYWAYS! This story probably won't have that many more chapters left in it, so, getting close to the finish. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to leave a review to let me know what you thought and I hope to see you in the next one. Goodbye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of RWBY: A Silent Temper. Before I go to reviews I want to do a little bit of self-promotion. I started another story (I know. I know. This really needs to stop), but I'm not doing this one alone. I am being joined by two other authors on that story. My friends and fellow authors RebelKira and Nightmare 6-4 are joining me on that story, so be sure to check that story out. It's on my profile and is named Team BAWM. Now, review time!**

 **RebelKira: Well I hope it delivers!**

 **Anyways, I only own Ryan. Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Family

"Yes. It is." Said Blake's mom.

"Kali? Who is it?" asked Blake's dad, stepping into view.

"Ghira. It's Blake and Ryan. They're home." Said Kali.

"But…" Ryan finally found his voice. "You're dead. I thought I killed you." Said Ryan.

"No, but you gave it your best shot." Said Ghira.

"You know, you could've told us you were drinking." Said Kali.

Ryan just hung his head. He started to tear up before throwing his arms around Kali, followed quickly by Blake and Ghira.

"So, you mind telling us about the other girl here now?" asked Ghira.

"Oh right. This is Ruby Rose." Said Ryan.

"Um, nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna." Said Ruby.

"Just Ghira and Kali. Please. But I didn't expect a human to come here to Menagerie." Said Ghira.

Ryan and Blake were silent. "We know she's not a Faunus. So don't bother with any more acting." Said Kali, with a smile.

Ruby slightly shrunk before taking the ears off.

"How did you figure it out?" asked Blake.

"Well her hair is clearly red, but those ears were black. It wasn't hard." Said Ghira.

"Yeah, probably should've thought of that." Said Ryan.

"On another note, why did you bring her here?" asked Kali.

"You wanna take this one Blake?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah. Um, Ruby is actually… um… m-my… girlfriend." Said Blake, almost in a whisper.

"I see." Said Ghira.

"We never knew that about you Blake." Said Kali.

"I never said anything about it. The only reason Ryan knew was because of how well he can read me." Said Blake, holding Ruby's hand.

"He has always been able to read you well." Said Kali.

"It comes with being protective of her. She's the second most important person to me in all of Remnant." Said Ryan.

"So, who's number one?" asked Ghira.

"Probably his girlfriend." Said Blake.

"Oh. So who is she?" asked Kali.

"Her name's Weiss. Weiss Schnee." Said Blake, smiling at Ryan.

"Schnee? You're dating a Schnee?" asked Ghira.

"Yes." Said Ryan.

"I'm sure we don't need to remind you of our opinion on the Schnee family." Said Kali.

"Frankly I don't care what your or anyone's opinion on her family is. I'm not going to leave her and there isn't a damn thing that can be said to change that." Said Ryan.

"I really don't think you should be with her." Said Ghira.

"Look. One of two things is going to happen now. Either you're going to accept that I love her and we can catch up, or you aren't going to accept it, and I'm leaving Menagerie and going back to beacon now." Said Ryan.

"I accept it." Said Kali.

"Frankly mom, I had no doubt you would." Said Ryan, before turning to Ghira.

Ghira looked to Blake. "He is serious. He will leave." She said.

Ryan continued looking at Ghira.

"Very well. I accept it as well." Said Ghira.

"Good. Now may we come in?" asked Ryan.

"Of course." Said Kali, inviting the three in.

"Thank you Mrs. Belladonna." Said Ruby.

"Please, call me Kali." said Kali with a smile.

"If you're sure." Said Ruby.

They all sat down at a table in the main room. After everyone was sitting, Ryan spoke up.

"Ok. I just need to know, how are you still alive?" asked Ryan.

"Well, simply put, we were pronounced dead when in reality we were only in a coma. Thank god we woke up before we were buried." Said Ghira.

"Hold on, you two weren't at your parent's funeral?" asked Ruby.

"We had already run off." Said Blake.

"It was me. I suggested we leave as soon as we were able to." Said Ryan.

"We don't hold it against you. Anyways, how is life?" asked Kali.

"Well, you already know the big stuff. Anything more specific?" asked Ryan.

"This Schnee girl-" Ghira was cut off by Ryan.

"This better not be going where I think it's going." Said Ryan.

"It isn't. Just, how did you fall for her?" asked Ghira.

"Honestly, I just did. Why does it matter how?" asked Ryan.

"He makes a good point. That is the same way it happened for us." Said Kali.

"I suppose it is." Said Ghira.

The family continued to talk until it was very late in the night. Ruby yawned, followed quickly by Blake and then Ryan.

"Tired?" asked Kali.

"Well it was a full day long journey here and none of us slept a wink on the way." Said Ryan.

"Why not?" asked Kali.

"We just wanted to make sure that we were awake when we arrived here." Said Ryan.

"More like you couldn't sleep soundly without Weiss there and we stayed up to keep you company." Said Ruby smiling.

"Didn't have to say that out loud." Said Ryan.

"You really are in love with her aren't you Ryan?" asked Kali.

"Yeah. I didn't know it was possible to love someone as much as I love her." Said Ryan.

"So, I imagine you want to get back as soon as possible." Said Ghira.

"Preferably yes." Said Ryan.

"Well, if you want, we have already asked all the questions we have so if you're ready to leave you can go ahead." Said Ghira.

"Not at this time of night dad. We'll leave tomorrow morning." said Blake.

"Alright. You old room is already set up." Said Kali.

"You two shared a room back here?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah. There's two beds, so you two are going to be sharing." Said Ryan.

"Oh… um… alright." Said Ruby, blushing.

"Goodnight kids." Said Ghira.

"Goodnight dad." Said Blake and Ryan.

"Goodnight Mr. Bella… Ghira." Said Ruby.

They got to the room and Blake and Ruby climbed in bed and snuggled up close to each other. Ryan took off his shirt but before he got into bed, Blake and Ruby stopped him.

"What is it?" asked Ryan, turning towards them.

"Turn around." Said Blake.

Ryan turned around. "What is it?" asked Ryan.

"You have one… two… three… four… five… six…seven…eight scratches on your back." Said Blake counting them.

"Really?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, how did… hang on…" Blake spread out her fingers and lined them up with the lines on his back. Blake started to smirk but then she shook her head.

"What?" asked Ruby.

"Well the spacing between the scratches reminds me of scratches you get when your woman gets a little too rambunctious in bed." Said Blake. "But she was handcuffed when they did it."

"Yeah. She was handcuffed the first time. Dammit." Said Ryan, saying too much.

"Oh, so that IS how you got them." Said Blake with a devilish smile on her face.

"I really regret not staying silent Ryan sometimes." Said Ryan, lying down.

"See you in the morning Ryan." Said Blake, lying down.

 **The next morning**

Blake and Ruby woke up to see Ryan sitting up.

"Let me guess. Zero sleep." Said Blake.

"How'd you know?" asked Ryan.

"I don't see Weiss anywhere." Said Blake.

"Fair enough." Said Ryan.

"So, about those scratches…" started Blake.

"It was the night she got back. I'm amazed she managed to stay so quiet." Said Ryan.

"So she's a loud one is she?" asked Blake.

"Let me put it to you this way. I'm surprised you didn't hear anything the first time. I'm pretty sure half of beacon did." Said Ryan.

"Maybe we should stop taking about this." Said Blake.

"Good idea." Said Ruby.

Ryan, Ruby and Blake all got dressed before leaving the room. Once they got to the main room they heard Ghira and Kali discussing the White Fang.

"What about the White Fang?" asked Ryan.

"Apparently, since Sienna Khan was killed, Adam Taurus has rose to the position of High Leader." Said Ghira.

"Adam?" asked Blake.

"Dammit. This doesn't bode well for us." Said Ryan.

"No it doesn't. Make sure you two stay on your guard." Said Kali.

"Why? Who's Adam?" asked Ruby.

"One of our old friends from the White Fang. He wasn't happy when Blake left. Maybe because she left during a raid with him, but either way, he isn't happy with us." Said Ryan.

"I wouldn't be shocked if he comes after you soon. Stay safe." Said Ghira.

"Always." Said Ryan.

Ryan and Blake hugged Ghira and Kali before leaving Menagerie. Ryan made sure to send a message to Weiss letting her know they were on their way back. Again it took a full day to get back to beacon. It was almost noon when they finally got back. As they began heading back to the dorm, Ryan got a message from Weiss.

"Hm?" asked Ryan, checking his scroll. The message read 'My sister is coming to visit. I was wondering if you could hang out around the airships and bring her to the room when she shows up. She shouldn't be much longer.'

He started sending a reply when he heard a voice.

"Excuse me, could you move out of the way?" asked a female voice.

"Maybe you could walk around me." Said Ryan, not looking up.

"Excuse me?" asked the voice sounding irritated.

"Maybe you could walk around me." Said Ryan, a little louder than before.

He saw a glint over where the voice came from, before noticing that it came from a sword, acting on instinct, he drew his sais and blocking downward swipe. He finally got a good look at the girl talking to him. She had white hair tied into a bun and looked very official. For some reason, she looked familiar to him, but he couldn't tell from where. The girl took up a stance, causing Ryan to as well. She continued slashing at him, but he never attacked back, instead opting to block all her attacks, and wait for an opening to disarm her. One time she slashed oddly and he knocked the sword out of her hand before kicking it out of reach and forcing it to lodge in a tree. She went to remove it from the tree when he wrapped on chain around one of her legs and tripped her.

"I win." Said Ryan.

"Ryan!" said a voice coming from towards beacon.

He turned to see his girlfriend coming towards him. That was when he remembered where he saw the girl. This was the girl he saved from the White Fang base, meaning that it was Weiss' sister, Winter.

Looking to her he held a hand out. "Sorry about that Winter. Just a misunderstanding." Said Ryan, helping her up.

She took his hand suspiciously. "How do you know my name?" asked Winter.

"Winter? Why were you fighting Ryan?" asked Weiss, catching up to them.

"Just a misunderstanding." Said Ryan.

"Right. Wait Ryan… why does that name sound so familiar?" asked Winter.

"You don't recognize him? He's the guy that got you out of that White Fang base." Said Weiss.

"Is he?" asked Winter.

"I was wearing a helmet that whole time. She never saw my face." Said Ryan.

"Right. I guess that makes sense." said Weiss.

"Anyways. Sorry for the misunderstanding Ryan." Said Winter.

"Don't worry about it. No harm, no foul." Said Ryan.

"Well, thanks for being so good natured about it, and I should actually thank you. You got me out of a pretty bad situation back then. Thank you." Said Winter.

"Not a problem." Said Ryan.

"So you wanted to meet my team?" asked Weiss.

"Well, your team and your boyfriend." Said Winter.

"Well, you've already met my boyfriend." Said Weiss.

"Oh. So Ryan is your boyfriend then. I see." Said Winter.

"HEY! WEISS!" they heard a voice call out to them.

They turned to see the rest of team RRWBY running towards them.

"Speaking of our team." Said Ryan.

"Yep." Said Weiss.

"Who's your friend?' asked Yang.

"This is Winter. Weiss' sister." Said Ryan.

"You must be the rest of their team." Said Winter.

The team went about introductions before Winter received a message from Ozpin. "I've got to leave." Said Winter.

"Alright. We'll catch up later then." Said Weiss, hugging her sister goodbye.

So Ryan. Blake, what exactly were you two called back for?" asked Yang.

"To see our parents again. Alive and well." Said Ryan, surprising Weiss and Yang.

 **There we go. Chapter 20 boys! And maybe girls as well. Anyways, remember to check out the new story, leave a review of what you thought of this chapter (Sorry it's shorter than usual). Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you in the next one. Goodbye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with the final chapter of RWBY: A Silent Temper. This may seem a little sudden, but I think this story has run its course and I don't want to have to try and drag this story out to make it longer. However, there will be a question at the end of this chapter, so remember to answer. Anyways, no reviews so let's get this started!**

Chapter 21: Farewell

"Your parents are alive?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah. We were just as shocked." Said Blake.

"I guess you would be." Said Yang.

"Especially for you Ryan. You were certain that you killed them." Said Weiss.

"Less so that I killed them, more so that I was the reason they died, but yeah. Shocking and confusing as all hell." Said Ryan.

"Right. At any rate we should head to the cafeteria. You three haven't eaten yet today have you?" asked Weiss.

"Not yet. Let's go." said Ryan, walking alongside Weiss. When they got to the cafeteria they saw Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Team CRDL, Neo, Sun, and Neptune sitting there, eating.

"Hey guys." Said Ryan.

"Welcome back. How was your trip?" asked Jaune.

"Pretty good. It was nice seeing our parents again." Said Blake.

"Wait, I thought they were…" Ren trailed off.

"So did we." Said Ryan, sitting down with everyone else and eating. They finished eating but stayed in the cafeteria talking for a while. After a little while Ryan stood up.

"What is it?" asked Blake.

"I need a smoke." Said Ryan.

"You want some company?" asked Neo.

"Sure." said Ryan, walking with Neo to the roof.

The kept walking while talking about nothing to interesting, until Neo brought something up.

"So Ryan. About… that." Said Neo.

"Yeah? What about it?" asked Ryan.

"Any idea when?" asked Neo.

"Not exactly, but soon. I feel like it won't be much longer." Said Ryan.

"Well, then let's hope the aura donation worked." Said Neo.

"Here's hoping." Said Ryan, talking out his cigarette and lighting it.

"This has got to be killing you." Said Neo.

"It is. I don't know if I want it to happen sooner so I don't have to worry about it anymore, or if I want it to happen later. I just want to know when it will happen. Like that is what I want to know the most right now. Just when." Said Ryan, hanging his head and taking a drag.

"That makes sense. Anyways, we can't really control fate, can we?" asked Neo.

"True. I guess if that is what fate has in store for me, I just have to accept it. Right?" asked Ryan with a sad smile on his face.

"Everything will work out Ryan. I'm sure of it." Said Neo, even though she was only saying it to try and make Ryan feel better.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Said Ryan.

Neo just smiled and put out her cigarette.

Ryan remained up on the balcony until someone came up behind him. He turned around to see Blake holding Ryan's guitar.

"What is it Blake?" asked Ryan.

"Um. I found that song you had under your pillow back home." Said Blake.

Ryan just nodded. "Alright." He walked over to Blake and took his guitar. He started strumming.

 **(Cue Gone Forever by Three Days Grace)**

 **Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life**

 **I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever**

 **Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuck and fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life**

 **I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever**

 **First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever**

 **And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared**

 **I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever **

When Ryan finished up the song he saw that everyone else from Team RRWBY was one the balcony. "I wrote that song a long time ago. In all honesty, it was kind of about Derek. After, what happened, I started feeling much better. I still didn't talk much, but I started smiling a lot more." Explained Ryan.

"It was a good song." Said Ruby.

"Yeah. I liked it." Said Yang.

"Thanks." Said Ryan.

"You coming back to the room yet?" asked Weiss.

"I think I'm going to stay up here for a bit longer. I'll be back in a little while." Said Ryan, laying back.

"Ok. See you Ryan." Said Yang as they all left.

Ryan stayed up on the roof and relaxed for a few minutes, trying to forget his conversation with Neo. "Maybe I should go train for a bit." Ryan said. Ryan then stood up and decided to head to the training room to try and forget the conversation he had with Neo. He had stayed there for quite a while working on his hand to hand combat skills. He had stayed there for a few hours before he got a message from Weiss asking him where he had gone. He sent back that he had went to the training room and lost track of time. He walked back to the dorm to see that Blake and Ruby were on their way out, and Yang and Weiss were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the others?" asked Ryan.

"Out looking for you." Said Ruby.

"Ok. You two going on a date tonight?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah. Decided that we should go out together." Said Blake as they left.

"Ok. Have fun." Said Ryan as they closed the door. Ryan then went into the shower as he had worked up quite a sweat in the training room. He turned the shower on and waited for the water to heat up. He got in and started to wash himself off, until he heard the door open behind him. The shower was closed off, so he couldn't see who it was, but the footsteps started to get closer to him before they stopped. No other sound was heard so he just resumed washing until he felt someone standing right behind him. Ryan froze in place until he heard a light giggle from behind him. Ryan just sighed.

"You could have at least said it was you Weiss." Said Ryan, who turned around.

Weiss smiled mischievously and kissed Ryan. Ryan kissed her back.

"I love you Ryan." Said Weiss, after they broke apart.

"I love you too Weiss." Said Ryan, leaning in again.

 **After the shower**

Weiss and Ryan turned off the shower head and dried off. They walked out to see Yang in her bed with a smirk on her face.

"Hi there. What were you two up to?" asked Yang.

Ryan just shook his head and sat with Weiss on her bed. He started reading along with Weiss. Yang kept pestering them, but they just tuned her out. After another hour, Blake and Ruby got back from their date.

"Welcome back you two." Said Ryan.

Blake and Ruby just went to their beds and layed down.

"Long day today." Said Ryan.

Not long after Blake and Ruby layed down Yang fell asleep too.

"Isn't it Yang's watch tonight?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah, but I don't think we'll need a watch tonight. I mean, nothing has happened yet, and it has gotten to the point where despite my best efforts to ignore it, maybe you guys are right in saying nothing is going to happen." Said Ryan before lying down and falling asleep.

Weiss just smiled. "You really have calmed down recently Ryan." Said Weiss, lying down and snuggling with Ryan.

Ryan awoke early in the morning, and no one else was awake. He shifted a little and accidently woke up Weiss.

"Sorry Weiss." Whispered Ryan.

"Don't be Ryan. No need to be sorry." Said Weiss, sitting up and stretching. She looked to the side and her expression turned serious and worried.

"Um… Ryan?" asked Weiss.

"What is it?" asked Ryan, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't freak out." Said Weiss.

"Um, ok? What is it?" asked Ryan.

"Turn around." Said Weiss.

Ryan was confused but he turned around to see where Blake was sleeping. But all he saw was an empty bed. His expression immediately turned to serious. He got up and got dressed as fast as he could before grabbing his sais. Weiss was also dressed with her rapier.

"Are you sure?" asked Ryan.

Weiss just nodded and followed Ryan out of the room. They ran as fast as they could to check every area in the school, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit." Said Ryan, running to the airships with Weiss behind him. He got on the first on he could along with Weiss.

"That bastard." Said Ryan.

Weiss sat next to Ryan. "What bastard?" asked Weiss.

Ryan explained what his parents had said about Adam. "He had to have been the one who took her." Said Ryan with venom in his words.

"How do you know?" asked Weiss.

"You forget. I have spent almost every day of my life with Blake. That includes spending time with people around her. I know Adam. It was him, and I know where he took her, too." Said Ryan as the airship landed in Vale. He took off with Weiss in tow. They made it to the emerald forest in almost no time flat. The sun had just started to rise when they got there.

"The others should be waking up by now." Said Weiss.

"Hopefully they just think that were in town together." Said Ryan.

Ryan led Weiss through the forest to a base. He snuck around and made it inside without anyone noticing. Surprisingly, there were almost no members on patrol. He expertly navigated the hallways and found himself at a door. He opened it and saw Blake inside, tied to a chair. She looked to the side and saw Ryan and Weiss silently entering the room. Ryan got to her and untied her. The trio started sneaking out of the base and surprisingly, no one noticed.

"That was much easier than I expected." Said Ryan. However just when he let his guard down, someone grabbed him in a choke hold from behind, effectively cutting off his air.

"Nice try Ryan." Said the voice. Ryan immediately recognized it as Adam, but he couldn't breathe so he couldn't talk. Ryan tried to pull Adam's arms off his throat, but he couldn't.

"Adam!" said Blake in shock.

"You really thought I took you to kill you? No. I took you to lure Ryan out here to finish him off." Said Adam.

Weiss and Blake almost advanced on Ryan before Adam put one hand on either side of Ryan's head.

"If you take one more step, I will snap his neck." Said Adam.

Blake and Weiss stopped in place, but this was a no win situation. Either do nothing, and Ryan gets choked to death, or try and get him back, and he snaps Ryan's neck. They needed more time to plan, but Ryan's face was starting to turn blue. They were at a stalemate, but Ryan shot up with renewed strength and backed Adam into a tree, pinning him against it. He managed to pull Adam's arms enough so that he could speak.

"Blake! Shoot through me! Kill this son of a bitch!" yelled Ryan.

"But-" Blake was cut off.

"There's no time! Just do it!" yelled Ryan.

Blake took out her weapon and switched it into its gun mode, before firing a single shot. It passed through Ryan's chest and into Adam's. Immediately Ryan took a deep breath and leaned forward, allowing Adam to fall to the ground, dead.

Ryan smiled. "Nice shot." Said Ryan before falling backwards and sitting against the tree.

"Ryan? Are you Ok?" asked Blake, worried.

"I… I don't know. I… I feel… so weak. Weaker than ever before. I… can't even… stand." Said Ryan, trying to stand up, but he didn't have the strength to. Ryan was confused until he started to feel light. "So that's what it was…" he whispered, with a smile.

"What?" asked Blake.

"My scroll." Said Ryan before Blake grabbed it. "There's a video on it. That should explain everything. It appears my time on this world has come to an end."

Blake and Weiss were in shock. "What? But why?" they asked at the same time.

"I don't have much time left. The video will explain, but I need to talk to Weiss." Said Ryan.

Weiss walked over next to Ryan. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this, but I didn't want to worry you." Said Ryan.

"Then tell me now. What's going on?" asked Weiss, tearing up.

Ryan shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't have the time. I'll be gone in no time. Can I get just one more kiss before I leave?" asked Ryan.

Weiss leaned forward and gave Ryan a long, lingering kiss. After they separated Weiss was in tears.

"Hey. None of those." Said Ryan, almost scolding her and wiping her tears. "No tears. Don't cry. I'm not worth it." Said Ryan as he smiled, layed back, and died.

Weiss' tears were still welling over without end. She leaned over and closed Ryan's eyes before looking to Blake, who was also in tears.

Weiss and Blake embraced each other and cried before seeing something out of the corners of their eyes. They looked back to Ryan and saw that he had started to glow gold. Eventually the glow engulfed him and when the glow stopped, Ryan had vanished.

 **Back at beacon**

Neo and Yang were walking around when Neo collapsed suddenly.

"Are you ok Neo?" asked Yang, worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Said Neo, getting back up.

"What was that?" asked Yang.

"No idea. I just felt like a ton of aura left my body suddenly." Said Neo.

"Wonder why." said Yang.

"No idea. Wait. Aura… oh no." said Neo.

"What is it?" asked Yang.

"I have an idea what happened, but I really hope I'm wrong about this one." Said Neo.

 **Back to Blake and Weiss**

The two girls were in tears as they got to the airships and back to beacon. They had sent a message to everyone in their circle of friends to come to the balcony. It didn't take long for them to all get there.

When Weiss and Blake showed up without Ryan and crying, no one could speak.

"What happened? Where's Ryan?" asked Yang.

"He's… h-he's… gone." Said Weiss, sobbing madly. No one could say another word. All of the girls started crying and they latched onto their significant other for comfort. All the guys were visibly sad, but they had to put on a strong face.

"He… left a message." Said Blake. She pulled out his scroll and opened the video. It was of Ryan in the courtyard. She pressed play and the video started.

 **Recorded video**

"Hey everyone. Well, if you're watching this then that means… I'm gone. It just feels weird saying that. Ok, so, you probably want an explanation. Alright I'll try to explain to the best of my abilities. So, for starters I guess you should know when this was recorded. This is just before the Truth or Dare game starts. For all I know that could be yesterday or ten years from now. So, you should know who I really am before anything else. You know me as eighteen year old bear faunus Ryan Belladonna. The only true thing about that statement is my first name. I am neither a faunus nor a human. I am not eighteen. I am actually approximately 7246 years of age. I look damn good for my age don't I? Dammit Ryan, be serious. In actuality, I have no last name. What I am is, in fact, an immortal entity created during the formation of Remnant, created for the sole purpose of teaching, along with Connor and Kat. Didn't you find it strange you hadn't seen them in a while? They had already completed their jobs, so they left. Just as I did. You probably want to know what the 'teaching' means. Put simply, I am born into this world in different sizes and shapes in order to teach someone a lesson in order to save them from an untimely demise. For example, Blake. Had your life continued on its normal course, you would have died at the age of twenty-one. There is a lesson that you learned today, that you wouldn't have learned without me, which would have led to your very untimely demise. Unfortunately, that is all I know right now. If I find out more, I'll add onto this recording."

The recording then cut to Ryan at his old place after he and Weiss were forced apart.

"I'm back. Me and Weiss just broke up. You know the drill. So, Weiss, Pyrrha and Neptune. You may remember Miranda. The waitress I helped on our double date. I said I helped her because I remembered her, but she didn't remember me. Well, I can explain that now. In a past life of mine, I was tasked to teach Miranda. She would have died at the age of seven without the lesson I taught her. However, to keep my identity a secret, the day after I disappear, everyone I interacted with in this cycle of my life will lose all memories of me, but I don't lose the memory of them. Sadly, this rule does apply to you. After the day I disappear, you will lose all memory of me. None of you will remember me. Not a thing about me. I don't see anything else important coming up, so, I have some things to say to a few of you. First of all, Ruby. Don't think just because I'm dead I won't be able to find you. That warning still stands. Blake. Promise me you'll remember the lesson you learned today. Live a long and happy life. Last but not least, Weiss. What can I even say right now? I love you Weiss. More than I can ever hope to put into words, and I always will. I pray that you will find someone who will treat you right. Ok. Now that I've said that, I guess it's time for me to leave. Goodbye everyone. I'll never forget you."

 **Recording end**

Now everyone in the group was in tears. Not just from the sadness of Ryan's message, but the shock of what they just learned, and the added sadness of finding out they wouldn't be able to remember him. No one said anything. They just went back to their rooms to grieve for the rest of the day. Eventually their sadness turned to sleepiness and they all fell asleep.

 **The next day**

Weiss woke up along with everyone else.

"Good morning everyone!" said Ruby, as excited as always.

"Good morning Ruby." Said Blake. They all sat up and saw the hammock in the corner. They all started scratching their head.

"Who put that up?" asked Weiss.

Yang looked and shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember anyone putting that up. Do any of you guys?" asked Yang.

"No." they all responded before shrugging it off and leaving the room.

 **Five months later**

Team RWBY awoke like any other day.

"Morning everyone." Said Weiss, looking at the hammock. "We still haven't figured out what the purpose for that is."

"Yeah. But there has to be some reason for it. It wouldn't be up if there weren't." said Yang.

"Fair enough. I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually." Said Blake.

The girls all got up and left for the cafeteria. When they arrived they met up with Team JNPR, CRDL, CFVY, Neo, Sun and Neptune.

"Hey everybody. How's it going?" asked Ruby.

"Pretty good." Said Coco.

"You figured out what that hammock was about yet?" asked Jaune.

"Still no idea." Said Yang.

Team RWBY left to get their food and brought it back to their table. They started eating with the group before Weiss said something unexpected.

"RYAN! It was his hammock!" she said.

"Oh my god. How did we forget that?" asked Blake.

However this was when they noticed something.

"Wait. No. Not how did we forget. How did we remember?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah. Ryan said we would forget all about him. So how did we remember?" asked Pyrrha.

Everyone began thinking before Blake spoke.

"Maybe it was because of how close we got to him before he left." Said Blake.

"What do you mean?" asked Ren.

"Maybe we were supposed to forget about him, but because he had such a large impact on our lives, our brains were fighting against forgetting him, and they finally won." Said Blake.

"I can't think of a better reason." Said Weiss.

"Well, rather than focusing on why we can remember him, maybe we should just be happy that we can." Said Nora.

"Yeah. Good idea." Said Neo.

As they finished eating, everyone started leaving the cafeteria with their significant other, until Weiss was left alone. She smiled to herself.

"I can finally remember him. Thank god." She said, leaving. As she left, she saw a sign-up sheet for a talent show in a few weeks. After noticing that Blake had signed up, she nodded to herself and signed up as well.

As she left a group of three people she had never seen before signed up as well. They were all wearing a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap. After they had signed up, one person turned towards her and spoke.

"Hey." Said the person, in a somewhat high-pitched voice.

'Never met them before' thought Weiss. "Hello there." Said Weiss as the other girl nodded and left.

After walking around for a while Weiss met up with Blake.

"Hey Blake." Said Weiss.

"Hey. Did you see the sign-up sheet outside the cafeteria?" asked Blake.

"Yeah. I did. I also saw that you signed up." Said Weiss.

"Yeah. Not a lot of people know that I can also play the guitar." Said Blake.

"Really? But, whenever you and Ryan played a song, he played the guitar. You were always at the drum set." Said Weiss.

"Yeah. Both of us can play the guitar, but he can't play the drums." Said Blake.

"Really? Interesting." Said Weiss.

"I'm really looking forward to the competition." Said Blake.

"Honestly, me too." Said Weiss.

 **The day of the show**

Everyone who was preforming was sitting in the front row, in the order they were preforming. Blake was just before Weiss, Weiss was second to last, and the three people who signed up after her were preforming last.

The first performance started and Weiss really noticed how many people were preforming.

'This is going to be a long wait." Said Weiss.

 **Two hours later**

Finally it was Weiss' turn.

She walked up on stage and approached the microphone. When the music started she smiled and started signing.

 **(Cue Every time We Touch by Cascada)**

 **I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dream.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

 **'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

 **Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.**

 **'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

 **'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side. **

As the song ended everyone started clapping. Weiss bowed and went back to her seat, beside Blake and in front of the rest of her team.

"Good job Weiss." Said Ruby.

"That was about Ryan wasn't it?" asked Blake, smirking.

"That obvious huh?" asked Weiss.

She looked up to the stage to see that the three people were set up already. The girl was at a drum set in the back, one was holding a bass guitar and the last one was at the mic stand holding a guitar.

It seemed like the one at the mic was looking at her and smiling. They started playing a rock beat.

 **Cue Back From The Dead by Skillet**

 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

The one at the front took of their sunglasses. He had deep blue eyes and a long scar that ran down his left eye and down his cheek, stopping at his jawbone.

 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

The one in front ripped off his baseball cap and threw it to the side to reveal hair that matched his eye colour. When his hair was revealed, Weiss realized who she was looking at, and understood why he was smiling at her.

 **Cold and black inside this coffin  
Cause you all try to keep me down  
How it feels to be forgotten  
But you'll never forget me now**

She heard a gasp from all around her. Everyone said "Oh my god." Or something to that effect.

"R-Ryan?" asked Weiss.

As if he could hear her, Ryan nodded while still singing.

 **Enemies clawing at my eyes  
I scratch and bleed, just to stay alive, yeah  
The zombies come out at night  
They'll never catch me  
They'll never catch me  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

 **Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning  
Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline  
We are young, we are strong, we will rise  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line  
Flying high, flying high at the speed of light  
Full of love, full of light, full of fight  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight**

 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

 **Break the skin, spread like poison  
Dying slow when we all attack  
How it feels to be the broken  
You took a piece now I'm biting back**

 **Enemies clawing at my eyes  
I scratch and bleed, just to stay alive, yeah  
The zombies come out at night  
They'll never catch me  
They'll never catch me  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

 **Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning  
Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline  
We are young, we are strong, we will rise  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line  
Flying high, flying high at the speed of light  
Full of love, full of light, full of fight  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
Back, back, back from the dead tonight**

 **Deep down, for the count, don't you dare cut me out  
Never break, never bow  
Never beg, not a doubt**

 **The zombies come out at night  
They'll never catch me  
They'll never catch me  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

 **Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning  
Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline  
We are young, we are strong, we will rise  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line  
Flying high, flying high at the speed of light  
Full of love, full of light, full of fight  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
Back, back, back from the dead tonight**

 **(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)  
Dead tonight  
(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)  
Back from the dead tonight  
(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)  
Dead tonight  
(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)  
Back from the dead tonight **

When the song ended, everyone stood up and gave Ryan a standing ovation. He gave a bow and walked backstage. Weiss immediately took off to get backstage as fast as possible. She made it there in less than ten seconds. When she showed up backstage she saw Ryan standing there looking at his watch.

"Wow. Seven seconds. Didn't know you could move that fast sweetheart." Said Ryan with a sly smile on his face.

Weiss didn't say anything. She just threw her arms around him and started crying.

"Hey. Come on. I told you before. None of those." Said Ryan as he wiped the tears off her face.

"Oh come on Ryan. You know how much she missed you." Said the girl, who had taken off the glasses and hat to reveal it was Kat. The other guy also revealed himself to be Connor.

"Fair enough." Said Ryan.

At this point Weiss had stopped crying. She looked up at Ryan and kissed him. He kissed back.

As they broke apart, the rest of his friends finally arrived backstage. In the front was Blake.

"It really is you!" said Blake as she ran over to Ryan and hugged him.

"But… how?" asked Yang, sincerely confused.

"Right. I suppose I should explain that." Said Ryan.

 **The day after Ryan had disappeared**

Ryan awoke in a familiar place. In front of his palace high in the sky. He looked down to see remnant below him.

"Welcome back Ryan." Said a voice behind him. He turned to see Kat.

Ryan just sighed and looked back down at Remnant.

"You knew that was going to happen. It never hurt you before." Said Kat.

"I never fell in love before. I've never had to leave a girlfriend behind before." Said Ryan.

"I understand your sadness. I do. But this is the only way it could have ended." Said Kat.

"Hey. If it makes you feel any better, they are trying to remember you." Said Connor, as he arrived.

"How do you know?" asked Ryan.

"I'm monitoring their brain activities, and while they have forgotten you, their brains are trying to remind them." Said Connor.

"Well, at least they are trying." Said Ryan, standing up and walking inside with them.

 **Five months later**

Ryan received a message from Connor and Kat saying they needed to talk to him. He found them waiting for him in the main room.

"So, what's my next job?" asked Ryan.

"Not quite." Said Connor.

"Than what is it?" asked Ryan.

"It has been decided that you get a choice." Said Kat.

"What kind of choice?" asked Ryan, confused.

"Don't worry. It's an easy one." Said Connor.

"Your choices are you can remain here and continue your work, or alternatively, you can go back to your friends in Remnant." Said Kat.

"That is easy." Ryan was about to answer, but Kat cut him off.

"Wait. You should know, if you choose to go back to them, you will have to surrender your immortality. You will become mortal, and have a normal lifespan." Said Kat.

Ryan nodded in understanding. "Ok. If I go back, will I go back as a, eighteen year old and start aging from there, or will my years of life cause my immediate death?" asked Ryan.

"You will go back as an eighteen year old." Said Connor.

"Will my friends remember me and everything that happened?" asked Ryan.

"Yes, they will." Said Kat.

"I want to go back." Said Ryan, with no hesitation.

"I see. Very well. We will be returning with you." Said Connor.

"Why?" asked Ryan.

"We have our next jobs." Said Kat.

"I see." Said Ryan.

 **Back to the present**

"So, that's what happened, and now I'm back." Said Ryan.

"Wait. You gave up immortality to come back to Weiss?" asked Yang.

"Yeah. It wasn't a hard decision to make." Said Ryan.

The look on Yang's face showed that she didn't quite understand.

"I mean, what's the point in living forever, when you don't have anything to live for?" asked Ryan, earning another kiss from Weiss.

The rest of his friends seemed satisfied.

Weiss leaned into his chest. "Please, never leave me again." Said Weiss.

"Of course. Never again." Ryan said, kissing Weiss on the forehead.

Weiss and Ryan remained in the embrace until Ryan grunted in pain and grabbed his chest, right about where his heart would be.

"Ow. Dammit." Said Ryan.

"What's wrong?" asked Weiss, worried.

"Remember when I jumped in front of that knife to save you? My immortality is what allowed me to survive that without any pain. I was warned about this when I got back. My body has to heal on its own, and it is going to take a while, and hurt. You may remember when I was in jail as well. That's why I have this scar." Said Ryan, pointing at his left eye.

"So, you're going to randomly scream in pain?" asked Blake.

"Yeah. So just, don't think too much about it, ok?" asked Ryan.

"Sure. Let's just head back to the room. I have something to show you." Said Weiss.

"Sure." Said Ryan.

"Um. Do we want to come back with you?" asked Blake.

Weiss just smiled and shook her head.

"Just came back and already getting laid. Well done Ryan." Said Yang, causing a large groan from everyone else.

"Alright. Let us know when it's safe to come back." Said Blake.

"Sure thing. See you later." said Weiss, bringing Ryan back to dorm room.

Once they got back, Weiss took her dress off and sat on her bed.

'Man. It is great to be back.' Thought Ryan, also taking off his shirt and pants before joining Weiss.

 **There we go guys! I loved writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Now, in the author's note at the beginning, I said I had a question for you guys. Here it is. Do you guys want me to add in an epilogue to this story? Just a short little final chapter bringing Ryan and the others into adulthood? Let me know with a review and as always, remember to tell me what you thought of this chapter. Finally, I am The Burning Ruler, and I hope to see you all again! Goodbye!**


End file.
